


Sonna Kotoba de Kokoro Tozashite

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 80,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: « Je vais aller chercher Heero, il est bien trop long. » Dit Duo.« Ne t’inquiète pas. Il ne risque rien. Ce n’est pas comme s’il était entre les mains d’OZ. » Rassura Quatre.Et si, pourtant, la menace venait de leurs propres alliés ?





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Gundam Wing, son histoire et ses personnages ne m’appartiennent pas. De plus, je ne gagne pas d’argent avec ce texte.
> 
> Note :  
> (1) Il s’agit d’un repost d’une fanfiction que j’ai écrite originellement en 2007 et retravaillée en 2010. Le style changeant de trop et le nombre de chapitres augmentant, je l’avais ensuite supprimée pour la retravailler à mon aise, voici le résultat – encore perfectible.
> 
> (2) _Sonna Kotoba de Kokoro Tozashite_ est un morceau de phrase issu de la character song _Ore dake kotoba de_ de Heero Yuy, tous droits réservés. Qu'on pourrait traduire comme _J'ai enfermé mon cœur dans des mots_.
> 
> (3) Comme indiqué, cette histoire est un Hurt/Comfort, comme dans un Angst les personnages sont donc amenés à trinquer. Attention, le rating n’est pas là pour rien ! Après il n’y a ici aucune scène explicite de sexe ou de violence (qui correspondrait à un rating Explicite).

_Novembre AC195_

La mission était bien plus difficile que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. C'était une chance qu'ils soient deux ce coup-ci. En soi, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell devaient revoir leurs plans pour s'adapter à la dure réalité du terrain, et chacun des pilotes savait faire preuve du sang froid nécessaire. Leur mission, courte et simple sur le papier, consistait à récupérer les données informatiques d'une base ennemie située en Amérique du Sud puis à la détruire, ou du moins, de faire suffisamment de dégâts pour empêcher que de nouveaux Mobiles Dolls ne soient mis au point avant un très long moment. Le fait qu'une trentaine de ces machines se trouvent justement en activité non loin de là et aient été appelées en renfort sans qu'ils ne puissent l'anticiper n'avait pas été une surprise agréable.

Toutefois, les deux pilotes s'en sortirent sans trop de mal, malgré une difficulté apparente de 02 à un moment donné, la plupart des robots s'étant regroupés autour du Deathscythe Hell. La présence de 01 avait cependant été salutaire, et grâce à son intervention, le cours de la bataille avait été renversé.

La Romefeller apprendrait que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer d'éliminer les pilotes un à un si les autres étaient libres de tout mouvement et aptes à aider le camarade ciblé. Le programme des robots les forçait à attaquer les Gundams dans un certain ordre ce qui avait empêché les Mobiles Dolls de riposter contre le Wing Zero. Une vraie débandade.

Fatigués par la mission de plusieurs heures, l'adrénaline redescendant, les deux garçons se dirigèrent alors vers leur prochaine planque située à quatre mille kilomètres de là et où ils devraient passer quelques jours sans recevoir d'ordres de mission.

Heureusement, les capacités de vol en altitude de leurs Gundams étaient telles qu'ils purent arriver à destination en soirée. La maison qui était censée les abriter se situait à l'écart de tout. Ils purent camoufler leurs engins dans la forêt environnante et n'avoir que peu à marcher pour rejoindre l'endroit, avantage non négligeable après une journée épuisante.

Une fois arrivés, ils eurent la surprise de trouver Quatre et Trowa qui les attendaient. Après s'être salués, chacun était reparti à sa tâche respective. Soit se nourrir pour 02, 03 et 04 et aller envoyer son rapport pour 01 qui prétextait ne pas avoir faim.

Tout semblait aller bien, quand les trois pilotes toujours attablés virent Heero redescendre en coup de vent, finissant à la hâte de boutonner une chemise.

Devant les regards interrogatifs et surpris de ses camarades, le brun justifia avoir reçu un message du Docteur J, une fois le rapport envoyé. Celui-ci voulait le voir dans une base secrète de la résistance sous couverture de bureaux administratifs. Celle-ci était située en plein centre d'une de ces grandes villes comme il y en avait beaucoup au Nord-Est des États-Unis.

Bien qu'épuisé, le premier pilote n'avait, selon lui, pas le choix et partit directement au lieu de rendez-vous au bord d'une moto trouvée dans le garage de leur petite maison, plus pratique pour éviter la circulation et franchir rapidement les kilomètres à parcourir.

Duo, de son côté, même s'il était étonné par cette convocation ne s'en formalisa pas et resta en compagnie de Trowa et Quatre. Avant de partir, Heero l'avait invité à utiliser l'ordinateur pour son rapport. Mais pour le natté, cela pouvait bien attendre. Encore que ce rapport fut utile, lui estimait qu'il ne devait rien à G.

Au cours de la discussion, le natté apprit que leurs deux collègues logeaient dans la même maison qu'Heero et lui par facilité et attendaient des ordres de mission qui devaient arriver d'ici peu. Ils entreprendraient par la suite une mission de la plus extrême importance tous les quatre ensemble.

* * *

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, Trowa sortit se promener du côté des Gundams pour ne pas rester enfermé tout en continuant à surveiller l'arrivée des ordres de missions. Il revenait des Colonies, et il n'était un secret pour personne que 03 aimait particulièrement l'environnement de la Terre. Alors il n'était pas étonnant qu'il prenne un bol d'air.

Quatre et Duo étaient restés dans le salon, Winner installé à la table avec l'ordinateur de 01 en face de lui. Maxwell se contentait de lui tenir compagnie en exprimant son inquiétude pour Heero parti depuis maintenant trois heures.

Le natté marchait de long en large dans la salle de séjour sous le nez de Quatre qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête de le voir sans cesse bouger comme cela. Néanmoins, le blond gardait les yeux fixés sur l'écran, essayant de rester professionnel faute d'autre occupation. Les ordres pouvaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre, il faudrait qu'il parte dans les deux heures suivant la réception pour préparer la mission sur place.

Heureusement, le manège ne dura pas longtemps au vu de la fatigue du natté. Il souffla et se laissa enfin tomber sur le canapé avant d'adresser la parole à Quatre. Après tout, leur coéquipier n'avait pas donné d'horaires, mais tout cela devenait fort long. Il était vingt-deux heures et étant parti vers dix-neuf heures. Heero aurait dû revenir depuis un moment si J désirait seulement avoir ce que le premier pilote avait présenté comme étant un simple entretien de visu, rendu possible par la proximité géographique exceptionnelle.

« Quatre ? »

« Oui ? » S'enquit-il, soulagé que son ami ait cessé d'arpenter la pièce, même s'il appréhendait un peu la demande de ce dernier.

« On a d'autres véhicules à part la moto ? »

« Oui, une vieille voiture. Pourquoi ? » Interrogea-t-il, soulagé, mais restant tout de même sur ses gardes.

« Je vais aller chercher Heero, il est bien trop long. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne risque rien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était entre les mains d'OZ. » Rassura Winner avec un léger sourire avant de reporter son regard sur l'écran de l'ordinateur qu'il avait quitté lorsque le natté l'avait abordé.

Rien, selon Quatre, ne semblait justifier l'agitation de Duo. Après tout, il avait lors de sa capture par OZ sur la base lunaire eu l'occasion de voir Heero interagir avec les ingénieurs, et l'on était clairement, selon lui, dans le cadre d'une relation professionnelle normale. Si lui avait peu de contact avec l'Instructeur H depuis le début de la guerre, il n'en restait pas moins à ses yeux un collaborateur respectable et inoffensif.

Duo, lui, n'avait pas le même regard sur le groupe d'ingénieurs. Sans doute parce qu'il avait pu constater depuis toujours les talents de manipulateur de G. Ou bien parce que sous un certain jour, leurs mentors ne lui semblaient pas aussi nets que ce que semblait croire Quatre. Peut-être bien qu'ils lui avaient construit un nouveau Gundam pour remplacer l'ancien, irrémédiablement détruit, mais Maitre O lui avait clairement cassé la gueule, en parallèle. Outre le moment peu agréable, il était sans doute moins dupe que Winner concernant les actes des ingénieurs. Il donna certainement l'impression de n'avoir rien écouté en reprenant immédiatement la parole.

« Tu pourrais m'y conduire ? »

« Si tu y tiens. Seulement, je ne pourrai pas rester, je suis le prochain à partir en mission après Trowa. Je dois rester sur le qui-vive. » Rappela Quatre, qui s'il ne comprenait pas son ami et collègue ne voyait pas d'inconvénient dans l'absolu à lui rendre service, le timing le lui permettant. La mission de Trowa n'était pas encore arrivée et la sienne arriverait encore ultérieurement. Dans l'absolu, il pouvait consacrer ce temps à Duo s'ils partaient immédiatement. Il suffirait qu'il prenne un bipper pour le cas où et que Trowa le remplace devant l'ordinateur.

« Tu me déposes rapidement pour que j'attende Heero, et il vous reste la voiture en cas de besoin. » Exposa rapidement Duo après un court instant d'analyse.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… Mais ça risque de ne pas lui plaire, tu es prévenu. » Lança Quatre qui, de par son expérience des semaines passées en compagnie de Yuy, était bien placé pour savoir que le jeune homme n'appréciait pas d'être collé ; et que s'il s'y prenait mal, Duo pourrait bien devoir rentrer à pied.

« Je vais chercher un second casque. » Décida précautionneusement le châtain, soulagé de voir Quatre accéder à sa requête.

C'est ainsi que le natté se retrouva dehors à presque vingt-trois heures, bras croisés, et tapotant du pied pour se réchauffer. Il était devant la façade d'un building dont l'unique porte encore illuminée à cette heure tardive était gardée par deux hommes de main, sûrement de leur côté, ou plutôt du côté des scientifiques ce qui n'était que moyennement rassurant.

Les trottoirs étaient larges, contrastant avec les rares passants qui marchaient d'un pas vif. La voie aurait presque pu être qualifiée de déserte si l'on omettait le flot régulier de véhicules qui la parcourait. La journée était terminée pour la majorité des travailleurs et même si la circulation restait fluide, de nombreuses voitures passaient par là, certainement pour aller dans les périphéries de la ville. Enfin, comme la plupart des bâtiments semblaient appartenir aux ingénieurs, il était évident que le coin devait quand même être calme malgré sa situation géographique.

Soupirant en regardant l'heure, le natté remarqua aussitôt la buée engendrée à cause du froid. Heureusement qu'il avait pris la peine d'enfiler une veste par-dessus son habit noir. D'une part pour cacher le col qui était voyant, d'autre part pour se tenir chaud. Les nuits de l'hémisphère Nord sur Terre étaient des plus froides en cette saison.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, n'ayant vu personne ni entrer, ni sortir ; Duo décida d'interroger les deux hommes en faction qui discutaient pour passer le temps. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide et assuré vers eux. Peut-être pourraient-ils le renseigner ?

Le voyant s'approcher, les gardes se turent et le regardèrent suspicieusement. Duo ne se démontant pas aussi facilement s'adressa tout de même à eux.

« Excusez-moi, vous n'avez pas vu un garçon brun, ma taille, yeux bleus, rentrer vers vingt heures ? » Interrogea-t-il nerveusement tout en restant poli avec les deux hommes plutôt baraqués… Il avait relevé subrepticement sa main droite à hauteur de son front au moment où il avait mentionné la taille de son camarade, la gauche caressant du bout des doigts le Beretta dissimulé à sa ceinture au cas où ces gardes ne seraient pas réellement des alliés.

L'un répondit avec un sourire ironique.

« Si, 01 est là, pilote 02. » Reconnut-il. « Mais tu perds ton temps à l'attendre, il ne ressortira pas de sitôt. » Conclut le garde.

« Hum… Merci quand même… » Répondit Duo en s'éloignant puis se cachant dans la pénombre avant de s'approcher de nouveau pour épier la conversation des gardes. Peut-être en apprendrait-il plus avec ces deux bavards ?

Ses efforts furent vite récompensés, le second relançant immédiatement la conversation sur le sujet à peine évoqué.

« Il est bien courageux ce gamin de venir l'attendre… »

« Stupide surtout, oui. Le Docteur J a fait appeler Girard tout à l'heure, tu sais ce que ça veut dire… » Répliqua sèchement celui qui avait répondu au natté.

« Il doit être de mauvaise humeur alors. » Se moqua l'autre.

« Comme si c'était exceptionnel. Si j'avais pas autant besoin de fric je me casserai illico. » Râla encore le premier.

« Non, Girard est absent, malade de ce que j'ai compris. Ben s'est porté volontaire. Le gamin en aura peut-être pour moins d'une semaine à rester planté devant le bâtiment. » Rit-il grassement.

« Pff… Ben y est trop attaché, ça lui causera du tort. » Grommela le garde décidément bougon.

« C'est dans sa nature. De toute façon, il part l'été prochain de ce que j'ai entendu dire par Bob. Retrouver ses gosses et sa femme en Europe. Surtout ses gosses. Le dernier à seize ans, ça coûte cher, il se serait arrêté avant sinon, cinquante ans c'est plus un âge pour ce genre de job. Enfin ça paye bien, c'est déjà ça, surtout depuis la promo d'avril. »

Duo s'effaça. Il savait ce qu'il voulait savoir, ou presque. Les deux gardes venaient de lui donner quelques informations qui pourraient servir. Il se fichait de la vie de tous ces gens, mais le fait qu'ils soient cités juste après leur conversation voulait dire qu'ils avaient plus ou moins un rapport avec son camarade.

Finalement, le second garde avait raison. Au bout de trois autres quarts d'heures à attendre dans le froid, le brun ressortit l'air un peu sonné et débraillé. La légère chemise non rentrée dans le jean passé juste avant son départ.

« Hey ! Heero ! » L'apostropha Maxwell en lui faisant signe de là où il était.

Le jeune homme releva aussitôt la tête et fronça les sourcils plus qu'étonné de voir Duo là, à l'attendre, un casque à la main à côté de sa moto garée sur le bas-côté.

« …Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Souffla-t-il à voix basse.

« L'adresse était sur ton ordinateur. » Répondit rapidement Duo, justifiant plus du comment que du pourquoi, ce qui était plus simple quand on avait un interlocuteur comme Heero qui ne comprendrait pas facilement ses motivations. « Ça va ? T'as pas l'air très bien… » S'inquiéta-t-il en se frottant les bras par réflexe, comment pouvait-il ne pas trembler de froid en étant si légèrement vêtu ?

« Hn… »

« Prends ton casque, je vais conduire. Accroche-toi à moi, t'as vraiment l'air patraque. J'ai pas envie que tu tombes… » Conclut Duo à voix encore plus basse pour que les gardes ne l'entendent pas, devant l'apathie du brun. A première vue, il avait eu raison de venir.

Yuy obtempéra et monta rapidement sur la moto, une expression neutre sur le visage. Ses traits étaient relâchés et il ferma les yeux une fois le véhicule en marche, apparemment satisfait que Duo soit venu après coup.

* * *

 

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand ils parvinrent à la planque. Duo monta silencieusement à l'étage, dans la chambre qu'il devait partager avec le premier pilote, lequel le suivit en silence, sans s'arrêter pour vérifier l'état de l'ordinateur ou pour se sustenter. Une fois dans leur chambre, Duo parla à un Heero que le voyage avait bien ragaillardi, ses joues ayant repris des couleurs et son regard était aussi vif qu'habituellement.

« Tu peux aller te laver si tu veux, moi je prendrai pas la salle de bain avant demain. Tu n'as même pas eu le temps de te doucher avant que J ne te convoque. » Proposa le châtain avec mansuétude après avoir détaillé le brun sommairement maintenant qu'il le voyait clairement à la lueur vive de la plafonnière.

Si Heero ne comptait initialement pas se rendre dans la salle de bain, il saisit immédiatement l'occasion de s'isoler, adressa un bref signe de tête à Duo en signe d'accord et se dirigea à pas lents et calculés vers la pièce. Dieu qu'il avait mal. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de se faire punir par sa hiérarchie à cause de ses bêtises. …surtout de cette façon. Bien sûr qu'il avait connu pire, il le savait très bien. Mais il n'avait pas eu à faire de la moto pendant près d'une heure par la suite… Clairement, il essayait là de se convaincre lui-même. C'était plus simple pour lui de se forcer à penser que les choses étaient plus difficiles à cause du trajet qu'il n'avait pas à faire habituellement que de remettre en question sa propre tolérance à la douleur. De se permettre de réaliser que ce qui était vraiment difficile, c'était d'avoir eu la chance de ne pas subir cela pendant plus de six mois.

Il entra, sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière lui, et commença laborieusement à retirer la chemise, essayant de ne pas trop tirer sur son dos et tâchant par la même occasion d'arrêter de réfléchir.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant sursauter Heero sans que le nouvel entrant ne s'en aperçoive. Aussitôt, il remonta la chemise du mieux qu'il put, s'arrachant une grimace de douleur au vu du mouvement brusque qu'il avait dû fournir. La douleur le figeant, Yuy ne réussit pas à le renfiler totalement, le gardant quelques centimètres sous les épaules. Tant pis. Qu'est-ce que Duo pourrait voir de plus que le haut de son dos ? Pour une fois, il s'estima heureux que le Docteur J interdise de battre au niveau des omoplates.

Un Duo échevelé pénétra dans la salle de bain, l'air abattu voire un peu désolé de son intrusion subite. Souriant légèrement, il se justifia sans s'attarder sur l'étrange façon dont Yuy retenait ses vêtements.

« Excuse, j'ai besoin de ma brosse, mes cheveux sont dans un de ces états… Les casques, c'est pas pour moi ! …Qu'est-ce que tu as au dos ? » Remarqua-t-il tout d'un coup en fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe, et pointant l'omoplate de son coéquipier.

Au dos ? Heero jura intérieurement en constatant dans le miroir que du côté gauche la chemise était trop basse pour camoufler le haut d'une marque. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas sa soirée. A croire que tout devait tourner au vinaigre. Il essaya de se consoler en se disant qu'au moins sa position n'avait pas paru trop étrange et qu'il ne ratait pas _tout_ ce qu'il entreprenait.

Duo soupira, mi-exaspéré, mi-blasé, et pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de son camarade.

« Toi, tu t'es encore blessé ! Je parie que tu n'as pas soigné ça en plus. C'est pas parce que J t'appelle sur-le-champ qu'il faut y aller blessé ! » Gronda-t-il avec lassitude. Le jeune homme ne l'écouterait pas, mais quand même. Quelle manie de ne pas se soigner !

Heero fronça un peu les sourcils et avala sa salive se sachant en mauvaise posture : tel qu'il le connaissait, Duo allait insister pour regarder, soigner ou peut-être pour autre chose encore. Alors 01 était bien embêté pour le coup et son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure pour trouver une solution à cet énième problème.

Il recula d'un pas sans même penser à remettre sa chemise correctement, ce qui aurait certainement découragé un peu Maxwell. A quoi bon tenter d'aider quelqu'un de sûr de lui et qui avait l'air très bien autant physiquement que mentalement ? Cependant, le stress et la fatigue firent qu'Heero n'eut pas cette réflexion.

« Ce n'est rien… » Commença-t-il pour se laisser quelques secondes supplémentaires pour chercher comment justifier une telle marque.

« … Et en plus, tu dois pas pouvoir l'atteindre. » Râla Duo sans tenir compte de la piètre tentative de justification. « Attends. Je vais voir ça au cas où ça serait grave, va savoir… Je te connais, tu peux avoir deux balles dans le corps et ne pas broncher ! »

« Je t'assure que ce n'est rien. » Répéta Yuy sans hausser la voix mais légèrement plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Aïe ! Mauvais calcul… Le visage du natté s'était immédiatement fermé sous le coup de l'inquiétude, de la contrariété, mais essentiellement de l'incompréhension.

« Pas à moi. Si ce n'est vraiment rien, y a pas de raison que tu ne me montres pas, tu sais » Reprit Duo entre douceur et inquiétude.

De l'agressivité de la part de 01, ça c'était vraiment inhabituel. Il l'avait déjà envoyé promener, mais toujours avec calme et détermination, on était très loin de son état actuel.

« …Je vais le faire seul. » Expliqua Heero après avoir pris quelques secondes pour contrôler sa voix et tenter de rassurer le gêneur.

La gorge sèche, il prit sur lui pour retenir quelques tremblements, le tiraillement de son dos se faisant de plus en plus sentir au vu de sa position. Par contre, il ne put se retenir de faire un nouveau demi-pas en arrière. Il n'y pouvait rien, l'insistance de Duo l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise et présentement le terrifiait de part toutes les conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir si Duo réalisait ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Heero… tu n'arriveras pas à voir ce que tu fais. Laisse-moi t'aider… » Demanda encore le châtain ne comprenant pas du tout la source du refus et encore moins pourquoi son ami reculait depuis tout à l'heure.

Le pilote du Wing Zero n'avait sans doute pas entièrement confiance en lui, mais Duo l'avait déjà touché et aidé sans qu'il en fasse toute une histoire. Alors pourquoi cette scène subite ?

N'ayant cessé de reculer au fur et à mesure, Heero se retrouva dos contre le rebord du lavabo. À ce contact impromptu, en plus de sa crispation continue pour dissimuler son dos, il ne put retenir une légère grimace de douleur qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

Duo en profita pour franchir les quelques pas qui les séparait et le saisir par l'épaule. Puis il le maintint le temps de regarder par-dessus l'épaule la marque qu'il avait vue. Tenant Heero doucement mais fermement par le haut du bras, il fit une drôle de tête en examinant la « blessure » de plus près. Ce n'était pas des plus jolis, mais net. Très rouge, mais sans trace de sang. Étrange.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? » Demanda le natté sourcils levés par l'étonnement.

Il abaissa alors la chemise sous le léger halètement d'un Heero rendu léthargique par la surprise et le choc quand il réalisa que ce qui redoutait le plus venait de se produire sans qu'il ne puisse l'anticiper ni l'empêcher : Duo allait en voir plus. Se concentrant un maximum pour garder le contrôle de son corps et surtout de l'expression de son visage, il se retrouva totalement crispé à vouloir enrayer ses frissons, et avec la gorge tellement nouée que toute parole devenait impossible.

Duo écarquilla alors les yeux en apercevant une seconde marque similaire un peu plus bas et retira aussitôt sa main et s'éloigna, sans néanmoins lâcher le brun, un peu comme s'il avait été brûlé.

« Qu'est-ce que… !? » S'exclama-t-il, perdant ses moyens au vu de la surprise de voir d'autres marques. Mais d'où sortaient ces choses ? Et d'abord à quoi étaient-elles dues ?

Heero respira profondément pour être certain de pouvoir parler normalement. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse ne sachant comment expliquer ça. Peu importe sa peur, la douleur ou son état psychologique, il devait réagir immédiatement s'il espérait encore garder Duo à l'écart. Peut-être qu'il pourrait prétendre avoir reçu des coups dans le dos lors de la mission ? Ou bien avoir fait une chute à moto ? Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête, se rendant tout à fait compte que ses idées ne tenaient pas debout.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il éliminait les possibilités, celle de dire la vérité s'immisçait en lui. Pourquoi pas ? Il expliquait à Duo, se prenait un « bien fait » dans la figure, se faisait prendre de haut… ou peu importe. Mais il serait tranquille. Profitant d'un courage inopiné, il lâcha le morceau. Comme ça, il pourrait enfin être seul et se laisser un peu aller au vu de cette soirée qui n'en finissait plus d'empirer pour devenir le fiasco qu'il vivait actuellement.

« Dr. J m'a fait corriger. » Dit-il fermement mais sans crier. Il voulait se débarrasser de Duo, pas ameuter les deux autres pilotes s'ils étaient encore là. C'était déjà suffisamment gênant comme ça.

Duo fronça les sourcils. J, punir son soldat parfait ? Le bonhomme avait vraiment pété un câble.

« Content ? » Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter 01 d'un ton sec et sans réplique.

Le natté cilla. Content ? Mais content de quoi…? Et pourquoi…? Et ces marques c'était quoi alors…?

« Et… et comment ?… » Laissa échapper Duo sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir à une phrase construite tellement il était soufflé par cet aveu.

« D'accord. » Céda immédiatement Heero, ne rêvant qu'à sa liberté qui se rapprochait, selon lui, à très grands pas.

C'est sans même saisir la portée de ses actes qu'Heero s'écarta de l'autre pilote, baissa la chemise la laissant quelques centimètres au-dessus du pantalon et tourna le dos au natté, de façon automatique, saccadée.

« Content, cette fois ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait dur, mais où la voix était moins calme et imperturbable qu'habituellement.

Cette fois, la faiblesse quasi-imperceptible dans la voix n'échappa pas à Duo qui de toute façon n'aurait pas été dupe. Ce faisant, il fronça un peu plus les sourcils et reprit la parole d'un ton ferme mais toujours conciliant. Pas la peine de brusquer son camarade, il venait de subir une réprimande de J. Il était inutile qu'il lui secoue les puces à son tour.

D'autant plus que Duo ne connaissait pas l'état exact du jeune homme en face de lui. Contrairement à d'autres, il était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'Heero avait des limites. Seulement… il ignorait tout de ces limites. Et il refusait de trop brusquer 01 dans un accès égoïste de passer ses nerfs.

« Non, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais me réjouir. Baisse plus, on ne voit pas tout. » Déclara sérieusement le natté pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts physiques et ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Ça avait encore l'air plus important que ce qu'il pensait. Plus on descendait, et plus il y avait de traces rouges.

Heero restant immobile, scotché par la surprise mais aussi par la douleur qui lui vrillait le dos suite à son geste brusque, Duo s'approcha et comprit d'emblée qu'il faudrait beaucoup argumenter avant d'espérer enfin soulager le jeune homme. Il expira fortement avant de recommencer son interrogatoire d'un ton qu'il espérait calme et enclin à se confier.

« Ça a été fait comment ? Tu as bien marqué en plus… » Remarqua-t-il, les sourcils toujours froncés. Il n'osait pas toucher aux marques rouges, se doutant bien qu'elles devaient être douloureuses. Sans ça, Heero ne serait pas dans cet état. C'était certain.

« Lanière de cuir. » Marmonna Heero malgré lui. Trop confus et inquiet pour vraiment réfléchir, la réponse était venue par automatisme.

« Quoi ! » S'écria le châtain pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce qu'Heero venait de dire, et encore moins sûr de comprendre ce que cela impliquait exactement.

« Ne parle pas aussi fort… je n'ai pas envie de voir les autres débarquer. » S'alarma aussitôt 01 en jetant un regard large aux alentours avant de fermer les paupières pour guetter le moindre son suspect.

Renfilant en même temps les manches de la chemise presque à la moitié du dos avant de se stopper net : il fallait définitivement qu'il cesse de paniquer et qu'il s'efforce de garder le contrôle de lui-même. S'il ne se reprenait pas sérieusement, Duo continuerait à vouloir l'aider à tout prix. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Vraiment. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, alors aucun de ses deux autres coéquipiers ne risquait plus de venir à présent.

« Excuse-moi, mais c'est tellement barbare… » Reprit Duo un ton plus bas, tout en continuant à observer Heero en détail, partagé entre regret et détermination.

La situation de son camarade était très peu enviable. Il avait eu raison d'insister, Heero n'y arriverait pas seul et il avait définitivement besoin d'assistance.

« …pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. » Marmonna de nouveau Heero pour lui-même en resserrant inconsciemment la chemise entre ses doigts.

« On t'avait déjà frappé avant ! » S'étonna encore Duo.

En fait, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas du tout compris la situation. Peut-être que ce n'était pas du tout exceptionnel. Mais dans quel pétrin s'était fourré l'autre pilote ?

Heero haussa les épaules, indifférent. Ou du moins tentant de le paraître.

« Première fois depuis l'Opération Météore. C'est bon, je peux me laver maintenant ? »

Le ton était impatient mais surtout inquiet, cela se sentait. Le regard fuyant de son coéquipier finit de convaincre Duo de la nécessité de son aide. Le physique ne suffirait sans doute pas, il allait falloir faire parler Heero et ce serait une autre paire de manches. Il faudrait prendre son camarade en douceur, certainement le rassurer en lui certifiant qu'il ne parlerait pas, et surtout qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

« Une dernière question, pourquoi on t'a fait ça ? »

« Erreur en mission. » Répondit Heero pour se débarrasser _enfin_ du natté. Duo ne pouvait pas rester de toute façon, il ne _devait_ pas rester. La situation actuelle était déjà terrible en l'état, sans doute encore plus humiliante que ce qui était arrivé plus tôt dans la soirée. Le pilote du Wing Zero en venait à craindre de ne plus tenir le coup si la confrontation continuait à durer.

« Une erreur ? Mais tu as tout fait parfaitement ! C'est plutôt moi qui ai eu des ennuis. » Fit remarquer Duo écartant un bras comme pour repousser cette justification idiote à ses yeux et surtout hautement improbable.

Heero éluda la question implicite et interrogea Duo à brûle pourpoint :

« Tu me laisses maintenant ? »

Il fatiguait cela se voyait à la légère crispation de ses mains sur la chemise. C'était d'ailleurs déjà un miracle qu'il tienne encore debout selon le pilote du Deathscythe.

« Non. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'en sortir seul, je vais t'aider. » Essaya d'imposer le natté avec bienveillance.

« Non. » Dit Yuy avec un mouvement de recul et commençant à regretter d'avoir parlé.

Duo soupira.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Juste t'aider à te laver comme tu souffres avec ton dos. Puis voir ce qu'on a, il doit bien y avoir de la pommade et des antidouleurs… » Tenta-t-il de rassurer.

« J'ai dit non. » Répéta le brun en serrant encore plus le tissu blanc entre ses mains. Manquerait plus qu'il voit le reste…

« Je ne vais pas mâter, ni te toucher outre mesure, Heero. » Réessaya le châtain.

A ce moment Heero lui faisait un peu penser un enfant ou un animal sauvage blessé, le regard fuyant et concentré. Il était stressé et cela se voyait beaucoup. C'en était inquiétant, le brun se maîtrisant mieux ordinairement.

Heero rosit légèrement. Malgré sa tenue… disons… dégarnie, lors des missions, mais néanmoins imposée par le Docteur J depuis son plus jeune âge, il n'en était pas moins pudique pour ce qui était caché. A ne pas avoir le choix et à être trop exposé ça donnait des réflexes.

« Non. » Refusa-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait ferme, sans appel.

« Comment tu vas faire alors, pour ne pas souffrir le martyre ? » Questionna le pilote du Deathscythe Hell. Si retirer une chemise lui faisait mal au dos, qu'en serait-il s'il essayait de se laver ?

Le brun haussa les épaules signifiant qu'il s'en fichait presque. Après tout, depuis qu'il l'avait renfilé, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : enfin enlever ce pantalon qui bien que censé être large le collait bien trop à son goût. Alors souffrir lors d'une douche ? Non, au contraire. Ça avait plus de chance de lui faire du bien.

« Pourquoi ? » Céda finalement Maxwell.

« Quoi… ? » S'enquit Yuy en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. Il commençait à peiner à suivre la conversation.

Mais que fallait-il donc faire pour que Duo le laisse seul ? C'en était désespérant. Heero avala difficilement sa salive.

« Pourquoi refuser mon aide ? » Répéta patiemment Duo.

Les épaules basses et le regard abattu, son compagnon avait réellement l'air désolé de ne pouvoir rien faire. Cependant, le brun avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Chacun d'eux avait ses talents et était totalement capable d'infiltrer et donc de jouer la comédie. _Sauf que Duo n'était pas un menteur._

« Non nécessaire. » Répliqua-t-il aussitôt en continuant à fixer le châtain à la recherche d'un détail qui lui prouverait qu'il n'était pas sincère et jouait un rôle.

« Mais oui. C'est pour ça que tu frissonnes. » Remarqua Duo en tendant le bras vers le jeune homme pour qu'il constate par lui-même son tremblement incessant depuis quelques minutes.

Heero baissa rapidement le regard et, l'air agacé, il reprit immédiatement le contrôle qu'il avait perdu à son insu. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas sa soirée. Et il commençait réellement à porter un regard critique et désabusé sur ses erreurs de calcul et son manque de contrôle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de cacher ? Tu as été honnête jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi ne pas me parler ? Ça pourrait te soulager. » Offrit Duo, pleinement conscient du fait qu'il allait devoir être encore plus patient et complaisant qu'il ne l'avait pensé s'il voulait tirer quelque chose de son coéquipier.

Le pilote du Wing Zero détourna la tête, regrettant ses aveux.

« Si c'est uniquement par pudeur tu peux garder ton sous-vêtement, mais il faut que tu te douches et fasses quelque chose pour ton dos… Tu te sentiras mieux après. » Hasarda encore Duo, se voulant rassurant.

« Non. » Dit Heero en tentant de son mieux de retenir un fard.

Duo se retint de soupirer, et, du tac au tac, commença à lister ce qui aurait pu engendrer un « non ».

« Non quoi ? Ce n'est pas par pudeur ? Tu ne peux pas garder ton sous-vêtement ? Tu ne veux plus te doucher ? Pire te soigner ? Ou non ça n'ira pas mieux ? » Détailla-t-il, égrainant un doigt dans sa main par proposition qu'il faisait pour ne rien oublier.

Devant le silence de son camarade Duo reprit l'air suppliant.

« Heero, s'il te plaît… »

« Deux, quatre, cinq… » Marmonna alors le jeune homme, le regard fixé sur les mains de son vis à vis. Dès que les paroles eurent franchi ses lèvres, il se sentit stupide d'avoir répondu ainsi. Comme si le meilleur compromis avait été de sortir des réponses véridiques de façon indirecte.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna le second pilote à l'entente de numéros. Quoique… En voyant que ses mains étaient le centre de l'attention d'Heero, il comprit. Il avait dû compter au fur et à mesure.

Duo réfléchit sérieusement, l'air soucieux, à la réponse du brun et l'ordre de ses propositions. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit ?

« Heero, je ne me moquerai pas de toi selon le type de sous-vêtement que tu portes ou la couleur, je m'en contrefous ! Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade et que tu me faisais plus confiance que ça. » Exposa-t-il en fin de compte ne trouvant rien de particulièrement dérangeant dans ses paroles précédentes.

Heero serra les lèvres, ne sachant plus comment se dépêtrer de cette histoire. Finalement, réunissant une fois de plus son courage à deux mains, il reprit calmement. Duo avait l'air sincère, autant tenter de le rassurer.

« Laisse tomber, Duo. C'est …gentil, mais je vais m'en sortir. Ce ne sera pas la première fois… Et puis j'ai connu bien pire. » Rajouta-t-il pour se convaincre lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vécu pire que c'est acceptable ou que je ne dois pas compatir »

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. » Rejeta d'emblée le brun, prêt à se braquer.

La pitié de ses coéquipiers était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé et surveillé parce que jugé faible.

« Pitié ? Qui a dit que tu faisais pitié ? Là, je t'admire, si tu veux savoir. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais ton courage ou ta résistance à la douleur. Alors non, tu ne mérites pas de pitié, et tu as toute ma sympathie. » Expliqua gentiment, presque tendrement, le jeune homme à la natte.

« Il n'y a rien d'admirable. Laisse-moi. » Implora presque Yuy en détournant son regard du mur vers le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Sans connaître Duo, il aurait pris le dernier commentaire pour un mensonge hypocrite ou une moquerie. Mais le pire, c'est que le pilote devait sans doute penser ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et c'était d'autant plus pénible d'entendre de telles paroles quand Heero se faisait à lui-même l'effet d'un faible et d'un imbécile incapable de gérer la situation présente.

« Ton courage, tu n'as pas cillé pendant tout le trajet et pourtant tu devais dérouiller. Ta volonté, tu fais le maximum au combat. Ton entêtement, tu es des plus casse-pieds à refuser mon aide. Mais là ça n'est plus une qualité, tu mets ta santé en danger. » Affirma son coéquipier d'un ton posé.

« Non. » Réfuta malgré tout le pilote de Wing qui n'avait pour le coup pas vraiment écouté la dernière tirade, trop occupé à se morigéner.

« D'accord, je te lâche pour l'instant. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu appelles, ok ? » Dit fermement Duo ne voulant pas que qu'Heero l'oublie pour autant. S'il avait besoin d'aide – et il en aurait certainement besoin – il vaudrait mieux qu'il appelle plutôt qu'il ne se fasse encore plus mal.

Heero soupira imperceptiblement, soulagé du dénouement qu'il n'attendait plus en voyant le pilote du Deathscythe sortir avec la brosse attrapée d'un geste sûr et repousser la porte. Restait à se déshabiller, passer sous l'eau fraîche, et enfin, attendre que Duo s'endorme avant de se coucher lui-même.

Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, le temps de laisser s'échapper une petite partie de la tension qui l'habitait, il retira de nouveau la chemise. Ensuite il déboutonna difficilement le pantalon avant de le laisser glisser au sol, puis leva une jambe puis l'autre tout en serrant les dents. Ok, il avait vécu pire, mais n'avait pas à bouger autant par la suite. Un certain assistant du Docteur J avait pris la 'mauvaise' habitude de le soigner dans ces cas-là, et l'avait quelque part trop gâté.

Duo, lui, était resté derrière la porte, presque collé contre, guettant le moment pour intervenir tout en refaisant rapidement sa natte. Heero ne tiendrait pas. Il rêvait en espérant pouvoir se passer d'aide. Soudain, un bruit sourd suivi d'un gémissement à peine retenu se fit entendre, le châtain pénétra sans hésiter dans la pièce pour voler au secours de son camarade. Là, il tomba sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé.


	2. Chapitre 2

Sans hésiter, Duo jeta sa brosse sur le lit, se saisit de la poignée et pénétra à toute vitesse dans la pièce. Quand son regard se posa sur Heero, il se stoppa aussi net alors qu'il était à peine entré, bouche bée devant l'état de son camarade. On était à mille lieues de ce qu'il avait envisagé.

S'il avait été choqué par l'état du dos du brun, il n'avait en fait rien vu. Les cuisses étaient dans un état similaire à celui du dos, mais le pire était ce qui était caché par le jean auparavant. Les fesses du jeune homme étaient dans un état épouvantable. Le peu de peau non striée était rouge soutenu, et les traces de coups étaient bien plus nombreuses et marquées que sur le reste du corps. On pouvait même plus parler d'hématomes que de simples marques.

Le bruit était dû à une maladresse, voire une bêtise comme le qualifierait certainement Yuy. Puisqu'il avait du mal à bouger à cause de ces diverses « blessures » et donc entrer dans la cabine de douche, il avait glissé et bien qu'il se soit rattrapé, ledit rattrapage n'avait été ni silencieux ni sans douleur. Quoiqu'il puisse penser, il était incapable de prendre soin de lui-même au vu de son état actuel.

« Bon, ça suffit. » Dit Maxwell en fronçant les sourcils, se retenant à grand peine de crier.

Dans une situation différente, il était certain qu'il ne se serait pas privé de lui passer un savon. Heero était inconscient de vouloir se débrouiller sans aide. Encore un peu et il aurait pu tomber, se cogner, voire s'évanouir !

Se remettant peu à peu de sa surprise et de la peur qu'il avait eue quand il avait entendu le bruit sourd en provenance de la pièce adjacente, il souffla un grand coup pour mettre de côté inquiétude et fatigue. Il fallait qu'il soit calme et efficace avec Heero s'il voulait empêcher qu'un incident supplémentaire ne survienne.

Il y avait des limites à tout. 01 n'avait apparemment pas conscience qu'il aurait pu risquer bien pire qu'une bosse sur la tête. Une salle de bain n'était pas un milieu sûr quand on se sent mal.

Heero serra les dents assez fort pour se crisper entièrement la mâchoire, le souffle court. Tout défilait à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Duo savait maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir. Déjà crispé par la surprise de l'intrusion subite, il réprima son nouveau tremblement par une contraction de ses muscles encore plus forte. Son état de stress commençait à atteindre un niveau supérieur à tout ce qu'il avait connu le soir-même. La situation venait de lui échapper en beauté, et ce par la faute de sa seule incompétence. A cette constatation, Heero sentit un nœud se renforcer à la hauteur de sa gorge et de son estomac.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Comment réagir cette fois ? Il allait falloir trouver et vite. Déjà considérablement angoissé, la crispation se fit plus forte au niveau des poings, des épaules et du dos, engendrant encore une nouvelle douleur. La peau maltraitée n'appréciait à l'évidence pas le mouvement des muscles sous-jacents.

Le brun pensa se détendre aussitôt, avant de prendre conscience du fait que sa respiration, bloquée, et donc considérablement ralentie à ce moment, le trahirait aussitôt de par son inconstance. Comme si ça n'était déjà pas assez difficile comme ça.

Qu'attendait Duo à présent ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Il avait pourtant l'air bien décidé juste avant, et ce n'était pas le genre à tergiverser. … Mais que trafiquait-il à la fin ?! Qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait plutôt que de… Sa gorge se serra un peu plus quand il réalisa qu'il était intégralement nu et qu'après coup il sentait bien le regard de Maxwell sur le bas de sa personne.

Son sentiment d'oppression se fit plus fort et il ne put empêcher cette fois-ci ses mains de trembler doucement. Être de dos n'était qu'une piètre consolation, il était en train de se faire mater en bonne et due forme.

Il aurait dû se sentir blessé, outré ou en colère, mais au lieu de tout ça, il appréhendait – euphémisme pour ne pas s'avouer à lui-même qu'il avait une trouille bleue. Il avait tout bonnement peur de ce que pouvait penser Duo. De lui. De son corps. Des marques. Avec sa chance, il le trouverait à son goût, hein ? Fermant les yeux, il se sentit encore plus mal. Et à quoi pensait 02 maintenant ? Est-ce que c'était tout bonnement à comment le…

« Je vais t'aider, et tu n'as rien à redire. Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable. » Coupa Duo en essayant de maîtriser sa voix. Rien qu'à l'observation des coups surtout sur les cuisses et les fesses, on voyait qu'il souffrait pas mal, entre les frissons qu'ils tentaient en vain de retenir et ses muscles totalement contractés.

Heero n'avait pas besoin qu'on le plaigne pour l'instant, ni d'avoir quelqu'un de choqué ou peiné en face de lui. Non, il se faisait une raison. Malgré la fatigue et l'envie de dormir, ce qu'il fallait c'était être efficace. Après viendrait peut-être les questions et son propre avis sur ces… techniques de punitions, ainsi que quelques brèves heures de sommeil bien méritées.

Le regard baissé et cherchant toujours comment se défaire de ce pétrin, le brun ne bougeait pas. Pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment non plus. Duo s'approcha doucement mais sans chercher à dissimuler son geste et lui posa la main sur le haut du bras avec presque ce que l'on pouvait appeler de la gentillesse, une main tiède qui se voulait rassurante. Il n'empêche que le contact fit sursauter le jeune homme vraisemblablement en état de choc.

Au vu de la réaction, Duo ôta immédiatement sa main et tint ses deux mains, paumes ouvertes, face à Heero, espérant le rassurer par sa posture.

« Chut… Calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je comprends mieux pour tout à l'heure. » Essaya-t-il de tranquilliser.

Aussitôt il poursuivit.

« Je me déshabille et je te soutiens sous la douche, ok ? » Continua-t-il d'une voix douce, une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais osé utiliser habituellement avec 01. Mais là, il semblait tellement mal…

Duo se dévêtit, restant en sous-vêtement. Pas la peine de le gêner encore plus, l'adolescent ayant laissé transparaître une pudeur qu'il aurait objectivement jugée excessive. Puis, prenant toujours délicatement par les épaules un Heero amorphe et sans réaction visible, il l'aida à monter sur le socle de la cabine.

Il ouvrit le robinet sur de l'eau fraîche mais pas froide, testant au préalable la température sur son avant-bras. Ce n'était pas la peine de se rendre tous les deux malades. Puis il essaya de calmer Heero en gardant les mains sur ses épaules et sa nuque pour ne pas le choquer ou l'effrayer un peu plus, il était bien assez crispé sans qu'il n'en rajoute encore.

Néanmoins, Duo ne pouvait toujours pas évaluer l'état de son coéquipier puisque celui-ci gardait la tête désespérément baissée et camouflait, peut-être sans le vouloir, ses yeux sous sa frange. Aucun moyen de savoir s'il cogitait ou était toujours dans un état second.

Heero était presque déconnecté, comme extérieur à lui-même, et bien incapable d'avoir ne serait-ce un conflit intérieur semblable à ceux qui l'avait habité au début de son altercation avec Duo. Il ne souhaitait pas spécialement le laisser faire, mais n'avait plus la force de réagir. Et puis, Duo savait maintenant, alors à quoi bon ne pas profiter des soins ? Surtout qu'il lui voulait du bien, lui aussi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, n'ayant anticipé que des commentaires dépréciateurs ou des moqueries. N'imaginant pas, en toute bonne foi, qu'un autre type de réaction soit possible de la part de quelqu'un. Il était injuste de penser de cette façon. Il y avait bien eu quelques rares exceptions, trop rares cependant pour qu'il considère ce type de réaction comme possible.

« C'est bon, c'est fini. » Dit Duo en reposant le pommeau de douche sur le support d'où il l'avait retirée pour qu'ils ne soient pas juste bêtement arrosés.

Ne voyant pas plus réagir Heero, Duo prit une grande respiration et regarda alentours avant de tirer l'autre pilote hors de la cabine de douche. Là, il saisit une serviette de taille moyenne qu'il tendit au brun, lequel fit un léger geste pour la saisir et se contenta de la maintenir contre son estomac du bras. Bon, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait se sécher. Duo, de son côté, ne désirait pas le toucher à des endroits qui pourraient être mal interprétés. Il décida d'ignorer la non-réaction du pilote et à l'aide d'une serviette plus petite, commença à lui tamponner délicatement les épaules et le dos afin qu'il n'aille pas se coucher trempé. Il sentit Heero sursauter quand il passa aux fesses puis aux jambes. A son avantage, Yuy sembla prendre conscience de la situation et commença à procéder comme it put à l'essuyage de son torse et de ses bras, appliquant l'ordre muet.

« Allez, viens. » Dit Duo d'une voix douce, une fois terminé, une main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier, ne se formalisant pas du fait qu'il ait conservé la serviette pour couvrir son ventre. « On va t'allonger dans ton lit le temps que je me change et que je trouve de quoi te soigner dans la trousse de secours. »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et ne suivit pas pour autant le mouvement débuté par Duo.

« Ça va ? » S'enquit le pilote du Deathscythe.

Aucune réponse, un regard toujours baissé.

« Heero ? … Tu risques d'attraper froid si on traîne. » Essaya-t-il de persuader.

« … ne te donne pas tant de peine… » Murmura le brun d'une voix rauque qu'il regretta immédiatement.

Avec un ton pareil, il ne tromperait personne. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment maintenir la situation ou la renverser. L'impuissance désagréable qu'il ressentait depuis un moment continuait à le tarauder sans relâche, et s'il n'avait pas craint un quelconque danger ou dérapage, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé de se soumettre et il aurait volontiers laissé Duo lui apporter toute l'aide qu'il voulait.

Duo soupira, désolé que 01 exprime ce genre de sentiment. Ce qu'il comprenait d'un tel aveu, c'était qu'Heero semblait croire qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on se préoccupe de lui. Qu'il lui paraissait illogique que quelqu'un fasse cet effort.

« Ça ne m'ennuie pas de m'occuper de toi et de t'aider, Heero, c'est normal pour moi. »

Heero dénia d'un rude mouvement de tête. Non ce n'était pas normal. La normalité était d'en rajouter ou d'ignorer, pas de penser à lui.

« Si ce n'est peut-être pas normal pour toi, ça l'est pour moi, que ça te plaise ou non. Et je tiens à rester en accord avec moi-même. » Essaya encore le natté, un peu moins paisible. Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir péniblement.

Le brun ferma lui aussi les yeux et resserra le poing sur la serviette qu'il tenait.

« Heero. » Appela doucement Duo, se demandant comment gérer au mieux la situation. « Il va bien falloir que tu te couches et que tu dormes, il est presque deux heures du matin… Je ne veux que te soutenir pour t'allonger pour l'instant… Laisse-moi au moins t'aider à ça. » Supplia finalement le châtain.

« …Tu n'as pas à m'aider. Je n'ai pas envie de te devoir quoi que ce soit. Je peux me débrouiller. » Déclara le premier pilote après un léger raclement de gorge, sa voix étant assez enrouée.

« Bien sûr que tu peux, mais au prix de combien de souffrances ? » Admit quasi-immédiatement Duo. « Et tu veux que je te laisse sans rien dire ni faire ? Mais je te considère comme un ami, un frère d'arme, moi ! Je ne peux pas te laisser seul comme tu le désires. Je n'ai jamais agi comme ça. Et tu ne me dois rien, Heero. Rien du tout. La seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu me laisses te soutenir et te soigner autant que nécessaire, ma définition du nécessaire. » S'agaça-t-il d'abord pour revenir ensuite sur un ton plus doux.

Heero qui avait observé au travers de ses mèches rebelles referma les yeux et baissa encore plus la tête, dépité. Un ami, elle était bonne celle-là. Comme s'il savait ce qu'était l'amitié, pour commencer. Se retenant de soupirer, il rentrouvrit les yeux pour regarder le carrelage bleu du sol. Il avait conscience qu'il devrait bien quitter la salle de bain, de toute façon.

« Allez… » Fit Duo en initiant un nouveau contact, posant la main sur l'arrière de l'épaule, toucher qui fut accepté, non sans un léger tressaillement.

Le natté guida le jeune homme avec des mouvements lents et l'aida à s'allonger sur le ventre pour ne pas appuyer sur les coups. Aussitôt, le brun enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et ne bougea plus, laissant seulement de légers spasmes transparaître. Ils étaient dus à la douleur qui se réveillait après avoir été un temps amoindrie par l'eau fraîche, douleur qu'il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser. Deux heures après la fin de la correction, il n'avait au final que lutté pour donner le change et tenir le coup, et s'il était possible d'accomplir certaines prouesses via de la volonté, il n'était à présent plus dans un état émotionnel où cela était envisageable.

Duo passa du côté de l'armoire pour enfiler un boxer sec, puis, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Heero toujours tremblotant.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? T'as rien bu ni mangé depuis qu'on est rentré, tu dois au moins avoir soif. »

Un faible « non » se fit entendre et le natté décida de ne pas insister de trop là-dessus ; il se rattraperait bien le lendemain. Enfin, plus tard dans la journée plutôt.

Le châtain sortit rapidement de la chambre et repoussa la porte pour en dissimuler l'intérieur. Puis, il dégringola l'escalier aussi silencieusement que possible et, débouchant dans le salon, se dirigea vers le canapé à côté duquel était disposée leur trousse de secours qu'il embarqua avec lui avant de remonter tout aussi vite.

Hors de question de laisser Heero seul trop longtemps. Il déballerait dans la chambre. Il s'avança d'un pas vif, refermant la porte de sa main libre avant de déposer lourdement sa boîte à côté du lit. Il se mit alors à fouiller, recherchant quelque chose d'utile dans leur situation.

Rapidement, il mit la main sur des antalgiques à injecter, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

« Tu es allergique à la morphine ? » Demanda-t-il après un rapide coup d'œil sur la notice pour voir surtout quelles étaient les contre-indications et effets secondaires.

« …Non. » Répondit Heero

Il comprit soudain le pourquoi de la demande.

« Je n'en veux pas, c'est mauvais pour les réflexes. On a mission dans cinq jours, je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller complètement drogué. » Se recadra-t-il. Ils étaient en guerre et ne pouvaient se permettre ce genre de luxe.

« Heero, ça ne fera plus effet dans cinq jours, tu sais. » Dit Duo en se grattant la tête et en reposant le papier déplié. Il ne comprenait pas bien la raison du refus.

« Si j'accepte maintenant, tu me forceras dans cinq jours. »

« Mais non, je veux te soulager maintenant. Ça ira mieux dans cinq jours, non ? » Interrogea Duo pris d'un doute tout d'un coup.

« … »

« Heero ? »

« …J'en ai pour une semaine facile, si Dr. J ne me reconvoque pas. Ça n'était pas assez selon lui. » Avoua-t-il à voix basse en retenant un frisson à l'idée. Il saisit le pan du drap de la main, espérant que Duo ne s'aperçoive pas de son geste. Ça aurait été tellement mieux que ce soit terminé ce soir.

« Pardon ? » S'emporta le natté.

Le brun qui avait tourné la tête pour parler, la rentra de nouveau dans le coussin. Vraiment, il ferait mieux de se taire. A chaque fois qu'il commençait à dire quelque chose, il titillait la curiosité de Duo dans un sens qui ne lui convenait pas.

« Heero, ça ne lui suffit pas, ça ? » S'exclama-t-il la voix presque cassée en désignant le dos puis le fessier du brun en secouant la tête.

« Si c'était assez je ne serais pas rentré avec toi ce soir… Vous m'auriez revu mercredi pour la mission. » Murmura le pilote du Wing avec une neutralité impressionnante.

Un court silence suivit, Duo retenant au mieux son indignation. Il était conscient du fait qu'il ne servirait à rien qu'il montre combien ce dernier aveu l'avait désemparé. Ses émotions sous contrôle, il reprit la parole.

« En attendant, laisse-moi te soulager. Je ne te donnerai rien vingt-quatre heures avant la mission, mais là, il n'y a rien de prévu. Ça te fera du bien et me permettra de te mettre de la pommade sur les coups. »

« Non. » Rétorqua le brun, la peur le taraudant. Cela voulait dire qu'il devrait laisser à Duo le droit de le toucher, et ça il en était hors de question.

« Non quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu me touches. » Explicita-t-il d'un ton aussi ferme que sa situation le lui permettait.

« Et moi je veux que tu guérisses avec le moins de souffrances possibles. » Répliqua Duo.

« Tu ne crois pas en avoir fait assez ? » Demanda Heero, la voix comme cassée.

Duo ne répondit rien mais tendit la main pour caresser la nuque du jeune homme, geste qui, il le savait de l'expérience de la douche, serait accepté, et l'inciterait peut-être à parler. Ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur même si ça risquait d'être dur à entendre. Déjà, il n'essayait pas de repousser sa main, c'était bon signe.

« Je ne veux pas de ton aide. Je n'arrête pas de te le dire… Mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. »

Se rendant compte qu'au lieu de le contredire Duo semblait l'écouter, il poursuivit.

« C'était déjà limite que tu m'aides à me doucher sans mon autorisation. »

« … »

« De toute façon, tout ce que tu peux faire ne sert strictement à rien vu que je serai dans un état encore pire que là après la mission. » Conclut-il d'une voix qu'on aurait presque pu juger sans appel.

Duo encaissa sans broncher ni cesser de choyer la base de la chevelure désordonnée.

« Si ça sert. Ça te soulage dans l'immédiat. Et pour mercredi, il est hors de question que tu y retournes. C'est de la folie. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des soldats que tu n'as aucun droit, et je n'ai pas envie d'être en situation de non-assistance à une personne en danger, parce que oui : tu es en danger. »

Il soupira bruyamment et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rien que l'idée de perdre son coéquipier l'angoissait au plus haut point. Il stoppa un instant sa caresse. Parce qu'en plus, il avait déjà connu ce sentiment avec le premier pilote. Ne laissant pas son esprit vagabonder vers le mois entier où tous l'avaient cru mort suite à l'autodestruction du premier Wing, il ré-entreprit de persuader Heero.

« Les gens battus à mort, tu connais ? Tu pourrais aussi avoir des séquelles à la colonne vertébrale par exemple… Pour ta pudeur, je suis désolé. Vraiment. Mais on avait pas trop le choix vu que ce sont tes fesses qui ont le plus pris… Je n'ai pas maté le devant si c'est ça qui te turlupine. J'étais trop choqué par ton état, si tu veux tout savoir… » Avoua-t-il en laissant une main réconfortante sur le haut du dos du jeune homme.

« Je ne veux pas pour autant que tu me touches. » Répéta encore Heero d'une voix encore affaiblie par la fatigue.

« Je n'ai pas d'arrière-pensées et je ne te veux aucun mal, Heero. »

« Non. »

« Tu es d'accord pour la piqûre ? » Essaya tout de même Duo en repoussant sa longue natte châtain dans son dos.

« Non, si je te laisse ça, tu n'écouteras pas pour le reste. » Lâcha Heero en s'efforçant de garder les yeux entrouverts. Il commençait à avoir très envie de dormir, mais la douleur qui émanait de l'arrière de son corps l'en empêchait avec efficacité.

« Mais tu n'es pas contre le principe ? » S'enquit le natté qui avait bien remarqué qu'Heero ne refusait pas les soins, mais plutôt ce qu'ils impliquaient.

« … »

Ne voyant aucune réponse venir, Duo prit ça pour un « oui » et commença à désinfecter son matériel puis il remplit sa seringue de quelques millilitres comme indiqué sur la notice en cas de forte douleur.

« Tu passes ton bras ? » Demanda-t-il en effleurant du bout des doigts le membre en question.

Il tapota alors le bout de la seringue pour faire sortir les éventuelles bulles d'air tout en jetant un œil au brun, toujours sans réaction.

« Je ne veux pas. Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien… »

« Tu as froid ? »

« Non ! Ne change pas de sujet. Et laisse-moi… » S'agaça brusquement Heero, pour se calmer tout aussi vite en réalisant qu'il avait un peu trop haussé le ton.

« Tu frissonnes. Et je ne vais pas te recouvrir alors que tu ne supportes aucun contact avec les marques. » Expliqua Duo avec ce même calme olympien qu'il essayait de conserver depuis leur retour.

« Et pourquoi pas ? C'est ce que je comptais faire à la base. » Confessa-t-il à voix basse.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on peut l'éviter. » Répondit Duo du tac au tac.

« Et si je ne veux pas l'éviter ? »

« Ce serait complètement débile ! »

« Alors je suis un imbécile. Maintenant laisse-moi. » Dit Heero pour se débarrasser du natté, laissant passer le commentaire sur son intelligence. Tout pourvu qu'il arrête d'insister.

« Très bien. » Déclara Duo d'un ton égal.

Et il prit les couvertures au bas du lit pour les remonter aux épaules du jeune homme et les lâcher sans plus aucune douceur, engendrant une forte crispation chez le brun. Le contact était extrêmement douloureux et des plus désagréables.

« Si tu changes d'avis, tu m'en informes, il n'est pas trop tard. » Prévint-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit jumeau, éteignant au passage.

C'est vrai, c'était casse-pieds de voir le premier pilote refuser toute aide de façon systématique alors qu'il était évident qu'il en avait besoin. Tout dans les paroles d'Heero laissait entendre qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Forcément cela faisait mal, surtout vu le mal qu'il se donnait présentement. En même temps, Duo avait conscience que ce n'était pas ad hominem. Il avait pu constater que l'immense majorité des contacts physiques qu'ils avaient eus ce soir avaient été acceptés par le pilote et c'était là une vraie preuve de confiance. Néanmoins, les mots prononcés n'en restaient pas moins durs à encaisser.

L'agacement de Duo s'intensifia quand il réalisa qu'Heero avait peut-être aussi refusé les antidouleurs pour d'autres raisons. Peut-être désirait-il avoir la satisfaction de garder un contrôle total sur lui-même. Après tout, il avait reçu une punition corporelle, pas une blessure ordinaire déliée de tout affect . Ça pouvait être lié. Ou pire, peut-être croyait-il fermement avoir mérité ce qu'on lui avait fait subir et souhaitait en assumer les conséquences.

Après, les soins n'étaient pas censés lui faire plaisir et 01 n'était pas non plus censé les apprécier. Surtout que Duo lui-même était de plus en plus fatigué, il avait lui aussi une mission laborieuse derrière lui. Dormir semblait s'avérer réellement nécessaire et leur ferait du bien à tous deux.

Heero serrait les dents, c'était vraiment plus douloureux que ce qu'il pensait. Le drap et les couvertures semblaient peser des tonnes quand on était endolori comme il l'était. Pourtant, il n'exprima pas sa souffrance oralement, sachant que Duo interviendrait immédiatement pour le soulager, le sermonner, ou on ne sait quoi d'autre.

Mais l'inconfort grandissant exponentiellement au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient trop lentement, la douleur devint rapidement intolérable et Heero ne put plus s'empêcher de lâcher des soupirs d'abord quasi-inaudibles puis au bout de quelques minutes clairement perceptibles pour une oreille humaine, même peu entraînée.

Être sur le ventre n'était peut-être pas la meilleure position à avoir ? Réalisa-t-il. Il était possible qu'il soit plus à l'aise allongé sur le côté. Le brun se tourna donc sur son côté droit, faisant face au mur contre lequel était appuyé le lit de Duo et plus loin sur la gauche la porte de la chambre. C'était sans doute le plus prudent : personne ne verrait son dos en entrant.

Seulement la position n'était pas franchement confortable. Si son dos et ses cuisses s'étaient subitement trouvés soulagés, à présent la pression exercée sur ses flancs et ses fesses avait considérablement augmentée, il respira difficilement, retenant le cri qu'un humain sans entrainement aurait inexorablement poussé.

Peut-être serait-t-il plus à l'aise de l'autre côté ? Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, et Heero repassa sur le ventre. Il n'empêche qu'on lui avait appris à dormir sur le dos, sur le côté à la rigueur. Alors les mouvements recommencèrent, plus péniblement, plus bruyamment encore.

Duo entendait tout ça de son lit, et, au bout de ce qu'il évalua comme une dizaine de minutes, les gémissements retenus se faisaient plus nombreux et un peu plus poussés, il se redressa d'un coup, se leva et alluma la lampe de chevet d'un geste brusque avant de se diriger à grands pas vers le bureau où il avait déposé la seringue et le reste.

« C'est bon, tête de nœud ? Je peux te soigner sans que tu me fasses un caprice ? » Demanda-t-il sans amabilité aucune. La fatigue l'emportait largement sur sa gentillesse naturelle à cette heure de la nuit.

Heero se crispa d'un coup, engendrant encore des souffrances supplémentaires. Duo soupira devant ce spectacle, regrettant partiellement son attitude. A la place du premier pilote, il ignorait totalement comment il aurait réagi.

En tout cas, il était hors de question que son coéquipier proteste après le concert qu'il venait d'avoir. Par opposition à ses paroles peu affables, le natté souleva les draps avec délicatesse pour les rabattre sur les mollets du jeune homme.

Duo s'assit alors sur le bord du lit et pris le bras gauche d'un Heero toujours sans réaction ; la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Une fois l'injection effectuée, le châtain se leva et alla chercher les différentes pommades qu'il avait trouvées dans la boîte, hésitant entre deux.

« Tu préfères de quoi atténuer la sensation de brûlure ou plutôt de quoi aider à résorber les hématomes en profondeur ? » Interrogea Duo, la main de nouveau sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Après une bonne minute sans réponse Maxwell demanda à nouveau :

« Ça t'est égal ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai un peu rabroué que tu ne peux pas me dire ce que tu préfères après… » Expliqua-t-il en essayant de camoufler ses remords, il devait être sûr de lui pour convaincre Heero.

Au bout de quelques minutes où il avait laissé le temps à la morphine d'agir, Duo reprit.

« Hématomes ? C'est ça qui restera sur la durée plus que la brûlure je pense, non ?… Bon allons-y. » Dit le châtain avant d'ouvrir le tube et de commencer à étaler une quantité de crème sur le milieu du dos de Heero. De la main droite, il commença à faire pénétrer le produit d'un léger massage circulaire qu'il étendait peu à peu sur toute la surface dorsale.

Le brun ne put réprimer un sursaut de douleur malgré la délicatesse du massage et entreprit de se contrôler, tremblant de nouveau légèrement, quoiqu'il n'ait jamais vraiment cessé.

Quand Duo arriva au niveau limitrophe des fesses il sentit deux autres légers sursauts néanmoins plus importants que le premier qui furent accompagné par un léger « arrête » quasi inaudible et prononcé d'une voix un peu brisée.

Duo laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il n'allait pas continuer là, non… Il ne cherchait pas à faire craquer le pilote.

« Je peux les cuisses au moins ? » S'enquit-il, priant intérieurement pour obtenir un accord. Heero avait trop besoin de ces soins pour les refuser encore.

« Non… S'il te plait… » Pria le brun avec la voix cassée. Il était lui-même choqué par le son de sa propre voix, mais que faire à part supplier ? Peut-être que ça pouvait avoir un effet positif sur Duo ?

De nouveau, le natté souffla doucement : il s'y était attendu.

« Ok, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te forcerai pas pour ça. Tu dois pouvoir t'en passer en théorie… Tu es sûr de ne pas en vouloir sur le bas ? Du côté du genou ? » Insista gentiment Maxwell, autant tenter un compromis.

« Si tu veux. » Autorisa finalement le jeune homme pas tellement à contrecœur. Il avait mal, et Duo semblait prêt à respecter certaines limites.

« On fait comme ça. Essaye de te décrisper, ça te fait souffrir encore plus. » Dit Duo avec douceur et en lui caressant légèrement les cheveux de la main gauche.

Duo tâchait de ne pas réfléchir au pourquoi de ces nombreuses crispations. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute préférable car il aurait certainement été démuni, voire blessé, en réalisant qu'il se pouvait qu'Heero ait peur de lui. N'allant pas plus loin que ce qu'il venait d'être autorisé, Maxwell était quand même bien embêté. C'était là où c'était le plus grave qu'il pouvait le moins soigner… Tant pis, il le convaincrait peut-être le lendemain. En tout cas le jeune homme était totalement drainé d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Autant le laisser tranquille pour l'instant.

« Bon, on va dormir maintenant si tu n'as besoin de rien. …Tu as l'air d'avoir froid. » Rajouta Duo pour lui-même.

En effet le jeune homme avait recommencé à frissonner, car bien que lourdes pour lui au vu de son état, les couvertures l'avaient bien réchauffé. Seulement plutôt que de rabattre le tout sur son corps, Duo prit uniquement le drap sachant que le reste serait difficilement supportable malgré la morphine. Sa souffrance comptait plus que la fraîcheur relative de la chambre pour l'instant, il ne dormirait jamais en crevant de douleur.

« S'il te plait, remets le reste. » Demanda Heero dans un murmure, autant être aimable avec Duo, il se rendait bien compte malgré son état qu'il y gagnait.

« Non ça va te faire mal, pas la peine d'appuyer de trop. »

« Je vais me geler sinon. » Essaya encore Yuy. Ce genre d'attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, mais là…

Le natté soupira. Le chauffage était déjà au maximum vu le manque d'isolation de l'habitation. Il voyait bien une solution à proposer au brun, mais ne savait pas si ce serait bien accepté. Car c'était vrai, dormir nu avec seulement un drap en novembre n'était pas vraiment souhaitable vu l'état de la maison. Ce n'était pas non plus la peine qu'il tombe malade par-dessus.

C'est pourquoi, au final Duo se glissa dans le lit aux côtés de l'autre pilote.

« Décale-toi un peu vers la droite que je puisse m'installer. » Ordonna-t-il gentiment agissant en même temps qu'il s'exprimait.

« Qu'est-c… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'étonna Heero trop fatigué à cet instant pour saisir pleinement ce que faisait le natté.

« Je viens te tenir chaud, au moins moi je ne pèserai pas sur ton dos. Dors maintenant. » Dit gentiment Duo en actionnant de nouveau la lampe de chevet pour qu'elle s'éteigne cette fois-ci.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin, Duo se réveilla à cause de la faible lueur qui filtrait dans la chambre, les volets ayant été oubliés à leur retour. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il sentit un corps tiède presque contre lui, et soudain, il se remémora sa soirée pour le moins mouvementée et surtout de sa finalité.

Les yeux grands ouverts à présent, il tourna la tête sur le côté pour tomber sur le visage endormi de Heero. Étonnant que le jeune homme ne soit pas réveillé, lui qui se levait aux aurores, et même avant l'aurore, en cette saison.

En regardant plus attentivement son visage, cela paraissait pourtant plus évident. Les paupières closes étaient bordées de cernes marron-violacées et un léger froncement de sourcils creusait de faibles rides d'expression sur son front. Le premier pilote reflétait la fatigue et l'inquiétude qu'il avait certainement ressenties au vu des évènements de la nuit.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, Duo s'aperçut qu'Heero avait semblé s'endormir rapidement la nuit dernière. Il devait y avoir une fatigue sous-jacente, peut-être à mettre sur le compte de la mission. La preuve en était faite, malgré la lueur blafarde que prodiguait le soleil automnal à travers le carreau d'une propreté relative, il n'était toujours pas réveillé.

Brusquement, Duo prit conscience qu'il ne savait pas du tout l'heure qu'il était. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'on les surprenne dans le même lit, et encore moins qu'on voit Heero dans un tel état. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers le petit réveil situé sur la table de nuit adjacente pour découvrir avec soulagement qu'il était tout juste huit heures.

Tant mieux, il n'était pas si tard que ça. Il imaginait bien la tête de Quatre venant les chercher pour le petit déjeuner. Le connaissant il se serait fait des films peu glorieux à leur égard.

Et puis cela présentait un autre avantage : comme cela, pas besoin de justifier le fait que Heero ne soit pas levé au tandem Trowa-Quatre. Car bien qu'ils soient en retour de mission, Trowa n'aurait pas manqué de s'étonner de cette panne de réveil totalement inhabituelle. On ne pouvait rien cacher à quelqu'un de si observateur. Heureusement que Barton gardait ses remarques pour lui, contrairement aux deux autres.

Oui, Duo ne regrettait pas que Wufei soit sur une autre mission, en Chine, avec Sally et d'autres résistants locaux. Et donc à mille lieues de leur maison sur la côte Est des États-Unis qu'ils avaient rejoint la veille dans la soirée.

Pour une fois qu'ils partageaient une planque à quatre, c'était la poisse que la promiscuité pose problème.

Un peu à contrecœur, Duo se leva, se détachant par là même de la chaleur du lit. Puis, recouvrant mieux les épaules découvertes d'un Heero toujours endormi, il alla pousser aussi silencieusement que possible les vieux volets de plastique et referma la fenêtre. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Heero soit lui aussi réveillé par la lumière du jour. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos.

Duo se rendit dans la salle de bain pour faire une toilette rapide et enfiler quelque chose de plus consistant que son simple boxer, toujours sans un bruit. Une fois dans le couloir, il se permit de respirer de nouveau normalement. Et, décida d'aller dans la cuisine rejoindre les deux autres qui devaient sans doute être debout, s'ils étaient là.

Là, surprise : un mot l'attend, écrit en anglais de la main de Quatre. Celui-ci l'informait que tard le soir, Trowa et lui-même avaient reçu un message de leur mentor respectif concernant les missions qu'ils attendaient. Celles-ci avaient débuté deux heures plus tard pour Trowa, et très tôt le matin pour Quatre. Duo et Heero seraient donc seuls jusqu'au soir. Le blond s'excusait également de ne pas les avoir prévenus de vive voix.

C'était bien des préoccupations de Quatre, ça. Du moment que Duo savait où étaient ses frères d'armes, ça lui allait. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. D'un coup soulagé par l'absence des deux autres pilotes, il se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim.

Le natté entreprit de se servir un bon petit déjeuner avec ce qui l'avait tenté parmi ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les placards. Apparemment, Quatre et Trowa avaient pris la peine de faire quelques courses, car il y avait pas mal de choses : du thé, du lait, du jus d'orange, mais aussi des œufs, du pain et des croissants en sachet, plus des barres de céréales et du beurre. Cela réconforta Duo qui, depuis qu'il était descendu, ressentait vraiment la solitude ; même si pour cette fois elle leur rendait service. Parallèlement, il mit des choses de côté pour Heero, qui du coup n'avait pas mangé depuis presque une journée.

Après s'être nourri, il déposa tout ce qu'il avait préparé sur un plateau qu'il monta dans la chambre, Heero resterait surement couché toute la journée pour éviter les efforts inutiles. Du moins, le second pilote l'espérait de tout cœur.

Duo monta sans trop de mal les escaliers droits. Puis, une fois sur le palier, poussa doucement la porte de l'épaule et pénétra dans la pièce sombre.

Selon toute apparence, le jeune homme dormait encore. Il était pourtant neuf heures bien passées. Le natté alla déposer son plateau sur le bureau, à côté de ce qu'il avait sorti de la trousse de secours la veille au soir. Et, après une courte réflexion, se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux le réveiller. Le connaissant, trop dormir le gênerait plus qu'autre chose et le mettrait de mauvaise humeur, c'est à dire rétif à tout soin quel qu'il soit. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le but. Il avait lutté plus d'une heure la nuit dernière, c'était assez pour le moment. Si cette fois tout pouvait se passer comme sur des roulettes… Enfin, c'était sûrement trop espérer.

Doucement, le natté mit sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade et l'appela pour le réveiller.

« Heero, réveille-toi. » Murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant devant le lit.

Au bout de quelques appels infructueux, le brun commença à ouvrir les yeux, encore bien fatigué.

« Hn ? »

« Réveillé ? »

Le premier pilote, toujours fatigué, mit quelques secondes à analyser l'information, puis demanda d'un coup paniqué :

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

L'urgence dans sa voix n'étonna guère Duo qui s'attendait à un truc du genre.

« Presque neuf heures trente. Ne t'inquiète pas, les autres sont en mission. Il y avait un mot dans la cuisine. » Répondit immédiatement Maxwell en s'éloignant pour rouvrir les volets, essayant de le rassurer en lui exposant directement cet état de fait puisque c'était le regard des autres, s'ils savaient, qui avait l'air de poser le plus problème à Heero.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller avant, je vais être en retard. » Grogna le brun en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, soucieux. Lui qui la veille au soir pensait travailler toute la journée du lendemain pour pouvoir se reposer un peu par la suite, c'était raté.

« En retard pour quoi ? » Railla Duo en revenant vers les lits. « Tu n'as pas un train à prendre, que je sache ! Par contre, tu étais épuisé. Ce n'est pas du temps de perdu que de se reposer quand on est dans ton état. » Explicita-t-il avec sérieux.

L'inquiétude dans les prunelles déconcerta quelque peu Heero qui détourna le regard pour le planter vers le mur.

Duo soupira. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas le réveiller tout compte fait. Il leva les yeux au ciel rapidement. Quoique. Si c'était pour se taper sa crise plus tard…

« Je vais bien. » Reprit Heero, essayant de paraître sûr de lui. « La mission de mercredi ne va pas se préparer toute seule. Il nous manque des plans plus précis des locaux et les dizaines d'informations capitales que nos mentors omettent de nous transmettre. » Expliqua-t-il pour justifier son mouvement d'humeur involontaire.

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas habituel qu'il soit agressif avec autrui. Cela pourrait être mal interprété.

« Hein ? » S'étonna Duo, les yeux myosotis écarquillés.

Qu'est-ce que Heero lui racontait ? Parmi toutes les excuses auxquelles il s'attendait – « hn » étant la plus probable, le pilote du Wing Zero n'aimant guère se justifier – celle de la mission était bien la dernière.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'ils nous donnaient des missions toutes prêtes ? » S'enquit Heero, l'air sceptique devant la mine ahurie de 02.

« Heu… Quand j'effectue des missions en solo elles sont toujours prémâchées ; je n'ai qu'à relire pour voir s'il y a une erreur ou si je peux améliorer et faire à ma sauce, mais je n'ai jamais vu de grave erreur de G. » Exposa le natté. A son air déconcerté, s'ajoutait à présent une expression de franchise qui eut pour effet d'amener de l'hésitation dans le regard prussien.

Il n'empêche que Duo ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son camarade préparait ses missions lui-même et croyait qu'il en était de même pour les autres.

Heero fronça les sourcils tout en essayant de se redresser pour se laisser tomber de nouveau sur le ventre ; l'arrière de son corps était trop endolori pour qu'il se contorsionne. Et c'était sans compter sa nudité complète qu'il avait passablement oubliée jusqu'à présent. Il retint un rougissement quand il se souvint de sa tenue vestimentaire inexistante, mal à l'aise du fait d'être autant à la merci du pilote du Deathscythe Hell.

« Tant mieux pour toi. » Conclut-il d'un ton inhabituellement réticent, preuve de sa gêne et contrariété. « Dr. J l'a aussi fait les premiers temps avant la guerre, mais comme il me faisait systématiquement des coups bas pour… enfin… Depuis, j'ai demandé à préparer moi-même chaque mission où j'ai une quelconque participation aussi minime soit-elle. » Dit-il rapidement mais sans agressivité aucune, laissant seulement transparaître une tension inattendue qui n'aurait pas été perceptible si on ne le connaissait pas.

« Comment ça des coups bas ? Et pourquoi faire ? » Interrogea Duo, totalement hébété cette fois.

Avec G, ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour. Le natté avait toujours préféré la présence des Sweepers ou d'Howard qui, bien qu'original, restait ouvert et sympathique. Mais leur manque d'affection mutuel s'était plus traduit par des relations peu développées et des moqueries l'un envers l'autre qui tenaient quand même plus du jeu que de la méchanceté. Clairement, aucun ne cherchait à nuire physiquement à l'autre.

Si Heero voulait essayer de lui expliquer, il venait au contraire de sérieusement l'embrouiller. D'ailleurs, il avait dû mal comprendre. Le mentor d'Heero ne pouvait pas avoir tenté de piéger son soldat à de multiples reprises. Non. Si c'était le cas, ça voudrait dire que J était encore plus déjanté qu'il n'y paraissait.

Bizarrement cependant, la mine du brun le poussait à croire qu'il avait très bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Peut-être trop bien, même.

« Laisse tomber. » Le repoussa Yuy avec une gêne teintée de lassitude. Comment se faisait-il que 02 tombe des nues à chaque fois qu'il expliquait quelque chose ? Est-ce que ce qu'il décrivait était si… étrange ?

« Pourquoi ? Tu peux me parler. » Encouragea Duo, après s'être repris. Il s'appuya sur le bord du lit pour faciliter une éventuelle discussion.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Heero changea de sujet, lorgnant un point invisible par-dessus l'épaule du châtain. Comme si le papier peint plus jaune que beige à présent pouvait être intéressant.

« Tu pourrais me laisser ? J'ai envie de me doucher. Seul. » Précisa-t-il tout en essayant de garder le contrôle. Montrer son embarras ne le rendrait que plus vulnérable encore.

« Non. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis plus d'une journée. Je t'ai amené le petit déjeuner, il faut que tu te nourrisses. » Refusa Duo en se souvenant du but de sa venue.

Il alla d'un pas vif vers le bureau sur lequel il avait déposé les aliments et commençait à ramener le plateau vers le bord quand Heero le coupa dans son action, apparemment agacé de se voir refuser sa douche, à moins que ce ne soit parce que Duo restait dans la pièce.

« Et je suis censé manger comment ? Nu et à plat ventre ? » Rétorqua-t-il cyniquement avec un léger sifflement irrité.

« Tu te mets sur le côté et tu redresses sur un coude, avec la morphine ça ne devrait pas tirer de trop. Tu veux une autre injection ? » Répliqua Duo avec calme, en apparence imperméable à la mauvaise humeur de son camarade.

« Non. »

« Très bien, mais tu en auras une quand même en début d'après-midi. Il est hors de question que tu penses rester dans l'état où tu es. » Poursuivit Duo en saisissant une tasse dans laquelle il plongea un sachet avant de compléter avec de l'eau chaude.

« Je ne suis pas en porcelaine, Duo. Il faudra bien que je m'asseye un jour ou l'autre. Avant, tu ne me couvais pas et je suis toujours là. »

Toute trace de colère avait disparu de son visage mais il semblait toujours… ennuyé ? Ça l'insupportait tant que ça que l'on s'occupe de lui ? Duo chassa ces pensées et haussa à son tour les épaules.

« Je veux t'éviter de souffrir inutilement. Tiens. » Termina-t-il en lui tendant la tasse de thé qui avait assez infusé, le sachet trônant dorénavant sur le plateau.

Le brun, méfiant, commença par renifler la tasse, puis malgré l'absence d'odeur louche, la regarda d'un œil soupçonneux. Voyant venir un coup fourré, il demanda :

« Bois-en d'abord, je n'ai pas envie que tu me drogues sans me le dire. »

« La confiance règne ! » Lâcha le natté en avalant une gorgée du breuvage encore bien chaud avant de le remettre sous le nez du pilote du Wing. « Ça va ? Tu vas boire maintenant ? »

« Tu n'es pas de mon côté. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai te croire sur parole. Tu peux très bien essayer de me manipuler. » Dit Yuy en reprenant le thé sans en boire, réchauffant ses mains un peu froides par-là même. La méfiance n'avait pas disparu, mais si Duo en avait bu sans hésiter, rien de trop nocif ne pouvait être dans le breuvage.

« Je ne mens jamais. » Rétorqua Maxwell, un brin vexé.

Heero faisant mine de lever les yeux au ciel, il modéra son propos.

« Jamais directement. »

Le pilote du Wing Zero l'avait vu employer de fausses identités ou esquiver des questions gênantes – sans compter les fois où il jouait sciemment sur les mots. C'est vrai que vu comme ça, sa première déclaration ne semblait pas crédible.

« Je suis de ton côté Heero, je veux juste t'aider. Tu souffres et je déteste ça. » Ajouta Duo en secouant la tête, avant de retourner vers le bureau.

« Hn. »

« Pain, croissant, céréales ? » Interrogea-t-il en espérant intérieurement que Heero réponde oui à quelque chose.

« Rien. »

Raté… Duo leva les yeux au plafond, semblant prier un quelconque dieu de rendre le jeune homme plus coopératif. Devant le regard irrité qu'eut Duo à l'entente de sa réponse, Heero compléta :

« J'ai la nausée. »

Le natté ferma les paupières. La justification était bonne mais ce n'était pas une raison.

« C'est la morphine, mais il faut que tu manges quand même » Persista Duo. Même si le ton était plus doux, il n'allait pas céder pour autant. Ne pas manger ne l'aiderait pas à guérir. Après tout, le brun n'avait pas fait de grand repas récemment et il n'était pas assez épais pour se passer de nourriture trop longtemps.

« …Tu as des barres de céréales ? » Demanda Heero devinant les pensées de Duo. Autant se forcer sinon le châtain ne le laisserait jamais en paix.

* * *

 

La matinée bien entamée était passée rapidement. Duo, non sans mal, avait laissé à Heero le soin de prendre sa douche ; mais pas avant que le jeune homme n'ait mangé l'équivalent de deux barres de céréales et un verre de lait que le natté avait jugé plus rassasiant que juste une dose de caféine liquide ou un simple verre d'eau.

Au sortir de la douche, Duo qui avait commencé à débarrasser le bureau fut atterré de voir qu'Heero enfilait son ensemble habituel composé de son cycliste noir et de son débardeur vert bouteille ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes. Maxwell avait secoué la tête à la vue du spandex totalement inapproprié au vu des blessures. Si le débardeur passait encore, ce n'était pas le cas du short en lycra.

Il pensa un instant à lui proposer un pantalon avant de se rappeler qu'Heero possédait un jean et sans doute quelques autres babioles. S'il ne l'avait pas mis, c'était sans doute parce que le jean serait plus inconfortable encore.

Dans l'heure qui suivait, Duo avait mis un plat quelconque à cuire dans le four. Rien d'élaboré, celui-ci venait du congélateur plein à craquer, le réfrigérateur étant lui relativement vide. Puis les deux jeunes gens avaient entrepris de manger une fois le repas prêt.

Si Heero n'était déjà pas tenté par le petit déjeuner, là c'était le summum. Pas que le repas ne soit pas à son goût, c'était de la nourriture industrielle de base tout à fait comestible, mais sa nausée persistante et son estomac déjà trop rempli à ses yeux ne l'avaient pas aidé à manger une part suffisante du plat de lasagnes pour que Duo soit vraiment satisfait.

Heureusement, le natté n'avait que peu insisté, mais son regard persistant qui vagabondait du plat encore rempli de moitié à l'assiette trop vide d'Heero avait été suffisamment explicite pour que ce dernier ressente la pression que Duo tentait pourtant de dissimuler, ravalant même quelques soupirs.

Enfin, Yuy put se mettre au travail. Avant de passer à table, il avait eu le temps de brancher son ordinateur portable pour compenser l'énergie utilisée la veille par Winner qui avait laissé l'appareil sur batterie. Il s'agissait en fait d'un module détachable du cockpit du Wing inventé par le Docteur J, ce qui lui rendait bien service.

Il s'assit sur le vieux canapé en tissu, plus confortable qu'une vulgaire chaise, et s'installa de façon à avoir l'ordinateur sur les genoux. En attendant que l'appareil se mette sous tension, il ajusta sa position. Pas si confortable qu'il l'aurait cru. Mais bon. Au moins il pourrait varier ses appuis.

Aussitôt que la machine fut en état d'être manipulée, il se consacra à son travail, relisant l'ordre de mission de son mentor et entreprenant aussitôt des recherches de plans de la région, allant du plus général au plus particulier. Puis il se renseigna en détail sur ce qu'ils devraient faire dans une première analyse de la situation.

Pendant ce temps, Duo finissait de faire les tâches ménagères qu'il était dans l'obligation de faire. N'étant que deux et ne voulant à aucun prix qu'Heero ne bouge inconsidérément ou n'aille lui reprocher de ne pas le laisser travailler, il avait d'office décidé de le faire. Ça ne pouvait que l'occuper un peu. Lui était en repos complet jusqu'au mercredi, à moins qu'on ne l'affecte sur une mission courte entre temps, ce qui était assez improbable.

Une fois la vaisselle propre et rangée, c'est satisfait du travail accompli que le châtain entra dans le salon pour voir Heero plongé dans ses recherches. Et mince ! Comment allait-il pouvoir lui donner sa dose de morphine sans trop le déranger et donc sans récolter un énième regard noir ou tout autre signe d'exaspération ?

Déjà, ne surtout pas lui demander son avis. Tout aussi sec, Duo se tourna et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. S'il lui mettait la seringue sous le nez, il s'épargnerait déjà une longue discussion sur le besoin qu'Heero pouvait avoir de l'antidouleur.

Une fois ses mains désinfectées et une nouvelle seringue préparée, il redescendit précautionneusement les escaliers avant d'aller du côté du canapé sur lequel Heero semblait pianoter furieusement.

S'approchant, il demanda :

« Tu passes ton bras ? » Clair et concis.

Heero jeta un bref coup d'œil au second pilote avant de tendre le bras droit en retenant un soupir. Apparemment, il préférait ne pas discuter pendant qu'il travaillait. C'était à retenir.

« Tu préfères pas le gauche ? C'est là que j'ai piqué hier soir. » Déclara Duo en désignant d'un mouvement de menton le bras gauche qui était toujours actif sur le clavier.

« Pas envie d'avoir des traces. » Répondit Heero en ouvrant une nouvelle page. Voyant dans un nouveau coup d'œil que Duo ne bougeait pas pour autant, il justifia. « En piquant au même endroit, on finit par avoir des marques visibles. »

Cette fois, le natté fut convaincu par le raisonnement du brun et, désinfectant le pli du coude, il procéda à l'injection avant d'essuyer de sa compresse la goutte de sang qui menaçait de couler.

Laissant le jeune homme reprendre sa tâche, Duo entreprit d'aller rapporter son matériel dans leur chambre. Se demandant une fois en haut ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire, il se souvint avoir vu un journal politique terrestre, sûrement acheté par Quatre en même temps que la nourriture, sur la table basse du salon. Autant se renseigner sur ce qu'il se passait dans le reste du monde.

Avant cela, il rangea les médicaments sortis la nuit dernière dans leur trousse de secours, prenant quand même garde à conserver ce dont il aurait besoin, c'est à dire : quelques compresses, un peu de désinfectant, de la pommade pour les hématomes et bien sur la morphine. Sait-on jamais si un des deux autres pilotes rentrait blessé, comment justifierait-il la place de la trousse ? Autant s'éviter un souci.

Puis il redescendit avec la boîte en métal à la main et la déposa là où il l'avait trouvée avant d'aller s'installer aux côtés de Heero et de saisir le magazine.

* * *

 

Le pilote du Wing Zero travailla pendant près de quatre heures sans pause, se contentant de changer de position pour dégourdir ses jambes ou peser moins sur ses marques encore douloureuses malgré la quantité de morphine qu'il avait dans le sang.

Duo avait depuis longtemps abandonné le magazine qui, bien qu'il comportât une bonne cinquantaine de pages, ne l'avait pas tenu occupé plus d'une heure. Le châtain lisait vite et efficacement et il avait vite fait le tour des sujets abordés.

Il avait alors entrepris de réfléchir aux réparations qu'il devrait faire sur le Deathscythe juste avant la mission. L'endroit le plus endommagé étant le bras tenant la faux, le joint du coude menaçait de céder à la moindre attaque.

S'ennuyant clairement, le natté s'apprêtait à se rendre du côté des Gundams pour effectuer la réparation souhaitée, quand il s'aperçut que le brun retenait un bâillement, se contentant de respirer fortement par le nez. En plus, il lui semblait que ses paupières s'abaissaient à un intervalle bien trop court pour que ce soit naturel. Duo, comme toutes les personnes qui avaient un jour travaillé longuement sur écran, savait que l'on cillait beaucoup moins qu'en temps normal. Il soupira imperceptiblement avant de se rasseoir. Heero devait encore être crevé de la mission de la veille et de tout ce qui avait suivi. Et puis, le connaissant, il savait sans avoir à prononcer un mot que le pilote n'irait jamais se coucher en pleine journée, peu importe combien il pouvait avoir besoin de repos.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant un regard clairement posé sur lui, Heero jeta un bref coup d'œil sur Duo pour essayer de déterminer la raison de cette soudaine attention. Ne trouvant pas de réponse à sa question, il détourna le regard pour voir le résultat de la simulation d'itinéraire lancée à l'instant. Peu concluant.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il trouvait la performance trop haute. Lui pourrait peut-être le faire. Il évalua ses chances de réussite à soixante-dix pourcent en pleine forme et nota avec découragement qu'elles seraient certainement plus proches des quarante pourcent dans son état actuel. De plus, il espérait confier cette partie de l'attaque groupée à Quatre qui, bien qu'il soit en meilleure forme que lui, n'avait pas fait un entraînement physique aussi poussé à première vue.

De nouveau, il retint un bâillement. Trop pris dans sa réflexion, il se rendit compte sur le tard que Duo s'était approché de lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait par-dessus son épaule.

« Hum… pas facile. » Commenta-t-il en voyant le circuit rouge sur la carte.

Plus loin, il vit deux fenêtres qui avaient été réduites et affectées de numéros incompréhensibles. Enfin, elles devaient l'être pour Heero. Surement une mnémotechnique.

« Tu devrais faire une pause, tu ne crois pas ? T'as pas mal avancé, tu pourras continuer plus tard ce soir ou même demain. »

Heero fronça les sourcils, ayant une vraie envie de refuser. De quoi se mêlait-il d'abord ? C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Mais à sa façon de le dire, Duo le laissait trop clairement sous-entendre pour qu'il l'accepte.

« Tu es fatigué, c'est pas sérieux de continuer comme ça. Si tu as si peur que ça de ne pas finir, je veux bien t'avancer quelque chose. Les itinéraires, je sais les faire puisque je vérifie toujours ceux de G. Pendant ce temps-là, tu pourrais te reposer. »

De l'intérêt apparut clairement dans les prunelles prussiennes. La façon de le dire ne lui plaisait peut-être pas, mais la proposition l'intéressait. Cependant était-ce une bonne idée d'accepter l'aide de Duo ? Il lui demanderait certainement quelque chose en échange… Et puis, est-ce que le travail serait convenablement fait ?

« Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. » Répondit-il à regret.

« Ok, mais il faut que tu te reposes. » Rétorqua Duo. Si ça le dérangeait, il ne s'impliquerait pas dans son travail, mais il fallait agir pour qu'il fasse une pause.

Avec douceur, il se pencha vers l'ordinateur pour en quelques touches enregistrer le travail accompli, puis il prit l'appareil et le déposa sur la table basse. Trop fatigué et surpris pour pouvoir empêcher la mainmise de Maxwell sur son bien, Heero se sentit ensuite attiré vers Duo. Etonné, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Il avait maintenant la tête sur les genoux du natté et son dos, ses cuisses puis ses fesses s'étaient d'un coup trouvé soulagés. Ça lui faisait du bien, mais c'était aussi très déstabilisant.

Ne le voyant pas réagir au brusque changement de position qu'il lui avait imposé, Duo conclut que la situation ne déplaisait pas au brun et passa son bras gauche du côté du ventre du jeune homme, qu'il puisse détendre sa position sans craindre de se cogner, ce qui serait sans doute très douloureux.

Rapidement, Heero recommença à fermer les yeux par courts intervalles, ne pas dormir quand on effectuait un travail prenant était bien plus simple que de ne pas dormir dans une position presque confortable. Bien malgré lui – mais était-il vraiment rétif ? – il finit par s'assoupir dans les bras du natté.

Après une petite dizaine de minutes de sommeil, Duo ne craignant plus de rejet fit glisser doucement sa main droite sur les cheveux du jeune homme dans un geste qu'on pouvait facilement qualifier de tendre. Il avait vraiment dû en baver la veille… Il retira ses doigts à regret. Au moins, vu l'attitude du brun, il semblait qu'il ait gagné une partie de sa confiance. Se motivant par cette seule pensée, il ne lui resta plus qu'à prendre patience en attendant que Heero se réveille.

* * *

Deux petites heures plus tard, Heero avait fini par sortir de sa sieste. Ouvrant d'abord timidement les yeux pour évaluer le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, il eut la passable surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec son ordinateur portable. Battant des paupières, il se rendit alors compte que sa tête reposait sur les cuisses de quelqu'un.

Réalisant pleinement cet état de fait, il essaya de se relever brusquement lorsqu'un bras l'en empêcha avec douceur.

« Du calme, ce n'est que moi. » Informa une voix familière.

Duo, sans aucun doute…

Après un instant de silence, le natté reprit la parole.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » S'enquit-il de nouveau en déposant une légère caresse sur les cheveux bruns.

« … »

« T'as pas à te sentir mal, tu n'as fait que dormir. » Tenta de rassurer Duo. En tout cas, il n'avait pas réessayé de se débarrasser de son étreinte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » Finit par demander Heero, autant à lui-même qu'à Duo.

« Tu es juste crevé. On a pas assez dormi cette nuit alors qu'on rentrait de mission, et puis la morphine ça favorise le sommeil. »

Acceptant tacitement les raisons évoquées par le châtain bien qu'elles ne lui plaisent pas à cent pourcent, Heero essaya de nouveau de se redresser, avec cependant plus de douceur que lors de sa précédente tentative. Cette fois Duo ne le retint pas, laissant son bras glisser le long du flanc pour le relâcher. Il put donc s'asseoir en retenant une grimace de douleur, se contentant d'un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Tu as faim ? »

« J'ai perdu du temps. Je vais être en retard… »

« Tu as un train à prendre ? »

Voyant le regard bleu se poser sur lui, Duo explicita.

« Elle est mercredi la mission, tu es en avance. Et t'as pas répondu à la question. »

« Il est trop tôt pour manger. »

Encore un repas ? Quelle plaie ! Autant ne pas répondre, il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il allait plutôt essayer de reprendre son travail pour se donner une contenance.

« Pas tant que ça, il est déjà plus de dix-neuf heures. »

Heero qui allait se saisir de l'ordinateur se stoppa net à l'entente de l'information.

« Les autres… »

« Pas encore là ! T'inquiète, s'ils étaient rentrés, je t'aurai réveillé. » Rassura Duo. Il avait bien compris la nuit dernière que 01 désirait la plus grande discrétion à propos de ce qu'il avait appris.

Mis mal à l'aise par la réponse, Heero prit le parti de rembarrer le gêneur.

« Ils vont être bientôt de retour. Pousse-toi. »

Il ne faudrait pas non plus que les habitudes que commençait à prendre Duo se répercutent sur les deux autres. A continuer comme ça, il allait finir par ne plus être considéré comme un soldat à part entière, en laissant faire ce genre de gestes inutiles.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel au vu de la réponse peu aimable.

« Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça. Ils s'en foutent les autres que je reste avec toi ou que je te touche. »

« Justement, tâche d'arrêter. »

« Toi, t'es pas de ceux qui aiment se faire dorloter, c'est sûr ! »

Sur ce, le natté décida de laisser le pilote du Wing Zero seul avec son portable. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Plus tôt, il avait vu un plat qui lui plaisait bien dans le congélateur autant le cuisiner pour compléter le petit reste de lasagnes du midi. Lui commençait à avoir un petit creux alors autant le combler d'ici une heure ou deux tout en attendant les autres qui, il est vrai, ne devraient plus tarder.

Effectivement, une demi-heure plus tard, l'ordinateur sur lequel Heero avait repris ses simulations d'itinéraires émit un bip sonore : le HeavyArms était de retour.

* * *

 

Peu de temps après, Trowa était rentré dans leur planque sans un mot se contentant d'un signe de tête quand il croisa chacun des deux garçons.

Le deuxième étant Duo, ce dernier proposa spontanément de rajouter un couvert pour le méché qui accepta aussitôt n'ayant pas eu le temps de se nourrir pendant la durée de sa mission.

Une petite heure plus tard, une fois le repas fini et la vaisselle « rangée » dans l'évier, Duo retourna voir le brun une canette de soda à la main.

Aussitôt arrivé, il tendit son bien à Heero qui cligna des yeux, étonné.

« Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que t'as pas soif… »

Yuy s'en saisit sans un mot. En effet, il n'était pas contre boire quelque chose. En plus la canette était bien fraîche. Ca lui ferait du bien.

Ne faisant pas cas de l'absence de remerciement, Duo reprit la parole.

« Attends pas Quatre pour ce soir, Trowa m'a dit qu'il lui avait envoyé un message sur le canal des Gundams. On lui a envoyé une mission complémentaire à faire avec les Maganacs. Il nous rejoindra que demain. »

Avec un seul hochement de tête comme signe d'assentiment, Duo repartit vers leur chambre à lui et Heero dans le but de prendre une douche chaude. Il faisait vraiment un peu frisquet dans leur petite maison et le soleil qui avait brillé par son absence n'avait guère aidé.

* * *

 

La soirée avait continué à suivre son cours. Trowa était reparti envoyer son propre rapport de mission – lui n'avait pas de module détachable de son Gundam – puis était allé s'isoler dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Quatre, surement pour y dormir. Après tout, 03 et 04 avaient dû faire nuit blanche la veille pour recevoir leur ordre et l'appliquer dans les plus brefs délais.

Duo était allé voir sa réparation et avait partiellement refait le joint. Il devrait cependant attendre le lendemain pour finaliser l'opération. Rentré un peu après vingt-deux heures trente, il était allé rejoindre Heero qui travaillait toujours, mais sur des calculs de temps cette fois. A tous les coups il n'avait pas dû s'accorder d'autres pauses, malmenant son corps au possible juste pour ne pas trahir son image de soldat parfait.

« Hé ! Je suis claqué, je vais aller me coucher. »

Après un léger temps d'hésitation pendant lequel Heero avait relevé le regard, il poursuivit.

« Tu sais, hésites pas à me réveiller. Ça me dérange pas et puis tu pourras pas te soigner seul, ok ? »


	4. Chapitre 4

Plusieurs heures durant, Heero continua à préparer la mission. C'est un peu avant une heure du matin qu'il décida avoir assez avancé pour la journée et qu'il partit se coucher.

C'est vrai qu'il était fatigué. Peut-être aurait-il même dû aller au lit en même temps que Duo. Cependant, il se sentait encore coupable d'avoir perdu deux heures dans l'après-midi à dormir. Ce qui l'avait incité à repousser l'heure du coucher, d'une demi-heure, puis d'une heure, jusqu'à en être à deux heures et demi de rab.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surmené. A vrai dire c'était faux. Il avait passé une matinée calme, et sa pause incongrue avait au moins eu le bénéfice de le faire récupérer un peu. Mais il était habitué à travailler toute la journée ou presque en cas de mission, donc qu'étaient huit petites heures de travail, au fond ?

Soupirant imperceptiblement pour évacuer un peu de fatigue, il entreprit de monter les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'il put à la simple lueur de la plafonnière. Arrivé en haut, il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre avant de tendre la main vers l'interrupteur.

Malgré ces quelques précautions, il perçut nettement un gémissement désapprobateur du natté qui, toujours endormi, s'était tourné de l'autre côté, gêné par la source lumineuse provenant du couloir qui était, elle, restée allumée.

D'une simple pression, il éteignit la lampe puis resta figé quelques secondes, espérant ne pas avoir réveillé son compagnon de chambre. 02 bougea une nouvelle fois de façon à être totalement sur le flanc droit avant de s'immobiliser pour de bon. Tant mieux.

Il entra silencieusement dans la pièce, sa main frôlant le mur de droite. Avançant d'un pas sûr, il rencontra tout d'abord le bureau dont il suivit le bord avant d'atteindre le montant de son lit. Heero se fixa quelques instants, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Bien sûr, Duo lui avait certifié qu'il pouvait – voire devait – le réveiller pour qu'il le soigne. Mais Heero n'en avait pas vraiment envie, au fond. Peut-être qu'il serait soulagé physiquement, mais agir ainsi lui semblait terriblement gênant. Il n'était pas un gosse pour devoir réveiller quelqu'un au milieu de la nuit pour obtenir des soins quelconques.

Sur ces pensées, il décida de se coucher tel quel. Pas besoin d'un chaperon. Il commença par s'asseoir précautionneusement, avant de se pencher comme il put pour délacer ses baskets puis enlever ses chaussettes. Il garderait le reste. Enfin, il déborda le drap et la couverture et, donnant un petit coup au coussin pour le remettre en place, se glissa dans le lit.

* * *

 

Une heure passa. Heero ne dormait toujours pas.

Certes, il était fatigué, mais la douleur de son corps s'était très vite rappelée à son bon souvenir. Non pas qu'il l'ait oubliée, on faisait toujours en sorte qu'il s'en souvienne les jours suivants. Mais commencer par s'allonger sur le dos avait été une assez mauvaise idée…

En fait, il avait sursauté sous le brusque accès de douleur, et s'était aussitôt raisonnablement tourné sur le côté. Depuis il tournait d'un côté à l'autre, passant sur le ventre à chaque changement. Un seul appui sur son dos lui ayant suffi pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux abandonner l'idée.

Dans ses pensées, il se tourna de nouveau mécaniquement, ponctuant son changement de position d'une expiration agacée. En plus il avait froid.

De son côté, Duo tourna de façon à se retrouver sur le dos et, percevant le mouvement de son camarade de chambrée, ouvrit un œil. Le natté remonta une main vers son visage pour se frotter les yeux. Heero était là, et pourtant il n'avait pas souvenance de l'avoir entendu ou aidé à se soigner. Se redressant sur un coude, il chuchota.

« Heero ? »

Pas de réponse. Cela signifiait qu'il était bel et bien réveillé, sans quoi il aurait sans doute grogné après lui. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la respiration de quelqu'un d'endormi.

Duo soupira puis rejeta la couverture avant de se lever et d'aller allumer la lampe de chevet, moins violente que celle accrochée au plafond. Une fois fait, il alla s'asseoir par terre entre leurs deux lits. Pas la peine de rester debout, Heero n'avait pas besoin de se sentir dominé. Alors il reprit la parole un ton plus haut qu'auparavant.

« Tu t'es soigné ? »

Heero haussa les épaules. Il lui tournait actuellement le dos.

« Ok, donc je peux te donner une dose de morphine. »

S'appuyant sur sa main, il se releva pour aller vers le bureau où était resté ce qu'ils utilisaient. Apparemment Heero n'avait pas envie de parler, alors autant agir que tous deux puissent dormir. Ce faisant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil de voyage posé négligemment sur le bureau : 2h07. Super. Il se reconcentra sur la courte seringue à usage unique qu'il finissait de monter.

« Tu passes ton bras ? » Demanda-t-il en finissant de remplir l'objet.

Heero serra les lèvres avant d'obéir. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il savait qu'il en avait besoin.

Duo croisa furtivement le regard bleu de son camarade avant de procéder à l'injection. N'ayant pas manqué le léger gonflement de ceux-ci, Maxwell en conclut que le jeune homme était bel et bien fatigué. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas simplement éveillé ?

« Tu sais, je t'avais dit que tu pouvais me réveiller. »

« Tu dormais profondément. » Répondit Heero sur le même ton que l'autre pilote.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus pour comprendre. Heero devait penser qu'il avait besoin de dormir pour les missions.

« Avec le retard de sommeil, je me serai rendormi facilement. » Duo secoua la tête et l'injection terminée, se rassit à même le sol, juste à côté du lit.

Il y eut de nouveau un blanc avant que le natté ne reprenne la conversation, légèrement mal à l'aise à cause du silence pesant. Soit, il était habitué aux ambiances calmes avec Heero, mais là chacun aurait pu ressentir le poids des non-dits.

« Dis, ça arrivait souvent ce genre de truc ? »

Sentant une tension supplémentaire émaner de son camarade, Duo le vit hausser brusquement les épaules.

« Excuse-moi. Ça ne me regarde pas, je suppose. C'est juste que… ça me semble tellement étrange. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse t'arriver ce genre de choses. »

« … »

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut qu'on dit, n'empêche que ça peut soulager de parler, ou de se sentir écouté… Je ne sais pas. En tout cas ça libère… Bref si tu as besoin d'une oreille, je suis là. »

Le châtain se mordilla la lèvre et, sans réponse du jeune homme, se releva silencieusement avant de se diriger de nouveau vers le bureau.

« Tu soulèves ton débardeur, s'il te plait ? Que je te mette de la pommade. »

« Non merci. »

Duo cilla en entendant la réponse donnée du tac au tac, à la fois satisfait et désemparé. Au moins, c'était la preuve qu'Heero l'avait écouté, qu'il le prenait au sérieux. Néanmoins, un refus de sa part à ce sujet était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle.

« Tu veux essayer de le faire toi-même ? »

Au vu du manque de réponse, il abandonna. À croire que ça devait aller comme ça.

« Alors bonne nuit, Heero. »

Puis, fatigué physiquement comme mentalement, Duo retourna se coucher, ré-éteignant la lumière au passage.

* * *

 

Malgré la morphine, le premier pilote ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. A son stress déjà important s'ajoutait maintenant l'attitude particulièrement précautionneuse et nuancée de 02. Lui qui avait l'habitude de foncer dans le tas, ses interrogations qui restaient distantes le mettaient mal à l'aise. Ne pas avoir anticipé une possible réaction amicale de la part de Duo la veille faisait qu'il n'était juste pas préparé, même maintenant, à recevoir des marques de sympathie. Encore moins à ce que Duo respecte son silence ou le fait qu'il refuse des soins. Bien qu'Heero ne lui en veuille pas, il avait conscience que le natté l'avait forcé à faire et à subir un certain nombre de choses, la veille. En faisant preuve d'un petit peu d'honnêteté intellectuelle, il devait admettre qu'il savait que Duo avait agi tout du long pour ce qu'il croyait être son bien. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rancune. Il n'empêche que cela le déstabilisait, qu'on soit d'une certaine façon attentionné avec lui.

Sans compter : la mission à préparer, la présence dans la maison de Trowa qui ne le connaissait que trop bien après le temps passé ensemble à la suite de son autodestruction, l'empathie de Quatre qui risquait de l'alerter dès son retour s'il ne se blindait pas correctement en reprenant un contrôle correct de ses émotions. Au moins, la chance jouait de son côté puisque le retour de 04 avait été repoussé.

Des dizaines de questions diverses et variées tournaient sans relâche dans son cerveau, et si cela avait le don de le fatiguer, le manque cruel de réponses n'avait pour conséquence que de l'inquiéter encore un peu plus.

Finalement, au bout d'une petite heure à tourner dans le lit, Heero prit le parti de se relever. Quitte à faire une nuit blanche, autant que cela serve à quelque chose : il irait travailler. Il se leva donc et quitta la chambre pour retrouver la compagnie de son portable au salon.

* * *

 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Duo fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil, étonné et méfiant au vu de l'étrange silence régnant dans la chambre. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il n'aurait pas dû être seul. Réveillé par l'anormalité de la situation, il remonta son bras pour se frotter les yeux avant de soupirer. Son compagnon de chambrée devait être parti on ne sait où. Devant cette constatation qui aurait pu être assez alarmante, il garda néanmoins la tête froide. Heero devait être en bas et non pas en train de faire une bêtise. Même s'il n'allait pas spécialement bien, on était encore loin de l'abandon de planque en pleine nuit ou pire d'une tentative de suicide.

Sans prendre la peine de se couvrir malgré le froid ambiant, il descendit l'escalier silencieusement en se grattant la tête. Il commencerait par le salon puis la cuisine. Au pire, Heero était dans le garage ou aux Gundams. Mais si c'était le cas, il devrait prendre le temps de se vêtir, sortir en boxer en pleine nuit alors que la température extérieure était plus proche du zéro que des trente degrés n'étant guère conseillé pour rester en bonne santé.

Arrivé en bas, il vit une légère lumière provenant du salon. Apparemment sa première impression était la bonne, il n'aurait pas à aller gambader du côté de la forêt et à croiser les charmantes bestioles qui y vivaient.

Ne camouflant pas sa présence pour ne pas le surprendre, il se dirigea vers le premier pilote qui était de nouveau en train de travailler. Comme s'il n'en avait pas fait assez pour la journée. Une fois à sa hauteur, il prit le parti de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir gauche du canapé.

« Ça va ? »

« … »

« Pourquoi tu t'es relevé ? Cauchemars ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as trop mal ? Je ne peux pas te redonner de morphine mais il reste la pommade. » Proposa Duo à voix basse en frottant un de ses bras dénudé pour tenter de le réchauffer.

« Ça va. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse que tu ne puisses pas dormir ? »

Lâchant son bras, il caressa plus qu'il ne passa les doigts dans la frange brune qui avait d'étranges reflets bleutés sous la lumière de l'ordinateur avant de la retirer comme à regret, sous le regard incompréhensif du premier pilote.

« Mission. »

« Ça ne t'a jamais empêché de dormir. »

Heero cligna les paupières, déstabilisé par le fait que Duo lise si facilement en lui. A moins qu'il ne le connaisse tout simplement mieux que ce qu'il croyait.

« Tu sais Heero, je ne vais pas commencer à te mépriser parce que je t'ai vu dans cet état-là. C'est déjà énorme que tu tiennes si bien le coup. Tu m'entendrais hurler si j'avais le dos dans cet état. Et quand je pense que ce n'est pas la première fois …J'ai mal pour toi. »

Ne voyant aucune réponse venir, Duo se redressa un peu pour pouvoir jeter un œil à l'écran de l'ordinateur et reprit.

« Bon ok, disons que c'est la mission. Tu veux que je fasse quoi pour t'aider à avancer ? »

Heero fronça les sourcils. « Disons ». Duo disait ça comme s'il n'y croyait pas une seconde, plus comme s'il essayait de lui faire plaisir. Il n'était tout de même pas si transparent.

« Non merci. »

Duo soupira. En plus il refusait sa proposition. Quoique, quelque part ça le soulageait de ne pas avoir à faire comme si de rien n'était, même si d'un autre côté ça lui coupait une voie d'accès au problème. Il réfléchit un instant, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait proposer pour faire avancer la situation, avant de reprendre la parole.

« D'accord. Je te demanderai pas de me dire ce qui ne va pas, dis-moi juste ce qu'il te faut. »

Cette fois-ci, Heero avait baissé la tête vers son écran comme s'il espérait que le natté s'en aille. Bon. Il était encore parti pour jouer aux devinettes ! Qu'est ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de dormir ?

« Je fais trop de bruit ? Si je ronfle t'as qu'à me pousser sur le côté, y a pas de souci. »

« Tu ne ronfles pas. »

« Ah… Tant mieux alors. »

Duo se gratta la tête avant de frotter de nouveau ses bras qui se couvraient peu à peu de chair de poule, puis il croisa les bras au niveau du haut de son torse quand il sentit ses tétons se dresser légèrement à cause de la fraîcheur ambiante.

Soudain, il cligna des paupières. Et si c'était tout simplement ça ?

« Tu as froid ? » Affirma-t-il plus qu'il n'interrogea.

« Pas plus que toi. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Heero se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

Duo, lui, cligna simplement des paupières. Vu son manque de discrétion, il venait de taper juste. En plus, la réponse lui renvoyait une sorte d'écho de ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir. Son camarade n'avait eu absolument aucun problème de sommeil quand ils avaient dormi ensemble, résolvant le problème du climat humide et du chauffage défectueux. Ça les avait aussi sortis un peu plus concrètement de leur solitude devenue habituelle au fil des missions solo, entrecoupées de temps à autre par la présence éphémère d'un coéquipier.

Dans un élan de compréhension tacite, il déposa sa main tiède sur l'épaule fraîche d'Heero sans que le jeune homme ne le repousse. De par sa position, il vit sur l'écran que le premier pilote n'avait pas particulièrement avancé. Il était aussi fatigué, après tout.

« Tu éteins ? On va se coucher. » Dit Duo d'une voix plus calme et plus basse qu'auparavant.

* * *

 

Finalement plus détendus, les deux garçons étaient remontés dans leur chambre. Heero était particulièrement silencieux, effacé, Duo ne savait pas trop ; dans tous les cas il semblait plus à même de communiquer. Comme si leur confrontation dans le salon avait aidé Heero à faire le point, ou qu'il avait réussi à rassurer le premier pilote concernant une question qu'il n'avait pas formulée.

A tout hasard, il avait proposé au jeune homme un de ses boxers, qu'au moins la peau des cuisses puisse ne plus subir l'éternel frottement du lycra sur ses… marques. Et contre toute attente, le brun avait accepté.

Quelque part, dans des instants comme celui-ci, Heero lui évoquait certains des enfants qui avaient fait partie de la bande de Solo quand il vivait dans la rue. Non pas que l'attitude d'Heero lui semblât puérile, loin de là. Mais à travers les non-dits du jeune homme, il avait fini par percevoir une solitude inavouée et inavouable sans doute à ses yeux. Comme s'il croyait que s'il montrait ce qu'il ressentait, quelque nouveau malheur lui tomberait dessus.

Et ça le rendait touchant aux yeux de Duo. Vraiment. C'était un aspect totalement humain qui à la fois réchauffait le cœur et blessait le fond de l'âme. Après, ne reconnaît-on pas l'être humain dans sa souffrance et sa faiblesse avant tout ?

C'était limite ironique. Lui qui était si fatigué et qui ne rêvait que de dormir encore cinq minutes auparavant était en train d'analyser son camarade maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin au lit.

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche. Bien que l'obscurité soit complète, il sentait la présence du premier pilote qui était de dos, à ses côtés. Et ça le rassurait de l'avoir près de lui et non en bas dans leur salon glacial. Surtout qu'il savait qu'il était quelque peu fragilisé par les derniers évènements. Et mine de rien, ça le travaillait tout cela.

Duo laissa échapper un soupir.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça pouvait t'arriver. »

Réalisant après coup qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, il fut d'autant plus surpris d'obtenir une réponse claire, Heero ayant refusé de répondre à cette même question un peu plus tôt.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas parfait. »

La voix était calme. Peut-être qu'elle laissait transparaître une partie de la fatigue sous-jacente, mais elle restait relativement claire, lucide. Naturellement, Duo reprit la conversation qu'il avait initiée sans trop le vouloir.

« Moi non plus. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on me tape dessus. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé que tu saches ? »

« J'en sais rien. » Répondit Duo de but en blanc.

Heero ferma les yeux. Ça ne les avançait pas. A sa grande surprise, Duo reprit.

« Mais maintenant que je sais, je ne veux surtout pas que ça se reproduise. »

Le brun rouvrit les yeux, surpris par la déclaration. Puis, se remémorant les paroles de Dr. J le vendredi soir, il grimaça intérieurement. Que répondre à ça ? Il n'allait pas mentir à ce sujet.

« Ça se reproduira pourtant. »

« Comment ça ? »

Seul le silence lui répondant, Duo reprit la parole.

« Heero, y a pas de raison que ça se reproduise. »

« Si. »

« Dis, pourquoi on t'a fait ça vendredi ? »

Après une petite seconde d'arrêt, il reprit.

« Je sais, t'as peut-être pas envie d'en parler… Mais bon, il doit bien y avoir une raison. On fait pas ça à quelqu'un pour rien ! » Insista-t-il à mi-voix.

Prenant le silence qui suivit pour un assentiment, Duo poursuivit.

« Donc peu importe ce qu'on a pu te reprocher, si tu fais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus, on ne devrait plus te faire subir ça. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple. » Souffla Heero.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je… ça n'a pas été fait par la personne qu'il voulait. »

« Et ? » Reprit Duo en se redressant un peu sur un coude.

Il n'avait pas loupé l'hésitation d'Heero en début de phrase, et ce genre de chose était vraiment inhabituel de la part du pilote. Assez pour qu'il y soit attentif et réalise que le jeune homme devait vraiment être troublé ou mal à l'aise.

« Dr. J risque de tout faire recommencer. »

« Hein ! ? Sous prétexte que c'est pas la bonne personne qui t'a… heu… »

Une tonne de mots s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, battu, frappé, puni… Il ne savait pas quoi choisir pour ne pas faire de mal à Heero avec un jugement hâtif ou un mot qu'il pourrait ressentir comme humiliant. Gêné, il changea l'axe de la conversation.

« Et pourquoi tu y retournerais ? C'est largement suffisant tout ça. On a besoin de toi en un seul morceau. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Duo. » Tenta Heero. Bizarrement, le « on » du natté avait presque sonné comme un « je », et au fond ça le perturbait.

« Mais si tu l'as, on viendra pas te chercher ici non plus. »

Au vu du nouveau silence, Maxwell sut qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin.

« Excuse-moi. C'est juste que… ça me fait de la peine de savoir que ça ait pu arriver. Et je sais que je ne sais presque rien, en fait… tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as dû subir pas mal de choses pour en arriver là, pour ne même pas oser en parler. »

« J'ai toujours été comme ça. » Trancha Heero, tâchant de présenter les choses comme une vérité absolue pour éloigner Duo de la pente vers laquelle ils glissaient.

Il n'était juste pas prêt à se découvrir autant et à laisser le second pilote l'analyser de la sorte. Peu importe que ses conclusions soient justes.

« Je crois pas, non. Tu es trop prudent, trop refermé sur toi-même pour que ce soit inné. Et le peu de choses que tu me dis sur ce que t'a fait J me permet de croire qu'il n'est pas étranger à tout ça. »

« Tu ne sais rien de lui. »

« Explique-moi alors. Pourquoi il a voulu te faire subir ça en plein milieu de la guerre ? Pourquoi il voudrait vraiment tout recommencer ? On ne t'a pas raté, crois-moi. »

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'Heero ne réponde de nouveau.

« … Pas fait par la personne qu'il voulait. »

« Si tu n'es pas frappé par la bonne personne, il faut systématiquement recommencer ? » Dit Duo, horrifié. C'était vraiment vrai cette histoire ?

« Non, c'est parce qu'il s'agissait d'un assistant qui… enfin, il n'aime pas le faire. »

« Parce qu'il faut qu'ils aiment ce qu'ils fassent ? » Interrompit le natté, affligé.

« Ce sont des assistants chargés de la sécurité ou de la surveillance. Qu'ils aiment ce qu'ils fassent peut être utile. »

« Hein ! »

Duo ayant haussé le ton sous le coup de la surprise, il se reprit pour retrouver une intonation normale.

« Et c'est compris dans leur salaire ? » Lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement.

« … »

Se rendant compte qu'il était allé trop loin, il se reprit mais sans s'excuser cette fois. En effet, si la remarque était désobligeante, elle restait proche de ce que pensait Duo au fond de lui.

« Je me suis mal exprimé. Je voulais dire que je trouve aberrant que personne n'ait vraiment réagi mais que beaucoup aiment faire ça, c'est abominable. Ton Dr. J a vraiment de drôles de critères d'embauche. »

« Tu te trompes, ça m'aide plus qu'on ne dise rien. » Répondit doucement Heero sans se focaliser sur la dernière remarque de Duo.

En cet instant, il préférait largement se consacrer à la défense de Ben Harper plutôt que de s'appesantir sur le restant du personnel de sécurité du Docteur J. Dans l'absolu, moins il penserait à eux, mieux il se porterait.

« Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne vois pas en quoi. » Répliqua le natté sans comprendre.

« …Celui qui m'aide fait seulement ce qu'on lui ordonne, pas plus. Tous les autres font plus. Il se ferait virer sur-le-champ en lançant une polémique. » Lâcha Heero après un léger silence.

Duo acquiesça. Oui, il comprenait. Même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas.

« Les autres te battent plus ? »

« C'est dans leur contrat d'être des hommes de main, d'obéir sans discuter, et occasionnellement de flanquer une correction à des contrevenants, ou de les torturer. Je fais partie de cette catégorie. »

« Et donc il y en a un qui fait moins… »

« Il fait uniquement ce qu'on lui demande, le strict minimum pour que Dr. J juge que c'est suffisant. Parfois il répare la casse après, qu'il la cause ou non. Il y a plus de travail quand il s'agit d'autres. »

« Comme j'ai pu le faire ? »

Heero haussa les épaules dans le noir.

« On n'a pas autant de matériel à portée de main dans nos QG. »

« Ok. »

Quelque part, Duo s'était senti obligé de répondre, de signifier à Heero qu'il avait compris ce qu'il lui avait confié. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à éprouver une sympathie ou gratitude aussi minime soit-elle pour l'homme qu'Heero avait évoqué, sinon défendu.

Il garderait sûrement à jamais l'image de la peau rougie et recouverte de marques allant du rouge foncé au violet gravée dans sa mémoire. Même en sachant que le premier pilote avait de la sympathie pour l'homme qui l'avait battu de façon si cruelle, lui était certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter, et encore moins pardonner, ce qui lui paraissait de la pure désinvolture.

* * *

 

_Trois jours plus tard_

L'importante mission avait été une réussite totale. Tout s'était déroulé parfaitement. Quatre, bien que fatigué car rentré à peine la veille, s'en était aussi bien sorti que ses trois coéquipiers. Les Mobiles Dolls étaient de vraies plaies, et la destruction de toutes les usines principales du continent avait assené un sacré coup à la Romefeller.

A la suite de la réussite commune, le groupe s'était scindé en deux, laissant Trowa et Quatre d'un côté et Duo et Heero de l'autre. Ils logeaient dans des nouvelles planques qui, cette fois, étaient établies directement sur la mégalopole. L'après-midi était donc bien entamée quand les deux premiers pilotes prirent possession des lieux.

« Il n'y a qu'un lit ? Comment ils ont calculé ça encore ? » Râla le natté en finissant de visiter leur nouvelle planque.

Déjà qu'en arrivant le quartier l'avait étonné par sa richesse apparente, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient avec une belle planque mais qui aurait été ô combien plus agréable si elle avait conçue pour accueillir deux personnes au lieu d'une !

« Correctement, je ne suis pas censé rester. »

Heero, sans guère s'intéresser à la décoration ni même à la composition de l'appartement, s'était tout de suite installé à la table de la pièce à vivre après avoir branché son module portable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » S'étonna Duo en quittant la chambre pour retourner dans la pièce principale.

« J'ai un message de Dr. J, il… veut me voir. » Avoua Heero le regard dans le vague, son expression était fermée et on pouvait presque sentir qu'il se retenait de baisser la tête ou de marquer plus visiblement ce qu'il ressentait.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. » Dit Maxwell d'un ton autoritaire en voyant son coéquipier se lever en fermant le couvercle de l'engin après un petit instant.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Duo. Sinon ça sera pire ! » Affirma-t-il avant de commencer à fouiller dans son sac posé à deux pas de là.

« Et pourquoi maintenant ? Si ses prétextes sont bidons à ce vieux cinglé ! »

« Comment ça, bidons ? » Interrogea Heero en se figeant, une légère inquiétude transparaissant dans la voix.

C'est vrai, il n'avait jamais parlé de ça, même s'il l'avait un peu laissé sous-entendre. Se remettant en mouvement, il sortit une courte disquette d'une poche interne de son sac avant de revenir devant l'ordinateur et de le remettre sous tension.

« Je me souviens bien de l'erreur imaginaire que tu as commise la dernière fois. »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Duo en se rapprochant à son tour de la table, se plaçant stratégiquement entre son camarade et la porte.

« Je vérifie une hypothèse. »

« Qui est ? »

« De savoir si la personne qu'il voulait la dernière fois est là. » Déclara le brun en réprimant un frisson.

Duo, s'en apercevant malgré tout, posa sa main quelques instants sur l'épaule largement dénudée par le débardeur vert. Il devait se geler dans cette tenue quand il se déplaçait en Gundam et crever de chaud en plein combat aussi.

« Vérifie si tu veux, mais il est hors de question que tu y ailles. Tu n'es pas guéri, loin de là. Et même guéri, tu n'as pas à aller te faire tabasser de ton plein gré. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème. »

« Heero, tu risques autre chose ? »

« Hn… »

Une page internet complexe s'afficha à l'écran, le pilote du Wing Zero lança une application qui sembla travailler quelques secondes avant qu'Heero ne recommence à manipuler l'appareil. La page hautement sécurisée s'afficha, les absences du personnel avec les motifs : congés, maladie, graves soucis personnels. Elle défila rapidement jusqu'à ce que le brun s'arrête sur un nom. Que Duo après un bref coup d'œil reconnut immédiatement : Girard. Néanmoins il ne dit rien pour ne pas gêner le jeune homme.

Voyant le résultat de sa recherche, Heero se résigna. De toute façon, il faudrait y passer un jour. Autant que ce soit maintenant, même si les conditions étaient très défavorables. Il se leva de nouveau, faisant tiquer Duo qui ne le quittait pas du regard, et se dirigea vers son sac dans lequel il préleva une carte magnétique.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Aux mêmes « bureaux » que la dernière fois. »

« Non. Tu es assez amoché comme ça. …Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu souffres de la jambe droite ? » Rajouta Duo après coup, pensant qu'il pourrait être utile de signifier au pilote, qu'encore une fois, il n'était pas dupe.

Heero soupira, il avait vu ça aussi… Il se tourna pour rassurer 02.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est gentil, mais arrête d'insister, Duo. Tu vas finir par me créer des ennuis. »

« Reste ici, on ne viendra pas t'y chercher. »

« Au contraire. »

« Heero… Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va te faire, mais bon sang, je t'ai vu en meilleur état dans les geôles de OZ ! Il ne faut pas que tu y ailles. »

« Laisse-moi. Tout cela ne te regarde pas. »

« Si. Comment veux-tu t'en sortir en gardant tout pour toi comme ça ? Confie-toi. Si c'est parce que c'est moi, parle à quelqu'un d'autre, mais exprime-toi. »

Le brun jeta de nouveau un bref coup d'œil vers l'écran, puis il déconnecta sa disquette et ferma la page en cours.

« Non… Je te laisse l'ordinateur, il faut que j'y aille. »

« Attends, Heero… »

« Plus tard j'irai, pire ce sera. » Déclara le jeune homme en arrêtant une fois encore son geste.

« Mais… »

« Tu crois quoi ? Que ça me fait plaisir d'y aller ? Je fais ce que je dois, pas ce que je veux. Ça ne m'amuse pas, moi. Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles ! »

Duo s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras, étreinte qui engendra un court sursaut chez Heero. Aussitôt, le natté cessa son geste, se contentant de laisser reposer son bras en travers de l'épaule gauche du jeune homme.

« Je crois que tu es fatigué de tout ça. Je crois aussi que tu n'es pas la poupée de J et surtout, surtout, que tu devrais écouter ton cœur plutôt que ta tête. Tu vas te détruire à continuer comme ça. » Dit Duo avec une grande douceur.

« …Ça fait des années que l'on m'entraîne à être ça, une poupée sans cœur, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Ça ne peut pas me détruire, puisque ça ne peut pas m'atteindre. » Exposa Heero avec constance.

« D'accord, c'est ce qu'on t'a forcé à devenir, mais tu en avais bien un de cœur avant. Il est devenu quoi, hein ? Tu ne peux pas supprimer ce que la nature t'a donné, ta nature humaine. » Continua le châtain frappant avec justesse la corde sensible qu'était l'humanité du brun.

« Non, j'ai isolé et enfermé. » Répliqua-t-il toujours dans un souffle et sans émotion apparente.

« Tu as raison… Ça ne peut pas te détruire, ça doit être fait depuis bien longtemps. » Lança Duo, triste à cette constatation, mais espérant toujours une réaction quelle qu'elle soit.


	5. Chapitre 5

Aussitôt, Heero se recula, se débarrassant conjointement du bras du natté. Et, sentant le sang lui monter aux joues, il se tourna pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Duo eut un instant peur qu'il n'aille droit vers la sortie, mais fut rassuré en le voyant rester sur place. Il tendit un bras vers lui avant de le laisser retomber le long de son corps.

« Dis, tu veux bien me montrer ta blessure ? Je t'aiderai à te soigner. » Proposa-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait assez enjoué, cachant par là même le côté dramatique de ce qui venait d'être mis à jour une poignée de secondes auparavant.

Son camarade, d'abord sans réaction, haussa ensuite les épaules avant de partir en direction de la chambre d'un pas mesuré.

« Heu, où tu vas ? »

« Me doucher. »

« Ça veut dire que tu as prévu de rester avec moi ? »

Du salon, Maxwell n'entendit qu'un vague « hn » en réponse à sa question. Il sourit à la réponse qui n'était pas aussi claire que cinq minutes auparavant. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils. C'était lui ou Yuy avait totalement évincé le problème de sa jambe boiteuse ?

Illico, il partit d'un pas vif vers la chambre dont la porte était grande ouverte, puis vers leur salle de bain attenante qui, elle, avait une porte hermétiquement close. En temps normal, il aurait certainement pénétré dans la pièce comme s'il l'avait sue vide. Après tout, ils étaient deux garçons. Néanmoins, il se souvenait du fait que le brun avait une pudeur contrairement à lui. Ainsi, il stoppa sa main qui était en suspension au-dessus de la poignée pour toquer à la porte.

Malheureusement, il ne fut pas bien récompensé de sa prévenance, recueillant en tout et pour tout un « quoi ? » peu aimable. Soupirant, légèrement amusé, il décida de rafraîchir la mémoire au premier pilote.

« Et ta jambe ? »

« C'est simplement de l'échauffement… » Tenta Heero, ne souhaitant pas être de nouveau touché comme cela avait été le cas ces jours derniers. Surtout dans l'immédiat, après l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Duo.

Soit, il n'y avait pas eu de débordement mais ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose se déroule sans anicroche que l'on doit forcément le reproduire.

« Heero, arrête de cacher et minimiser tes blessures comme ça. Je ne suis pas un ennemi. Je ne vais pas non plus te considérer comme faible et incapable de remplir une mission parce que tu es blessé. Tu viens de me prouver le contraire en plus. » Réprimanda Duo se doutant que le premier pilote lui racontait n'importe quoi. Pour qu'il boitille, il fallait que ce soit un minimum important. La seule fois où il l'avait vu marcher avec difficulté était quand il s'était fracturé le fémur.

« Ce n'est rien, je m'en occuperai seul. » Répondit 01 tout en se déshabillant. Quand il passa son débardeur par-dessus sa tête, il souffla. En plus ses fringues puaient, il était bon pour les laver alors qu'il ne les avait même pas portées la journée entière.

« Ton dos aussi, c'était rien ! Alors sois gentil et montre-moi quand tu auras fini. »

« Hn. »

Sur ce, Duo retourna dans leur salon chercher la trousse de secours qu'il avait agrémentée des tubes de pommade ainsi que du peu de morphine et de seringues qu'il leur restait. Il en aurait besoin.

Le brun, qui quant à lui avait entrepris de retirer son short, fronça les sourcils. Depuis la fin de la mission, il sentait bien comme une sorte de tiraillement ou de brûlure sur l'arrière de sa cuisse droite – d'où sa marche précautionneuse qui avait alarmé Duo – mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé.

Le problème était que le tissu semblait coller à sa peau. Déjà que l'épiderme était resté sensible à la suite des coups… Alors, en l'occurrence, il hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Finalement, il décida de l'enlever d'un coup, il aurait moins mal. Serrant les dents, il eut du mal à garder le silence. Cette fois, il n'avait peut-être pas pris la bonne décision, vu comment ça le lançait. Soupirant silencieusement, il décida de prendre la douche qu'il avait prévue, ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien après tout.

* * *

 

Duo, assis sur le lit, la trousse de secours posée à ses côtés, regardait la porte de la salle de bain. Pas qu'Heero soit long. Enfin si, en fait. Quoiqu'il n'en sache rien. D'habitude, il ne l'attendait pas à la sortie de la douche, alors en vrai, il n'en savait rien.

Machinalement, il passa la main sur la poche droite de son pantalon. Il faudrait qu'il arrête s'il ne voulait pas que le premier pilote se doute immédiatement de quelque chose. En effet, en passant devant l'entrée, il avait réalisé qu'Heero n'ayant jamais promis qu'il n'irait pas à sa « convocation », il valait mieux qu'il agisse immédiatement. Il avait donc tiré les verrous, fermé la porte à double tour et pris le trousseau de clefs sur lui, au cas où.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit légèrement sans qu'Heero ne sorte. Prenant à juste titre ce geste comme une invitation, le natté se leva et, se tenant à la lisière de la mince ouverture, prit la parole.

« Dis, je peux entrer ? »

« Hn. »

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, le natté pénétra dans la pièce et vit le brun, une serviette de taille moyenne sur les hanches, en train de rincer ce qui devait être ses affaires dans le lavabo. Finalement, il ne s'était pas monté la tête pour rien ! Si Heero avait fait de la lessive après sa douche, il était normal qu'il l'ait trouvé long.

Le laissant terminer, Duo posa son regard sur le dos d'Heero. Il était toujours couvert de marques. Certes, il y avait moins de marques rouges à certains endroits et la plupart des hématomes avaient disparus. Il n'empêche qu'il trouvait ça totalement démotivant. Quoique démotivant n'était sans doute pas le terme exact, on pouvait plutôt dire que ça l'attristait. Et il avait vraiment le cœur lourd en réalisant que la prédiction d'Heero au sujet des marques était vraie. Une semaine au moins, qu'il avait dit. On en était à cinq jours, et s'il avait découvert cela aujourd'hui, il aurait sans aucun doute peiné à croire que cela avait été fait le vendredi précédent.

Heero, que le regard fixé sur lui mettait mal à l'aise, prit la parole tout en finissant d'essorer son short qu'il balança négligemment sur un support en plastique servant certainement de séchoir.

« Tu voulais ? »

Aussitôt, Duo sortit de sa contemplation et, clignant des paupières, se reprit rapidement. S'il espérait vouloir soigner son camarade, il ne fallait pas qu'il reste planté comme un imbécile.

« Que tu me montres ta jambe. »

Un bref soupir se fit entendre, suivi d'un regard porté brièvement vers le plafond blanc de la salle de bain.

Duo, anticipant un refus, reprit la parole, empêchant par la même occasion le premier pilote de répondre.

« Ecoute, je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie que je te soigne, mais ce sera bien plus pratique si c'est moi qui le fais. Toi, ça se trouve, tu ne peux même pas voir. »

Malgré son argumentation qu'il jugeait pourtant convaincante, Heero sortit de la pièce sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Peu heureux de voir le brun l'évincer de la sorte, il fronça les sourcils et lui emboita le pas. Puis, voyant le jeune homme se coucher à plat ventre sur le lit, calant sa tête sur ses avant-bras, il resta sur le pas de la porte les bras ballants, comme hébété.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« C'est bien toi qui me harangue pour voir ma jambe, non ? »

Duo cilla et se reprit tout aussitôt, souriant légèrement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Heero avait changé d'avis, mais à vrai dire le pourquoi lui importait peu. Il se serait mal vu essayer de le forcer physiquement à lui montrer sa blessure. Il aurait pu essayer bien sûr, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait réussi et ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire s'il comptait apprivoiser le jeune homme.

Aussitôt, Duo rejoignit le lit et s'asseyant sur le bord se pencha pour ouvrir la boîte qu'il avait apportée. Il se redressa puis s'avança sur l'édredon pour avoir un meilleur accès à la jambe blessée. Une fois fait, il releva le pan droit de la serviette de sorte à enfin pouvoir découvrir la blessure censée être un simple échauffement selon les critères d'Heero.

Sentant ce dernier se contracter brièvement, il arrêta un instant le mouvement. Mais, comme Heero ne dit rien, il continua néanmoins et découvrit toute une surface rouge vif parsemée de quelques cloques au centre. Loin d'une simple irritation, il y avait une sorte de brûlure qui suintait au niveau de certaines bulles.

« Et merde ! Manquait plus que ça… Mais comment t'as fait pour te faire ça, bon sang ?! »

« Je ne s… sais pas. » Bredouilla le brun alors que Duo commençait à tamponner sa cuisse à l'aide d'une compresse qu'il s'était empressé de saisir, puisque le truc exsudait.

« T'as mal au moins ? » Interrogea-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

« Hn… » Admit le premier pilote au bout d'une courte hésitation.

« Beaucoup ? »

« C'est supportable. »

« Yuy, je te demande pas si tu supportes, je te demande si tes nerfs fonctionnent ! Je ne peux pas sentir à ta place. Y a des cloques donc ça peut être important ! » Pesta le natté, entre l'inquiétude et l'agacement en l'entendant nier en bloc toute sensation de souffrance intense.

« Hum… »

Duo souffla pour évacuer les sentiments négatifs qu'il éprouvait et continua à nettoyer la cuisse en faisant attention aux cloques. Déjà qu'il avait surement enlevé le short brutalement alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû, perçant par la même occasion certaines bulles. Au vu de la nature de la blessure, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

« Tu sais vraiment pas comment tu t'es fait ça ? » S'enquit Duo une fois qu'il se fut calmé un minimum.

« Non. C'est le frottement. » Dit Heero pendant que le châtain faisait pénétrer de la crème de type Biafine sur la blessure.

« Le frottement ? »

« Hn… »

« Le lycra c'était pas le mieux vu comment ta peau est abîmée, surtout pour la mission… J'aurai dû te prêter un de mes pantalons. » Se reprocha-t-il à voix haute, repoussant de sa main libre une mèche gênante de son visage à l'arrière de l'oreille.

Il allait falloir faire un bandage. Même si ce n'était pas toujours recommandé pour des plaies de ce type, Heero voudrait logiquement s'habiller. En plus, au vu de l'emplacement, il serait en appui sur cette nouvelle blessure dès qu'il serait en station assise.

« Non. »

« Mais si, j'aurais pu y penser quand même, que ça te ferait ça avec le frottement et l'humidité, on transpire toujours quand on pilote. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de porter autre chose lors des missions. »

« Hein ? » Lâcha Duo s'interrompant dans le bandage de la jambe.

« Ça aurait donné un motif à Dr. J pour me punir. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. »

S'il était parfois habillé autrement hors combinaisons, c'était pour la seule et unique raison qu'il avait la certitude que le docteur ne pourrait pas vérifier. Mais ça, il ne le dirait pas à Duo.

« Ni d'une blessure à la jambe. » Reprit le natté sur un ton de reproche.

Duo soupira. Ça ne servait sans doute à rien de le sermonner. Après tout, si Heero s'était laissé faire, c'était certainement parce qu'il avait vraiment mal et qu'il avait compris qu'au vu de la nature et le positionnement de la brûlure, il avait besoin de soins et qu'il ne pourrait pas se les administrer seul. Le natté se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. En plus il était venu de lui-même, le rabrouer n'était absolument pas une bonne technique pour l'inciter à se laisser faire une fois prochaine.

« Ça va mieux ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment et sans arrière-pensée.

Heero écarquilla un peu les yeux, étonné par la question. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu'il se sente bien ou non ? Il haussa donc légèrement les épaules pour faire comprendre à Duo son incompréhension doublée d'un fatalisme sous-jacent, sans avoir à s'ouvrir pour autant.

A vrai dire, depuis leur retour de mission et l'analyse un peu trop correcte de Duo à propos de son état psychologique, il n'osait plus trop s'exprimer autrement que par des gestes ou des phrases neutres et qui collaient bien à l'idée que Dr. J avait d'un soldat.

Il s'était en quelque sorte senti mis à nu sous les quelques mots que Duo avait pourtant lâché sans tout savoir. « Ça ne peut pas te détruire, c'est fait depuis bien longtemps. » Cette phrase avait fait remonter divers souvenirs. Souvenirs qu'il préférait tenir à l'écart au fond de son âme. Puis en même temps, il s'était senti un peu comme… compris. Alors que le natté ne savait rien, ou pas grand-chose.

Au fond de lui, il sentait que s'il révélait des choses à Duo ce n'est pas lui qui serait jugé en tant que soldat ou humain, mais plutôt les faits et surtout ceux qui l'avaient entouré. Parce qu'il avait bien compris que Maxwell ne portait guère le Docteur J dans son cœur, ce qui avait, d'ailleurs, toujours été réciproque.

« Enfin, faudrait quand même éviter que ça se propage. »

Heero fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? C'était une brûlure qu'il avait, pas un champignon… La suite de la déclaration de Duo l'aiguilla.

« Tu serais d'accord pour que je te mette de la crème que tu ne te retrouves pas couvert de plaies ? »

« Non. »

« Ce serait plus prudent. Comment tu feras si tu récoltes d'autres brûlures ? »

Heero se tourna sur le côté avant de se redresser d'un bras et de se lever. Une fois debout, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à soigner des blessures hypothétiques. »

Cette réponse ne plut pas au natté qui fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas se mettre le jeune homme à dos. Il n'empêche qu'il ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil. Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Surtout que cette fois il n'y avait aucune mission à préparer. Il garda son air contrarié tout en rangeant la pommade à sa place dans la boîte métallique. Oui, il laisserait à Heero son excuse de perte de temps. Mais au demeurant, lui voyait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade. Après tout, n'allaient-ils pas passer trois jours à se tourner les pouces ?

Pendant ce temps, Heero avait pris le chemin du salon où étaient restées ses affaires, et, arrivant au niveau de l'entrée de l'appartement, se stoppa net. Il était certain que quelque chose clochait. Rapidement, il s'aperçut que les clefs qui pendaient sur le crochet métallique du mur la dernière fois qu'il était passé à cet endroit-là étaient désormais absentes.

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils et déposa alors son regard sur la porte située plus loin sur sa droite, dans la petite alcôve comparable à une entrée. Les deux verrous qui entouraient la serrure étaient tous les deux tirés, le métal barrant naturellement le côté de la porte et en plus descendant et montant respectivement le long du blindage. Bien qu'aucun signe distinctif ne lui permette de le vérifier, il était persuadé que la serrure était fermée à double tour.

Duo qui l'avait suivi, l'observait depuis l'embrasure menant à la chambre. Voyant sa réaction, il tâchait de savoir quelle humeur allait prédominer maintenant qu'il avait remarqué sa piètre tentative. Le natté ne savait vraiment pas ce que cela pouvait donner.

Un élan de mauvaise humeur peut-être. A moins qu'il ne se vexe au vu de la manœuvre possessive et surement déplacée à ses yeux. Ou peut-être allait-il partir dans un rire hystérique devant sa stupidité. Parce que les verrous ne servaient à bloquer le passage que si l'on était de l'autre côté de la porte, évidemment. Ou alors, il allait lui faire une remarque logique et matérialiste en signalant qu'il pouvait forcer la porte, prendre les clefs à Duo ou même sauter par la fenêtre même si le petit appartement était situé au septième étage – il avait déjà fait mieux, ou pire, selon le point de vue adopté.

Duo avala sa salive en le voyant cesser sa contemplation. Mais contrairement à ses attentes, il vit seulement Heero se diriger tranquillement vers son sac et le fouiller pour y récupérer du linge propre. Il secoua la tête, se sentant stupide. Peu importe ce qu'Heero pensait, il était évident que sa préoccupation première serait de se vêtir.

Il retint un rire nerveux, jugeant ses craintes premières parfaitement ridicules. Il aurait dû y réfléchir deux secondes. Heero ne se serait pas précipité vers la fenêtre avec seulement une serviette sur les hanches pour sauter de leur septième étage et aller voir J au pas de course.

Le voyant choisir un débardeur vert et un short en lycra répliques de ceux qui séchaient dans la salle de bain, il eut un bref regard réprobateur. Apparemment, il n'avait pas peur des brûlures ! A moins qu'il soit tout simplement négligent. Après tout ce n'était pas étonnant, vu sa façon de gérer sa santé en général et ses blessures en particulier. Il avait dû être élevé dans ce genre d'optique tordue. Il grimaça inconsciemment. Plus ça allait, plus il détestait J. Il ferait peut-être mieux d'arrêter de réfléchir, sinon il y aurait un mort lors de la réunion stratégique à laquelle ils étaient convoqués trois jours plus tard. Ce serait quand même dommage que le vieux débris qui lui servait de mentor soit endeuillé…

« Tu rêves. »

Duo cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, surpris par la proximité d'Heero qui était à moins d'un mètre, bras croisés sur le torse.

« Si tu veux m'empêcher de sortir, tu te trompes de porte. »

« Hein ? Heu ! Oui. »

Aussitôt Duo se poussa, appuyant négligemment son dos sur le chambranle de la porte menant à la chambre.

Dès qu'il eut libéré une partie de l'espace, Heero s'engouffra dans la pièce avant de poursuivre dans la salle de bain, qu'il puisse s'habiller tranquille.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour réalimenter la conversation, Duo décida de réitérer sa proposition.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir de pommade sur tes marques ? Juste de quoi hydrater, pas de médocs ! » Lança-t-il, se disant que c'était peut-être l'aspect médical de l'acte qui déplaisait au pilote.

Il finissait à peine sa phrase que le brun ressortait vêtu de la salle d'eau.

« Plus tard. »

« Tu sais… »

Duo, qui s'apprêtait à le morigéner bien qu'il se soit promis de ne pas le faire peu avant, se coupa net et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de la réponse inattendue.

« Plus tard ? »

« … »

« Plus tard quand ? » Répéta-t-il stupidement, réalisant sans trop y croire que non seulement Heero venait de lui donner son accord, mais qu'en plus, à la façon dont il l'avait formulé, il acceptait qu'il fasse usage de médicaments adaptés et non pas d'une crème pour le corps basique comme il venait pourtant de lui proposer.

Un simple haussement d'épaules lui répondit. Il aurait bien essayé de décrypter l'expression d'Heero même si sa dernière tentative avait été un échec total, mais celui-ci lui tournait le dos. En plus, à vrai dire, il ne comprenait toujours pas bien le calme apparent de Heero Il se détacha du mur sur lequel il était resté appuyé, soudain plus éveillé.

« Pas après que tu te sois fait tabasser, j'espère ! »

« Je n'irai pas. »

« Hein ? » S'étonna de nouveau Maxwell.

« Je n'irai pas. »

Cette fois, Duo était totalement paumé. Heero avait été convaincu par deux verrous tirés ? Il avait sans doute loupé un épisode, perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'avait été.

« Heu, y a une raison ? » Finit-il par demander, ne trouvant pas de réponse satisfaisante par lui-même.

« Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille. »

Cette fois, Duo éclata d'un rire nerveux, déclenchant la perplexité d'Heero qui se retourna pour l'observer.

« Quoi ? »

« Excuse-moi » Lança-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. « Mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu te sois convaincu en si peu de temps. »

« Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. »

Duo hocha la tête, calmé, appréciant ce genre de remarques qu'il trouvait tout à fait naturelle. Un léger sourire sur le visage, il se gratta le dessus de la tête, se demandant tout de même pourquoi Heero l'avait mêlé à sa décision de ne pas y aller. Réfléchissant de nouveau, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Dis, J ne risque pas… »

Si Heero s'était senti si empressé d'y aller, il y avait peut-être des raisons, en fait.

« Est-ce qu'il risque de me faire rechercher ? » Formula Heero qui avait anticipé la question en constatant la stupéfaction de Duo à l'instant.

De ce qu'il avait constaté, le natté avait toujours essayé de le comprendre et avait tendance à poser des questions s'il ne savait pas – peut-être même par intérêt pour sa personne. Il était donc logique que cette fois ne déroge pas à la règle. Bien qu'il n'en eut pas totalement conscience, au bout de plusieurs journées pendant lesquelles Duo avait été particulièrement attentif à lui, Heero s'était en quelque sorte habitué à cette façon de faire, la supportait mieux, et réagissait en conséquence de lui-même.

« Par exemple. » Acquiesça Duo.

« Aujourd'hui, aucune chance. Dr. J m'attend et il n'est pas au courant de tes planques. »

« Et demain ? »

« J'irai demain. » Conclut Heero en reprenant la direction de la pièce à vivre.

Voyant l'expression de Duo se teinter peu à peu d'inquiétude, voire d'une certaine déception, il se stoppa et décida de s'expliquer, mal à l'aise au vu des sentiments négatifs qu'il influait au natté sans le vouloir. Il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter le fait de décevoir les gens, et en particulier ses supérieurs hiérarchiques ou plus grossièrement les personnes qui comptaient sur lui. A force de fréquenter les autres pilotes au vu des missions communes, c'était à croire que ce comportement commençait à s'appliquer à eux également.

« Si je n'y vais pas demain, on me tombera dessus samedi. »

« Parce que si tu y vas demain, on ne te tombera pas dessus, peut-être ? C'était pourtant pour ça qu'on te convoquait, non ? » Reprit Duo, ne voyant pas la différence.

« Je ne veux pas que ça arrive samedi. » Evinça partiellement Heero.

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois il n'eut aucune réponse, le brun se contentant de hausser les épaules, les yeux clos. A vrai dire, c'est vrai que sa question était bête. Les quatre pilotes seraient présents pour la réunion du samedi. Sans doute qu'Heero cherchait à éloigner au maximum les deux évènements. Embarrassé et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, il décida d'abandonner le sujet pour le moment. De toute façon, il avait d'autres préoccupations.

« On n'a rien à manger pour ce soir. Tu as de l'argent sur toi ? » Tous ayant sauté le repas de midi au vu de la mission, il devenait urgent de se procurer de la nourriture.

Heero soupira silencieusement puis acquiesça et se dirigea de nouveau du côté de la table pour aller fouiller dans son sac. Il le saisit pour le poser sur le meuble à côté de son ordinateur portable et en sortit une petite pochette contenant différent papiers. De là où il était, Duo entrevit plusieurs passeports états-uniens et colons ainsi qu'une carte d'identité européenne qu'Heero déposa sur la table, s'arrêtant sur un boîtier fin argenté qu'il ouvrit d'un geste où transparaissait l'habitude. Il parcourut du bout des doigts les différentes cartes qu'il contenait avant d'en saisir une correspondant à une grande banque américaine et de la lancer d'un geste vif à Duo.

« Quatre, cinq, six, neuf. » Récita-t-il à l'adresse du natté qui avait rattrapé la carte, les yeux grands ouverts, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction précise.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Une carte de crédit. »

« Merci, j'ai vu. Pourquoi me la donner, tu n'as pas peur que je te la vide ? » Vu comment J semblait l'estimer il ne serait guère étonnant qu'on l'ait décrit comme un voleur – ce qu'il était effectivement en certaines circonstances.

« J'en ai d'autres. » Répondit simplement le premier pilote en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac de sport noir qu'il reposa au sol et poussa un peu plus loin avant de s'asseoir devant son portable et de commencer à pianoter.

Duo pensa que ce n'était pas une excuse avant de réaliser autre chose.

« Attends, tu ne viens pas avec moi ? »

« Je serai là à ton retour. Si tu n'as pas confiance, commande. » Trancha Heero en finissant sa manipulation. Du moins, il semblait avoir fini puisqu'il avait cessé de marteler le clavier pour parcourir ce qui devait être affiché à l'écran.

Le natté cilla, un peu inquiet malgré tout.

« Non, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. A tout de suite ! »

* * *

 

Dans l'heure qui suivait, Duo était revenu à leur appartement. Ils avaient la chance d'avoir un centre commercial de taille moyenne à une dizaine de minutes à pied de leur immeuble, véritable luxe vu qu'ils logeaient dans un quartier résidentiel.

Maxwell avait pu s'apercevoir de cet énorme avantage qui favoriserait leur approvisionnement en nourriture comme en matériel, lors de sa sortie de fin d'après-midi. Il avait parcouru le quartier de long en large pour voir de ses yeux l'ambiance et le type de personnes qu'on pouvait y rencontrer, choses qui ne figuraient jamais dans les descriptifs des locations qui leur servaient de planques.

Il avait ainsi pu constater que leur appartement donnait dans une rue adjacente à la route principale et devait par conséquent être plus calme et discret que les lofts avec terrasse qui bordaient la quatre voies. La population était globalement constituée de travailleurs de classe moyenne. Il avait aperçu à la bouche de métro quelques personnes avec des mallettes qui s'assortissaient bien avec les immeubles de standing. Ça changeait énormément de la précédente planque qui lui avait semblée plus rurale, petite maison mal isolée et au parquet grinçant perdue dans un champ à deux cents mètres de la forêt.

De plus, pas une trace d'OZ, de la Romefeller ou de n'importe force armée. A voir ces gens rentrant tranquillement de leur travail de bureaucrate, c'était à croire qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre et que la mission de la mi-journée n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Enfin, au cours de sa balade instructive, il avait fini par découvrir ce centre commercial qui leur faciliterait grandement la vie. N'appréciant pas ce genre d'endroit outre mesure, il s'était arrêté dans le premier magasin de vente à emporter qu'il avait trouvé : un traiteur asiatique, et avait rapidement opté pour des nouilles chinoises, un classique qui avait des chances de plaire à Heero.

Il était rentré en début de soirée, un sac à la main, et conformément à ce que Heero lui avait affirmé, il l'avait retrouvé au salon toujours à pianoter devant son ordinateur. Ignorant totalement ce que le jeune homme avait pu faire sur sa machine, il le vit néanmoins stopper brusquement une manipulation quelconque. Drôle de réaction. Duo haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas lui qui s'en soucierait outre mesure, ni qui commencerait à l'espionner. Heero était toujours là, c'était ça qui était important.

« Salut ! » Il fouilla dans ses poches pour mettre la main sur la carte de crédit. « Tiens, merci. » Poursuivit-il en tendant l'objet à Yuy.

« Hn. »

Pas plus bavard qu'à son départ en tout cas… Quoique maintenant qu'il y regardait bien, il lui trouvait un air soucieux qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment.

« Un souci ? »

Heero releva le regard vers lui, quittant pour la première fois sa machine des yeux depuis le retour de Duo. Il hésita quelques secondes sur la réponse qu'il allait donner, puis se ravisa et se contenta d'arborer un air qu'il voulait neutre. Duo, lui, trouva qu'il semblait surtout désabusé et, fronçant les sourcils, s'inquiéta.

« Quoi ? J t'a envoyé un nouveau mail ? »

Ça ne pouvait pas concerner leurs camarades, sinon il l'aurait informé de suite. Ça concernait donc le côté « privé ».

Heero cligna rapidement des paupières devant la répartie qu'il jugea surprenante. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui faire penser ça ?

« Non. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait ajouter.

Pour Duo, le message renvoyé était tout autre. Ok, Heero ne voulait pas en parler. Autant passer à un autre sujet, que tous deux se changent les idées.

« Sympa comme quartier, je crois pas avoir déjà eu une planque dans un coin comme ça. D'ailleurs, je comprends pas bien pourquoi G m'a attribué ça. Ce que j'ai dépend souvent des installations des Sweepers. »

« Ce n'est pas le Pr. G qui te l'a attribué, tu avais un studio sur le port. »

« Hein ? Tu veux dire que c'est un « cadeau » de J ? Attends, tu as dit qu'il était pas au courant de mes planques… »

« C'est vrai. J'ai pris la liberté de te réserver ça. »

Duo cligna des paupières.

« Bah, merci alors ! »

Heero haussa légèrement les épaules faisant mine de ne pas accorder d'importance à la reconnaissance de Duo. Néanmoins, il était satisfait de voir que son attention avait été appréciée à sa juste valeur.

Puis, sentant l'odeur de la nourriture encore tiède, il déplaça son ordinateur de façon à libérer la majeure partie de la table. Une nouvelle fois, l'épreuve d'un dîner en tête à tête se présentait à lui. Heureusement, il l'abordait avec sérénité : leur mission l'avait considérablement creusé, pour cette fois il ne devrait pas se forcer.


	6. Chapitre 6

Les deux pilotes avaient mangé rapidement ce qu'avait rapporté le natté après l'avoir fait réchauffer au micro-onde. Puis, la soirée étant déjà bien entamée, Heero s'était remis à son ordinateur – pour vérifier les mouvements sur sa carte de crédit ? – et Duo était allé zapper un peu devant le téléviseur où il put voir avec satisfaction les journalistes de tous les grands journaux télévisés se catastropher devant la perte irrémédiable des précieuses usines de Mobiles Dolls américaines comme s'il s'était agi d'un monument national et non d'installations de la Romefeller. N'importe quoi.

Il était ensuite passé sur une chaîne d'information en continu pour profiter des images de leurs Gundams et faire une sorte de débriefing plaisant, se comportant un peu comme le font les hommes quand ils regardent du sport à la télévision. Il ponctuait les commentaires de la présentatrice, une blonde selon lui engagée plus pour son physique que pour ses compétences, de ses propres interprétations évidemment bien plus justes et précises.

Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment Heero éteignit sa machine, fatigué par leur journée active. Surtout qu'il faudrait qu'il se lève tôt le lendemain, s'il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter Maxwell avant de se rendre à sa convocation.

« Je vais me coucher. » Prévint-il surtout pour savoir où il devait s'installer.

Duo, que son jeu commençait à lasser, détourna les yeux de l'écran pour parler à son coéquipier.

« Ok, pas de souci mec ! Prends un côté du lit, je te rejoins bientôt. »

« Hn. »

Se rappelant soudain quelque chose, Duo reprit la parole.

« Au fait, la pommade tu la veux maintenant ou ton « plus tard », il est encore plus tard ? »

Heero cilla. Il avait oublié cette phrase qu'il avait lancée au petit bonheur la chance, plus pour faire plaisir et être tranquille que par envie. Oui, il n'en avait même plus du tout envie maintenant, en admettant qu'il en ait eu envie à un instant quelconque, ce dont il doutait fortement. Duo continua sur sa lancée sans se rendre compte du trouble de son coéquipier.

« Faudrait peut-être vérifier ta blessure… Quoique non, une brûlure vaut mieux pas y toucher. J'espère qu'elle a pas fait de petits vu comment tu t'es habillé. » Lança-t-il d'un air pensif, espérant mieux faire passer son message s'il était déguisé sous forme d'humour.

Il sursauta en entendant le couvercle de l'ordinateur être rabattu brusquement. Heero, lui, fronça les sourcils et se leva pour prendre la direction de la chambre, en colère contre lui-même.

La dernière assertion de Duo venait de lui faire réaliser peu agréablement que ces jours-ci, il ne cessait de tout remettre au lendemain. Sa visite à Dr. J, cette pseudo promesse de se laisser soigner qui n'en était pas une… Promesse, ça sortait d'où encore ça ? En plus, il n'aurait même pas dû être ici.

C'était une chance que Duo ne lui ait pas fait remarquer que s'il comptait s'installer avec lui – vrai, puisqu'il avait apporté ses affaires dans cet appartement – il aurait mieux fait de choisir un trois pièces, vu que c'était lui qui s'était assuré de la réservation. Ou bien le natté faisait juste preuve d'un tact inhabituel venant de lui.

En effet, ce silence lui évitait d'avouer son manque cruel de volonté et de spécifier qu'il n'était qu'un invité comme l'appartement avait été à la base réservé pour l'utilisation exclusive de Maxwell. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait indiqué au Professeur G dans son message justifiant le changement de planque de 02. Ça et une expression arrogante pour signifier qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas que Duo soit en retard à la réunion du samedi à cause de la distance entre le port et les bâtiments du Docteur J.

Un prétexte qui manquait incroyablement de délicatesse, Duo n'avait jamais été en retard. C'était exactement le genre de critiques sans fondement que Dr. J savait faire à l'égard du pilote du Deathscythe Hell. Le Professeur G avait d'ailleurs dû mettre ça sur le compte du docteur sans chercher plus loin. Heero était bien placé pour savoir que le professeur, comme ses trois autres collègues, ne répétait pas le dixième de ce que déblatérait à tort Dr. J sur tout le monde – lui compris.

Il soupira silencieusement en appuyant sur le bouton commandant la fermeture du volet électrique de la chambre, à côté de la fenêtre.

C'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'aucun échos de ce que pouvait dire Dr. J à son égard ne lui soit encore revenu aux oreilles. A croire que c'était lui qui manquait le plus de tact dans leur petite organisation. Se sentant reconnaissant de cet état de fait, cela le calma plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait cru et lui permit de sentir la présence de Duo qui venait d'arriver sur le pas de la porte.

Sitôt qu'il eut repéré Maxwell, celui-ci prit la parole, agissant comme s'il avait craint d'avoir une réaction vive s'il le surprenait.

« Si ça t'emmerde tant que ça que je te soigne, dis-le. Tu pourras toujours le faire tout seul ou ne rien faire du tout. » Il se gratta la tête et soupira.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, Heero ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose. Néanmoins, il trouva au second pilote un air affecté qui lui déplut fortement.

Bien sûr que ça le gênait de se faire encore toucher, même si c'était par Duo, même s'il y avait une bonne raison pour ça. Mais d'un autre côté, que risquait-il vraiment objectivement parlant ? Pas grand-chose. Puis ça ne durerait pas des heures, juste quelques minutes désagréables à passer, qui si elles ne lui apportaient pas un mieux, restaient du moins inoffensives.

Satisfait de sa nouvelle résolution qui répondait correctement à l'engagement qu'il avait pris plus tôt dans l'après-midi – certes dans un moment d'égarement – Heero se dirigea vers le seuil de la porte et alluma la lumière, chose que Duo n'avait pas trouvée nécessaire, la lumière du salon éclairant partiellement la pièce.

Maintenant, il allait devoir signifier verbalement son changement d'opinion, parce que tout dans son attitude précédente contredisait une franche envie de recourir aux services de Duo.

Ce dernier, qui n'avait cessé de l'observer, cligna finalement des paupières en signe d'assentiment, comme s'il avait plus ou moins compris le dilemme de son camarade. Il fit alors demi-tour vers le salon et alla derrière le canapé, là où il avait redéposé leur amie la trousse de secours.

Pendant ce temps, Heero s'assit sur le côté droit du lit et enleva les chaussettes qu'il avait réenfilées pendant l'absence de Maxwell, marcher pieds nus sur le carrelage de la pièce à vivre ne faisant pas partie de ses activités favorites. Puis il commença par retirer son débardeur dont il n'aurait pas besoin cette nuit vu que Duo était au courant des stigmates qui persistaient sur son dos. Enfin, il se glissa sous les draps et finit de se déshabiller sommairement avant de se tourner sur le ventre. Au moins, on ne pourrait pas dire qu'il ne faisait pas d'efforts. Le natté aurait le loisir de lui tartiner le dos avec sa crème à base d'on ne savait pas trop quoi, de l'arnica peut-être ?

De retour un instant plus tard, Duo eut le plaisir de voir le brun plus calme que précédemment ; et surtout, en état d'être traité. Se laissant tomber à même le sol aux côtés du jeune homme, il baissa légèrement le drap sur les hanches avant d'ouvrir son tube et d'en mettre une quantité moyenne sur sa main.

« Je sais pas si c'est moi qui ai dit un truc ou si c'est de ne pas être allé voir J, mais faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils, tu sais. » Commença le châtain en commençant à imprégner le bas des omoplates.

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu donnes pas vraiment l'impression, Heero. Bon ok, tu semblais pas sur le point de péter un câble, mais c'est déstabilisant de te voir tergiverser comme ça. » Répondit Duo en remettant de la pommade sur la main pour passer au bas du dos.

« … »

« Te trompes pas, c'est pas une critique ! Mais tu devrais peut-être essayer de ralentir, de relativiser comme tu le fais en mission… Ça te ressemble pas d'avoir l'air si stressé. »

Ayant terminé le dos, il réappliqua de la crème sur ses doigts et passa la main sous les draps déclenchant une contraction de ses muscles au niveau des épaules comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait touché à un endroit plus sensible. Pas la peine de le découvrir, il avait vu que le short trônait sur le sol. Du moins pour le moment, Heero le remettrait sans doute. Sachant d'avance qu'il ne pourrait rien mettre sur la cuisse droite qui était toujours bandée, il passa rapidement à la fesse puis à la cuisse gauche sur lesquelles comme sur le dos perduraient encore des aspérités là où le cuir de ce qui était certainement un fouet avait commencé à entailler la peau.

Duo se demanda si parmi elles certaines étaient plus anciennes ou si d'autres étaient dissimulées par les actuelles encore trop présentes. C'était certainement le cas. Lui n'avait jamais goûté à pareil instrument – même quand il avait été entre les mains d'OZ, c'était dire – et ce n'était pas du tout dans ses projets à court comme à long terme.

Il ne put que ressentir une sorte d'admiration pour Heero en réalisant que le jeune homme n'avait laissé échapper aucun gémissement ou autre son assimilable à une expression de douleur. Peut-être bien qu'il n'avait plus aussi mal. A moins que ça ne soit la force de l'habitude. Étouffant un soupir, il frôla d'une vague caresse l'arrière de la tête du brun.

« C'est bon ! J'ai fini, tu peux te rhabiller. » Dit-il d'un ton plus enthousiaste que précédemment.

« Hn. » Marmonna Heero en repassant sur le côté.

Charmante réponse…

« Tu pourrais me prêter un boxer, s'il te plait ? »

Duo cilla puis sourit.

« Bonne initiative ! Y a aucun souci. »

Il balança son tube dans la trousse de secours et, sortant rapidement, alla chercher un sous-vêtement dans son propre sac. Une fois revenu dans la chambre, il le lança à Heero qui le récupéra d'une main.

« Tiens ! Noir, comme ça tu seras pas dépaysé. » Lâcha-t-il ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, il avait quitté la chambre pour ranger la pièce adjacente et éteindre la télévision. Lui aussi était fatigué, après coup. Et puis, il aurait bien aimé se lever tôt le lendemain pour acheter la presse du jour histoire de s'occuper mais aussi et surtout pour voir quels étaient les projets de leurs adversaires. Quelle propagande ils faisaient circuler pour couvrir leurs arrières, et plus spécialement s'ils avaient décidé de refaire un coup de pub en ressortant la charmante photographie qu'ils avaient faite lors de sa capture en août dernier. Parce que si c'était le cas, il devrait de nouveau se dissimuler pour sortir, s'il sortait.

Décidant de remettre à plus tard de telles considérations purement hypothétiques, il se rendit de nouveau dans la chambre pour aller se coucher. Il se dirigea vers le côté du lit que lui avait laissé Heero et remarqua qu'il s'agissait du gauche, côté fenêtre. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le matelas et se déshabilla à son tour, rangeant ses affaires aussi soigneusement que l'avait fait Heero, c'est-à-dire en les jetant au sol.

En pivotant pour se glisser sous les draps, il nota que le lit était plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Loin d'être un simple lit conçu pour une personne, celui-ci était plus large, peut-être un cent vingt centimètres au lieu d'un quatre-vingt-dix. Laissant cet état de fait de côté, Duo éteignit la lumière via le second interrupteur situé au-dessus du lit et se laissa tomber sur le dos avant de s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Seulement, ce n'était pas chose aussi facile pour Heero. Certes, il avait accumulé la fatigue ces derniers temps, mais son agitation mentale de l'après-midi et de la dernière heure en particulier ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Il trouvait tellement étrange d'être ici. A la base, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir cet appartement autrement qu'en photo. Le brun avait supposé avec justesse qu'au vu de la façon dont l'avait renvoyé Dr. J la fois dernière, il y aurait une deuxième séance. Et il avait conclu que la meilleure solution pour calmer le docteur serait de s'y rendre sans tarder une fois le mail reçu – ou même avant, s'il s'en était senti le courage.

Néanmoins, il ne l'avait pas fait et il se retrouvait coincé ici puisqu'il n'était plus question de rester dans les bâtiments de Dr. J. Ceux-ci servaient de base générale au scientifique depuis des années, il avait même une chambre là-bas. Du moins, il en avait eu une. Et si Dr. J avait réutilisé la pièce, les étages supérieurs qui servaient de couverture comportaient assez de logements de fonction et autres appartements en location pour qu'il y demeure trois jours durant.

Du côté gauche sur lequel il était installé, Heero passa sur le ventre avant de s'appuyer de l'autre côté. Il n'osait toujours pas s'installer trop longtemps sur le dos. Déjà entre le temps de mission et l'après-midi, il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps assis. Puis il devait avouer que l'arrière de son corps était resté sensible plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait de prime abord.

Un frisson le parcourant, il entreprit de remonter sur son épaule le drap qui avait glissé lors du changement de position. Désagréable après-midi qu'il venait de passer en y repensant. Beaucoup trop stressante à son goût. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Duo, il n'avait absolument aucune certitude que Dr. J ne le ferait pas chercher. Si le Professeur G pensait bel et bien que le changement de planque perpétué par Yuy venait de l'initiative de son collègue, il était certain qu'il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à le renseigner sur l'adresse de son pupille qui était dorénavant la sienne également.

Ainsi, il avait passé les heures suivant son retour de mission sur les bases de données de Dr. J pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de changements dans les affectations ou aucune absence de dernière minute injustifiée. Il avait aussi pris garde de rédiger un rapport qu'il n'avait pas envoyé de peur que le docteur n'en fasse déduire son adresse par une personne plus calée en informatique que lui-même qui s'en tenait à la robotique, la mécanique, la physique et la médecine, ce qui était déjà pas mal.

De même, malgré son appréhension et son absence d'envie somme toute normale, il savait pertinemment qu'il devait absolument s'y rendre avant leur réunion du samedi. Parce que s'il n'y allait pas, rien ne lui certifiait que Dr. J ne déciderait pas de le faire punir d'abord et d'organiser la réunion ensuite. Après tout, c'était chez lui que cela se déroulait, et il devait considérer que 01 lui avait sapé son autorité une fois de trop pour qu'il ne laisse pas libre cours à sa rage. Et que seul Duo soit au courant – ce que Dr. J ignorait – ne changerait rien à l'affaire.

Il était on ne peut plus capable d'ordonner que cela se tienne séance tenante et considérerait la présence de témoins comme un vrai plus. Et ça, Heero ne le voulait pas. Surtout pas. Dr. J, il en avait l'habitude : il était toujours présent, du moins les premières minutes. Les quatre autres mentors, cela lui ficherait un sacré coup à l'égo mais il pourrait s'en remettre – il s'en était déjà remis. Mais les autres pilotes… Même avec Wufei absent… Rien que penser à cette éventualité le rendait malade. Travailler avec eux, combattre avec eux en réalisant un peu plus à chaque seconde qu'ils savaient, qu'ils l'avaient vu en telle situation… Il ne pourrait jamais.

Il perdrait l'admiration et le respect que lui portait Trowa, le peu de distance et de reconnaissance de ses compétences qu'il avait réussi avec grand mal à imposer à Quatre. Et Duo… Le brun était persuadé qu'en pareille situation le natté ne saurait pas rester de marbre. Il ne saurait pas s'abstenir et ne rien faire. Or, vu le nombre de subalternes que Dr. J avait à disposition, une réaction de sa part, même si elle lui ferait du bien, ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Au mieux Duo se ferait virer de la pièce, au pire il aurait également sa part – ce qui heureusement restait improbable car le Professeur G s'en mêlerait alors.

Mais cela aggraverait la situation. Et Yuy ne voulait revivre certains évènements sous aucun prétexte. Le miracle « Ben Harper » n'arriverait pas une seconde fois. D'ailleurs, l'homme qui l'avait toujours aidé dans la mesure du possible s'était vu octroyer une semaine de congé en remerciement de ses « bons états de service » et des « heures supplémentaires effectuées le 8 novembre AC195 ».

Non. Heero voyait déjà le tableau s'il n'obéissait pas en temps et en heure. Les regards incompréhensifs de Trowa, remplis d'interrogations informulées. Les pseudo-tentatives de consolation de Quatre, qui ressortirait pour l'occasion son maternage et ses conseils. La culpabilité de Duo qui savait que cela aurait pu arriver. Le chagrin qu'il aurait sûrement d'avoir vu ça et de n'avoir rien pu faire. Ou au contraire un éloignement. Peut-être que ça guérirait le natté de qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Et tout cela, Heero n'en voulait pas. Il n'en voulait surtout pas. Et il ne comptait pas courir le risque. Parce qu'il était certain qu'aucune des autres personnes présentes ce jour-là ne serait capable d'avoir la même réaction équilibrée que Duo et que ce dernier en ressortirait trop fragilisé pour l'aider à gérer ses relations avec l'extérieur.

Bien sûr, ça blesserait sans doute Duo qu'il y aille de lui-même. Mais s'il partait lors d'une absence du châtain, la douleur serait sans doute moindre. Ce que détestait avant tout le natté c'était être impuissant. Une erreur passerait plus facilement. Et si plus tard il expliquait le pourquoi au second pilote, il serait sûrement pardonné pour son agissement.

* * *

 

Après avoir tergiversé de la sorte, Heero ne fut pas long à s'endormir. La nuit passa tranquillement, sombre et silencieuse. Le calme ambiant de la résidence était uniquement brisé par le bruit des quelques voitures qui passaient dans la rue principale, et le matin arriva bientôt.

Quand Duo se réveilla, il faisait encore noir dehors. Les volets étant hermétiquement clos, il s'en aperçut en se rendant dans la pièce principale. La baie vitrée laissait voir le même spectacle que la veille au soir, la fraîcheur de la nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait en plus.

Maxwell se gratta la tête et bailla. Il serait volontiers resté un peu au lit, mais son corps l'avait réveillé à raison : s'il voulait récupérer les coupures de presse désirées, mieux valait qu'il descende tôt avant que tout n'ait disparu entre les mains des employés de bureau. Le natté n'avait pas vu de librairie mais bien un kiosque à journaux à côté de la bouche de métro, d'où ses craintes quelques peu fondées.

Se frottant la tête, il retourna silencieusement dans la chambre chercher ses vêtements sales qui feraient l'affaire vu l'utilisation à laquelle il les destinait. Puis, n'ayant pas plus d'argent que la veille, il alla de nouveau chercher la carte qu'Heero lui avait prêtée. Il retirerait de l'argent liquide afin de payer sa lecture.

* * *

 

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Heero de s'éveiller. L'esprit encore légèrement embrumé par le sommeil, il mit un petit moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'aucun bruit ne provenait de l'appartement. Duo n'étant pas au lit, il était vraisemblablement sorti.

Se remémorant son projet de la veille au soir, il se dépêcha alors de sortir du lit et de se vêtir. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Se rendant au salon, il s'arrêta pour prendre quelques affaires : une simple pièce d'identité au cas où, et une carte magnétique pour le métro. En se redressant, il vit l'heure sur le four, les chiffres verts indiquaient 7h03. Parfait.

S'il arrivait assez tôt, il pourrait peut-être même justifier son retard de façon crédible. Prétexter une panne matérielle. Un problème de connexion dû à un coup lors du combat, par exemple. Ou un problème d'étanchéité qui avait humidifié le module portable, puisque leurs Gundams étaient dissimulés dans la baie à un kilomètre au sud du port.

De toute façon, il aurait le temps de chercher en route. Avec les deux changements à faire et la foule qui utiliserait les transports à cette heure matinale, Heero supposait en avoir pour une bonne heure de transport. Rangeant ses cartes à l'arrière de son short, Yuy sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte, position dans laquelle il l'avait trouvée.

Duo n'était pas sorti éternellement. Comme leur planque était située au septième étage, il était bien plus logique pour le natté d'emprunter l'ascenseur. Surtout si comme sa carte de crédit manquante le lui indiquait, 02 était sorti faire des courses.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il alla dans l'alcôve servant d'entrée et actionna la poignée. Aussitôt la porte pivota sur ses gonds libérant le passage, le premier pilote la claqua derrière lui, se coupant une éventuelle retraite, et enfin entreprit de descendre l'escalier d'un pas vif.

* * *

 

Duo remontait à l'appartement les bras chargés de journaux. Il était content de lui, ayant pu se trouver deux éditions coloniales, perles qui avaient justifié son lever matinal. Ayant brièvement sympathisé avec le vendeur, un homme entre deux âges, celui-ci lui avait donné des informations concernant les boutiques et commodités des environs.

Jetant un coup œil à sa droite, il vit qu'il était au quatrième palier, plus de la moitié de fait ! Soudain, il entendit un bruit de pas rapide et régulier quelques étages au-dessus de lui. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à emprunter les escaliers. C'est un étage plus haut qu'il croisa son voisin. S'apprêtant à saluer l'inconnu, il ouvrit de grands yeux en le reconnaissant.

« Heero ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… »

Voyant que le brun ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, il jeta ses journaux de l'autre côté de l'escalier pour lui bloquer le passage. Pas la peine de lui demander où il comptait aller, le message semblait clair.

Sans lui laisser le temps de trouver une solution pour continuer à descendre sans se casser la figure, Duo franchit la faible distance qui les séparait, lui saisit le coude et entraina un Heero étrangement placide pour qu'ils gravissent ensemble la quarantaine de marches qui les séparaient de la planque.

Une fois sur le seuil, il ouvrit la porte grâce à sa clef, poussa Yuy dans l'ouverture et lui claqua la porte au nez non sans lui lancer auparavant un « Et tu ne sautes pas par la fenêtre ! » impérieux.

Le premier pilote qui s'était efforcé à rester calme ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue, plissant une paupière et haussant le sourcil opposé. Sauter par la fenêtre ? Pourquoi faire ? Il y avait une porte et il comptait bien l'utiliser une fois que Duo l'aurait rouverte et après lui avoir exposé ses motivations. Parce qu'apparemment, il ne pourrait pas y couper.

Il ne fut pas long à attendre, après quelques minutes à peine le natté était de retour. Heero entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure et Maxwell entra en refermant la porte sur lui. Puis jetant de nouveau son gros tas de papier au sol, sur sa droite, il croisa les bras et toisa le brun, ne sachant quoi penser exactement ni comment réagir.

Au bout d'un court instant de silence, Duo décida de le rompre.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Je m'absente à peine quelques minutes et je te retrouve dehors. »

« Je ne t'ai rien promis pour aujourd'hui. » Répondit Heero sans se départir de son calme.

Il ne réalisait sans doute pas combien cette attitude à jouer sur les mots pouvait être puérile et déstabilisante pour Duo. Certes, Heero n'avait rien promis. Mais Maxwell lui avait fait confiance, a priori. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction qu'il aurait pu vivre comme une trahison ou un échec qui l'aurait fait culpabiliser s'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés dans les escaliers.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas envie d'y aller. » Répliqua Duo d'un ton sec, accusant le coup des dernières paroles de Yuy.

Percevant l'humeur de Duo et la discussion qu'il sentait venir s'approcher à grands pas, Heero décida de se reculer puis d'aller s'asseoir à la table de la pièce principale pour montrer au natté qu'il ne comptait pas partir comme un sauvage au premier signe de faiblesse. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Duo lui fasse assez confiance pour le croire sincère et le rejoindre parce qu'il avait conscience que jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas joué franc jeu avec sa tentative de fuite avortée.

Heureusement, le second pilote, bien que toujours soupçonneux à son égard, sembla comprendre aisément ce qu'il voulait puisqu'il le rejoignit, s'emparant d'une chaise qu'il déposa à un mètre d'Heero, entre ce dernier et la porte, preuve de son mécontentement en plus de l'expression fermée de son visage.

« En y allant maintenant, j'ai encore une chance que Dr. J excuse mon retard. » Finit par exposer Heero, tâchant d'être aussi sincère que la situation le lui permettait. Duo lui prêtant une oreille attentive, il lui devait bien ça.

« Ah ? Parce qu'il t'a envoyé un mail d'autorisation peut-être ? » Rétorqua ironiquement Maxwell d'une façon qui laissait paraître sa mauvaise humeur.

« Je peux encore inventer une histoire crédible pour excuser mon retard. » Explicita Heero en détournant rapidement ses yeux vers le four pour voir l'heure qu'il était avant de regarder de nouveau le châtain.

Il n'était pas sûr que cette justification soit bonne aux yeux de 02, celui-ci n'étant pas réputé pour aimer le mensonge et ses dérivés. Et qu'il s'agisse du Docteur J ne rendrait pas forcément son intention meilleure.

Néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, il vit Duo soupirer et fermer rapidement les paupières, changeant au passage de position sur sa chaise. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et reprit la parole.

« Je vois pas ce qui a changé depuis hier. »

« Je ne veux pas que ça arrive samedi. » Répéta Heero.

« Ouais, tu m'as déjà dit ça. » Soupira de nouveau le natté, ne sachant toujours pas comment comprendre exactement cette réponse.

« Si tu veux, une fois terminé, je pourrais revenir ici. Sauf si tu ne le souhaites pas. Alors je resterai là-bas ou bien j'irai ailleurs. Ne te sens pas forcé de m'inviter sous prétexte que… » Enchaîna Heero, pour faire avancer la discussion, le temps jouant contre lui.

« Hein ! Non mais attends… T'as pas bien compris, j'ai aucune envie que ce qui s'est passé vendredi se reproduise ! » Réagit Duo, cessant définitivement de faire la tête. Peu importe son ressenti concernant l'attitude d'Heero, les faits dont il était question étaient trop graves, pouvaient avoir trop de conséquences pour qu'il reste bloqué sur les évènements du matin plutôt que sur leur sécurité.

« Moi non plus. Mais ça va arriver un jour, et plus j'attendrai, pire ce sera. »

« Non. C'est pas justifié ! » Se borna Duo en reprenant un air agacé.

En entendant cela, le brun soupira et détourna le regard mais du côté de la fenêtre cette fois. Le ciel commençait vaguement à s'éclaircir, les nuages prenant des teintes rouges et parme au lointain. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation désabusée par le bruit d'un bâillement retenu. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Duo qui s'étirait, penchant sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre.

Cela donna envie à Heero de soupirer à son tour. Plus il restait, et plus lui semblait difficile l'idée de se lever et de prendre les transports un long moment pour se rendre à la « convocation » du docteur.

« Tu ne sais pas ce dont il est capable si je n'obéis pas. » Statua-t-il, ne voyant plus quoi dire pour convaincre Duo, pour rester lui-même convaincu qu'obéir était la meilleure des solutions.

A l'entente de la phrase, Duo cilla. C'est vrai, il ne savait pas. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il en avait envie. Il se doutait que ce récit ne serait guère agréable pour les partis concernés, mais il aurait au moins l'avantage de libérer Heero d'un certain poids. Il en était persuadé. Il n'avait qu'un besoin : être soulagé au moins en partie de ses angoisses, et le faire parler semblait être un bon moyen à Duo.

« Dis, je suis fatigué. Ça te dirait de venir t'allonger avec moi ? On pourrait continuer à parler dans la chambre. »

Heero jaugea un instant la proposition, puis comme elle lui semblait fondée, acquiesça brièvement. La volonté de sortir s'étant de toute façon intégralement évaporée.


	7. Chapitre 7

Une fois dans la chambre, Duo s'était souvenu de la jambe d'Heero. Plutôt que de se coucher immédiatement, il préféra allumer la lumière – le soleil à peine levé ne pouvant pas éclairer la brûlure comme il se doit – afin de nettoyer et de nouveau bander la plaie qui n'était pas plus ragoutante que la veille. Le brun profita de l'occasion pour passer de nouveau le boxer prêté par Duo.

De retour dans la pièce après avoir rangé le matériel thérapeutique, le natté se rendit directement au lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber avec plaisir et éteignit la lumière sans tenir compte d'Heero.

Non pas par égoïsme, mais il sentait bien que le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Prendre les devants en lui imposant un certain cadre qu'il n'oserait pas formuler lui-même semblait une bonne idée à Maxwell. Ils auraient très bien pu parler à table. Rien ne les empêchait de rester là-bas. Mais le cadre lui avait semblé bien moins propice à une confidence quelle qu'elle soit. Après tout, la dernière fois que le premier pilote s'était ouvert à lui, ils avaient été dans une situation similaire. Même lit. Obscurité. Calme extérieur.

Et cela impliquait bien plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait. Même lit, contact humain. Obscurité, certitude de ne pas être vu. Calme, sentiment d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

D'ailleurs sa première hypothèse était vérifiée, Heero venait de se glisser dans le lit, à ses côtés. Sa façon de bouger sembla saccadée au natté, il devait de nouveau être perturbé. Duo remonta son bras droit dans le but de se gratter le crâne, puis étouffa un bâillement. Il devrait sans doute le questionner s'il voulait briser la glace.

Il entendit un nouveau bruissement de drap et son buste fut heurté par la tête d'Heero. Aussitôt ce dernier se tira en arrière dans un geste vif qui valait toutes les excuses inutiles du monde.

« Hey, tu pouvais rester tu sais, moi ça m'est égal. »

Ne percevant pas de réponse, le natté reprit plus doucement.

« Tu es inquiet à ce point ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Peu rassuré par ce silence, Duo tendit le bras dans le but de rapprocher Heero de lui, de retrouver la position involontaire précédente, mais il eut à peine touché l'épaule fraîche du brun qu'il sentit son poignet être saisi sans violence mais avec fermeté et être déposé sur le matelas.

« Ça va. » Répondit Heero à voix basse du ton le plus ferme dont il était capable en cet instant.

« Mais non, ça va pas ! Même toi t'y crois pas en le disant. » Souligna Duo sans hésitation.

Peut-être que cela lui paraissait aussi évident parce qu'il avait passé une petite partie de l'armure, contrairement à la nuit du vendredi au samedi où il en savait très peu sur la situation du premier pilote. Clairement, Duo l'avait trouvé plus convaincant lorsqu'il l'avait confronté la première fois dans la salle de bain. Sans doute que l'urgence avait alors donné à Heero l'énergie nécessaire pour mieux donner le change que présentement.

Au vu de la réponse qu'il venait de recevoir, il était clair qu'Heero ne savait sans doute plus quoi dire. Ne souhaitant pas qu'un blanc s'installe, Duo reprit la parole.

« Dis, si je te posais des questions sur tout ça, ton passé, tu me répondrais ? »

La question posée purement au conditionnel mais qui dénotait une réelle envie du natté surprit Heero qui cligna des paupières. Ne voyant pas où son camarade voulait en venir, il se décida à donner une réponse vague.

« Ça dépend sur quoi… Ça dépend pourquoi… »

« Je sais pas. Tu pourrais commencer par le début, ta rencontre avec J par exemple. Comment tu es devenu pilote. »

Le court silence qui suivit laissa penser au second pilote qu'il n'allait sans doute pas avoir de vraie réponse, mais la suite des évènements le détrompa.

« Je devais avoir huit ans. J'étais à la rue. Je l'ai croisé. Il se faisait passer pour un mendiant, m'a dit que mon regard lui plaisait et m'a proposé de devenir pilote d'armure mobile. Qu'il me formerait. J'ai accepté. » Articula Heero qui cherchait un peu ses mots.

Il devait être explicite s'il voulait satisfaire la curiosité au fond justifiée de Maxwell sans en même temps trop en dire, ce qu'on lui avait interdit depuis toujours. Moins on en savait sur lui et sur ses capacités et plus il était à même de surprendre son adversaire, un coéquipier actuel pouvant très bien devenir un ennemi le lendemain.

« Huit ans ? Quel âge as-tu ? » S'enquit Duo assez étonné. Soit Heero était bien plus jeune qu'il n'y semblait, soit il avait été entraîné relativement longtemps par rapport aux autres, Quatre ayant été formé en une année et lui-même en moins de trois.

« Quinze ans. » Rétorqua Heero, même s'il ne ciblait pas bien la raison de la question.

« Ça fait sept ans que tu le connais alors. » Explicita Duo.

Le brun hocha la tête dans l'obscurité, réponse imperceptible et inutile à l'attention Duo qui savait encore compter.

« Ça fait longtemps. Et tes entrainements… Enfin, quand est-ce qu'on a commencé à… »

Percevant la question que le natté peinait à formuler, Heero y répondit de lui-même.

« Ça a commencé rapidement. On m'a appris des choses générales ou utiles les premières années, le pilotage et ce qui m'est utile maintenant par la suite. Je travaillais huit à dix heures par jour. »

« Ça devait être dur, non ? » Tenta Duo tout en calculant de tête le nombre d'heures total que cela représentait, certainement plus de vingt mille, J n'offrait sans doute pas de vacances à ses subalternes.

« Peut-être. Mais ça me laissait voir quelque chose au bout du tunnel. On me promettait de savoir piloter et d'être le meilleur qui soit. Je pouvais faire quelque chose d'utile et j'aime piloter. »

Ayant lâché le poignet de Duo, il fut surpris en sentant les doigts du jeune homme remettre quelques-unes de ses mèches en place, les réordonnant vers l'arrière comme pour dégager son visage.

« C'est au bout de six mois qu'on a commencé à me… »

La voix d'Heero mourut en milieu de phrase, comme s'il cherchait le mot adéquat sans le trouver.

« Continue. » Intervint rapidement le natté pour ne pas bloquer Yuy dans une situation désagréable et lui permettre d'avancer dans le récit.

Duo complétait assez aisément la phrase. Punir et battre étaient les deux premiers verbes qui lui venaient à l'esprit, mais c'était à Heero de raconter.

« Ça a dérivé doucement d'abord. C'était… mérité. » Lâcha Heero d'un ton incertain, comme s'il doutait de l'information.

« On ne mérite pas de subir de mauvais traitements. » Répondit aussitôt Duo, rappelant ainsi sa façon de concevoir les choses au jeune homme.

Il lui semblait à ce moment essentiel qu'il sache qu'il ne le jugerait pas et ne le culpabiliserait pas. Dans l'opinion de Duo, peu importe son avis sur ce qu'avait vécu son camarade, ça n'aurait de toute façon pas été l'attitude d'un ami que de réagir d'une telle façon.

« Je faisais des bêtises, je payais les pots cassés. Cela me semblait normal. »

« Et on te faisait quoi pour te punir ? » Interrogea Maxwell utilisant intentionnellement le passé pour essayer de détacher Heero des faits. C'était d'autant plus important au vu de ce que le jeune homme avait subi récemment.

« Coups. A main nue… Sur le bas du dos principalement. Il fallait que je reste mobile, surtout au niveau des bras. »

« Et après ? » Demanda gentiment le natté pour ne pas le brusquer

En même temps, il reconstituait mentalement l'espèce de rébus que venait de lui délivrer le premier pilote. Notant au passage que ce dernier avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il n'avait rien aux bras pour dévier son attention du bas du dos qui ne signifiait certainement pas lombaires.

« C'est resté un moment comme ça. Un jour où j'étais vraiment fatigué, je n'arrivais plus à tenir lors de l'entraînement de Dr. J… Il a décidé d'augmenter. Les coups de lanière comme tu as vu, datent de ce moment-là. Toujours au même endroit. Je crois que je n'aurai pas pu continuer si c'était plus étendu… car après il fallait bien poursuivre l'entraînement le reste de la journée. Il suffisait d'être mal réveillé le matin et de laisser passer un détail pour prendre une correction. »

« Comment tu faisais pour suivre en étant amoché ? » S'enquit Duo avec sympathie tout en laissant les cheveux de son camarade tranquilles pour choyer le haut de la nuque du bout des doigts.

« Je faisais avec. » Statua Heero.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix de rester couché ou de ne plus travailler pour le restant de la journée. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain qu'il aurait agi autrement, même s'il avait eu le choix. Quoi qu'on lui ait fait subir, c'était bien parce que son comportement n'avait pas plu ou que ses capacités n'avaient pas convaincu à un moment donné. Il n'aurait pas amélioré l'opinion de Dr. J à son égard en abandonnant. Au contraire, il aurait plutôt risqué de tout perdre en n'étant pas suffisamment travailleur. On ne lui avait jamais présenté les choses ainsi, mais pour lui c'était juste une évidence. Des gamins à ramasser dans la rue, il y en avait des centaines.

« On te battait souvent ? » Osa demander Duo, le coupant dans sa réflexion.

« … »

Devant le silence de son camarade, il haussa les sourcils sur le coup de l'inquiétude et distribua une nouvelle caresse pour montrer à Heero que rien n'avait changé depuis les précédentes minutes.

« C'était tant que ça ? » Ajouta-t-il, inquiet de la réponse qu'il risquait de récolter.

« Manuellement au moins une fois par semaine. Ça n'a jamais dépassé deux semaines. Autrement peut-être une fois le mois. Je n'ai jamais tenu de statistiques. » Finit par avouer Heero d'un ton qui laissait entendre que c'était la première fois qu'il essayait de quantifier.

Cela semblait naturel. Cette fois Duo n'essaya pas de chiffrer le nombre de punitions sans compter qu'Heero lui avait donné une version minorée donc irréaliste juste bonne pour lui donner un ordre d'idée et encore, il était possible qu'il ait volontairement réduit le chiffre pour une raison qui lui était propre.

Heero soupira. Plus il parlait et plus il se sentait comme abattu, privé d'énergie. Comme s'il était prisonnier d'une sorte de nostalgie amère. Un état qu'il ressentait beaucoup ces derniers jours. Trop, au vu de leur devoir qui exigeait de leur part une énergie sans faille et une sorte d'enthousiasme à la tâche.

Duo se demanda s'il devait interroger plus Heero sur ces punitions, mais conclut rapidement qu'il se sentirait plutôt gêné, voire honteux ; et que ce qui devait ressentir était assez éprouvant comme cela. Il valait mieux changer un peu de sujet. Les éléments qu'il avait appris par le bavardage des deux gardes pendant qu'il attendait le premier pilote lui revenant, il se dit que c'était peut-être le moment ou jamais de poser la question.

« Dis, Heero… Ce mec, Girard… Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier ? Tu sembles le craindre plus qu'un autre. Pourtant vendredi c'est un soit disant « gentil » qui t'a abimé comme cela. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre. »

Le jeune homme s'était crispé dès l'entente du nom de l'assistant de Dr. J en charge de son éducation, mais la suite de la phrase le laissa assez pantois. Il douta un instant que Duo n'en sache beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait et ne cherche à le piéger. Néanmoins, cette solution lui parut hautement improbable. Incapable de se l'expliquer seul, il se décida à poser la question, bien qu'il lui soit difficile de garder son sang-froid. Il ne gagnerait rien à paniquer.

« D'où connais-tu ce type ? »

« Eh bien, quand je suis venu à te chercher, les deux vigils à la porte ont parlé de lui. Que J l'avait appelé mais qu'il n'était pas venu, que c'était un autre type, Ben je crois, qui s'était occupé de te punir. Qu'il était moins pire. Hier, tu as regardé sur ton ordinateur si le type était là, je t'ai vu. Donc il doit vraiment avoir quelque chose de particulier. Enfin ça expliquerait vos attitudes. » Répondit Duo ravi de jouer franc jeu et de se voir enfin en partie expliquer le comportement des deux armoires à glace.

Heero tendu par la colère plus que par la gêne ou la peur serra les poings.

« Dexter t'a dit qu'on me 'punissait' » ? » Articula-t-il d'une voix froide.

La rage sous-jacente étonna Duo qui battit des paupières avant de reprendre aussitôt la parole.

« Hein ? Non, pas du tout ! J'ai reformulé. Enfin, ils sous-entendaient un truc du genre, mais si tu ne m'avais pas raconté, si je n'avais pas vu ce qui t'était arrivé, je n'aurais jamais compris que c'était de ça qu'il était question. »

En même temps, il était en train de se demander lequel pouvait bien être Dexter. Et d'ailleurs d'où de simples vigils connaissaient de telles informations internes ? Bah, sans doute de leurs collègues eux-mêmes, si les deux étaient au courant de leur vie privée il devait en être de même pour les notes internes.

« Ce ne sont pas que des vigils. » Rétorqua Heero, un ton plus bas et semblant plus maître de lui-même.

« Heu ? »

Apparemment il n'avait pas dû penser en silence. Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir à la question car Heero reprit la parole.

« Ils font partie des… »

« Des ? » Encouragea le natté, ayant dans l'idée qu'il allait peut-être obtenir une information cruciale concernant l'organisation du personnel du Docteur J.

« Oublie. » Coupa Heero d'un ton qui se voulait ferme mais sous lequel Duo sentait poindre une blessure inavouée. Lentement, il tendit le bras vers Heero et laissa sa main sur le poignet du jeune homme.

« Tu veux dire qu'eux aussi te battaient ? » Réessaya Duo.

« Non. Oublie. »

« … »

Après un court silence, Duo reprit doucement la parole.

« Ok. Je veux bien croire qu'ils ne t'ont pas frappé, mais je suis sûr qu'ils t'ont fait quelque chose. Parle m'en, ça peut te faire du bien. » Dit-il en remontant sa main vers l'épaule droite du brun.

Le bout de ses doigts rencontra rapidement une sorte de petite aspérité large d'un centimètre environ. Les blessures par balles laissaient toujours des traces, celles qui avaient frappé Heero lors de leur première rencontre n'avaient pas fait exception.

Heero soupira. La main qui parcourait son bras ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Le natté savait se montrer persuasif. Toutefois, partager les souvenirs qui remontaient à vive allure à la surface de sa mémoire n'était sans doute pas l'idée du siècle. Est-ce que son récit serait bien interprété ? Est-ce que Duo prendrait son parti encore une fois ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Et il n'était pas sûr non plus de pouvoir gérer convenablement un jugement hâtif ou une maladresse. Il cligna des paupières. Et puis pourquoi pas au fond ?

Bien que ce fût selon lui d'une absurdité avancée, il se décida à raconter ce qui lui revenait bien trop clairement.

« Pendant mon entraînement, il était courant que Dr. J me tende des pièges dans les ordres que j'avais à suivre en mission extérieure. Il faisait ça pour me tester, m'apprendre que tout ne fonctionnait pas toujours comme on le voulait. J'ai toujours réussi à contourner, sauf une fois. Plus tu es jeune et plus l'instinct de survie est fort, tu réfléchis moins et tu n'as pas vraiment conscience de la mort. »

Ça, Duo le savait. Son instinct de survie l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois quand il était à la rue, autant avant l'église Maxwell qu'après. Les colonies du point de Lagrange 2 étaient les plus pauvres mais aussi les plus mal fréquentées. Les pensées du natté furent coupées par la voix à peine audible, hésitante, du brun toujours couché à côté de lui.

« Le problème était qu'il fallait éviter leurs pièges tout en respectant à la lettre les ordres donnés, sinon il y avait une punition derrière. »

« Et ça a marché au final. » Commenta Duo en soupirant, réalisant par la force des choses que si Heero avait fini par mettre de façon presque systématique sa vie dans la balance c'était peut-être qu'on l'y avait très fortement incité de façon répétée.

« Non. » Répondit Heero, intrigué.

« Et ton autodestruction ? »

« Dr. J voulait que je détruise la machine, pas que je me tue avec. Tu imagines la perte pour lui ? Le pire, c'est que j'ai survécu. » Lâcha le brun d'un ton extérieur très déstabilisant quand on réfléchissait au contenu des paroles et à la gravité des évènements mentionnés. Néanmoins, Duo qui était resté sur son idée n'y prit pas garde.

« Ça n'a pas marché alors, leur truc. » Dit Duo, ne sachant comment exactement qualifier le but qui avait été visé par les supérieurs du premier pilote et par le Docteur J en particulier.

« Il y a eu un incident. En AC191. » Précisa Heero après un court instant de réflexion, se doutant qu'une des premières questions serait en rapport avec le « quand ».

Le natté prit sur lui de ne rien dire dans un premier temps, essayant de laisser le jeune homme compléter par lui-même.

« C'est allé trop loin. C'était injuste. Peut-être que plus tard je n'aurais pas trouvé cela anormal, mais sur le coup… »

La main de Duo était de nouveau remontée de l'épaule à la nuque, la caressant du bout des doigts. Heero ferma les yeux, profitant mieux des gratouillis à l'arrière de la tête. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu des gestes d'affection comme en ce moment, si jamais quelqu'un en avait eu à son égard…. Quoiqu'il était injuste, Odin en avait eu.

Il réalisa que le tueur à gage qui l'avait pris comme apprenti les premières années de sa vie lui manquait à cet instant, alors qu'il racontait ces évènements. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, Odin lui avait beaucoup manqué pendant ses années d'entraînement. Il aurait sans doute aimé retrouver sa relation avec lui dans sa relation avec Girard, mais il n'en avait jamais été question les premières années. Quant aux dernières années, il valait mieux ne pas les évoquer. En bref, Heero avait complètement renoncé à attendre quoi que ce soit de son instructeur et la distance s'était de plus en plus creusée. Doux euphémisme pour décrire l'horreur que leur relation était devenue.

« Quel était le piège cette fois ? » Demanda Duo, faisant sortir à nouveau Heero de sa réflexion.

« Généralement, c'était une question de temps gagné car on ne me donnait pas l'itinéraire le plus court à réaliser. Ou bien c'était le nombre de sentinelles, leur nombre était minimisé. Le but était que je développe un certain sens de l'initiative tout en restant discipliné, que j'apprenne bien mes plans et pas seulement mon itinéraire et que je reste toujours sur le qui-vive. »

Heero s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle et mieux ordonner ses pensées.

« Cette fois-là, je n'avais pas trouvé d'informations pouvant porter à confusion, le chrono était correct. En fait, il était trop court pour terminer la mission. Les plans étaient erronés, l'échelle était mauvaise un mètre de prévu correspondait à un mètre cinquante en réalité, sur un itinéraire censé être de cent mètres à la base je te laisse calculer ce que cela donnait en réalité. »

Duo hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas bénin ce genre d'erreur. Et dans certaines bases très grandes et avec peu de cachettes, la mission devenait rapidement impossible si l'on manquait de temps.

« C'est pour cela que je demande à m'occuper des préparations de mission moi-même. Je sais ce que je fais. » Conclut Heero, tout en essayant de rassembler le courage de continuer à raconter l'histoire. Duo voudrait à tous les coups en savoir plus, c'était évident.

« Heero, tu n'as pas terminé cette mission ? »

« Non… les bombes que j'avais posées au départ allaient exploser, j'avais deux objectifs : récupérer des plans d'armement en réseau puis les détruire. En faisant les deux, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de me sauver. »

« Tu as choisi quoi ? » Demanda Duo pour entretenir la conversation et encourager Heero à poursuivre.

« Récupération, j'aurai pu détruire les travaux depuis n'importe quelle autre base qui avait accès au réseau lors d'une prochaine mission. »

Duo hocha la tête, c'est également ce qu'il aurait fait à situation semblable.

« Tu as eu raison. »

A l'entente de la phrase, le regard d'Heero se troubla et il détourna les yeux bien que l'obscurité le maintienne à l'abri d'un regard inquisiteur venant du natté. C'était le genre de phrase qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre mais qui lui aurait fait abominablement plaisir de la part de ses supérieurs. En même temps, la suite des évènements lui laissait un goût plus qu'amer dans la bouche.

« Dr. J n'a pas pensé comme toi. Pour lui, j'avais purement désobéi aux ordres et échoué dans le cadre de la mission, et il trouvait que cela méritait une punition. J'ai essayé de dire que sans cela je serai mort mais cela a aggravé mon cas. »

Il soupira, soupesant chaque mot avant de le prononcer.

« Il n'a jamais supporté que quelqu'un le contredise. Le fait que je sois mort était purement accessoire. Tout comme le fait que la mission aurait également échoué si je n'étais pas revenu. »

« C'est n'importe quoi. » Renchérit Duo profitant d'une pause dans l'exposé de Heero qui se faisait de plus en plus haché.

« J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir de le dire. »

« Tu as dit que c'était n'importe quoi ? » Répéta Duo, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pour sûr, ça ne cadrait pas avec ce qu'il connaissait d'Heero. Pas qu'il lui aurait donné tort, en l'occurrence. Seulement, cela ressemblait plus à ce que lui serait capable de dire à un supérieur.

« Globalement. » Résuma Heero.

A vrai dire, pour l'instant, il ne retrouvait pas ses paroles exactes et cela le perturbait. Il aurait pourtant dû s'en souvenir. Surtout avec ce qu'elles lui avaient valu ensuite.

Depuis le début de l'histoire, le natté attendait patiemment l'entrée en scène dudit Dexter, de son comparse ou même celle des dénommés Girard ou Ben, mais plus rien ne vint après ça. Hésitant, le châtain reprit la parole tout en poursuivant quelques caresses.

Il prenait de plus en plus conscience au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient qu'il n'avait jamais été si proche d'obtenir quelque information de la part d'Heero sur les sévices qu'il avait subis. Et même s'il listait mentalement différentes possibilités, il ne parvenait bien sûr pas à choisir l'une ou l'autre. Autant jouer au loto. Ça aurait limite été plus correct.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« … »

L'absence de réponse alarma Duo qui reprit rapidement.

« On ne t'a pas mutilé au moins ? »

La phrase surprit Heero, perdu dans un monde pas vraiment enviable, qui y répondit difficilement et avec un léger temps de retard.

« …Non. »

Pourquoi cette question ? Duo l'avait vu déshabillé plusieurs fois, il avait donc pu voir en long en large et en travers les quelques cicatrices qu'il se trimballait.

« J a bien décidé de te punir, non ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda encore Duo de plus en plus désappointé.

D'un côté, il avait peur d'aller trop loin dans ses questions, d'insister une fois de trop. Mais en même temps, il sentait qu'Heero avait vraiment besoin de parler de tout ça. Et plus particulièrement de cette fois-là.

Pourquoi celle-là d'ailleurs ? Maxwell était sûr que cela avait son importance. Il était persuadé que cette première fois avait eu quelque chose de déterminant pour Heero. Première fois, parce qu'il y en avait eu des suivantes. Forcément. Sinon pourquoi Heero aurait-il si peur de ce qui pouvait arriver ? On n'a pas peur d'un lointain souvenir si on sait qu'il appartient uniquement au passé.

« Je ne peux pas te raconter ça. »

La phrase laissa le natté franchement désappointé. Si Heero ne racontait pas ça, c'est comme s'il ne racontait rien du tout. En même temps, le ton incertain de son camarade lui laissait un espoir. Peut-être bien qu'en insistant il obtiendrait une réaction assez tranchée de la part du pilote pour qu'il se fasse une idée plus précise sur la question.

« On t'a battu plus violemment ? »

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit, Heero ne prenant pas encore vraiment conscience du tour que prenait la conversation.

« On t'a torturé ? Électricité ? Suffocation ? Plaies multiples ? Aiguilles ? » Tenta de lister Duo au petit bonheur la chance en laissant le temps à Heero d'avoir une réaction quelconque entre chaque proposition.

« Arrête ça. » Protesta Yuy, mettant dans la phrase toute la détermination qu'il put trouver, sans grand succès.

« Quoique non, on t'a peut-être juste violé… » Poursuivit le châtain dans sa lancée sans prendre en compte l'avertissement lancé par le premier pilote.

Il eut juste le temps de sentir Heero se tendre à ses côtés avant qu'il ne quitte le lit d'un pas raide, saisissant ses vêtements au passage.

« Attends ! Où tu vas ? »

« … »

« Heero ? »

Simultanément, Duo s'était relevé et avait suivi Heero qui avait pris la direction du salon. Là-bas, il le trouva assis sur le canapé, spandex réenfilé, et en train d'enfiler à toute vitesse les chaussettes enlevées à son retour à l'appartement.

« Le juste violé va juste se faire violer. Dégage. » Embringua-t-il d'un ton sec en repoussant le natté pour accéder à son débardeur qu'il enfila tout aussi rapidement.

« Pas question. »

La lumière de l'aube éclairait la pièce de mieux en mieux au fil des minutes et les deux garçons y voyaient à présent très clairement. Duo ne parvint à capter qu'un court instant le regard de son camarade, mais cela lui suffit pour comprendre son erreur.

Le voyant prêt à se lever, il se pencha vivement vers le canapé, posant une main sur l'accoudoir et l'autre sur le coussin en simili cuir pour coincer le jeune homme. Ce dernier le foudroya du regard, mais Maxwell ne lui laissa pas le temps de lancer la sommation qu'il était sur le point de recevoir.

« Je t'ai blessé. Je suis désolé. C'était pas mon but. »

« … »

« Je ne remets pas en question l'importance de ce que tu as subi. Au contraire, je veux en connaître l'intensité - »

« Pour nourrir ta curiosité morbide. » Compléta Heero en repoussant fermement un des bras pour se relever.

« C'est faux et tu le sais. » Rétorqua Duo en le suivant.

Hors de question qu'il le laisse partir de l'appartement dans cet état-là. C'était déjà hors de question avant, mais maintenant, ce n'était juste plus possible. Il ne pourrait pas assumer de l'avoir fait fuir vers ses bourreaux parce qu'il venait de se comporter comme un imbécile.

« C'est la première et dernière fois que je dis une telle connerie. Réalise. Si tu m'as raconté tout ça en moins d'une semaine c'est que tu as besoin d'en parler. T'en peux plus et c'est normal. On a autre chose à fiche que de se plier aux caprices de ces vieilles peaux. »

« … »

« Je veux juste comprendre pour pouvoir t'aider. »

Et aussi pour te convaincre de ne plus y retourner, pensa le natté. Mais ça, il ne le dirait pas. Parce que c'était de la manipulation, quelque part. Et aussi parce qu'Heero n'accepterait pas le fait qu'il veuille le protéger. Cela l'étonnait lui-même. A aucun moment Heero en tant que soldat n'avait montré le besoin d'être protégé, loin s'en faut. L'humain avait lui sans doute besoin de soutien, comme chacun d'entre eux, mais il était la majeure partie du temps dissimulé derrière le soldat et terroriste que le jeune homme était devenu.

A l'entente de la dernière phrase Heero avait stoppé son mouvement, comme pour peser le pour et le contre.

Ces derniers jours, ces dernières heures, donnaient raison à Duo. Néanmoins… Il doutait encore de la loyauté que le second pilote pouvait avoir à son égard. Il détourna la tête comme pour fuir le regard qu'il sentait fixé dans son dos. Prétexte. C'était juste un prétexte, il le savait bien.

La vérité était qu'il se sentait tout bonnement incapable de poser des mots sur les faits. Ses souvenirs étaient là, à la surface de sa mémoire. Mais chaque fois qu'il trouvait un morceau de phrase pouvant expliciter à Duo ce que ça avait pu être, il trouvait les mots ridiculement assemblés, ressentait son ton comme pleurnichard – il n'allait pas se plaindre non plus – se demandait quelle interprétation pouvait faire Duo des mots utilisés, s'il pouvait même en prononcer certains qu'il répétait mentalement avant de les trouver vulgaires ou inappropriés, et au final il ne voyait plus le rapport avec ce qu'il voulait dire et les faits qu'il était censé décrire. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il existe les mots dont il avait besoin.

« M'aider à quoi ? Il n'y a rien à faire. » Finit-il par dire. La tension diminuant, il se sentait de nouveau comme privé d'énergie.

« Retournons dans la chambre, ce n'est pas un lieu pour ce genre de conversation. »

Heero réfléchit un court instant avant d'obtempérer. Il n'avait pas plus que ça envie de partir. Encore moins d'y aller. Mais le « juste » de Duo avait fait mal. Très mal. Parce qu'il avait remis en cause sans s'en rendre compte son ressenti de ce qu'il s'était passé, la justesse de ses sentiments à cet égard. Il avait dit ça comme on parle de pacotille. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'un « remet-toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde » pour finir de creuser la plaie.

Il s'était déjà demandé s'il faisait trop de cas, si ses réactions étaient normales ou si elles étaient de cette intensité parce qu'il serait particulièrement faible ou bizarre. S'il avait raison, en bref. Parce que sur le moment, au cours de l'action il avait fini par croire que c'était mérité. Vraiment. Au fil des minutes, au fil des heures à souffrir il avait même fini par croire d'autres choses. A vouloir certaines autres choses. Et parfois, il se demandait comment il avait réussi à redresser la barre ou à ne pas perdre la tête après ces évènements.

Une des explications que quelques autres lui avaient balancées à la figure à demi-mot était justement ce que les paroles de Duo pouvaient impliquer : « tu as cherché », « ce n'est pas si grave », « oublie », « passe à autre chose ». Des ordres dissimulé sous la forme de conseils qu'on donnait quand on était bien-pensant parce qu'envisager une autre solution, remettre sa conviction, ses actes, en jeu était trop difficile, trop douloureux.

Le temps de revisiter ces souvenirs et pensées qui n'étaient pas nouvelles pour le brun, les deux garçons étaient de nouveau dans le lit, Yuy tournant actuellement le dos à Maxwell.

Bien qu'il ne tentât aucun rapprochement, Duo tendit de nouveau le bras pour frôler l'arrière de la chevelure du jeune homme en sentant le silence s'installer de nouveau. Ne voyant toujours rien venir, le natté se décida néanmoins à poser des questions, mais des vraies questions cette fois-ci.

« On t'a battu ? » S'enquit-il avec douceur, sans cesser sa caresse.

« Hn. Pendant presque deux heures. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux. Cela lui paraissait énorme. Quoiqu'en même temps, c'était ça que cela avait duré la fois dernière. Néanmoins le châtain ne trouva pas cette information rassurante, loin de là, même.

« Et pour… »

« Ils étaient sept. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai résisté au départ, alors Dr. J a appelé du renfort. Ils ont tous plus ou moins participé au début, même si c'est globalement… Girard qui s'est occupé de moi. Comme il en avait l'habitude. »

Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre en sentant Duo le pousser à se tourner vers lui puis à le serrer en douceur contre son torse.

« En deux heures, ils ont bien eu le temps d'alterner. Ce que j'ignorais jusqu'à présent, c'est qu'ils avaient eu le feu vert de la part de Dr. J pour…. enfin… »

Sentant bien que le second pilote pouvait comprendre la phrase même sans le complément circonstanciel, il reprit son histoire.

« Ils se sont arrangés pour déterminer un ordre de passage et se sont réparti le temps laissé par Dr. J. J'ai su après que cela faisait à peu près une heure par personne. J'étais rentré le soir. Ça a duré jusqu'à quatre heures du matin pour que les six premiers passent. Ça aurait pu durer encore plus longtemps, mais celui qui avait pris le dernier quart, il… enfin… il n'aimait pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Il m'a expliqué qu'il trouvait ça… anormal… Et qu'il passerait le temps prévu à s'occuper de moi, pour réduire les dégâts. »

« Six… » Répéta Duo, hébété par le nombre.

« …Six personnes parce que sur les sept que Dr. J avait nommés, un seul n'a pas trouvé ça normal… Tu parles d'une normalité. Après ça, pendant tout ce temps, c'était plutôt qu'on ne me fasse rien qui m'a paru anormal. »

Intérieurement, le natté commençait à se sentir très mal. Mal d'avoir insisté auprès du jeune homme. Mal d'avoir pu le blesser alors qu'il avait de tels souvenirs en tête. Si le récit l'effrayait par ce qu'il impliquait de cruauté et de bêtise humaine, il se rendait aussi compte que le vivre avait dû être bien pire. Sauf peut-être pour les six salopards qui eux avaient sans doute passé une bonne nuit.

« Le pire, c'est que j'ai tout fait pour tenir et ne pas leur offrir de larmes pendant, pour être le soldat parfait qu'on attendait que je sois, mais quand il m'a dit ça, qu'il a commencé à s'occuper de moi… »

« Je crois que je comprends. »

A l'entente du commentaire le ton de Yuy se fit plus dur, en même temps qu'il se redressa sur un coude.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu y comprends ? »

« Calme-toi. Je ne dis pas que je sais ce que tu ressens… »

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » S'agaça Heero comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir raconté tout cela, surtout avec des détails personnels qui s'ils comptaient pour lui n'étaient pas utiles au second pilote.

« Je t'aime. »


	8. Chapitre 8

Le brun baissa les yeux, pas certain de comprendre ce que le natté venait de dire.

« … »

« Heero, ce n'est pas la peine de te détruire moralement pour des souvenirs. Des souvenirs très douloureux et qui t'influenceront à jamais, soit, mais des souvenirs. C'est le passé. Tu n'y peux rien si tu as été entre les mains de tels malades, car il faut vraiment pas être bien pour violer un gosse de onze ans… Pour abuser de quelqu'un tout court d'ailleurs. » Dit fermement mais avec une grande douceur le châtain.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le torse de Maxwell.

« Ça va ? »

« Hn. Transpiration. »

Duo leva la main et frôla la joue humide. Bien qu'ils soient dans le noir, il hocha la tête avant de quitter la joue dans une caresse. Il pouvait comprendre la gêne d'Heero, alors autant rentrer dans son jeu. Pas la peine de le mettre mal à l'aise, il devait faire preuve de compréhension.

« Oui, tu dois avoir raison. »

Ces mots furent suivis d'un nouveau silence. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, ce ne fut pas Duo qui le rompit, souhaitant laisser à Heero le temps dont il avait besoin pour se recomposer.

« Pourquoi tu fais semblant de me croire quand je mens ? » Demanda Heero.

Il avait pleinement conscience que Duo n'était pas dupe. Il avait adopté exactement le même ton que quand il était venu le chercher dans le salon de leur ancienne planque, quand il avait prétexté ne pas réussir à dormir à cause de la mission.

« Pourquoi tu mens ? » Répondit immédiatement Duo, sans qu'il n'eut besoin de réfléchir.

« … »

« C'est bien pour te protéger, non ? Si tu fais ça, c'est que tu en as besoin. Du moment que ça a cette utilité-là, je peux comprendre et jouer le jeu. » Expliqua-t-il gentiment.

Yuy hocha la tête machinalement. Puis, se recouchant, il se rapprocha du natté et cala son visage contre son épaule. Pas pour pleurer. Il avait déjà versé trop de larmes à son goût. Plus pour profiter du contact. Et puis aussi pour se prouver que même s'il avait tendance à raconter n'importe quoi quand il se sentait gêné, il avait confiance en Duo. Assez pour dire la vérité avec des gestes, en tout cas.

Dès qu'il fut appuyé, une main tiède vint à la rencontre de sa chevelure désordonnée, la caressant puis la massant légèrement dans un contact plus appuyé qu'un frôlement. Un « je suis là » muet.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on peut ressentir après presque huit heures de torture. »

« Je peux toujours imaginer. Je suis sans doute en dessous de la réalité, mais j'imagine, tu sais. Tu ne parles pas dans le vide. » Répondit doucement Duo, heureux de le voir de nouveau tranquille et prêt à l'écouter sans prendre ses paroles comme une agression.

« Hn… Tu entendais quoi par 'Je t'aime' ? » Interrogea alors Heero.

Il n'avait pas oublié la phrase qui l'avait calmé instantanément tellement cela l'avait surpris, intrigué. C'était comme si Duo avait d'un coup changé de sujet, en choisissant un au hasard, et même si ces paroles pouvaient lui faire de l'effet, il ne savait pas quel crédit leur donner.

« Que je t'aime, Heero. Je tiens vraiment à toi et j'aime bien prendre soin de toi. » Dit Duo avec une simplicité qui laissa le brun sans voix.

Lui s'attendait à ce que le natté lui dise qu'il avait menti, ou bien qu'il tente de s'imposer en lui vantant la grandeur et la force de son supposé amour. Mais non. Loin d'une envolée lyrique, le jeune homme s'était contenté de répéter sa déclaration en y ajoutant quelques éléments indifférents qu'il fallait apparemment comprendre comme la définition de l'affection que lui portait le pilote du Deathscythe.

Il n'empêche, qu'après coup, la phrase l'interrogeait vraiment. Bien qu'il ait très peu fréquenté de personnes de son âge avant ses coéquipiers, Heero n'était pas complètement ignorant des relations humaines. Il savait en tout cas que ce genre de paroles se disaient très peu entre amis, et encore moins entre garçons. Il se demandait s'il fallait prendre ces paroles comme une espèce de déclaration amoureuse. Pour le coup, le brun espérait bien que non, d'une part parce que Duo ne l'avait pas du tout défini comme ça, mais surtout parce qu'il devrait alors se poser des questions sur le désir sexuel qu'il pouvait déclencher chez le natté. Et il n'avait vraiment, vraiment, pas besoin de ça pour l'instant.

Ne voyant rien venir de la part d'Heero qui paraissait soucieux, Duo reprit la parole :

« Dernière question et je te laisse tranquille. Quand l'autre connard décide de te faire punir maintenant, c'est… comme tu viens de me décrire ? » Dit-il difficilement en réalisant l'ampleur de tout ce que Heero avait évoqué ; et que si le jeune homme répondait par l'affirmative, ça voulait dire qu'il avait supporté toutes ces choses inqualifiables moins d'une semaine auparavant et qu'il comptait de nouveau subir ceci le matin même… !

« C'était exceptionnel. Il se contente de corrections comme tu as vu la dernière fois. Ça va plus loin de temps en temps, mais c'est toujours cet homme dont j'ai vérifié la présence sur l'ordinateur hier qui se charge des cas « exceptionnels ». Même si Dr. J ordonne seulement les coups, j'ai droit au reste en plus lorsqu'il s'agit de lui… Il attendait d'avoir l'autorisation de toute façon pour passer à l'action. S'il avait pu me sauter d'emblée il ne se serait pas privé… C'est censé être mieux quand la personne qui le fait aime ce qu'elle fait. » Au ton employé, on sentait qu'Heero répétait – avec une certaine rancœur – cette phrase toute faite qu'il avait sans doute beaucoup entendue les années passées.

Ça signifiait quoi, d'ailleurs ? Se demanda Duo. Qu'on pilotait mieux quand on aimait ça, certainement. Mais aussi et surtout qu'il fallait aimer tuer pour tuer correctement ? Heero avait certainement eu des problèmes à cause de cela, et on avait dû lui rabâcher les oreilles avec cette phrase vu la façon dont il l'avait dite.

Si détruire des MS ne posait aucun problème apparent au pilote du Wing Zero, Duo se souvenait bien de l'incident Noventa. Il n'avait pas osé aller trop vers lui à ce moment-là. Ils se connaissaient si peu. Bien sûr, il l'avait sollicité et soutenu quand ils avaient été dans la même école ensuite ; mais cela avait été insuffisant. Après, cela n'excusait pas son positionnement d'alors, mais Duo avait conscience qu'Heero n'aurait sans doute rien accepté de plus de sa part à l'époque. Dans tous les cas, il était indiscutable à ses yeux qu'Heero n'aimait pas tuer. Cela le laissait indifférent dans le cas d'ennemis mais dans le cas d'alliés ou de civils… Heero le vivait mal, il l'avait constaté.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à te rebeller ? » Formula-t-il à voix haute.

« Pourquoi ils étaient sept à ton avis ? » Répondit Heero en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Duo, l'air un peu honteux de devoir lui avouer cela.

Le soldat parfait n'était pas si parfait que ça. Même pas foutu d'obéir aux ordres des supérieurs, il y avait de quoi rire. Il en était de même pour les punitions, un soldat dit parfait n'avait normalement pas à être puni.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance de tomber sur des salauds pareils. » Dit Duo en serrant brièvement le jeune homme un peu plus fort contre lui. En aucun cas, il ne devait culpabiliser d'avoir eu l'intelligence d'essayer se protéger.

« Ça aurait pu être pire. » Défendit Heero qui avait froncé les sourcils au mot « salaud », le niveau de langage utilisé par Duo pour qualifier l'intégralité de ses proches le faisant à l'évidence tiquer. Et puis, ce n'était un peu fort comme terme ?

« Hein ? » S'étonna Duo, ne comprenant pas la réaction du jeune homme.

« Il aurait pu m'attirer dans un réseau de prostitution par exemple, mais je suis devenu pilote, on ne m'a pas menti. » Exposa-t-il en se détendant légèrement dans les bras de Duo. Pas de quoi faire tout un plat de sa situation et se montrer plus outré que nécessaire. Cela aurait pu être bien pire, et puis c'était en grande partie sa faute à lui aussi…

« Heero… » Lança Duo la gorge nouée.

C'est vrai, comment pouvait-il voir du positif là-dedans ?

« Tu n'avais pas à supporter tout ça pour une putain de formation, j'ai commencé il y a trois ans, moi. Et Quatre i peine deux ans. » Expliqua Duo en retenant son envie de témoigner d'autres signes d'affection à Heero. Cela pourrait être mal pris. C'est vrai, il ne valait mieux pas être trop entreprenant, ou du moins paraître intéressé au vu de ce qu'il savait maintenant qu'il avait subi. A vrai dire, il comprenait mieux certaines des réactions du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait découvert les traces de coups et voulu l'aider à se doucher.

« Je ne regrette pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu si j'avais refusé. Et cela aurait pu être bien pire. » Dit simplement le brun en fermant les yeux.

Après un silence calme, Heero reprit la parole et rouvrit les paupières, les gardant mi-closes.

« Je dois toujours aller voir Dr. J. »

« Tu ne dois rien du tout. »

« Je ne veux pas que ça arrive en votre présence. » Explicita le premier pilote. Avoir donné autant de détails, s'être confié sur certains points, l'aidait à exprimer directement sa pensée.

« Il n'oserait pas. » Affirma Duo pour qui cette possibilité paraissait complètement inconcevable.

« Tu n'en sais rien. » Répliqua Heero d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

« Il l'a déjà fait ? »

Duo reçut pour unique réponse un hochement de tête contre son buste. Pas besoin de creuser, il avait compris.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. H et G manipulent les gens, mais ils sont contre l'utilisation des coups sur leurs collègues. Au minimum, ils demanderaient à ce que J règle ses affaires ailleurs. Puis tu crois qu'on laisserait quelqu'un s'attaquer à toi sans lever le petit doigt ? Quatre et Trowa ne laisseraient personne te toucher contre ton gré sans rien dire. » Exposa Duo du ton le plus ferme et rassurant qu'il put trouver.

« …Et toi ? »

« Moi, vu ce que je sais, on a même pas intérêt à t'approcher pendant la réunion. »

Le ton bas et ferme, plein de menaces contenues, surprit Heero. Il avait demandé plus par rhétorique qu'autre chose, hormis, c'est vrai, une légère curiosité. Il n'avait pas besoin de protection. Il était en vie, bon pilote, résistant et rudement dangereux en mission. Objectivement, on ne pouvait pas se dire au premier abord qu'il était quelqu'un qui nécessitait une protection constante. Duo et Quatre donnaient eux plus facilement cette impression. Néanmoins, il ne fut pas vexé par la remarque de Duo. Il savait qu'il aurait pu l'être, car quelques mois auparavant l'attitude du natté lui tapait parfois lourdement sur le système. Il avait eu du mal à intégrer le fait qu'on puisse s'inquiéter pour lui.

Et là, le ton employé par le pilote du Deathscythe Hell puait la protection à plein nez sans qu'au fond cela ne le dérange. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il en avait besoin par moment, ces derniers jours. Il se surprenait d'ailleurs à apprécier maintenant ce qui l'avait tant agacé au départ. Peut-être le fait que Duo n'ait plus jamais renié ses capacités après le vol des pièces de son Gundam.

« Tu pourrais faire pression sur J. » Proposa Duo toujours dans son optique d'éviter une punition lourde, et à ses yeux totalement absurde, à son camarade.

Heero cligna des paupières à l'entente de la déclaration. Il ne voyait pas bien ce que l'autre pilote voulait dire. Ce dernier continua de lui-même.

« Ce qu'on t'a fait est totalement illégal. Si tu avais des preuves de ce qui t'est arrivé tu pourrais facilement les traîner en justice. »

« Je ne veux pas m'exposer de la sorte ! » Rétorqua violemment Heero, se tendant de nouveau par la même occasion.

Tout sauf ça. A quoi bon se montrer tel un animal de foire au milieu de personnes qui ne croiraient pas le dixième de ce qu'il pourrait dire ? Parce que si Duo le croyait c'était bien parce qu'il avait la preuve sous les yeux. …ou bien c'est qu'il avait à gagner en considérant ses paroles comme vraies.

C'était sans compter leur propre situation. Car en parlant d'illégalité, que vaudraient la parole et les plaintes de terroristes responsables de centaines voire de milliers de morts ? Au mieux, on prendrait ces déclarations comme des excuses pour justifier leurs actes. Or, ça n'avait rien à voir. Absolument rien. Si Heero ne connaissait pas les motifs exacts des autres pilotes, lui agissait par conviction et certainement pas à cause de son vécu ou d'on ne sait quoi. Bien sûr, on pouvait considérer au vu de son âge qu'il avait été manipulé. Mais encore une fois, il s'estimait assez intelligent et conscient des choses, il avait eu suffisamment de cours, eu accès à suffisamment de ressources, vécu à suffisamment d'endroits, pour savoir que l'Alliance terrestre avait vraiment nui aux Colonies, jeunes pays nouvellement créés.

Ces considérations étaient bien sûr très loin de celles de Duo Maxwell. Lui réfléchissait presque depuis le début en termes de droit et d'humanité, valeurs ancrées en lui lors de son séjour à l'église Maxwell. Il était évident que Duo ne voyait pas Heero par rapport à ses actes lors de cette guerre mais en tant qu'être humain, en tant qu'ami, comme il le lui l'avait dit. Et cela changeait complètement la vision qu'ils pouvaient avoir des choses.

« Je n'ai pas dit de le faire, juste le menacer. » Rassura Duo sans démordre de son idée, caressant doucement le cou du jeune homme. Non pas dans un but persuasif mais pour le détendre, il avait bien vu que l'idée précédente déplaisait au plus haut point à l'autre pilote.

« Je me ferai attraper et on me dissuaderait de parler… je n'ai aucune preuve. Et je ne suis pas à l'abri d'un sabotage de sa part pour me mettre volontairement en difficulté sur le front. » Avoua le brun tranquillisé par les caresses rassurantes que le châtain lui prodiguait.

Duo se tendit rien qu'à l'idée. Vu ce qu'Heero lui avait dit à propos des missions qu'il effectuait plus jeune, il comprenait et commençait à adhérer à sa légère paranoïa.

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a aucune preuve ? Tu as peut-être des cicatrices ? » Essaya-t-il. Même si l'idée que le jeune homme ait des marques indélébiles de ce qui lui était arrivé sur le corps le dégoûtait encore plus de J, cela pourrait être un début. Une saloperie qui reviendrait en pleine face au docteur.

« Rien d'exploitable. »

Duo serra la mâchoire aussi fort qu'il put. S'il répondait ça, c'est qu'il en avait. En même temps, il continuait de caresser les courtes mèches brunes. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Heero le croit dégoûté s'il cessait son toucher. Il était conscient que chaque geste pouvait être interprété n'importe comment à cet instant.

« Si seulement il y avait eu des enregistrements ce serait facile. » Soupira Duo à haute voix, en songeant à la caméra de surveillance postée à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Son espoir fut très vite renseigné, Heero se crispant de nouveau assez violemment avant d'essayer de s'écarter du natté. Duo le retint calmement avant de le rassurer.

« D'accord. Il y a des preuves, mais tu n'en veux pas. »

Il ajouta l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Sa main descendit sur le bas des cervicales du jeune homme qu'il trouva très tendues, il exerça quelques pressions pour essayer de le détendre un peu. Il était impossible d'être si tendu sans en souffrir musculairement parlant.

En même temps, il essayait de reconstituer le puzzle dans sa tête. Pour qu'Heero réagisse de cette façon, ça ne pouvait pas être bénin. Peut-être que c'était Girard ou J lui-même qui tenait la caméra. A moins que ça ne soit un système de caméra de surveillance similaire à celle qu'il avait déjà vue quelques jours auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils. Seulement c'était une caméra fixe, ça restait assez improbable. Quoique, si ça se passait toujours dans les mêmes pièces, J en avait peut-être installé des plus perfectionnées qu'il manipulait à distance selon son bon vouloir.

Vu la réaction d'Heero, il se demandait aussi s'il n'y avait pas plus, le mot « vidéo » semblant lui évoquer des mauvais souvenirs. Peut-être que le docteur avait déjà organisé des représentations. Si ce connard n'avait pas hésité à faire punir son soldat devant public pourquoi se serait-il privé de mettre un DVD dans le but d'humilier le jeune homme ou de faire plaisir à ses troupes ? A moins qu'il n'en ait fait commerce. Ça expliquerait pourquoi le scientifique avait tant d'argent alors que les quatre autres avaient été soutenus par des fonds privés tels que ceux des Sweepers ou de la famille Winner.

« Mais ça ne règle pas ton problème dans l'immédiat. » Reprit-il. « Tu pourrais éviter J, ne plus avoir de contact avec lui, seulement des messages transmis par un autre ingénieur ou un pilote. Qu'on nous fasse envoyer les conclusions de la réunion par mail. On se fiche de notre avis de toute façon ce sont des sales manipulateurs tous autant qu'ils sont. »

« La fuite. » Résuma Heero l'air pensif. Il ne semblait ni pour ni contre, mais Duo sentait que son avis allait flancher… pas dans le bon sens malheureusement.

* * *

 

Rien de plus n'était sorti de leur conversation. Il fallait avouer que le pilote du Wing Zero était bel et bien maintenu dans une sorte de carcan inconfortable dans lequel le seul choix qui paraissait raisonnable était l'obéissance.

Les deux garçons s'étaient relevés en milieu de matinée et Duo s'était préparé un petit déjeuner frugal du fait qu'ils n'aient rien dans les placards à part un paquet de café entamé et un autre de pâtes laissés par les précédents occupants. En même temps, il avait parcouru ses journaux et avait pu constater avec soulagement que les journalistes s'étaient contentés de photos de leur travail, appelé pour l'occasion « désastre », et de leurs Gundams. C'était là une véritable bonne nouvelle qui leur permettrait de sortir en toute tranquillité s'ils le désiraient.

Heero, après avoir fait une toilette rapide, avait passé les vêtements de la veille au soir, puis s'était installé devant son ordinateur portable dans la même attitude que l'après-midi précédent.

Vers onze heures, après s'être lui aussi débarbouillé et changé, Duo alla le voir.

« Tu viens faire un tour avec moi ? »

Heero le regarda un court moment comme pour le jauger avant de retourner à son écran qui malgré les actualisations ne variait pas d'un iota.

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à faire ? » Interrogea le natté en jetant un œil à la page affichée. Pour une fois que le premier pilote le laissait regarder ce qu'il faisait sans avoir un air suspicieux ou autre, autant en profiter.

Un navigateur web était ouvert, donnant sur une adresse compliquée qui lui était totalement inconnue. Il ne reconnaissait même pas le protocole de transfert. Par contre, il comprit tout de suite ce dont il s'agissait en voyant une sorte d'agenda en ligne qui donnait les positions et occupations de tous les personnels de J – il s'en rendit compte car parmi la demi-douzaine de noms qu'Heero avait mis en avant, il y avait un « Girard ».

Yuy avait bien suivi le regard de son camarade et attendait maintenant sa réaction.

« Pratique. » Commenta-t-il, surprenant le brun qui s'attendait plutôt à une remarque sur sa paranoïa.

« … »

« Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très utile maintenant. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on me trouve. » Explicita Heero.

Après tout, Duo n'avait peut-être pas très bien compris sa motivation.

« Et s'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, tu vas crécher ailleurs ? »

« Je prendrai les devants. » Répondit Yuy en fronçant les sourcils, n'appréciant pas plus que tout à l'heure que soit évoquée une solution apparentée à de la fuite.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel, c'était trop beau.

« Si on te cherche, c'est ici qu'on ira en premier. Viens avec moi, ça te changera les idées. » Insista-t-il. Ça ne pourrait que faire du bien au brun de prendre l'air et de sortir de devant son écran.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Mieux connaître le coin ! »

« J'ai grandi ici. » Avoua Heero.

Il détourna son regard du natté sur l'ordinateur pour actualiser de nouveau d'une manière qui sembla bien compliquée au second pilote. Il devait sûrement prendre des précautions pour ne pas être repéré.

« Sérieux ? Tu pourras me montrer des trucs alors ! »

« …j'étais toujours bouclé dans les immeubles de Dr. J » Répondit-il, un ton plus bas, comme s'il venait juste de réaliser qu'il n'avait rien à montrer ni aucune connaissance particulière du pays ni même de la ville dans lesquels ils résidaient actuellement malgré les années qu'il y avait passées.

« Alors c'est l'occasion ou jamais de découvrir le quartier. » Renchérit Duo sans se démonter.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » S'enquit Heero, déstabilisé par ce qui venait d'être évoqué. Au final, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à rester ici à ne rien faire hormis se stresser en examinant les bases de données du Docteur J.

« Manger dehors. Faire les courses. Passer dans une laverie pour mes fringues, je n'ai pas ton courage… ! » Soupira-t-il.

D'un autre côté, il se doutait que le travail d'Heero était moins fastidieux que celui qu'il devrait lui fournir dans pareille situation. Le coton et le polyester ne supportaient pas aussi bien les lavages à la main sans repassage que le lycra du cycliste noir. Le débardeur étant déjà bien déformé, aucun doute qu'il n'était plus à ça près.

Heero se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hésitant vraiment entre accepter et refuser l'invitation. D'un côté, il avait envie de faire plaisir à Duo pour le soutien qu'il lui avait encore apporté le matin même. Mais en même temps, il sentait que ce n'était pas sa place. Une petite voix lui signalait également qu'il aurait dû se poser des questions sur les réelles motivations de Maxwell – après tout il voulait sortir avec lui, grande nouveauté – mais Heero n'en avait que faire. Ça aurait même pu le flatter qu'on le juge sortable s'il n'était pas si inquiet au sujet de Dr. J.

« Tu vas pas rester à ruminer. Puis j'ai pas envie de te laisser seul. » Admit finalement le natté en grimaçant légèrement avant de se gratter le crâne de la main droite.

Heero y réfléchit encore quelques instants avant de répondre.

« D'accord. »

* * *

 

Après avoir enfilé des tenues discrètes, à savoir col de prêtre dissimulé sous sa veste pour Duo et un jean et un pull donnés en juillet dernier par Trowa pour Heero, les deux garçons avaient quitté l'appartement.

Ils étaient d'abord passés à la laverie automatique où Duo avait pu s'occuper de ses vêtements, passant même un coup de fer à repasser rapide sur chemises et pantalons. Heero l'avait regardé faire patiemment, appuyé contre la machine qu'avait utilisée Maxwell, bras réunis contre son buste. Il n'avait semblé ni prendre plaisir à l'activité ni vraiment s'ennuyer dans ce type de lieu qu'il ne connaissait guère – on lui avait appris à faire sa lessive à la main pour qu'il n'en dépende justement pas – spectateur discret perdu dans ses pensées.

Une fois cette tâche terminée, ils avaient entrepris de trouver un endroit pour manger et avaient fini dans une chaine de fast-food ; nouveauté supplémentaire pour Yuy qui était plus habitué en temps de guerre aux rations militaires ou repas préparés que l'on réchauffait le moment venu. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas trouvé cela génial comme concept. Non pas à cause de la nourriture, certes grasse mais très mangeable ; mais plus à cause de la foule et du bruit alentours.

En finissant son demi-litre de soda caféiné, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'observer les tables voisines et de s'étonner qu'on leur prête si peu attention. Bien sûr, il y avait dans la salle plein d'autres jeunes gens qui mangeaient et parlaient bruyamment. On pouvait même dire que le contenu de la salle était très hétéroclite. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas faire ça en Europe où la Romefeller était bien plus implantée, ou bien dans les Colonies, celles-ci étant surveillées de très près et où la population n'avait pas le cœur à se détendre de la sorte. Ils se seraient fait repérer si on ne les avait pas directement reconnus.

Mais pas là. Et il comprenait maintenant mieux l'envie de Duo de sortir de la sorte. Son sentiment de sécurité dans ce coin du monde malgré leurs récentes actions d'envergure.

Ils allèrent enfin au centre commercial découvert la veille par le natté avant de se décider à rentrer. Ils en ressortirent chacun avec un sac contenant leurs achats alimentaires pour les deux jours à venir et de quoi renouveler leurs effets personnels et nécessaires de toilette.

* * *

 

Leur après-midi fut calme. Après avoir rangé leurs nouvelles possessions, Duo n'avait pas laissé le temps à Heero de reprendre son occupation stressante et malsaine – limite morbide – et restant tout de même sur le sujet qui intéressait le premier pilote, l'avait interrogé sur le bâtiment de J.

Il avait ainsi appris que tout le pack de buildings appartenait au docteur et qu'en plus de la trentaine d'étages apparents il en existait une dizaine de souterrains – officiellement des parkings. Le tout était desservi par des ascenseurs à cartes magnétiques, chaque pass permettant l'accès à certains étages suivant les autorisations données par J. Selon Heero, la réunion se passerait sûrement dans les premiers étages donc il n'y aurait pas à se soucier de cette sécurité.

Pour s'y rendre, ils seraient obligés de prendre les transports en commun. Deux métros plus précisément. Une heure de parcours ce n'était pas le pied. Même s'il s'agissait d'un moyen de transport rapide, une voiture aurait été la bienvenue. Néanmoins, Duo s'estima heureux de ne pas avoir été dans son studio près du port, le trajet aurait encore été bien plus long et pénible !

Ensuite, le natté avait enfin permis à son camarade de faire sa vérification. Malgré la complexité de la page à obtenir, Heero y parvint en moins de cinq minutes. Dès qu'elle fut affichée à l'écran, Duo put voir les épaules du jeune homme se contracter fortement, il lui semblait même qu'il avait un peu baissé la tête.

« Un problème ? » Intervint aussitôt Duo, ne désirant pas attendre de voir si Heero allait de nouveau vouloir quitter l'appartement.

« Non. »

« Raconte pas n'importe quoi, j'ai bien vu que ça allait pas. » Insista le natté, pour bien lui montrer qu'il était là et disposé à l'écouter et chercher une solution si besoin.

Après tout ce qui avait été dit au matin, Duo espérait sincèrement qu'Heero le considérait dorénavant comme un interlocuteur de confiance et qu'il s'ouvrirait plutôt que de garder les choses pour lui. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un changement majeur immédiatement. Heero avait vraisemblablement l'habitude de gérer ses problèmes seul, il faudrait du temps pour qu'il l'intègre vraiment dans l'équation. Et en plus de cela, Duo devrait continuer à se montrer suffisamment disponible et fiable pour conserver la confiance du jeune homme.

« C'est la vérité, rien n'a bougé. » Exposa succinctement Heero.

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« On m'attend. » Admit Yuy d'une voix contrôlée.

« Tu n'es pas forcé d'y aller. » Essaya de rappeler Duo, sans succès, son vis-à-vis reprenant quasi-aussitôt la parole.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de ne pas me présenter samedi. »

« Personne ne t'en voudra si… »

« Dr. J m'en veut suffisamment comme cela. Je ne veux pas risquer pire. » Coupa le premier pilote le visage fermé.

« Pire ? Attends ! Ça ne peut pas être pire. » S'alarma Duo. Il avait déjà été fortement marqué par l'horreur de ce qu'il avait appris au matin. La dernière phrase d'Heero lui faisait réaliser qu'il ne savait peut-être pas encore tout.

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Heero… » Soupira Duo d'un ton désolé. On avait dû fameusement le terroriser pour qu'il réagisse comme cela. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait vous promettre de pire qu'une tournante de plusieurs heures précédée d'une bastonnade ?

« J'irai samedi. Ce sera pire si j'y vais demain. Dr. J prendrait ça comme une provocation. » Réfléchit Heero à voix haute, à la fois pour essayer de se donner une ligne de conduite logique et mettre Duo au courant de son plan pour le lendemain.

« On n'est pas forcés d'y aller, je ne te laisserai pas tout seul. G nous enverra nos missions par mail. » Intervint Duo, tâchant de trouver une solution.

« On ne peut pas se le permettre. Dr. J est capable de glisser des erreurs et de nous mettre en danger en guise de représailles. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

« Pardon ? »

Cette fois Duo était perdu, qu'est-ce que sa sécurité venait faire dans la conversation ? Et en quoi sa sécurité travaillait Heero ? Le jeune homme aurait mieux fait de s'en faire pour ses fesses à lui avant de penser aux autres.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » Répéta le brun sans se rendre compte du trouble que sa phrase provoquait chez Maxwell.

Sentant le regard incompréhensif posé sur lui, il développa sa pensée.

« Si toi non plus tu n'y vas pas, pour Dr. J ça voudra dire qu'au mieux tu me couvres, au pire que c'est toi l'instigateur de notre désertion. »

« Heero, les deux sont vrais. Et franchement ça m'est égal tout ça. Je sais gérer ma propre sécurité. Puis si je suis avec Quatre ou Trowa ils ne pourront pas se permettre ce genre de bêtises. »

Heero sentit son ventre se nouer à l'hypothèse. Cela lui rappelait clairement sa crainte d'être affecté avec un des deux autres lors d'un binôme en mission. Ça risquait bien d'arriver si Dr. J estimait que 02 avait une mauvaise influence sur lui et que cela impactait son efficacité en mission. Comment expliquerait-il son état physique ? Malgré les tentatives de Duo, il ne doutait pas une seconde de l'endroit où il serait dans un peu plus de trente-six heures.

« Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir des ennuis par ma faute. » Reprit-il d'un ton où l'on sentait poindre les regrets.

« Aucune chance qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit ! »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. » Rétorqua Heero d'un ton calme, très déconcertant pour Duo. Il semblait plus que certain de ce qu'il avançait et le natté se mettait à douter peu à peu de ses dires.

Finalement Duo soupira. Il ne trouvait pas moyen d'éviter ce qui se profilait à l'horizon et il l'appréhendait. De plus en plus. Une pirouette ne suffirait pas, il le sentait bien. Mais comment préparer quelque chose alors qu'il n'avait presque aucune carte en main ? Bien sûr il les jouerait, mais il craignait vraiment que ça ne suffise pas.

* * *

 

La soirée était passée très lentement pour les deux garçons. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, l'un à la recherche de solutions quelles qu'elles soient, l'autre rédigeant une liste mentale de scénarios catastrophes.

Ils mangèrent en silence après avoir regardé le journal télévisé que Duo avait mis autant pour son intérêt premier que pour meubler le lourd silence que tous deux subissaient. Heero n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, mais en état de stress avancé c'était quelque chose ! De plus, le natté ne savait plus quoi dire pour faire avancer le schmilblick. Il se sentait trop concerné pour tenter de passer à un autre sujet de conversation qui aurait sans doute été superficiel comparativement avec ce qu'ils vivaient. Comparativement à ce que Heero vivait, ressentait.

Compte tenu de leur réveil matinal et de leur journée bien remplie, ils décidèrent de nouveau de se coucher tôt pour récupérer.

En voyant Heero se préparer puis se mettre au lit, après lui, dans son coin, le second pilote ne put plus tenir. S'il savait se taire quand il sentait que le moment était parfois très mal venu – enfin surtout quand cela concernait son camarade – ne rien faire, il ne pourrait jamais.

Une fois la lumière éteinte, il tendit le bras vers le brun comme pour l'inviter à rentrer en contact physique avec lui. C'était presque sans espoir, mais qu'avait-il d'autre à proposer pour l'instant à part un peu de chaleur humaine qu'il savait appréciée d'Heero dans certains contextes ?

Au moment où il allait retirer sa main intouchée en retenant un soupir découragé, il sentit son coéquipier se retourner puis venir appuyer sa tête non loin de son épaule. Son soupir se mua en soupir de soulagement. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si désespéré que ça après tout ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Le vendredi passa aussi lentement que la veille au soir. Heureusement que Duo avait prévu de lire ses journaux pour s'occuper. Sans quoi, il ne savait pas à quoi il aurait pu passer la journée. Sans rien pour se changer les idées, il n'aurait certainement fait qu'accumuler le stress, comme Heero. Duo avait senti la tension qui habitait son camarade augmenter exponentiellement au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait. Lui qui avait cru le voir stressé pile poil une semaine auparavant quand il avait découvert les balafres présentes sur son dos ! En fait, il était encore dans une version qualifiable de « cool ».

Dire que cela faisait seulement une semaine qu'il savait. Le natté avait l'impression qu'un mois entier s'était écoulé, de la même façon qu'il avait l'impression d'être en guerre depuis plusieurs années et non depuis un peu plus de huit mois.

Il n'avait pas réussi à voir de nouveau le dos ou même sa cuisse blessée pour juger de l'état de la peau. Il avait pourtant là une bonne excuse. Toutefois, il était intimement persuadé qu'il restait encore des stigmates de la correction qu'avait reçue le brun.

La nuit ne fut d'ailleurs pas meilleure. Il sembla à Duo qu'Heero mit un long moment à s'endormir. En tout cas, cette nuit là ce fut le natté qui fut le premier à céder au sommeil.

* * *

 

Sans qu'un réveil n'ait besoin de sonner une seule fois, les deux garçons se réveillèrent tôt en ce samedi matin. Aucun d'eux n'était capable d'oublier qu'ils étaient convoqués à une réunion à dix heures. Heero se leva dans l'obscurité ambiante pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Malgré l'absence de lumière, sa démarche paraissait clairement mécanique.

Duo prit un air désolé. Le jeune homme avait accumulé les marques de stress apparent. Sans cesse tendu, l'air concentré et pris dans ses pensées à la fois. Lorsqu'il sortait de cet état de raide apathie c'était par un mouvement brusque. Et le silence, que le silence avait été pesant ! Le natté n'avait pas su quoi dire pour le faire parler. Il avait par contre cherché mille et une solutions qui s'étaient toutes révélées plus irréalistes les unes que les autres. Néanmoins toutes finissaient par se rejoindre en une pensée commune : Heero ne devait pas aller là-bas.

La lumière de la salle de bain filtrait doucement sous la porte close, mince trait lumineux qui captivait Duo autant que son problème. Au bout d'un court moment, le rai s'élargit en un quart de cercle, illuminant le sol clair de la chambre. Le second pilote cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se redresser. C'était son tour de prendre la salle de bain, mais avant ça il voulait discuter avec Heero. Cette histoire l'ébranlait, il allait finir par en prendre un sérieux coup au moral lui aussi.

« Heero. »

En entendant son nom de code, 01 qui avait passé son presque éternel ensemble spandex et débardeur, sortit de la pièce pour voir ce que lui voulait l'autre pilote.

« On ne doit pas aller à cette réunion. Je sens que ça va mal se finir. » Commença Duo, la gorge nouée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » S'enquit-il en se tendant, ne sachant pas ce que 02 avait pu s'imaginer dont il ne lui aurait pas parlé.

Au fond de lui, il espérait vraiment que le natté ne s'était pas fait un plan qui le mettrait en danger ou qui empirerait sa propre situation qui allait être suffisamment pénible comme ça.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois frappé ou violé. Avant, pendant ou après je m'en fiche. Ça ne doit pas arriver. »

Le brun qui avait avalé sa salive à l'entente du « pendant », reprit la parole en tâchant de dissimuler son regard troublé par l'hypothèse dont il craignait tant la réalisation.

« Moi non plus, mais c'est ce qui arrivera. » Esquiva Heero pour tenter de mettre un terme à cette discussion qui commençait à le mettre vraiment mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas besoin de se rendre à la réunion en étant déjà dans un état émotionnel instable. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

« Heero, on peut rester ici ou aller ailleurs si tu préfères. S'il te plait, je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse de mal. » Insista Duo sans se rendre compte de l'effet qu'avaient ses paroles sur le premier pilote.

« Alors ne sois pas cruel et arrête d'insister. » Finit par trancher 01 en se remettant en mouvement.

Maxwell se décomposa en réalisant combien son attitude tiraillait Heero. Le jeune homme devait crever d'envie de lui dire « oui » et de s'éviter une punition imméritée sinon totalement illogique. Insister encore et encore devait certainement lui remettre un peu plus les pieds sur terre à chaque phrase. A ses yeux – mais certes pas à ceux de Duo – il devait lui proposer avec obstination un rêve inaccessible.

« Excuse, c'est juste que… je comprends pas que tu y ailles de ton plein gré. » Avoua-t-il en le suivant des yeux, des regrets dans la voix.

« J'ai mes raisons. »

« Qui sont ? » Ajouta Duo pour au moins comprendre les motivations du jeune homme.

« C'est mieux ainsi. » Souffla Heero, en se posant sur le lit, dos à l'autre pilote, pour enfiler une paire de chaussettes. Ses baskets, quant à elles, étaient du côté de l'entrée de l'appartement.

« Mieux pour qui ? Pas pour toi en tout cas. »

« C'est mieux pour tout le monde. On est en guerre, il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les décisions pour le groupe. Ce n'est pas en discutant des décisions ou des sanctions que l'on arrange les choses. »

Le bien commun… Comme si c'était une excuse, une trop bonne excuse. Un mot vint à l'esprit de Duo : « abnégation ». Mais à cet instant, ce mot si beau sur le papier le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Maxwell aurait largement préféré un Heero un tantinet égoïste. D'un autre côté, un Heero égoïste n'aurait pas été celui qu'il avait appris à apprécier au fil de leurs rencontres parfois entrecoupées de longues semaines.

Duo lui aurait bien dit qu'il l'aimait. Il le ressentait tellement comme ça à cet instant… Néanmoins, il était certain que le pilote ne comprendrait pas le pourquoi d'une telle marque d'affection. Et puis il n'allait pas encourager un comportement qu'il désapprouvait égoïstement.

En plus, Heero n'avait sans doute déjà pas véritablement compris ses motivations la dernière fois. Lui dire ça avait alors semblé à Duo la façon la plus simple et directe de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait des gens qui l'appréciaient, qui tenaient à lui et qui souhaitaient agir en conséquences. Si pas « des gens », au moins lui-même.

« Si je peux, j'essayerai de te sortir de là avant que ça n'arrive. Je ne te laisserai pas seul, sauf si tu me le demandes. Je ferai tout pour ne pas t'abandonner, je te le promets. » Proposa-t-il à la place.

Heero écarquilla un peu les yeux avant de ciller plusieurs fois sous le coup de l'étonnement. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui semblait tellement toucher Duo. Il n'empêche que cela faisait vraiment plaisir de se sentir soutenu, épaulé. En même temps, il pressentait que cet intérêt qu'on lui portait lui ferait autant de mal que de bien. Comment ne pas espérer quand on vous offrait l'ombre d'une solution envisageable ?

Pendant qu'il finissait de se préparer, Duo prit à son tour la salle de bain. Une fois la douche enclenchée, Heero se permit de soupirer. Un vrai soupir. De ceux qu'on émet quand on sait pertinemment qu'on va droit dans le mur et qu'il n'y a plus rien à y faire.

Au moins, peut-être que Duo accepterait de l'avoir à ses côtés, voire de le soigner, s'il tenait autant à lui qu'il voulait le lui faire croire. Et cette pensée calmait intérieurement Heero. S'il n'aurait aucun allié sur place, au moins il ne serait pas tout seul une fois son calvaire fini. Cela le rassurait. Parce qu'au fond, ce qui avait le plus rythmé son entraînement était cette sensation constante de solitude qui dévorait de l'intérieur, rajoutant encore une souffrance psychique supplémentaire.

* * *

 

Même s'il était de bonne heure, quand Duo fut prêt, les deux garçons partirent de l'appartement. Heero y avait laissé la totalité de ses affaires tout comme Duo qui avait fermé la porte à clef en sortant. Heero avait sur lui une carte magnétique permettant de passer les portiques des métros de la ville, ce qui était plus discret que de sauter tous deux au-dessus du tourniquet – l'idée initiale de Maxwell.

Si l'heure matinale aurait pu justifier que les rames soient bondées, le début de week-end leur avait permis de voyager tranquillement et même de s'asseoir une fois passé la correspondance. Le métro ressemblait à n'importe quel autre. Conçu plusieurs siècles auparavant, des rénovations régulières et une baisse notable des usagers après la dépopulation de cet endroit des États-Unis grâce à la colonisation spatiale rendaient les trajets très supportables.

Les deux pilotes étaient restés silencieux, les lieux publics leur intimant ce genre de discrétion. Si Duo avait observé les autres passagers, travailleurs, touristes ou promeneurs, Heero s'était contenté de fixer les murs sombres pourvus de lumières d'appoint par la vitre sale et rayée, petites lueurs éclairant le tunnel à intervalles réguliers.

En une petite heure, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Comme aucun d'eux ne désirait arriver en avance, ils avaient parcouru le reste du chemin sans se dépêcher. La station de métro n'était pas vraiment proche de la rue sans commerces ni animations dans laquelle ils devaient se rendre.

Bien qu'il soit déjà venu, Duo redécouvrait le quartier qui n'avait pas du tout la même apparence de jour comme de nuit. Si le soir ils avaient un certain standing, de jour les bâtiments ressemblaient à de simples bureaux. Loin d'être dernier cri, la plupart semblait même avoir besoin d'un ravalement.

Bientôt, le bloc appartenant au Docteur J apparut devant eux, se distinguant par son aspect un peu plus pimpant. On ne pouvait pas les louper, les bâtiments étaient tous reliés entre eux malgré un découpage certain à intervalles réguliers là où l'on trouvait une porte de garage ou une entrée piétonne. Ils s'étiraient du croisement de la trois voies jusqu'à une sorte de ruelle presque trois cents mètres plus loin.

Duo reconnut l'endroit où Heero avait garé sa moto la semaine passée et où il l'avait attendu un long moment. Le natté se demanda vaguement pourquoi Heero avait laissé le véhicule dehors tandis qu'ils passaient devant une des portes de garage. Celle-là devait être assez large pour laisser passer un trente-trois tonnes. Un trente-trois tonnes chargé d'un Gundam, même.

Une fois arrivés au niveau de l'entrée piétonne de la ruelle, Duo eut la surprise de la voir non-gardée.

« Il n'y a personne. » Ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler.

« Ce ne sont que des bureaux administratifs, il n'y a rien à surveiller en apparence. » Répondit Heero à voix basse tout en haussant les épaules.

A défaut de personnel, il y avait un digicode et une sorte de bouton au-dessus duquel Heero passa une autre carte magnétique après avoir composé un numéro, leur ouvrant l'accès. Un léger déclic se fit entendre, les invitant à entrer.

Un vaste hall carrelé se présentait devant eux, pas vraiment ce que Duo avait en tête. Ou du moins, ça ne ressemblait guère à des bureaux. Une vingtaine de mètres à droite, un escalier montait dans le bâtiment. Devant eux se dessinait une double porte semblant donner sur une salle spacieuse au vu du volume l'entourant. A gauche, le hall se poursuivait, longeant la baie vitrée et semblait donner sur d'autres salles et escaliers.

Heero se dirigea automatiquement vers la gauche. Duo eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un système d'ascenseurs sécurisé à côté de l'escalier de droite, qu'il devait courir après Heero qui ne semblait pas l'attendre.

Dans le hall, à une cinquantaine de mètres de là, un système identique au premier que Duo avait vu se dressait, suivi par un autre à égale distance près de la fin du hall. De là où il était, le natté pouvait voir deux autres doubles portes tout au fond de la salle et une sorte de renfoncement sur leur droite.

Comme Heero appelait l'ascenseur à l'aide de cette même carte magnétique blanche lignée bleue que Maxwell n'avait jamais vue avant ce jour, ce dernier décida de prendre la parole.

« Tu sais où aller ? »

« Hn. »

Bon, ok, la question était stupide. Heero semblait connaître le bâtiment comme sa poche et possédait les outils pour s'y déplacer.

« Où va-t-on, alors ? » Interrogea Duo en continuant à regarder alentours, pour ne pas rester passif.

« Dans le bureau professionnel de Dr. J. »

« Ok. »

Un ding et le bruit d'une porte métallique coulissant lui firent tourner la tête vers l'ascenseur qui les attendait. Heero composa le quinze avant d'appuyer sur un bouton pour refermer les portes.

Duo fronça les sourcils en voyant les numéros proposés. Ils allaient du zéro au cinq, puis passaient du dix au quinze en omettant le treize – stigmates d'un pays superstitieux – avant de reprendre en continu du vingt au trente.

« Ascenseur public. » Souffla Heero en regardant droit devant lui.

« Hein ? »

« Les premiers étages affichés sont ceux du personnel courant, ceux qui sont absents sont réservés au personnel accrédité. À partir du vingtième, ce ne sont que des appartements en location. »

Duo cilla, surpris de la confidence.

« Et tu n'es pas accrédité ? »

Heero haussa un sourcil.

« Mon pass fonctionne pour tous les étages, mais ce n'est pas le cas des deux autres. »

« Ils ont un pass ? » Répéta 02 avec suspicion. Parce qu'évidemment, lui n'en avait pas. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire dans l'absolu.

« Non, ils ont dû prendre un ascenseur sans carte. À l'entrée principale. »

« Et on est pas passés par là-bas… »

« …parce que de jour cette entrée est déserte et que je n'ai aucune envie de croiser certaines personnes. »

« … »

Duo ne dit rien, il venait de trop bien réaliser de qui il pouvait s'agir. Du dénommé Girard sans doute, ou alors l'autre type, Dexter. Ces deux-là devaient bien faire partie du personnel de surveillance de l'entrée principale.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Finalement, c'était bien qu'ils ne les aient pas croisés parce qu'il ignorait totalement la réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir sinon.

« Ça ne rallonge pas le chemin. » Reprit Heero, qui se sentait mal à l'aise de l'absence de commentaire de l'autre pilote.

« Hum ? »

« On sera tout près du bureau de Dr. J. » Précisa-t-il.

« T'inquiète. » Rassura immédiatement Duo en faisant un vague signe de la main. Concrètement, il était à mille lieues de s'en faire pour un détail aussi insignifiant.

De plus, à ses yeux, Heero avait eu bien raison de passer par un endroit par lequel personne ne risquait de les alpaguer. Comme ça au moins, aucun d'eux deux n'avait eu à subir de remarque ou n'avait été pris à parti, prenant ainsi le risque de les mettre en retard.

Un nouveau ding et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Les deux pilotes en sortirent, Heero en premier. Il se mit sur le côté et attendit Duo un bref instant avant de se remettre en route.

Cette fois, le sol était recouvert de lino de couleur neutre. Sur les murs peints en blanc, des portes se détachaient à intervalles réguliers. Toutes étaient fermées et pourvues du système de sécurité commun au bâtiment.

A voir les diodes de ces serrures électroniques clignoter en rouge à chaque seconde, Duo se dit que l'étage était mieux protégé que n'importe quelle base d'OZ. Ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment un compliment.

Au bout de quelques instants, une alcôve commença à se dessiner sur leur droite. A côté de la porte qui semblait blindée, se trouvait une sorte de meuble ayant fonction de boîte aux lettres. Parce que J acceptait les doléances ?

Comme Heero s'arrêta, Duo en fit de même, lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

« Si tu continues à marcher le long du couloir, tu trouveras un ascenseur sans système de sécurité. Tu devras le prendre pour sortir. »

Ayant sciemment évité l'accueil, il devait pourtant bien expliquer à Duo comment ressortir du bâtiment. C'était le minimum.

« Attends, tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer puisque… » Coupa Duo avant que les mots ne meurent dans sa gorge.

« Si. »

« On repartira ensemble. On doit repartir ensemble. »

Heero ferma les yeux et haussa les épaules. Avant que Duo n'ait pu renchérir, la porte était déverrouillée et le brun la franchissait, son air habituel plaqué sur le visage. Sauf que cette fois, Duo était complètement conscient que cette apparence était artificielle.

* * *

 

Une fois rentrés, ils avaient été accueillis par leurs cinq mentors respectifs. Le Professeur G, le seul à avoir salué leur entrée, avait lancé un « Pile à l'heure ! » tout en lançant un regard goguenard au Docteur J qui avait dû faire une remarque quelconque à ce sujet, à moins que le professeur n'ait pris au sérieux le message d'Heero.

Quatre et Trowa étant arrivés deux minutes auparavant, Winner et Maxwell eurent juste le temps d'échanger un sourire – forcé pour ce dernier – en guise de bonjour que la réunion commençait.

Il y eut une synthèse de leur action depuis que les ingénieurs avaient par une sorte de miracle réussi à s'échapper de la base lunaire d'OZ, puis des remarques sur l'avancée technologique de leurs ennemis dont les cinq scientifiques étaient totalement responsables, ainsi que de la leur.

Un résumé de la situation à Sank et en Europe en général fut demandé à 01 et 04, ce que Quatre fournit de bonne grâce et d'une façon qui sembla convenir à tous. On ne s'appesantit pas sur la collaboration d'Heero avec les partisans de Treize Khushrenada ; au vu de la défaite de ces derniers il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire. Encore que, le Professeur G et l'Instructeur H s'intéressèrent à l'Epyon créé des propres mains de Khushrenada. Cependant le Docteur J y avait mis un terme : l'analyse qu'avait faite Heero dans un rapport était en sa possession et à leur disposition.

L'ancienne situation de Duo sur L2 avait été expédiée encore plus rapidement, malgré l'incident avec Trent et les indépendantistes locaux. On retint juste sa suspicion largement documentée de la présence d'un trafic de pièces détachées de Mobiles Doll qui fournirait leurs ennemis sur la colonie.

Trowa, quant à lui, se remettant avec plus ou moins de succès de son amnésie, on ne lui demanda rien du tout.

Les incidents récents et la destruction de L5, justifièrent en grande partie l'absence de Wufei qui avait par ailleurs fort à faire sur le continent asiatique. Il n'était de toute façon un secret pour personne que Maître O n'avait aucune autorité véritable sur le Chinois qui savait se rendre utile et œuvrer pour leur cause de la façon dont il l'entendait.

Enfin, on parla de la véritable actualité : leurs récentes actions sur le continent américain. Le renfermement du Docteur J qui cessa définitivement de sourire à cette occasion passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous sauf les deux derniers arrivants. Si Heero fit mine de rien, l'inquiétude de Duo monta d'un cran, bien qu'il tentât de le cacher.

Au cours de l'analyse et des remarques des uns et des autres, le natté ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre en parallèle de ces phrases l'état dans lequel avait été Heero à ces instants x précis. Physiquement, il le savait, ou du moins connaissait l'étendue des dégâts. Mentalement, il ne pouvait pas prétendre le savoir, parce que le brun ne communiquait pas, qu'il ne s'ouvrait pas. Et malheureusement, Duo pouvait le comprendre.

Ce n'est que presque au bout de deux heures qu'on leur donna enfin leurs ordres de missions. Au final la décision attendue par tous avait été prise : les Gundams retournaient dans l'espace, et par conséquent, leurs propriétaires. Il avait été convenu qu'ils partiraient au compte-goutte.

D'abord Wufei, suivi rapidement par Trowa et Quatre qui avaient des points de chute assurés dans les colonies spatiales et pourraient préparer leurs différentes missions de là-bas. Celles-ci consisteraient à combattre les divisions d'OZ et à protéger L3 et L4 pour que le drame de L5 ne se reproduise pas, L4 avait d'ailleurs déjà assez souffert.

Heero et Duo suivraient quelques jours plus tard sur L1 dans le but d'entamer une mission d'espionnage sur un réseau de pièces de Mobiles Dolls provenant de L2. Tout cela, bien sûr, servant ensuite à la Romefeller.

Les deux pilotes avaient été jugés les plus aptes à la remplir : Duo connaissant l'existence du trafic pour l'avoir remarqué lui-même depuis sa petite colonie du point L2 sur laquelle il logeait avant de redescendre sur Terre ; et Heero étant le meilleur dans tout ce qui concernait le piratage informatique, ces capacités serviraient pour obtenir les dates de livraisons et autres détails des commandes qui leur étaient absolument nécessaires.

Les scientifiques, eux, resteraient sur Terre sous couverture. Ils sentaient venir un soi-disant complot venant des Colonies qui viserait à les faire tomber puis capturer. Leur but serait d'effectivement se faire emprisonner pour mieux infiltrer et manipuler l'ennemi.

L'information laissa les pilotes de marbre. Tous, même Trowa, se souvenaient du dernier plan de ce genre et aucun n'en gardait un souvenir agréable. L'emprisonnement, les quelques tortures, les manipulations pour récupérer leurs données… C'était à se demander qui leurs mentors cherchaient à berner.

Devant cet édifiant silence, le Docteur J décida de conclure.

« Bien. Des questions ? »

« Oui, qui devra protéger L2 ? » S'enquit Quatre qui s'était, tout comme ses camarades, posé la question.

« D'après nos informations, elle ne nécessite pas autant de surveillance que L3 et L4. 01 et 02 s'occuperont de ces questions en temps utile puisqu'ils seront à proximité immédiate sur L1. » Répondit le Professeur G ce qui calma en grande partie les esprits, le scientifique étant au même titre que Duo le premier concerné par le sort des Colonies du point L2.

« D'autres questions ? » Se borna à dire le docteur d'un ton qui semblait sous-entendre que la précédente était superficielle sinon stupide.

Cette fois le silence lui répondit.

« Très bien, vous pouvez donc disposer. » Conclut le Docteur J en fixant Maxwell pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

Ils étaient sur le point de partir tous les quatre, puisqu'Heero à qui on avait rien demandé faisait mine de les suivre, quand son mentor reprit la parole.

« 01, tu restes. J'ai une affaire à régler avec toi. »

Au vu de la remarque, Barton et Winner haussèrent respectivement sourcils et épaules avant de sortir de la pièce. Maxwell, lui, stoppa son geste.

« Il ne peut pas rester, on doit compulser le dossier ensemble pour la mission » Dit Duo qui était en quelque sorte soulagé d'un poids au vu de l'attribution de ladite mission.

Si jamais Heero avait dû travailler seul ou avec un des deux autres il n'aurait pas pu prendre sa défense, essayer de l'extirper de la poigne mentale de J.

« Travaille seul. 01 te rattrapera sans problème. » Trancha le Docteur J pour que le second pilote se dépêche de déguerpir. Au vu des récents évènements, l'avoir sous les yeux pendant la réunion l'avait déjà assez agacé comme cela.

« C'est moi qui ai fait le dossier. C'est Heero qui va devoir travailler » Rappela le natté. Encore une fois, le travail devait être trop bon aux yeux du docteur pour que ce soit lui qui ait pu le faire.

J l'ignora et d'un bref signe de sa main valide lui fit signe de les laisser.

« Si vous espérez qu'on commence la mission dans trois jours, vous feriez bien de nous laisser préparer notre travail correctement. » Siffla alors Maxwell d'un ton cassant, n'acceptant pas d'être snobé, surtout à cet instant précis.

Le Professeur G, qui contrairement aux autres mentors ricanant dans leur coin, suivait la discussion, leur fit signe de monter sans lui au laboratoire situé dans les hauts étages.

« Il n'a pas tort. Parlez à votre pilote maintenant, qu'ils repartent ensemble. Il ne faut pas prendre le risque de compromettre bêtement une mission. »

Les traits de J se figèrent un peu plus à l'entente de la phrase. Si l'on avait pu voir ses yeux, ils auraient certainement foudroyé les occupants de la pièce. Pour l'instant il fixait Heero, rageant intérieurement contre lui qui était resté immobile et silencieux, son seul changement de position étant la direction de son regard qui suivait les interlocuteurs au fur et à mesure. Un peu comme s'il suivait un match de tennis et attendait de voir qui serait le vainqueur pour le suivre.

Voyant son comparse toujours muet, G reprit la parole s'adressant aux pilotes.

« Vous devez partir lundi, c'est cela ? Le Docteur J ne devrait pas avoir besoin de 01 trop longtemps. Vous pourrez travailler ensemble demain. » Proposa le professeur, supposant que son collègue avait besoin de l'adolescent pour régler le souci en informatique dont il leur avait parlé. Hors programmation d'armure mobile, aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment doué.

« Il y a deux cents pages à compulser et toute la logistique à faire. » Le ton de Duo, toujours sec, surprit tout le monde sauf Heero qui le regardait présentement.

Le jeune homme comprenait la manœuvre même s'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il l'appréciait ou non, s'il devait se sentir reconnaissant. A la fois, la tentative de Duo lui réchauffait le cœur mais lui inspirait aussi une certaine crainte.

L'éventuel public était parti, des mots plus explicites pouvaient sortir de part et d'autres. Et ça, il le craignait vraiment. Parce qu'il ignorait le tour que prendrait l'humeur de Dr. J s'il s'apercevait que Duo savait parfaitement pourquoi il voulait garder son pilote sur place et en privé. Et même si le natté était au courant de sa situation et qu'il se fichait de l'avis du Professeur G qu'il ne connaissait pas sur le sujet, il appréhendait le fait que Dr. J devienne explicite. Trop explicite. Il n'était pas certain de son ressenti, mais même si ça ne changerait rien, il le ressentirait comme une humiliation de plus, une sorte de trahison.

Pendant ce temps-là, G tentait de raisonner son pilote.

« …Duo, un à deux jours vous suffiront. J'ai joint des stratégies et adresses dans le mail que l'on vous a envoyé à tous les deux. »

Lequel Duo se rembrunit, sachant qu'il perdait des arguments.

Heero vit du coin de l'œil Dr. J se diriger vers son bureau puis tapoter les doigts de sa main valide sur la surface lisse en signe d'impatience. Il semblait pressé que son collègue les débarrasse de son enquiquineur de pilote.

Yuy cilla en apercevant le système d'appel à seulement quelques centimètres de la main du docteur. Sans aucun doute qu'à la première pression Girard accourrait. Il sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son estomac. Et si Dr. J appuyait alors que les deux autres étaient encore là ? Le brun savait pertinemment que de sa part le docteur n'aurait déjà pas supporté qu'il s'adresse à lui sans autorisation. De nouveau, il commençait à s'en faire pour la sécurité de Duo.

« …on te certifie que tu récupéreras ton binôme demain matin. Et puis c'est ton dossier. Tu pourras facilement le briefer oralement s'il n'a pas le temps de tout lire. »

A présent le châtain se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Il se sentait un peu bloqué. Que dire sans mettre Heero plus en danger ? Sans perdre son prétexte ?

« Vas-y, Duo. »

La voix claire surprit tout le monde. N'aimant pas être le centre d'attention, surtout si près d'un moment qui, il le savait, ne serait pas agréable pour lui, Heero reprit brièvement la parole.

« Je te rejoindrai dès que je pourrai. » Compléta-t-il en déplaçant ses yeux vers la porte, signe discret pour enjoindre le second pilote à sortir.

A la surprise des deux mentors, Duo, le visage sombre, hocha la tête comme à regrets avant de se déplacer pour sortir, laissant le Professeur G passablement ébahi par ce qu'il prenait pour un prodige plutôt fameux. Inconsciemment, il suivit le natté dans le couloir. Il pourrait de toute façon rejoindre les autres via un autre ascenseur.

Une minute de silence passa entre J et son pilote. Le premier foudroyant le second du regard, la colère se mêlait à l'incompréhension. Soudain, un bruit sourd, comme celui de la chute d'un objet leur parvint depuis le couloir par lequel Duo et le Pr. G étaient sortis, leurs deux regards se dirigeant naturellement vers la porte. Le docteur renifla avec dédain quand Heero restait toujours silencieux.

Alors il appuya sur le bouton de son interphone.


	10. Chapitre 10

Duo était rentré chez lui, seul, avec les idées noires et le cœur lourd. Une fois sorti de la pièce et la porte refermée, G l'avait abreuvé de remarques déplaisantes auxquelles le natté n'avait par habitude pas prêté oreille attentive. Littéralement en rage, il avait fini sous la proie de l'agacement et de la culpabilité qui montait à chaque pas qui l'éloignait un peu plus d'Heero, par shooter de toutes ses forces dans une poubelle située dans un renfoncement.

La structure métallique était allée s'effondrer sur le sol dans un vacarme épouvantable qui fut suivi par un pesant silence. Néanmoins, Duo continua sa marche. Si jamais il s'arrêtait, il savait qu'il ferait aussitôt demi-tour et tenterait une action désespérée à base de menace d'arme à feu. Or il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Il avait fait une promesse et n'avait d'autre choix que de la tenir malgré le nœud qui lui tordait un peu plus le ventre à chaque mètre parcouru.

Le silence n'avait pas duré longtemps, le Professeur G ayant fait une remarque cinglante sur la santé mentale de son pupille. Sur son visage étaient visibles la surprise et une vive interrogation que Duo n'avaient pas vues lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour le foudroyer du regard en grondant quelque chose ressemblant à « foutez-moi la paix ». Après cela, l'homme s'était tu et l'avait quitté, sa colère ou son air bouleversé devant l'avoir convaincu.

Heureusement, sur son chemin il ne croisa personne qui daigne faire attention à lui. D'ailleurs personne n'avait été remarquable à ses yeux.

Même s'il n'y avait pas pensé sur le moment, une fois sorti du bâtiment, il se félicita de n'avoir pas recroisé Trowa ou Quatre à l'intérieur. Les retrouver n'aurait rien changé. A coup sûr, vu son état émotionnel, Quatre ne l'aurait pas laissé repartir seul sans explications. Alors, au mieux, il les aurait inquiétés. Ce n'était pas dans sa personnalité de mentir, et en l'occurrence, il n'aurait pas été question de dire la vérité. Encore moins dans les locaux du Docteur J qui étaient truffés de caméras.

Le retour avait été affreusement long. Cette fois, il avait sauté par-dessus le portique du métro. Quelques personnes l'avaient regardé bizarrement, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était resté debout dans la rame, le regard vide. L'espèce de boule qui se trouvait au niveau de son estomac lui coupait durablement l'appétit malgré l'heure et le fait qu'ils n'aient rien mangé au matin. Si Heero était physiquement dans ce genre d'état, il commençait à comprendre qu'il n'ait rien pu avaler.

Sentant presque des larmes lui monter au yeux, tel son sentiment de culpabilité qui croissait et était sur le point de déborder, il tâcha d'effacer de ses pensées le prémisse de ce qu'il devait se dérouler à l'instant même et pensa à sa mission, gardant son inquiétude pour Heero dans un coin de son cœur.

Après avoir claqué la porte, Duo s'avança dans l'entrée et arriva dans la pièce à vivre. Déposant le trousseau de clefs sur la table, son regard se posa sur l'ordinateur portable. L'appareil d'un gris clair laissait la lumière se refléter sur son couvercle. Sans s'en rendre compte, Maxwell y laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts.

Puis, cillant, il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller de la sorte. La présence de cet objet comme de toutes les autres affaires d'Heero dans l'appartement était la promesse tacite de son retour.

Oui, Heero reviendrait. Quand et dans quel état, il tâcherait de ne pas l'imaginer à l'avance. Toutefois, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de préparer leur futur travail pour que le jeune homme ne doive pas se tuer à la tâche comme il l'avait vu faire la fois précédente, et ce malgré son état.

Rassuré par la structure et le soutien que lui offrait sa résolution, il prit une chaise et alluma la machine.

* * *

 

Il était près de vingt et une heure quand Duo arrêta son travail. Se passant une main sur la nuque avant de replacer sa natte dans son dos, il récapitulait mentalement ce qu'il avait fait ces six dernières heures. Relecture de son rapport qu'il avait eu soin de détailler avec zèle, objectifs de la mission, il avait fini par écrire une synthèse du tout pour le clarifier à ses yeux mais surtout pour Heero. Il avait ensuite parcouru les messages de G qui comme il en avait l'habitude avait joint des stratégies, des plans et des adresses.

Même s'il ne s'en vanterait pas, il avait vérifié la véracité desdites informations par crainte que J n'y ait mis sa patte personnelle – la paranoïa d'Heero avait vraiment été contagieuse. Heureusement, ce n'était pas du tout le cas, les renseignements étaient fiables. Et il avait avancé le travail de telle façon qu'il ne restait que les décisions à prendre puis à appliquer.

Tout ce labeur avait au moins eu le mérite de lui occuper l'esprit, ce dont il avait eu affreusement besoin. Surtout qu'Heero ne rentrait toujours pas malgré les heures qui s'accumulaient. Dieu seul savait – J seul savait – ce qui avait pu lui arriver pendant ces neuf heures, et ça rendait le second pilote malade. Il avait néanmoins fini par se préparer un encas avec leurs dernières courses, trois heures auparavant, histoire de ne pas tomber en hypoglycémie.

Mais pour l'instant, Duo se sentait surtout exténué. Exténué d'une fatigue mentale très peu saine, mais ça, il ne savait rien y faire. Il avait donc pris la décision d'aller se coucher. Le temps restant à attendre le retour d'Heero passerait plus vite s'il dormait. Au moins, il ne verrait pas les minutes s'écouler avec lenteur que ce soit à sa montre, à l'horloge du four et à celle de l'ordinateur.

De toute façon, s'il était toujours sans nouvelles le lendemain matin, il recontacterait G et sans réponse de sa part débarquerait au quartier général du docteur. Il regrettait déjà trop d'avoir abandonné Heero. Parce que s'il était certain d'une chose, c'est qu'il s'en voudrait très longtemps d'avoir obéi au jeune homme.

* * *

 

Duo fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit de sonnette. En un instant, il réalisa que l'on avait bien sonné à la porte et devinait parfaitement de qui il pouvait s'agir. Envoyant voler les draps, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas vif, allumant la lumière au passage, vêtu de son unique boxer, quand un second coup de sonnette retentit.

Arrivé devant la porte, il jeta un bref coup d'œil par le judas et reconnut immédiatement le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui se tenait à l'extérieur. Aussitôt, il entreprit de déverrouiller la porte et l'ouvrit en vitesse.

Heero qui était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, se redressa, soulagé, lorsque Duo lui ouvrit.

« Entre vite. » Invita calmement Duo en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. Il avait vraiment l'air éreinté, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il reste dehors. Surtout qu'il ignorait encore l'heure qu'il était. Il avait juste remarqué que la nuit était totalement noire en passant dans le salon.

Dès que le brun eut obéi, le natté referma la porte derrière lui. En un coup d'œil, il vit qu'Heero était en plus mauvais état que ce qu'il avait cru de prime abord. Yuy était pâle comme un mort, il semblait avoir du mal à rester debout sans appui et si aucune trace de coup n'était visible en raison de ses vêtements, personne n'aurait pu louper les bleus qui apparaissaient sur le haut de son bras gauche.

« 'Ro. »

Le premier pilote rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés après s'être de nouveau appuyé contre le mur.

« Tu sauras aller t'allonger ? » Demanda doucement Duo, l'inquiétude remontant en flèche.

Ce n'était pas normal qu'il semble si faible. En même temps, il n'avait sans doute rien mangé depuis la veille au soir. Et en plus, il avait eu à rentrer seul, en pleine nuit, certainement en utilisant les transports en commun ou à pied. Jusqu'à quelle heure fonctionnaient ces satanés métros, déjà ?

« Hn. » Acquiesça finalement Heero en appuyant son onomatopée interprétable à souhait d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

Baissant le regard, il plaça le bout de son pied sur l'arrière de sa chaussure pour la retirer. La basket glissa et son propriétaire la poussa du pied contre le long du mur, qu'elle ne soit pas en plein milieu du chemin, puis il entreprit d'enlever l'autre.

Heero frissonna. Si la contraction involontaire de ses muscles provoqua un pic de douleur, il commençait à apprécier la chaleur ambiante. Parcourant la pièce du regard, il put constater que Duo semblait chercher quelque chose, certainement dans leur trousse de secours.

N'ayant pas un a priori positif sur cet état de fait, il se rendit néanmoins dans la chambre. Bien que cela puisse paraitre profondément contradictoire puisqu'il n'avait presque pas été debout depuis le matin, il avait vraiment besoin de se coucher.

Une fois la lumière de la chambre allumée, chose que Duo avait omise de faire dans sa précipitation, le brun se dirigea vers le lit. Là, il prit appui sur la tête de lit, retint sa respiration un instant et enleva ses chaussettes, un pied après l'autre, d'un geste vif.

L'arrière de ses cuisses n'appréciant guère d'être tiré de la sorte, il reposa vite chacun de ses pieds au sol. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas se déshabiller plus par lui-même. Alors il se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'allongea à sa place, sur le côté gauche du lit.

Il détestait être à plat ventre. Surtout en ce moment. Mais malgré sa fatigue, Heero se doutait bien que c'était dans cette position que Duo voudrait qu'il soit au moins le temps de voir les dégâts.

De son côté, Duo soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'il était. 1h05 du matin. Il aurait cru de prime abord avoir dormi plus que ça. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées parasites, et se rendit d'un bon pas vers la chambre, éteignant la lumière du séjour et emmenant la trousse de secours avec lui.

Une fois le seuil passé, il referma la porte derrière lui et posa son regard sur Heero. Il était étendu sur le lit, immobile, encore recouvert par ses vêtements. On aurait facilement pu croire qu'il s'était endormi comme ça, mais la contracture du haut du dos contredisait cette hypothèse. De même, Duo ne croyait pas une seule seconde qu'on puisse dormir en souffrant le martyre, car ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Posant son matériel au bout du lit, il se dirigea vers le radiateur pour augmenter le chauffage de leur chambre. Comme la dernière fois, le natté espérait bien pouvoir le convaincre de dormir en étant le plus découvert possible. Puis, le voyant ainsi, Duo se dit que cette fois Heero serait bien incapable de se laver lui-même. Déjà qu'il en avait été à peine capable la dernière fois.

« 'Ro, tu veux que je te fasse ta toilette ? »

Écarquillant les yeux dans l'oreiller, le jeune homme se figea un peu plus en comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Concentré sur les mouvements et le bruit des pas de l'autre pilote, il avait été surpris par la question qu'il aurait pu trouver mortifiante. Sans voix dans un premier temps, il finit par hocher ostensiblement la tête pour marquer son accord. …Qu'est-ce que cela changerait après tout ? Duo ne verrait rien de plus que lors des soins.

Au vu de son attitude passée, cette envie pouvait surprendre. Néanmoins, cette fois Heero avait vraiment besoin de l'intérêt de Duo, de ses attentions. Parce qu'il ne les avait pas tant détestées que ça et qu'il les avait même espérées toute la journée durant.

Aussitôt qu'il avait vu Heero acquiescer, Duo s'était rendu dans la salle de bain afin de remplir une bassine avec de l'eau chaude et de se laver les mains. Après avoir emporté son récipient dans la chambre, il fit un second aller-retour pour aller chercher une serviette qui par chance n'était pas trop rêche, ainsi qu'un gant de toilette.

Posant le tout sur le sol, il prit une grande inspiration avant de se redresser. Maintenant il atteignait le gros du problème : déshabiller son camarade. Et cela le stressait plus qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Rien à voir avec la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulée la dernière fois. Du chemin avait été fait depuis, et Duo savait qu'Heero ne risquait pas de le repousser comme cela avait été le cas suite à sa première intervention. Rien à voir non plus avec ses sentiments à l'égard du pilote. Ce serait dur, mais il se sentait pleinement capable de conserver une attitude et des gestes rassurants. Ici, il craignait plus de lui faire mal. Mais cela restait un passage obligé, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Heureusement, Heero avait eu la très riche idée de ne pas coincer son débardeur vert dans son short contrairement à son habitude. Duo se saisit du bas du marcel et le décolla délicatement du dos svelte et musclé. Enfin, si ce qui apparaissait était toujours svelte, le dessin des muscles passait totalement inaperçu.

« Tu peux lever les bras, s'il te plait ? »

Comme il obéissait et que Duo finissait de relever le vêtement, une nouvelle boule se forma dans la gorge du pilote du Deathscythe. Finalement il commençait à comprendre la signification du mot « rien » pour Heero. Ravalant colère et chagrin, il fit passer l'encolure large du débardeur par la tête d'Heero, frôlant sa nuque, avant de faire glisser les bras pour le retirer totalement.

Une fois fait, le natté se mordit les lèvres. L'eau, il ne savait plus vraiment si c'était une bonne idée… En effet, le dos du brun était recouvert d'un nombre de raies qui lui paraissaient incalculables. Celles-ci s'étendaient de la ceinture du spandex jusqu'au bas des omoplates, dont la teinte allait du rouge sombre presque brun jusqu'à un violacé qui évoquait des hématomes. Le peu de peau non marquée était également rouge si pas bleuie par la violence des coups. D'ailleurs, il aurait même pu dire le peu de peau tout court. Sur la région lombaire, tout le côté gauche semblait mis à vif et plusieurs couches d'épiderme avaient disparu, arrachées. Le pire était que la zone était encore à moitié recouverte par le short en lycra.

Sans plus attendre, Duo stoppa sa contemplation morbide et glissa rapidement les doigts sous la ceinture du vêtement, la décollant immédiatement avant de le baisser délicatement le long du bassin, puis des cuisses. Une fois aux genoux, il retira ce dernier rempart d'un geste vif et posa un regard presque brouillé par le désespoir, la colère et la douleur qu'il ressentait à imaginer celle de l'adolescent.

Le reste des lombaires était dans un état similaire à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Si le fessier semblait être en meilleur état puisque la peau n'avait pas été arrachée par les coups, la densité des raies sombres et sa couleur plus soutenue et tendant vraiment vers le violet contredisait avec force l'idée du « moins pire ». La cuisse gauche quant à elle ressemblait trait pour trait au haut du dos. La droite, déjà à vif était encore en plus mauvais état.

Duo se massa la tempe puis se frotta les yeux un instant pour se redonner une contenance avant de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Glissant le gant dans l'eau, il l'essora légèrement avant de le passer sur sa main droite et commença aussitôt à humidifier la nuque du pilote du Wing Zero. Comme celui-ci ne réagit pas spécialement, le natté expira fortement avant de passer aux épaules. Il effectua quelques mouvements circulaires comme pour les dénouer. Redescendant le gant jusque dans la bassine, il prit une grande inspiration avant de passer aux parties blessées. Il n'allait pas pouvoir frotter, cela ferait bien trop mal au jeune homme. Autant mouiller le dos blessé et répartir l'eau en tamponnant.

Heero serra les dents lorsque Duo commença à toucher ses omoplates avec son gant humide. Même si la peau était râpée et non à vif, le contact avec son dos endolori était difficilement supportable. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin de se nettoyer après ça. Il en avait même doublement besoin. A sa surprise, le châtain se remit à parler.

« Je me doute que tu aurais préféré tenter de te nettoyer par toi-même ou bien te faire couler un bon bain, mais là c'était vraiment pas possible… »

La phrase pouvait sembler bateau à souhait, néanmoins, elle prenait tout son sens pour celui à qui elle était adressée. Même si celui-ci n'était plus vraiment en état de saisir toutes les subtilités, le « excuse-moi de ne pas avoir respecté ta pudeur » était là.

« Aucune importance. » Marmonna le brun laissant par la même occasion échapper un gémissement lorsque Duo essora doucement puis passa son gant à la limite de ses lombaires à vif.

« Si, ça a son importance… 'Ro je veux éviter que tu te sentes trop mal à l'aise. » Insista Duo, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir ou aider son camarade.

Le brun cilla, la tête toujours calée contre l'oreiller. Depuis qu'il était rentré, Duo ne cessait de l'appeler par cette espèce de diminutif, « Ro », plutôt que par son nom de code. Et ça le troublait, cet usage systématique sans raison valable à ses yeux.

« C'est… c'est gentil, mais Dr. J ne me fournissait pas de baignoire. Et de toute façon… »

Il reprit brièvement son souffle pendant que Duo tamponnait l'intégralité de son dos de la serviette avec calme et sérieux.

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment de l'eau, même par centaines de litres, pourrait changer quoi que ce soit. » Bredouilla Heero en s'efforçant de parler distinctement et d'une seule traite malgré la douleur qui l'assaillait.

« Je… Tu as raison. » Répondit Duo remué par la réponse du brun.

Après quelques secondes en suspens, il continua.

« Enfin… Si tu veux quelque chose qui peut te soulager moralement ou physiquement, tu demandes. » Proposa-t-il gentiment.

« …J'ai connu plus spartiate. » Siffla Heero avant de se mordre la lèvre lorsque Duo commença à s'occuper de ses fesses qui avaient elles aussi bien plus pris que la fois précédente.

Duo tâcha de passer rapidement sur la zone. Après tout, Heero faisait ici preuve d'une assez grande tolérance à son égard, il en avait conscience. Puis il passa aux cuisses. A regarder de plus près, quelque chose lui semblait bizarre.

« 'Ro, tu peux écarter les jambes, s'il te plait ? » Demanda de nouveau le châtain, fronçant les sourcils et repoussant sa chevelure derrière son épaule qu'elle ne rencontre pas le corps endolori de son camarade.

Bien que le jeune homme ne semblât pas réagir, Duo perdit définitivement de ses couleurs et se sentit agité de légers tremblements. C'était bien du sang qu'il venait de voir, et il était certain qu'il ne venait pas des cuisses. Serrant d'abord le poing dans un geste vif, il retint difficilement les larmes de rage qui lui montaient aux yeux et laissa le gant retomber dans l'eau tiède de la bassine.

Ce sang, il savait très bien d'où il pouvait provenir. Il le savait pertinemment pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Heero lui avait lui-même dit, il y a quelques jours, ce qui était dans les habitudes des salopards avec qui il avait passé toute l'après-midi et toute la soirée.

Il y avait cru pourtant, il avait espéré… Espéré quoi ? Que J et l'autre fumier feraient preuve de mansuétude ? Heero était depuis le départ persuadé du contraire.

Et Duo se trouvait bête, très bête d'avoir espéré qu'on ne l'ait pas touché, d'avoir été rassuré par le silence d'Heero sur ce point-là. Mais Heero n'avait rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé à son retour. Alors Duo avait juste pris son rêve pour la réalité. C'était donc trop demandé au ciel que le jeune homme – certainement à ce jour la personne vivante à qui il tenait le plus – ne soit pas torturé et violé sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher ?

Il se demandait comment cela avait bien pu se passer. Mais en même temps, il n'osait pas le formuler : pire, il ne le voulait pas.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Parce qu'il se sentait responsable, déjà trop responsable.

Et Heero n'en parlerait pas de lui-même, Duo le savait au fond de lui, il se sentirait trop humilié. Parler de faits datant de quelques années ou quelques heures n'avait rien à voir. Aucun d'eux deux n'aurait le même recul, surtout quand on voyait les présentes difficultés d'Heero. S'il savait ce qu'il avait subi, il s'en voudrait encore plus. C'était inutile et suffisant pour l'instant.

« S'il te plaît… » Répéta-t-il d'une voix plus brisée qu'il ne l'aurait cru, tout en sortant sa main et le gant de l'eau.

Cette fois Heero sembla céder et écarta suffisamment les jambes pour laisser à Duo la place de passer son gant humide, ce que Maxwell fit, la gorge serrée. Il commença par effacer les traces de sang séché avec autant de douceur qu'il en était capable, et de l'autre main, alla caresser la chevelure du jeune homme qui se crispait de plus en plus au fil des gestes.

En rinçant de nouveau son gant, le natté, le regard fixé sur l'eau qui se tintait de rouge à l'endroit où il essorait, se remémora la remarque qu'Heero avait faite sur l'eau. Amputé de ses illusions, celle-ci lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Comment de l'eau, même par centaines de litres, pourrait changer quoi que ce soit ? Duo n'était pas près de l'oublier. Parce que si en théorie cela rendait son action caduque, cela dénotait surtout une souffrance morale inavouée. Et c'était d'autant plus dur que le natté se sentait comme cette eau qui coule et n'efface rien, qui ne change rien à ce qui s'est passé.

Oui, sauf que lui, il tâcherait d'agir sur le futur que tout ça ne se produise plus jamais de son vivant, ni même après. De nouveau, il inspira à fond, et après une dernière caresse appuyée sur la nuque, il sortit la main de l'eau qui refroidissait et essora son gant avant d'aller tamponner l'endroit d'où provenait le sang.

Après un ou deux passages, Duo estima que le saignement s'était arrêté, et en expirant fortement, il entreprit alors de finir de nettoyer le jeune homme. Il s'occupa d'abord du bas des jambes, passant le gant sur le genou, puis sur le mollet, la cheville et le pied. Il avait pris sur lui de soulever la jambe afin de finir sa tâche. Enfin, avec l'accord tacite du brun qui s'était soulevé légèrement, il avait rincé puis séché le ventre, la poitrine et avait fini avec les bras qu'Heero déplia un à un avant de se remettre dans sa position originelle, la tête enfouie entre ses avant-bras croisés pour ne pas tirer sur son dos.

Duo, sur le point d'aller vider l'eau, observa Heero un court instant. Il ne lui dirait pas maintenant, mais au fond de lui il le trouvait incroyablement courageux. Ça renforçait encore plus son affection à son égard.

Une fois le rangement accompli, il alla se désinfecter les mains, et prépara une dose de morphine, la dernière qu'ils avaient en leur possession.

« Je vais te donner ce qu'il reste de morphine. Tu me… Merci. » Dit-il avec ce même ton qu'il utilisait depuis son retour, quand Heero lui tendit son bras.

Il chercha brièvement la veine, et quand il l'eut trouvée, injecta doucement le produit. Une fois fini, il repassa un petit morceau de coton sur le pli du coude pour le désinfecter et rendit son bras à Heero.

Le pilote du Deathscythe alla ensuite chercher une bande propre et de la gaze pour protéger la cuisse du jeune homme des frottements et d'une possible infection. Il accomplit sa tâche le plus soigneusement possible, et une fois le bandage terminé, se releva, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Son regard se portant sur le dos de son camarade, il ferma brièvement les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état-là, quasi à vif à certains endroits. Il s'accroupit devant la trousse de secours et en sortit la pommade pour les brûlures qu'il avait pris la peine d'emmener. Il était certain qu'il ferait mal au brun en la lui appliquant, mais il savait aussi que cela lui ferait du bien à moyen terme.

Se remettant à côté d'Heero, agenouillé sur le sol, Duo déboucha le tube avant d'en déposer une certaine quantité sur sa main.

« Il se peut que ça te brûle. » Informa-t-il à voix basse, sans obtenir de réponse d'Heero.

Retenant un soupir désolé, il commença à faire pénétrer le produit sur les omoplates du jeune homme qui ne moufta pas pour autant. Puis, il passa aux zones réellement abîmées.

Le silence pesant l'étourdissant, il se décida à faire la conversation en même temps qu'il étalait la crème pour la faire pénétrer légèrement, puis recommençant jusqu'à ce que la peau ne puisse plus s'en imprégner.

« J'ai commencé à travailler sur la mission, cet aprem'. » Dit-il d'un ton plus tendu que ce qu'il aurait voulu en remettant une noix de pommade sur ses doigts.

Le natté se mordilla brièvement la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire en vérité, et finalement se contenta d'étaler la pommade sur les lombaires abîmées, faisant tressaillir Heero.

« Je t'ai écrit une version condensée de mon dossier, qu'on puisse régler les problèmes pratiques directement. »

Aussitôt que Duo eut parlé, il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était pas vrai. Il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à dire ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire passer qu'il avait fait ça pour Heero ? Pour lui faciliter la vie les jours à venir. Qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et son bien-être quand il travaillait.

« Si tu veux, je me lave les mains et je t'apporte l'ordi que tu puisses compulser ? » Finit-il par proposer d'un ton peu sûr, Heero ne parlant plus depuis un petit moment. En même temps, il finit d'étaler la crème sur le fessier du brun.

Regardant le tube aplati sur plus de la moitié de sa longueur – il devrait en racheter prochainement – il ne s'aperçut pas du léger tressaillement du jeune homme, toujours couché à plat ventre sur le lit.

Puis, étonné de n'avoir eu aucune réponse à sa proposition, il se la remémora et cilla vivement en réalisant le sens de sa phrase. N'importe quoi. Comme si Heero pouvait être en état de travailler. Comme s'il pouvait avoir envie de travailler à deux heures du matin après la journée abominable qu'il venait de passer.

« Excuse-moi, je raconte n'importe quoi. » Commença-t-il en mettant une dernière noix de pommade sur la cuisse gauche du jeune homme.

En ayant définitivement fini, il se redressa et balança le maigre reste de pommade dans la trousse de secours à quelques mètres de là. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à Heero, il se rendit rapidement dans la salle de bain afin de se laver les mains.

Revenant dans la chambre, le pilote du Deathscythe se figea un court instant. C'était lui ou Heero avait bougé ? Tel qu'il était placé, son avant-bras gauche devait se trouver contre ses yeux. D'abord étonné, c'est après un nouveau léger sursaut du jeune homme qu'il comprit.

Touché au vif, il s'avança rapidement pour décoincer le drap qui était resté rabattu suite à son lever brutal. Puis il en recouvrit le jeune homme jusqu'aux épaules avant de s'asseoir de nouveau à même le sol. Là, d'une main tremblante, il commença à caresser la chevelure désordonnée. D'abord timide dans son geste, il appuya peu à peu ses attouchements jusqu'à laisser sa main reposer sur l'occiput et le masser légèrement.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer lui aussi, – car bien qu'il ait conservé un doute, le fait qu'Heero se laisse plus ou moins consoler était une preuve suffisante pour lui – Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de dire ou faire des conneries ?

Bien sûr, objectivement, il ne savait plus depuis de longues minutes ce qui traversait la tête de son camarade. Mais sincèrement, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un état pareil ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait fait mal ? Ou du moins, vraiment mal ? Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait surtout pas dû dire ?

Son regard descendit sur le bras gauche d'Heero. De près, on pouvait voir distinctement que les bleus avaient la forme de traces de doigts, comme si on lui avait serré très fortement le bras ou qu'on l'avait tiré sur une longue distance. Et rien qu'à voir ça, Duo était profondément dégouté. Quel genre de mec il fallait être pour agir comme ça ?

Et au fond de lui, il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas savoir réparer plus, ou réparer mieux ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Prendre Heero dans ses bras et lui offrir des contacts physiques bien plus avancés que ce que le jeune homme semblait prêt à supporter ? Lui sortir de la psychologie à deux balles sur la maltraitance, la torture ou les abus sexuels ?

En vérité, Duo en aurait été incapable, même s'il l'avait voulu. Il était terroriste, avait pas mal de connaissances techniques et une enfance particulière. Il avait aussi des valeurs, que ce soit en termes de morale, d'humanité ou d'amitié. Mais il avait quinze ans, et comme tout le monde, il avait des idées préconçues. Lesquelles ne sont jamais justes et adaptées aux situations.

Sentant Heero moins tendu sous ses mains, il se releva sans brusquerie, et passa en silence de l'autre côté du lit afin de lui aussi se coucher. Tous deux avaient besoin de dormir, lui autant que le pilote du Wing. Éteignant la lumière, il s'allongea sur le côté droit et, se rapprochant un peu d'Heero, lui chuchota quelques paroles à l'oreille. Puis il reprit sa place pour se reposer encore quelques heures.


	11. Chapitre 11

La nuit était totalement noire quand Duo ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il devait être tôt, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis il se redressa en prenant garde de ne pas trop faire bouger le matelas et ainsi réveiller celui qui dormait encore à ses côtés.

Le concerné devait dormir profondément, car il ne réagit pas du tout au changement de position du natté. Ce dernier frissonna légèrement une fois debout et, à pas de loup, se rendit dans la pièce principale afin de vérifier l'heure qu'il était. Il ne put retenir un soupir en voyant qu'il était cinq heures trente du matin. Si tôt que ça ? Néanmoins il ne se sentait pas fatigué, et au contraire, prêt à affronter la journée qui s'annonçait lourde en travail et autres occupations.

En effet, leur manque de matériel l'obligeait à se rendre le jour même dans une pharmacie s'il voulait pouvoir continuer à soulager partiellement son coéquipier dont l'état physique était à ses yeux inquiétant.

Pas que sa vie soit en danger… Ce genre d'inquiétudes était derrière lui. Mais comme quelqu'un sortant d'une séance de torture quelle qu'elle soit, il était fragilisé mentalement et physiquement. Du moins, de ce que Duo avait pu voir la nuit dernière.

N'hésitant plus à manipuler l'ordinateur, il s'installa à la table et alluma la machine. La première chose à faire aujourd'hui, c'était trouver une pharmacie ouverte en ce dimanche matin et la plus proche possible de leur planque.

Se frottant le haut du visage pendant de démarrage de l'ordinateur, il eut tôt fait d'ouvrir une session et de trouver l'adresse et l'itinéraire qu'il cherchait. Il prit ensuite le parti d'aller faire un brin de toilette puis de s'habiller.

Entrant silencieusement dans la chambre, il fit ce qu'il avait à faire puis se saisit à tâtons de la trousse de secours pour la ramener dans la pièce à vivre et connaître le nom de ce qu'il devrait demander en pharmacie.

Allumant enfin la lumière une fois la porte de la chambre repassée, il prit rapidement de quoi noter les références des produits dont il avait absolument besoin et agrémenta sa liste d'autres nécessités : des bandages, des antidouleurs plus légers, mais aussi une couverture de survie, tant qu'à faire. Mais pas une métallique comme celles qu'ils avaient en cas d'urgence dans leur Gundam, plus quelque chose en polyester ou en polaire.

Tout en prenant ses notes afin de ne rien oublier, Duo fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il risquait d'en avoir pour un moment et que laisser Heero seul ici sans aucune explication n'était pas forcément l'idée du siècle. Le natté décida donc de prendre un autre papier et d'écrire rapidement ce qu'il avait à dire.

Après s'être servi en moyen de paiement et transport dans les affaires de son camarade, Duo se rendit une dernière fois dans la chambre pour déposer sa note sur la seule table de nuit de la chambre, à côté de la fenêtre, et remonta le volet de façon à ce qu'Heero puisse percevoir la présence de son mot quand il se réveillerait.

Cette fois, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Vérifiant une nouvelle fois l'heure qui commençait à être décente, le pilote du Deathscythe Hell inspira un grand coup et sortit de l'appartement.

* * *

 

Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée, Heero se permit de bouger et remonta sa main droite sur son front. Il avait vu que Duo avait déposé quelque chose sur la table de nuit, mais de la même façon qu'il n'avait pas montré qu'il avait été réveillé par les mouvements du second pilote dans la chambre, il n'avait pour l'instant aucune envie de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Expirant fortement, il se repositionna sur le matelas plus près de la fenêtre et se rendormit rapidement.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, les contours de la chambre se dessinaient dans la douce semi-lueur. Plus reposé que lors de son dernier réveil, il se frotta un peu les yeux et tendit l'oreille mais il n'entendit aucun signe d'agitation dans l'appartement. Apparemment, Duo n'était pas revenu de son excursion.

Se souvenant de l'objet déposé sur la table de nuit, il se redressa et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un papier plié en deux. Comme il faisait assez jour pour qu'il parvienne à déchiffrer même avec le volet qui filtrait la lumière, il tendit le bras pour s'en saisir et le lire, toujours en appui sur son coude gauche.

* * *

_Je suis sorti acheter de la morphine et d'autres trucs dans une pharmacie._

_Je t'ai piqué tes cartes. Normalement je serai de retour d'ici ce midi._

_Repose-toi et prends soin de toi,_

_Duo_

* * *

Étonné, plus par la forme que par le contenu, Heero cilla une ou deux fois avant de relire la note et surtout la phrase qui la finissait. Prends soin de toi…

Comme son dos le tirait, il se rallongea avec autant de douceur qu'il put sans quitter le papier des yeux. La veille au soir… cette nuit, il s'était vraiment senti mal dans sa peau. Malgré les attentions de Duo, son esprit était plus ou moins resté focalisé sur les évènements de la soirée.

Pas que ce soit inhabituel. Il avait conscience qu'il se mettait dans un tel état à chaque fois que ça arrivait, que le retour à la réalité prenait du temps. Le temps d'oublier, ou du moins de ne plus y penser, que les évènements cessent de tourner sans fin dans son esprit. Les marques imprimées sur son corps ainsi que la douleur qui vrillait ses nerfs mis à fleur de peau par de telles séances n'y étaient pas étrangères.

Il ne l'avait pas dit au natté – pourquoi faire ? – mais il avait été fameusement remué mentalement. Plus qu'il aurait dû. Plus que ce que Girard aurait pu supposer. Et cela lui avait fait vraiment du bien de revenir ici et que Duo se soit occupé de lui à son retour comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Comme si c'était sa première priorité.

En fait, là, maintenant, à son réveil, il se sentait plutôt bien. Ça pouvait sembler illogique, mais dormir, dans un endroit sûr, sans plus se poser de questions, lui avait été salutaire. Et il se sentait d'autant mieux que Duo se soucie à ce point de lui, et lui témoigne encore des attentions.

Il n'était pas encore certain du pourquoi des actions du châtain, encore moins si cela durerait, mais le principal était que Duo lui ait donné ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment précis, humainement parlant.

Soupirant, il redéposa la note là où il l'avait trouvée et se tourna de l'autre côté du lit. Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il avait besoin de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Voyant que la serviette éponge que Duo avait utilisé la veille se trouvait toujours de son côté du lit, il s'en saisit, cela ferait tout à fait l'affaire.

Une fois qu'il eut fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il reposa la main sur la poignée et ouvrant la porte, sursauta en voyant Duo qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre. Le natté regardait alentours comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« Ah, tu étais là ! » Lança Maxwell, visiblement soulagé. Apparemment, c'était lui qu'il cherchait.

Heero fronça des sourcils.

« Il est déjà midi ? » S'enquit-il, se souvenant du message que le second pilote lui avait laissé.

« Non, je suis juste revenu déposer des trucs. »

Heero ne répondit rien, mais le soulagement était là.

« Il est même pas dix heures, tu devrais te recoucher. » Remarqua le châtain en se grattant la tête, découvrant une espèce de paquet qu'il tenait sous son bras.

« C'est ce que je comptais faire. »

Le ton sincère soulagea Duo qui avait craint un moment que le jeune homme ne décide de rester debout. Pas qu'il n'en soit pas capable, mais le second pilote était plus rassuré de le savoir allongé à se reposer plutôt qu'à forcer pour maintenir des apparences.

« Oui, attends juste deux minutes, je voulais mettre ça dans le lit. » Sourit-il en montrant son paquet, une espèce de couverture fine.

Heero acquiesça et prit légèrement appui sur le chambranle de la porte en le regardant faire. Quelque part, ça lui faisait plaisir. Par l'attention en elle-même que c'était, mais aussi parce que Duo avait dû remarquer qu'il avait tendance à avoir froid après une… séance. Lui-même savait qu'il faisait souvent un peu de fièvre, en contrecoup. C'était à mettre sur le même niveau que son manque d'appétit. Il se rendait littéralement malade après, à maintenir les apparences et à conserver une certaine forme d'attitude pendant.

« Tu n'es pas revenu juste pour la monter. » Déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment quand Duo installait convenablement la couverture qui devait être en polaire.

« Non. En fait, j'ai pas pu avoir de morphine directement, alors j'ai fait l'aller-retour en attendant. »

Duo soupira intérieurement. Autant éviter de raconter le coup de fil à G pour avoir une ordonnance. Pas comme s'il en était fier. Vu son attitude de la veille, il s'était fait recevoir… À vrai dire, il s'y était attendu.

Heureusement pour lui, G avait surement déjà compris que quelque chose clochait. Son mentor avait donc accédé à sa demande et était allé « emprunter des papiers à J » afin de lui rédiger une ordonnance de morphine qu'il devait faxer sous peu à la pharmacie.

Il avala sa salive. Non, il valait mieux ne rien dire. En plus, peut-être que G avait fait le lien avec Heero. Parce qu'il avait été obligé de dire qu'il avait utilisé le flacon entier de la planque précédente qui était pourtant de bonne contenance. Et comme lui-même allait très bien la veille et que rien ne lui était arrivé depuis… Du moins, Duo n'espérait pas que le professeur ait compris où se situait le problème.

Dans tous les cas G ne s'était pas privé de le traiter de dealer, pour être à cours si rapidement. On avait vu pire vengeance. Se reprenant, il adressa un sourire à l'autre pilote avant de s'éloigner du lit.

« Faut que j'y retourne, la pharmacie est à une trotte de là. Repose-toi, hein, on bossera cet aprem'. » Dit rapidement Duo tout en se dirigeant de nouveau vers la sortie.

« Hn. » Se contenta d'acquiescer Heero tout en continuant de suivre le second pilote du regard.

« Je ramène aussi le repas. A tout'. » Ajouta finalement Maxwell en lui adressant un signe de la main avant de tirer la porte de la chambre derrière lui, suivi quelques instants plus tard du claquement de la porte d'entrée.

* * *

 

Bien qu'il n'ait plus tellement sommeil, Heero s'en tint à ce qu'il avait dit et redéposa la serviette là où il l'avait trouvée avant de se recoucher. A vrai dire, il appréciait le fait d'avoir le temps de se poser avant de commencer à travailler. La présente solitude et le calme qu'elle lui procurait lui faisaient également beaucoup de bien, surtout parce qu'elle était temporaire.

Une fois allongé, il se rapprocha de l'autre bord du lit, et, une fois installé aussi confortablement que son état physique le lui permettait, il ferma les yeux et entreprit de se vider la tête, repensant aux attentions de Duo à son égard. Oui, ça irait à présent. Sur ces pensées, il finit par se ré-assoupir.

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Se tendant légèrement, il attendit une quinzaine de secondes voir si Duo venait immédiatement le chercher pour manger. Mais comme le second pilote ne semblait pas l'appeler, il se leva et muni de la serviette décida qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de se laver et de s'essuyer plus doucement qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, Heero sortit de la salle de bain et ramassa ses affaires de la veille. Duo tiquerait sûrement, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'évertuer à chercher d'autres vêtements dans son sac. Pas comme si une autre tenue serait réellement plus confortable de toute façon. Il fut rapidement habillé et s'étonna du fait que le pilote du Deathscythe Hell ne soit toujours pas venu à sa rencontre. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il ramenait le repas ?

L'arrière de son corps réveillé par la douche le tirait et par endroit le brûlait désagréablement. Cependant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se déplacer avec des gestes aussi vifs qu'habituellement. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire des chichis.

Entrant dans la pièce à vivre, il ne put que hausser un sourcil en voyant Duo pester devant la plaque de cuisson. Le repas, ça n'allait pas être pour tout de suite.

* * *

 

« Dire que je voulais t'amener le déjeuner au lit… J'oublie de faire les courses et maintenant c'est toi qui te retrouve à faire la bouffe. » Bougonna Duo.

Heero quitta l'heure des yeux et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard amusé, un sourire narquois s'esquissant sur ses lèvres.

« Je préfère que tu les aies ratées. Cette idée était ridicule. »

Attentionnée, modéra-t-il mentalement, mais ridicule quand même. Il n'était pas mourant qu'on doive lui apporter à manger au lit. En comparaison, le petit-déjeuner passe encore. Bien que la semaine dernière ait été la première fois de sa vie, il savait que ça pouvait se faire au quotidien. Dans certains hôtels, déjà, mais aussi pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un qu'on aimait bien ou à un membre de sa famille. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait laissé faire, même si, sur le coup, il n'ait sans doute pas paru très coopératif. S'il avait vraiment été contre, il aurait très bien pu dire non ou remballer Duo.

Pour ça, il préférait encore le massacre qu'il avait vu en entrant. En effet, en arrivant dans la pièce, il avait constaté l'objet du courroux de Maxwell. Pendant que lui-même réparait les dégâts, Duo lui avait avoué d'un air penaud que, trop pris par ses allers-retours à la pharmacie, il avait oublié qu'il devait rapporter un repas tout prêt puisqu'il avait fini de consommer leurs achats alimentaires la veille au soir. A court de provisions, Duo s'était alors rabattu sur le paquet de pâtes laissé par les précédents locataires, produit qu'il ne connaissait pas sous ce conditionnement. Le natté n'avait surveillé ni l'heure, ni l'état de la casserole, et était revenu vingt minutes plus tard en s'apercevant que l'eau débordait à gros bouillons. Ce qui avait été des pâtes sèches tout à fait normales était totalement colmaté et bien trop cuit au fond de la casserole.

S'il avait été d'un naturel plus expansif, Heero aurait sûrement ri du résultat abominable de la cuisine Maxwellienne. Mais au lieu de se moquer, Yuy l'avait rejoint et après l'avoir viré du coin cuisine, avait entrepris de décoller ce qui avait été des pâtes du fond de la casserole avant de les jeter à la poubelle sans état d'âme et de faire cuire ce qu'il restait dans le paquet malgré une faible protestation du natté.

Croisant les bras au-dessus de sa tête et détournant le regard, Duo décida de faire la conversation.

« Ça va au moins ? …Je veux dire, ça te tire pas trop ? » Duo lui aurait bien demandé s'il avait mal, mais connaissant l'énergumène, s'enquérir de douleur pure et dure ne servirait à rien.

« Je vais très bien. »

Duo grimaça légèrement en une moue assez comique.

« Mouais, si tu le dis. Je crois pas que j'irai très bien si j'étais à ta place. Selon la nana de la pharmacie tu devrais être à l'hosto vu les médocs que je lui demandais. Bon, l'hosto on sait bien que même si on voulait y aller vaudrait mieux pas, mais quand même quoi. »

Il décroisa ses mains et fit un vague signe comme pour indiquer qu'il repoussait l'idée avant de s'appuyer contre la table.

« Encore un peu et elle m'aurait enguirlandé parce que je m'occupais pas assez bien de toi. Elle a peut-être cru que je me faisais pas de bile. J'allais pas non plus lui demander de la morphine en tirant une gueule d'enterrement… »

Heero retint un soupir en dirigeant de nouveau son regard sur les pâtes. Il n'avait jamais spécialement apprécié les palabres sans fin dont Duo avait la spécialité. En même temps, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite l'avis fort étayé que Duo avait sur le prix des médicaments en général et des opioïdes en particulier, il réalisait que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert son état dix jours auparavant que le natté se comportait naturellement avec lui.

Bientôt, le repas fut prêt et les deux pilotes purent passer à table.

* * *

Le déjeuner terminé, d'un commun accord, 01 et 02 s'étaient installés sur le canapé de la pièce à vivre afin de commencer à reprendre leur dossier de mission. Duo avait entrepris d'expliquer à son camarade le travail de dégrossissement qu'il avait effectué la veille. Vu que la mission avait été avalisée par leurs mentors, il n'était par exemple plus vraiment utile de parcourir les dossiers de preuves, enregistrements et autres documents renforçant les doutes initiaux du deuxième pilote.

Au bout d'une heure de lecture entrecoupée d'explications ponctuelles du natté, une sonnerie discrète se fit entendre, attirant l'attention des deux pilotes. Duo manipula sa montre et bipper pour constater que le Professeur G désirait qu'il l'appelle. Même s'il n'avait pas envie de parler au vieil homme au souvenir des deux derniers jours, il ne pouvait pas faire celui qui n'avait pas entendu. Ça pouvait concerner leur mission, ça n'aurait pas été sérieux.

« G. » Soupira-t-il en se levant. « Y en a sûrement pour pas longtemps. »

Heero reporta son regard sur l'écran, s'abstenant de tout commentaire. Il n'y avait de toute manière rien à dire.

Duo alla jusque dans l'entrée afin d'utiliser le téléphone sans fil de l'appartement. Il appuya sur quelques touches afin de faire passer l'appel en PCV. Au bout de quelques instants, il avait son service et put appeler G.

Ils discutèrent une ou deux minutes, G parlant d'informations qu'il allait leur envoyer et s'intéressant très brièvement à l'avancée de leur préparation avant de passer à ce qui l'intéressait réellement.

« Tu me passes ton coéquipier ? »

« Pour ? » Dit Duo d'un ton sec.

Au vu de la situation, il aurait volontiers fait barrage. Mais le Professeur G lui avait rendu un fier service au matin, alors il était difficile d'opposer un « non » définitif au vieil homme.

« Juste une question à lui poser. »

Bien qu'il n'aimât pas ce coup de fil, Duo s'approcha et tendit le combiné à Heero.

« Pour toi. » Dit-il d'une voix plate.

Aussitôt, Heero fronça les sourcils mais attrapa tout de même l'appareil.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Commença-t-il. Autant aller droit au but, l'air qu'arborait Duo ne lui inspirant pas confiance quant à cet appel.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Lui lança le Professeur G.

Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas pris ombrage de l'absence de salutations et avait répondu au contraire avec le même ton que celui utilisé par 01. Duo l'avait à l'évidence habitué à largement pire niveau courtoisie.

Sonné par la question qui n'avait évidemment rien à voir avec de la politesse, Heero ne répondit rien, craignant ce que le mentor de Duo avait pu inventer et surtout ce que le sien avait peut-être raconté.

« Je sais que ce que le petit m'a demandé était pour toi. Vu l'attitude du Dr. J à votre égard, je me doute aussi qu'il n'est pas étranger dans l'histoire. Est-ce qu'il y a besoin d'un délai pour mener la mission à bien ? » Explicita G.

« Ce ne sera pas utile. » Répondit aussitôt Heero.

Cette fois, les sentiments du professeur avaient transparu dans ses paroles. Il apparaissait clairement que celui-ci n'était pas heureux du fait que son collègue ait peut-être mis en danger la mission du binôme. Sans doute n'avait-il pas non plus apprécié que le Docteur J agisse derrière son dos et lui dissimule des informations.

Et en même temps, cela apprenait aussi à Heero que Duo avait dû avoir recours à lui pour la morphine. Cela expliquait mieux l'aller-retour du pilote ce matin et lui faisait réaliser que Duo s'était vraiment démené pour lui.

La surprise et la défiance commençaient à se lire sur le visage du brun. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce soudain intérêt du Professeur G. Pire, il commençait vraiment à craindre un coup fourré.

Il devrait faire très attention à ce qu'il allait dire. Ne tenant pas à ce que le professeur puisse adresser des reproches supplémentaires à ceux auxquels aurait sans doute déjà droit Dr. J. Peu importe ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, sa loyauté n'était pas sujet à caution et il n'était pas question qu'il se plaigne de quoi que ce soit ou montre une faiblesse au Professeur G.

« Bien. Je ne te demanderai pas ce qui t'est arrivé, tout simplement parce que je m'en fiche. Par contre… Il faut que je sache si le « pourquoi » est lié à mon pilote. »

La question semblait intrusive, mais elle rassura quelque peu Heero. Ce n'était « que » ça. Si le Professeur G était attaché à la sécurité de son pilote, il était logique qu'il s'enquiert des sentiments du Docteur J à son égard. Le docteur commandait les opérations à venir, et s'il décidait de trahir un de leurs éléments, les conséquences pour la personne en question pourraient être graves.

Il expira discrètement avant de répondre d'une voix neutre.

« Oui. »

« Ça ne date pas de la dernière mission, hein ? »

La conversation mettant décidément Heero mal à l'aise – bienheureux serait celui capable de ne pas l'être – le jeune homme se décida à donner ce qu'il voulait au vieil homme. Même s'il aurait voulu éviter que le natté entende ça, ils n'allaient pas tourner autour du pot indéfiniment. Puis avec un peu de chance, peut-être que Duo ne relèverait pas.

« Dr. J n'a pas apprécié que je le secoure lors de la phase trois de la mission de leveling. »

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Duo qui tournait en rond s'était figé derrière lui. Bon. Pour la discrétion c'était foutu.

G ricana dans l'appareil. La superficialité du motif ne l'étonnait pas, en fait. Son collègue se faisait facilement des films à partir d'éléments objectivement neutres.

« D'accord. Je couvrirai ses arrières si nécessaire. Ça doit te rassurer si tu t'inquiètes pour lui. …oh, et bon rétablissement. » Sourit-il narquoisement dans le combiné, toujours un peu amusé malgré son agacement évident concernant la situation.

Heero se contenta de raccrocher et de fermer les yeux. Puis il tourna la tête et les rouvrit sur un regard violet pénétrant.

« La phase trois de la dernière mission, c'est ce qu'on a fait en binôme il y a dix jours. »

« Hn. » Marmonna Heero, n'ayant pas envie de s'appesantir sur le sujet.

Il comptait se lever pour reposer le téléphone, mais Duo, affecté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, s'agaça du mutisme de son camarade et lui bloqua le passage sans s'en apercevoir.

« Tu parles à G et pas à moi ?! Alors que tout ce qui t'est arrivé est ma faute… »

« Non. » Coupa aussitôt Heero. « J'ai pris une décision en connaissance de cause lors de cette mission. C'était assimilable à une erreur, ce qui m'est arrivé était donc mérité et j'en ai assumé les conséquences. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop et Duo sortit vraiment de ses gonds.

« Mérité ? Mais t'es bouché ma parole ! Personne mérite d'être battu comme ça ! Personne mérite de se faire violer ! Encore moins pour des motifs aussi… aussi cons ! Puis si tu savais, il ne fallait pas le faire d'abord, merde ! J'aurais pu m'en sortir ! Pourquoi tu m'as aidé si tu savais que ça te créerait des ennuis ?! » S'énerva Duo, au final bien plus fâché contre lui-même que contre le jeune homme.

L'explosion de colère surprit Heero qui cilla avant de reprendre d'un ton calme. Il ne tranquilliserait pas l'autre pilote en criant lui aussi. Puis au fond, même si sa façon de dire ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas adéquate, il se sentait lucide. En tout cas assez pour sentir que Duo n'était pas vraiment en colère après sa personne et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de relever certaines choses.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais compris pourquoi je ne venais pas t'aider alors que je le pouvais ? Tu aurais fait ça, toi ? C'est une attitude normale à tes yeux ? » Déclara-t-il d'une voix claire, tâchant d'apaiser le second pilote avec un discours qui lui parlerait.

Il savait que Duo aurait fait la même chose pour lui à situation inversée. Il fallait seulement que le jeune homme en prenne conscience.

« Si tu étais certain que ça arriverait, même, tu n'aurais pas dû le faire. » Répondit Duo, un ton plus bas et détournant le regard, preuve que les dernières paroles avaient fait mouche.

« Comment voulais-tu que je te laisse tomber ? Je m'en serais voulu. » Dit doucement le brun.

« Mais ! Heero… » Cilla Duo, fixant de nouveau son coéquipier en comprenant le sens que pouvaient avoir ces paroles. S'il ne savait pas exactement quelle opinion le brun pouvait avoir de lui, la dernière phrase démontrait un fort attachement à son égard et l'entendre l'exprimer était complètement inattendu.

Heero ne répondit rien. De toute façon, si c'était à refaire, il le referait sans hésiter. Quelles que soient les conséquences. Lui ne risquait pas la mort, quoi que Duo pense. Le reste, peu importe combien c'était douloureux à tous les points de vues, il pouvait s'en accommoder. Jamais plus il ne ferait de pari sur la vie d'un de ses coéquipiers en mission. Encore moins sur celle de Maxwell. Mais ça, il ne le dirait pas, Duo trouverait sans doute moyen de l'enguirlander. Et comme ça ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, autant s'épargner une prise de tête.

Après un court silence pendant lequel le châtain se reprit, il s'agaça de nouveau.

« Puis, pourquoi il te demande ça l'autre, d'abord ?! » Renchérit-il, en revenant à G qu'il avait au final trouvé aussi culotté que lui-même dans ses grands jours.

« Pour pouvoir te protéger. » Répondit Heero, toujours aussi calme.

Duo fronça les sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre avant de soupirer d'impuissance. Il venait en quelque sorte de réaliser qu'il était peut-être plus en danger qu'il ne le pensait. Si G partageait la paranoïa d'Heero sans que ceux-ci se soient contactés avant aujourd'hui, peut-être bien que J pouvait vraiment être dangereux.

Le second pilote rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés. Peu importe. Dans l'absolu, ça ne changeait rien. Il était résistant et ferait véritablement attention à ses ordres et consignes venant de leurs supérieurs désormais. Mais il ne laisserait pas Heero pour autant. Il se laissa lui aussi tomber sur le canapé avant de reprendre la parole, plus calme.

« Désolé. J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. C'est le fait que tu soutiennes que c'était mérité. Je peux pas accepter ça. Ce que tu as subi c'est juste de la torture. »

Heero fit un vague signe pour lui signaler qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner.

« Peut-être. Seulement, je n'ai rien connu d'autre. C'est la normalité pour moi, aussi aberrant que cela te semble. » Dit Heero, retenant une grimace alors qu'il se levait à son tour pour aller reposer le téléphone.

Un bref silence se fit avant que Maxwell ne reprenne la parole.

« Si tu n'as rien connu d'autre, on peut s'arranger. Si tu penses avoir besoin d'une bonne fessée pour être efficace, je te la mets. Je n'ai pas envie que tu prennes des coups pour quelque motif que ce soit, mais entre ces salauds et moi, je préfère te donner moi-même ce dont tu as besoin. » Dit sérieusement Duo, le regard fuyant.

Aussitôt le brun écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes devant l'énormité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était en train de revenir de l'entrée, mais il n'était quand même pas si loin. Il n'avait pas pu mal entendre. Il retint un rougissement alors qu'il essayait de s'imaginer la scène avant de se stopper net. Duo sous-entendait quoi au juste ? Qu'il avait tellement pris l'habitude des coups qu'il aimait ça maintenant ?

« Duo… Je ne prends pas mon pied quand on me frappe. » Rétorqua-t-il dans le doute, tout en se rasseyant délicatement. Le châtain ne croyait pas qu'il appréciait ça tout de même ?

« Bien sûr que non. » Le rassura immédiatement le pilote du Deathscythe, le regard toujours fuyant. « Mais tu me fais comprendre que tu marches à ça. Alors je te propose une solution. Pourquoi tu as obéi à J, sinon ? Il te manquait ? Tu voulais fêter des retrouvailles avec Girard, peut-être ? » Répondit ironiquement le natté en jetant un coup d'œil au premier pilote.

Voyant de nouveau les yeux bleus se voiler à l'entente du dernier nom, Duo regretta de suite son comportement. A quoi ça lui servait de dire ça ? Il se rendait compte qu'il évacuait le stress de l'attente de la veille sur Heero. Et ça lui semblait nul. Le pilote du Wing Zero n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça, surtout après ce qu'il avait dérouillé à cause de lui.

« Ce n'est pas si facile. » Siffla Heero.

Ce à quoi Duo ne répondit rien. Se contentant d'une main appuyée sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme. En fait, il venait juste de réaliser pleinement les liens d'autorité qu'il y avait entre Heero et les gens qui s'étaient « occupé » de lui lors de ses années d'entraînement. Et si cela le rendait triste et malade, il commençait à concevoir le pourquoi de son obéissance.


	12. Chapitre 12

En début de soirée, les deux pilotes étudiaient à présent l'emplacement des locaux à surveiller. Heero était assis sur le canapé, son dos bien droit pour éviter tout contact avec le dossier, alors que Duo était négligemment appuyé sur ce même dossier, histoire de voir correctement l'écran de l'ordinateur portable.

« Voilà, c'est là que se trouvent leurs entrepôts d'après mes notes. » Informa le châtain en pointant le côté gauche de l'écran du doigt.

« Hn… Ça correspond à des entrepôts industriels. Pratique pour justifier des livraisons de matériel provenant du spatioport. Ce serait bien de trouver un logement en périphérie de la ville, pas trop loin des entrepôts. C'est totalement vide dans ce coin, L1 est devenue une colonie de recherches et de services. » Exposa à son tour Heero qui connaissait bien mieux la colonie que Duo.

« On est bons niveau fric ? » S'informa ce dernier en reportant son regard sur Heero qui pianotait pour finalement ouvrir une page de comptes avec le montant restant dudit argent.

« Pas vraiment… À combien de jours évalues-tu la durée de la mission ? » Interrogea-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Si c'était trop long, il devrait faire usage de ses talents de hacking pour obtenir plus de pécule. Et bien que cela ne le dérange pas particulièrement en temps normal, il était ce soir assez fatigué par sa journée. Surtout qu'il souffrait toujours pas mal…

« Ça dépendra beaucoup de leur vigilance. De trois à quinze jours. » Répondit Duo, visant large. On ne sait jamais au cas où il y aurait un imprévu ou que les commandes soient espacées ce coup-ci.

« On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre quinze jours pour une simple mission d'espionnage. » Fit remarquer Heero en se retenant à grand peine de secouer la tête, abasourdi. Quinze jours ? Et pourquoi pas un mois complet aussi ?

« Pas seulement d'espionnage, on peut empêcher des livraisons. Ils vont sûrement avoir beaucoup d'ordres avec les destructions de masse qu'on a causées ces derniers temps sur Terre. Il ne leur reste plus que les réserves spatiales avec ce qui s'est passé en Europe et en Asie. » Lança Duo avec une expression de roublardise sur le visage.

« Hn… Leur vigilance sera donc élevée. » Déclara Heero, ennuyé par les paroles du natté qui étaient plus que justes.

« Pas forcément si on agit rapidement. » Reprit Duo, toujours souriant.

Ils auraient de l'action comme cela. Les récupérations informatiques et les vols de documents c'était bien mais rien ne valait une bonne vieille infiltration avec explosifs et Gundams : l'idéal pour se défouler.

Heero ne répondit rien, plongé dans ses pensées, tout en continuant à écouter les arguments du pilote 02.

« Oui, c'est idiot de transmettre des informations en leur laissant le temps de s'approvisionner en pièces. » Poursuivit le châtain.

« On doit obéir aux ordres. » Rappela Heero en se tendant.

La violente réprimande qu'il avait subie sur l'inacceptabilité de sa désobéissance était encore proche. On lui avait bien fait comprendre, entre autre, que si on exigeait sa présence séance tenante au QG, il était prié de s'y rendre aussi sec. Alors recommencer à outrepasser les ordres… Cela pouvait paraître très gamin de sa part de s'y soumettre de nouveau de façon si absolue. Des trempes de ce genre, il en avait déjà reçu des dizaines. Il trouvait sa docilité d'autant plus consternante, qu'il avait conscience que les libertés qu'il avait peu à peu prises depuis l'été dernier avaient souvent été utiles, sinon salutaires. Du coup, il craignait que Duo ne le trouve définitivement stupide s'il refusait de prendre de la liberté avec les ordres. Seulement, recommencer immédiatement à transgresser les ordres, il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

« Tu sais ce que j'en fais des ordres ? » Répliqua Duo avec humeur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se ressaisir. Heero n'était jamais chaud pour désobéir aux ordres ou du moins les contourner, alors avec un risque de punition en plus… Oui, le natté comprenait, mais là il était utile d'accélérer le mouvement et de brûler les étapes que les ingénieurs souhaitaient qu'ils fassent.

« Tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver si nos mentors apprennent ça ? » Rétorqua à son tour le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Duo s'attendait à cette réaction, et immédiatement il entreprit d'essayer de convaincre le jeune homme, de le suivre dans son idée.

« Ils restent ici pour se faire capturer. Je suis pour être plus efficaces sur le même intervalle de temps. L'ordre suivant serait d'interrompre le trafic, alors pourquoi laisser l'ennemi reprendre des forces ? »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Refusa d'emblée le pilote du Wing Zero.

« Heero, c'est fini, ils ne pourront pas l'apprendre. » Enchaîna Duo se doutant bien de ce qui posait problème au jeune homme. Si l'on n'aimait ou n'estimait pas quelqu'un qu'est ce qui pouvait vous faire obéir à part à crainte ?

« On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir réserve et je ne les crois pas. Ils ne se laisseraient pas faire comme ça. Ils ont une idée derrière la tête et elle ne me plaira pas. » Expliqua Heero en secouant la tête.

L'idée de leurs mentors était totalement loufoque. D'ailleurs le silence qui avait suivi et les coups d'œil échangés entre eux quand ces derniers l'avaient annoncé avaient été très évocateurs : c'était du baratin, du n'importe quoi.

« Tu crois qu'ils essayent de nous piéger ? » Interrogea Duo en se décollant du canapé pour aller s'appuyer sur ses genoux et pouvoir regarder le brun dans les yeux.

« Oui. » Répondit Yuy en appuyant sa réponse d'un hochement de tête énergique.

« Et bien justement, autant les prendre par surprise et être les plus imprévisibles possible. » Affirma le natté en croisant les bras.

« Peut-être. » Admit le brun en fermant la fenêtre de compte pour en ouvrir une autre.

Deux semaines sur L1 ou non ils manqueraient rapidement d'argent s'ils ne se réapprovisionnaient pas. C'est pourquoi, Heero se résolut à accomplir cette corvée supplémentaire.

Un court silence s'instaura entre les deux pilotes, brisé uniquement par la frappe régulière de 01 sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Heero commença à chercher des locations ou logements appartenant à la résistance sur ses cartes. Voyant qu'il ne risquait plus de l'interrompre pendant une manipulation délicate, le natté reprit la parole.

« Heero… »

Fait peu commun, Duo semblait chercher ses mots. Ledit Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourciller. Profitant du début d'ouverture qu'il avait, Duo prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Pour les enregistrements… » Il n'osa pas préciser de quels enregistrements il parlait, 01 allait de toute façon immédiatement comprendre. « Je crois que tu devrais en récupérer avant qu'on ne reparte. On ne reviendra plus sur Terre… »

Aussitôt Heero s'interrompit, se figeant un bref instant avant de parvenir à se reprendre, mais Duo ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

Il savait bien que sa phrase semblait sortir de nulle part et n'avait aucun sens telle quelle. Seulement, il y avait réfléchi toute l'après-midi après le coup de fil à G. Ce qui l'avait heurté en plus du fatalisme qui l'entourait, c'était que tout ça allait rester, resterait impuni aux yeux de la loi. Pas que Maxwell soit féru de justice à l'instar de son camarade chinois, mais s'il se battait pour la libération des Colonies, il se battait pour des valeurs d'humanité également. Et celles-ci passaient par les droits humains définis il y a plusieurs siècles et non pas seulement par la seule liberté. Se savoir en plus responsable de cette immense réaction en chaîne l'avait vraiment remué.

« C'est pas le moment. Mais un jour, après la guerre, tu devrais entamer une action en justice. Ou quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi. Tu peux pas sortir de ça tout seul. Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre parler de procès. Ça n'aurait aucun sens, là, maintenant » Se força-t-il à dire à voix plus basse, bien qu'admettre cela lui coûtât plus que les mots ne pouvaient l'exprimer. « Mais tu devrais te laisser une chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose, plus tard. Et pour ça, il te faut des preuves. »

« Je n'en veux pas. » Coupa Heero dès qu'il put en placer une.

Il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce dont parlait concrètement Duo. Rien qu'évoquer les enregistrements l'avait assez poussé dans ses retranchements pour qu'il ne puisse pas porter attention aux arguments de l'autre pilote, obnubilé par les divers souvenirs que cela faisait remonter en lui.

Duo soupira. Il ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer presque aussitôt. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ce genre de réponse catégorique ? Il cilla avant de reprendre la parole.

« Pourquoi ? »

Après quelques instants et un bref coup d'œil envoyé en direction de Duo, Heero se décida à réfléchir à une réponse, comme s'il avait compris que l'autre pilote ne le lâcherait pas sans raison valable à ses yeux. Mais quelles étaient ses raisons ? Le premier pilote n'était pas sûr de les connaître. Ce dont il était certain, c'était que rien que l'idée créait une vague de tension dans son corps et faisait naître peur et dégoût. Au final, dire l'exacte vérité lui semblait même impossible puisqu'il était incapable de la formuler. L'important restait de trouver un bon argument pour que Duo lâche prise.

Le temps de réflexion nécessaire au brun n'échappa pas au natté, faisant remonter en lui l'incompréhension et l'impuissance petit à petit. Duo inspira, se mordillant la lèvre supérieure. Est-ce que le pourquoi exact était si important ? Non, ce qu'il voulait à la base, c'était faire parler le jeune homme, l'inciter à se protéger. Autant lui envoyer quelque chose auquel il puisse se raccrocher.

« Tu n'as pas peur que je les regarde quand même ? »

Heero haussa les sourcils et s'apprêta à nier, entrouvrant la bouche pour la refermer quasi immédiatement. L'assertion de Duo répondait clairement à une angoisse qu'il avait toujours eue. C'est quelque chose qu'il avait déjà exprimé : tout sauf être puni devant ses coéquipiers. Il pensait à son image, bien sûr, mais l'idée de la vidéo était quelque part pire, car elle piquait là où ça faisait mal : il n'avait pas assez confiance en Duo pour lui donner la possibilité, s'il le voulait vraiment, de le voir dans ces moments atroces. Cela le renvoyait aussi à la possibilité que le natté puisse vouloir abuser de lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Qu'il soit atteint du même type de perversité que la majeure partie de son entourage masculin lors de ses entraînements.

Paradoxalement, cela lui pinçait cruellement le cœur de penser à Duo en de si mauvais termes. Le second pilote ne lui avait rien fait qui pouvait motiver telle défiance. Néanmoins, les faits étaient là.

Bien qu'aucune nouvelle parole ne soit prononcée, Duo voyait bien qu'Heero était affecté. Le cœur lourd, il se retint de soupirer et prit sur lui passer un bras en travers des épaules, loin des chairs tuméfiées.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je t'en veux pas. »

Ne voyant toujours aucune réponse arriver malgré ces dernières paroles qu'il avait voulues rassurantes, Duo reprit la parole. Il n'avait pas voulu le mettre si mal à l'aise ou le pousser à réfléchir à des choses difficiles qui le faisaient se replier sur lui-même. Heero avait déjà trop eu cette attitude ces derniers jours pour que Duo souhaite la provoquer.

« Tu sais, jamais je regarderais ça. Rien qu'à l'idée ça m'écœure. »

« … curiosité malsaine ? » Finit par lâcher Heero à voix basse.

Ce fut au tour de Duo de ne savoir que dire. Il avait un « jamais » sur le bord des lèvres, mais il ne mentait jamais, justement. Et il voulait encore moins mentir à quelqu'un d'aussi important pour lui qu'Heero. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas jurer ne pas vouloir savoir. Il voulait savoir. Il pourrait jurer ne pas regarder les enregistrements et tenir cette promesse, mais le risque était de toute façon déjà là dans l'esprit d'Heero.

La situation ne faisait d'ailleurs que nourrir sa curiosité. Il se demandait ce qu'Heero voulait réellement cacher après tout ce qui avait déjà été dit, ce qu'il vivait si mal.

« Oui, y a des trucs que j'aimerai savoir. Mais pas pour moi, pour t'aider toi, pour te comprendre. » Duo ôta son bras, clairement démoralisé par l'échec complet qu'il venait de subir.

Heero ferma un court moment les yeux, réfléchissant à la demande sous-jacente du natté. Il s'étonna lui-même d'avoir apprécié le bras amical en haut de son dos. Il aurait même apprécié un contact moins brut, plus caressant. Clairement perturbé par cette dernière pensée, il rouvrit les paupières et dit d'un ton bas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir de plus ? »

Se souvenant des évènements de l'après-midi même, Duo ne mit pas longtemps à poser une question.

« Les autres mentors savent pour toi ? »

« Le Dr. S est au courant, je ne sais pas pour les autres. » Dit Yuy sans ciller et de façon totalement impersonnelle. « Le Pr. G ne savait pas. » Ajouta-il quand même, après coup, supposant que c'était peut-être pour son mentor que Duo se posait la question.

« Et comment ça se fait qu'il sache celui-là ? » Enchaîna Duo sans prendre en compte la seconde phrase du brun, passablement étonné que parmi tous, ce soit ce seul nom qui soit ressorti.

« Il était présent. Une fois. » Précisa Heero, tâchant de se blinder pour ne pas être envahi par les souvenirs de ce jour-là. Vraiment, il avait autre chose à penser pour l'instant.

« Tu peux développer ? » Insista Duo, sachant d'expérience qu'Heero ne s'épanchait pas de lui-même.

« Non. »

Il n'allait tout de même pas donner des détails sur la volée qu'il avait reçue alors, ni sur la suite à laquelle heureusement le Docteur S n'avait pas assisté. Cela aurait voulu dire mettre des mots sur le cérémonial dont le Docteur J usait. C'était au final aussi humiliant que de laisser Duo y assister. Sans compter qu'encore une fois il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait assembler des phrases pour expliciter ce qu'il avait vécu.

Duo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Décidément, cette discussion le laissait vidé et sans solution à l'esprit. Retenant un soupir qui risquait d'être mal interprété, il se tût et laissa Heero reprendre le travail.

« Il y a des résidences pavillonnaires pas trop loin. Ils louent plusieurs maisons qui ne sont jamais choisies à causes des nuisances sonores. Ce n'est pas bien grand donc c'est bon pour notre budget. » Exposa 01 avec professionnalisme au bout de quelques minutes.

« Cher ? » S'enquit Duo en reportant de nouveau son attention sur leur infiltration et par extension pour lui : la destruction de pièces de Mobile Suit et Mobile Doll.

« Non, vraiment pas. Quand est prévu notre départ ? » Justifia Heero avant de regarder la date sur le calendrier de l'ordinateur.

« Normalement demain si on veut se lancer dans deux jours, après on peut rester plus. » Proposa Duo avant de se placer plus près de Heero pour pouvoir lire ce qui défilait à l'écran.

« Tu dis toi-même qu'il faut être rapides, alors pourquoi veux-tu qu'on reste ici à ne rien faire ? » Lâcha Heero d'un ton glacial.

Duo retint un soupir, au final peu surpris de la réaction.

« Comme tu le sens. »

Sur ces derniers mots, ils continuèrent à travailler à l'organisation de leur mission choisissant l'efficacité plutôt que se souciant du détail.

* * *

 

On pouvait dire que vers dix-neuf heures, les deux pilotes avaient réglé les questions les plus importantes. N'ayant pas plus de nourriture à disposition que le midi, Maxwell proposa au premier pilote de sortir de nouveau manger un morceau. Si sa proposition le jeudi précédent avait été acceptée sans mal, Heero ne mit cette fois-ci qu'un court moment à refuser. Sortir dans un lieu public, après ce qu'il lui était arrivé la veille, il s'en sentait juste incapable. C'était complètement stupide, personne n'aurait fait attention à deux garçons de leur âge traînant dans un fast-food quelconque. Cependant, ce qu'il avait subi était encore trop présent pour qu'Heero trouve la force de sortir. Il avait juste la sensation que ce qui lui était arrivé était inscrit sur sa figure.

Le pilote du Deathscythe ne prit pas ombrage du refus et décida de sortir leur chercher à manger à emporter, laissant Heero seul. La solitude retrouvée laissa un drôle d'effet à Heero qui sentit son corps se relâcher légèrement. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'être si tendu. En même temps, ce n'était pas si étonnant entre les évènements et l'appel du Professeur G. Même si, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas véritablement d'autre choix que de donner le change. Il fallait bien qu'il continue à avancer et qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était juste pas dans sa personnalité de rester couché à ressasser. D'ailleurs, on ne l'avait pas non plus encouragé à se laisser aller à ce genre de fantaisie. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de conditionnement, mais il se serait trouvé lâche d'agir ainsi.

Duo revint un peu moins d'une heure plus tard avec deux boîtes de pizza à emporter, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pepperoni ou Poulet ? »

Heero lui jeta un regard incrédule. Duo soutint son regard et alla s'affaler sur une chaise à côté de la table de la pièce à vivre.

« On peut partager aussi, si tu veux ! »

Le repas se déroula calmement. Une fois les cartons à pizza vides jetés à la poubelle, les deux pilotes avaient revu une dernière fois leur plan de vol pour le déplacement du lendemain. Il leur faudrait récupérer leurs Gundams qui étaient immergés plus au sud, dans la baie. Puis, de là, descendre le plus rapidement possible au large de l'Amérique centrale afin de partir pour l'espace depuis le point le plus proche possible de l'équateur. Enfin, ils devraient gagner les environs de L2 où les Sweepers avaient des installations qui permettraient de dissimuler leurs Gundams dans l'espace le temps nécessaire. Au final, ils leur prêteraient une navette pour faire la jonction avec L1. Leur logement étant très près du spatioport, on pouvait considérer qu'ils seraient aussitôt arrivés.

Bien sûr, il y avait à la fois le risque qu'ils se fassent repérer sur Terre mais aussi dans l'espace. Car si le Deathscythe Hell possédait un système d'invisibilité aux radars, celui du Wing Zero était inférieur. Les deux pilotes comptaient clairement sur le fait que celui de 02 couvrirait également celui du Zero. Dans le pire des cas, s'ils devaient combattre une force armée de Mobiles Suit ou de Mobiles Doll, ils le feraient. Ça n'était pas quelque chose qui leur faisait peur. Le seul désagrément serait que l'ennemi aurait la certitude qu'ils avaient regagné l'espace.

L'heure avançant et le manque de sommeil de la veille aidant, ils se décidèrent à aller au lit. L'idée était qu'ils soient sur le départ vers les quatre heures du matin, affaires bouclées, pour qu'ils aient le temps d'aller récupérer leurs Gundams de nuit en ayant à croiser le moins de gens possibles.

Une fois dans la chambre, Duo sortit par automatisme le nouveau flacon de morphine qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'inaugurer en début d'après-midi, Heero ayant accepté une injection avant de plancher sur leur mission. Le voyant faire, le brun intervint aussitôt.

« Pas ce soir. » Dit Heero, appuyant sa réponse d'un signe négatif de la tête.

Duo soupira et reposa son matériel.

« C'est par rapport à la mission ? »

« Je ne pourrai pas piloter Zero avec ce genre d'antidouleur. »

Duo ne protesta pas, mais eut un léger tic nerveux, signe de sa contrariété.

« Tu penses arriver à dormir cette nuit et piloter demain sans morphine ? »

Heero haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Ce ne sera pas différent de la dernière mission. On a quelque chose de plus léger que la morphine ? »

« Ah ! Ouais… j'ai pris du paracétamol ce matin, j'y pensais plus. » Dit Duo en récupérant rapidement la boite d'antidouleur plus légers qu'il tendit au jeune homme.

Lequel hocha la tête avant de se rendre dans le coin cuisine pour prendre dès à présent un comprimé.

Duo se mordilla un peu la lèvre avant de reprendre la parole une fois le pilote revenu dans la pièce.

« Tu veux que j'essaye de te mettre de la crème sur les coups ou tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée sans morphine ? »

Yuy hésita quelques instants avant d'acquiescer, autant faire un essai ce soir plutôt que le lendemain matin.

Au fond de lui, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de subir ce genre de soins. Certes, il avait relativement confiance en Duo à présent et était quasi certain que les choses ne tourneraient pas mal. Mais il était différent de recevoir des soins pour des blessures qui venaient juste d'être faites et dans l'état de faiblesse psychologique où il s'était retrouvé la nuit dernière, qu'après coup où le besoin était purement physique et moins absolu. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'exposer les conséquences de ses erreurs et de ses faiblesses, alors que clairement, il n'y avait là rien dont il aurait dû se vanter. Bien sûr, il aurait réagi de façon très différente s'il s'était agi de blessures faites au combat, ayant l'habitude dans ce genre de cas de se laisser faire sans rechigner, même si sans enthousiasme non plus.

Duo ayant quitté la pièce en prétextant le rangement de quelques affaires, Heero se déshabilla avec réluctance avant de se coucher sur le ventre sur le lit et de remonter vaguement le drap jusqu'en haut des fesses. Avec le peu de morphine qu'il lui restait dans le sang, la douleur commençait à se réveiller et spécialement celle de ses lombaires gauches dont la peau était la plus abimée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo revenait dans la pièce avec ladite crème et s'installait comme à son habitude à même le sol à côté du lit.

Faisant face aux coups pour la première fois depuis la nuit dernière, Duo ferma brièvement les yeux devant l'état du dos. Il avait déjà un peu oublié à quel point c'était épouvantable à voir. Repensant à ses réactions sur le coup, une boule se forma dans son estomac.

« Au fait… je voulais te dire pardon… pour hier soir. »

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. » Rétorqua immédiatement Heero à mi-voix, ne comprenant pas bien cette entrée en matière mais pensant complètement ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ouais, enfin, un peu quand même. »

Cette fois le brun ne répondit rien. Il aurait pu répondre qu'il n'était à ce moment-là pas dans son état normal, ce qui justifiait la plupart de ses réactions alors. C'était la vérité, mais il était hors de question qu'il l'admette à voix haute.

Sans plus rien dire, Duo procéda à l'application d'une couche relativement épaisse de crème sur l'ensemble des coups, y compris sous le drap, il prit sur lui de ne pas le relever entièrement dans le but de respecter un peu plus la pudeur de son camarade. Enfin, il termina par le haut du bras qui portait toujours trace d'un important hématome.

« C'est bon. » Informa-t-il juste, la voix un peu enrouée, en recouvrant définitivement Heero du drap. Il s'essuya rapidement les mains, oubliant de se les laver, et fit le tour du lit pour s'affaler sur son côté et éteindre la lumière.

Duo tourna alors la tête vers la fenêtre, le bras droit calé derrière sa nuque. A vrai dire, il avait peut-être surestimé ses forces en proposant à Heero de le soigner. Le natté ne s'était pas préparé à être confronté aux stigmates, peut-être futures cicatrices, après ce qu'il avait appris l'après-midi même concernant sa responsabilité. Bien sûr, il ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir proposé à Heero son aide pour les soins, c'était lui qui avait trinqué pour ses conneries, c'était normal qu'il soit prioritaire. Il renifla légèrement et se força à garder les yeux grands ouverts pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Il portait vraiment la poisse aux gens qu'il appréciait. Duo avait furieusement envie de s'excuser de nouveau, mais il savait pertinemment qu'Heero ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il fondait encore en excuses.

Tournant la tête vers Duo, Heero fronça les sourcils devant la position inhabituellement repliée du second pilote qu'il percevait malgré l'obscurité ambiante. A tous les coups, il devait culpabiliser concernant ce qu'il avait avoué au Professeur G ou encore autre chose. Inspirant un grand coup, il finit par prendre la parole.

« Duo, c'était mérité. »

« Pardon ? » Tiqua le natté en se tournant vers le jeune homme à ses côtés.

« Tout ce qui m'est arrivé. C'était mérité. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. J'aurais dû faire profil bas dès le départ. »

Seul le silence répondit au brun, Duo ne sachant quoi dire. Apparemment, son attitude avait été transparente. Il ne savait pas à quel point Heero était honnête dans ses paroles, ni quelles étaient ses motivations, mais dans tous les cas cela restait attentionné de sa part d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Sauf qu'à vrai dire, ce genre de paroles le mettait plus en colère qu'autre chose. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, quand il se souvint de la dernière phrase prononcée. « Faire profil bas dès le départ », ça voulait dire quoi ? Se présenter dès le mercredi après-midi ? Est-ce que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit à la façon dont Heero avait été sanctionné ? Sa culpabilité remonta d'un coup à cette idée. Mais si le premier pilote ne faisait pas référence à ça mais à la convocation du premier vendredi, cela signifierait-il qu'Heero avait tenté de justifier l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée. Alors même qu'il savait que J ne l'appréciait pas ?

« C'est J qui t'a dit ça ? » Demanda Duo d'une voix peu assurée.

Seul le silence lui répondant, il avala sa salive, réfléchissant, puis reprit douloureusement la parole.

« Non, ça doit être l'autre salopard. C'est ça ? »

Duo ferma les yeux un bref instant. Cette fois, il savait qu'il avait vu juste.

« Tu ne méritais pas de subir ça, Heero. Personne. »

Un haussement d'épaule suivi d'un reniflement désabusé lui répondit.

« Pourquoi tu le crois lui et pas moi ? » Insista Duo, persuadé d'avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important.

« …Il a raison, Duo. »

Cette fois, Heero avait réussi à souffler suffisamment le natté pour qu'il ne retrouve rien à rétorquer du tac au tac. Heureusement, il avait retenu le « il me connaît mieux que toi » qui avait voulu franchir ses lèvres dans un premier temps. Ce n'était vraiment pas une chose à dire. Et cela lui aurait fait mal de le reconnaître à voix haute. De plus, peu importe l'opinion que Girard pouvait avoir de lui, Heero avait conscience qu'il aurait un plus grand bénéfice à essayer de croire des personnes comme Ben Harper ou Duo Maxwell, qui croyaient en lui et l'appréciaient. Etait-ce si important qu'il connaisse Duo depuis moins d'un an et Girard depuis aussi longtemps que Dr. J l'avait récupéré ? Heero aurait voulu dire que non. Que chacun des quatre hommes connaissait des facettes différentes de lui-même. Mais dans les faits, il lui était extrêmement difficile de se détacher de l'opinion que Dr. J ou Girard lui disaient avoir de lui. Il s'agissait des deux personnes qu'il avait le plus longtemps fréquentées de sa vie.

« Je nous ai fait perdre une journée de travail. » Explicita-t-il finalement.

« Comment ça ? » Se reprit Duo.

Dans un premier temps, il avait été démuni face aux dernières paroles d'Heero. Cependant, il espérait tout de même que le jeune homme avait écouté ce qu'il lui avait dit. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'étaient évoquées les opinions de Girard et dans une certaine mesure celles de J. C'était à l'évidence une preuve de confiance. Et au fond, Duo s'en sentait reconnaissant.

« Si j'y étais allé quand j'ai été appelé, nous aurions pu commencer à travailler dès samedi après-midi. »

« Si c'est ça qui te turlupine, franchement, j'en ai rien à cirer. Bordel, j'en ai rien à faire qu'on ait soit disant perdu une journée de taff. Déjà, je vois pas ce qu'on aurait pu faire de plus ou mieux faire. Et puis… la priorité, c'était toi, pas la mission. »

Heero avala sa salive, hésitant un peu, mais finalement rassuré par la réaction sincère de Duo, il choisit de reformuler sa pensée.

« Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas pensé en partie ce que tu avais dit à Dr. J et au Pr. G, après la réunion. »

« Hein ? Non ! C'était une diversion. Tu n'avais pas pris ça comme une critique, quand même ? » S'étonna Duo, distrait et surpris par le tour que prenait la conversation.

Heero lui répondit avant que le natté n'ait de nouveau de temps de se culpabiliser.

« Non. Pas sur le coup. » Précisa-t-il un bref instant plus tard.

Avant que Duo ne reprenne la parole, il enchaîna. Même si cela s'avérait compliqué pour lui de s'ouvrir de cette façon, Heero avait le sentiment que l'autre pilote méritait qu'il fasse cet effort.

« Girard l'a mentionné pendant… hier soir. »

Il se coupa à nouveau un bref instant.

« Objectivement, il n'avait pas tort. Pas sur tout. » Tempéra-t-il.

Loin de réagir directement à l'aveu de ce qu'il devinait être des violences psychologiques évidentes, Duo posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il reviendrait éventuellement sur le reste plus tard.

« Comment ce type peut bien savoir ce que j'ai dit pendant la réunion ? Il n'était pas planqué dans un coin, quand même ? » A cette pensée Duo se tendit d'horreur. Il était pourtant sûr qu'ils n'avaient été que neuf dans la pièce, laquelle avait été sécurisée juste avant qu'ils ne commencent leurs exposés : caméras et micros coupés.

Heero secoua heureusement la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non. Ce genre d'évènement plaît à ceux qui apprécient les rumeurs. Dr. J avait réactivé le système de surveillance. Je suppose que l'information a circulé. »

Duo ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

« Girard n'est pas Dr. J, il ne te déteste pas. » Élucida Heero.

Duo soupira. Cette fois, il avait compris.

« Du coup, il a cru à une râlerie légitime et te l'a reproché. »

« …C'est ça. » Admit finalement Heero à voix basse.

Duo souffla de nouveau en entendant le ton d'Heero. A son niveau, on sentait bien qu'il avait relativement honte de ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Dans l'absolu, il comprenait pourquoi. Il imaginait tout à fait le champ sémantique qu'avait pu utiliser ce connard pour toucher le premier pilote. Incompétence, mise en péril de la mission… Il avait dû le culpabiliser autant qu'il avait pu. Et encore, le natté n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre que ce Girard ait balancé d'autres horreurs à la figure d'Heero.

« Heero, je pensais complètement ce que je t'ai dit il y a cinq minutes. On n'aurait pas mieux préparé la mission avec une journée de plus. Et même si on avait vraiment perdu une journée, ça n'aurait eu aucune importance. La mission n'est pas à vingt-quatre heures près. Oui, ok, plus tôt on la commence, mieux c'est, mais il n'y a rien de vital. Et clairement, dans tous les cas, tu passais avant la mission. Quand je dis ça, je parle d'Heero, pas du pilote 01 qui devrait être en état de combattre ou je ne sais quoi. »

Duo tendit le dos de la main vers le jeune homme et lui caressa quelques courts instants la nuque, dans le but, du moins l'espérait-il, de finir de le convaincre de ce qu'il venait de dire et lui montrer que son aveu ne changeait rien à la façon dont il le voyait. En toute honnêteté, cela déplaisait légèrement à Duo d'être dans le calcul chaque fois qu'il touchait son camarade. Il conservait cependant à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur dans ces contacts et qu'il faisait donc bien de faire attention à ses gestes. Il avait remarqué que depuis qu'il était seul avec Heero, ce dernier ne lui avait plus reproché les gestes affectueux qu'il pouvait avoir à son égard.


	13. Chapitre 13

Leur départ s'était globalement bien passé. Ils avaient certes rencontré quelques problèmes au début, croisant des personnes qui naviguaient malgré l'heure de la nuit à laquelle ils étaient partis, mais leur couverture n'avait pas été mise à mal.

01, conformément à ses prévisions, n'avait manifesté aucune difficulté visible à piloter dans son état. Les destructions sur le continent avaient été d'une telle importance et suffisamment récentes pour qu'aucune force de Mobile Suit ou Mobile Doll n'ait été postée en surveillance où que ce soit sur leur itinéraire terrestre. En outre, le brouilleur de radar du Deathscythe Hell avait pleinement rempli son office.

Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas été aussi chanceux dans l'espace, tombant sur une petite force de surveillance quelques heures après leur sortie de l'atmosphère. Si la force n'avait heureusement pas eu le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit avant que les deux pilotes ne se chargent de sa destruction, les débris inhérents restaient une preuve flagrante de leur passage sur laquelle ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire. Rejoindre L2 n'avait ensuite pas été une sinécure, la distance Terre-Lune restant ce qu'elle était, et L2 était située derrière le satellite naturel de la planète.

Le trajet, bien que très facile d'un point de vue pilotage, fut exténuant de par sa durée et par l'attention constante qui était nécessaire aux pilotes. S'ils eurent l'opportunité de grignoter quelques rations militaires, il était par contre hors de question de dormir. Finalement, ils rejoignirent les installations Sweeper dissimulées dans la périphérie industrielle de L2. Là-bas, un homme que Duo ne connaissait pas très bien personnellement mais qui avait toute la confiance d'Howard et du Professeur G les accueillit cordialement avec une petite équipe. Les Gundams purent être dissimulés en sûreté dans un entrepôt d'avant-guerre conçu afin de cacher des stocks de Gundanium aux autorités, rescapé des années consacrées à créer le Deathscythe. Puis on leur confia une navette dans laquelle ils avaient mis à disposition du matériel logistique afin qu'ils puissent s'installer sans avoir à faire d'achats qui auraient semblé étranges pour des gens de passage qui louaient une maison. On leur avait aussi préparé du matériel opérationnel dont ils pourraient avoir besoin pour leur mission, allant du système d'écoute aux explosifs.

Duo avait aussitôt proposé de piloter la navette, ce qu'Heero n'avait pas refusé, n'ayant pas l'envie irrépressible de le faire. Suffisamment en confiance, il avait fini, passé le décollage, par se détacher et rester debout la majeure partie du trajet, les bras et le menton appuyés contre le dossier du siège qu'il avait occupé, n'en pouvant juste plus d'avoir l'intégralité de ses blessures en contact direct avec des surfaces rigides. Surtout après la pression de plusieurs G qu'ils avaient naturellement subie pendant une dizaine de minutes en quittant l'atmosphère. Si Maxwell ne commenta pas son attitude, il lui avait jeté un rapide regard en le voyant faire et avait fait une note mentale pour piloter de la façon la plus souple possible, se doutant que si Heero agissait de façon aussi explicite, c'était qu'il était vraiment à bout.

Finalement, ils purent poser la navette à l'endroit prévu du spatioport, là où les attendait un autre contact Sweeper qui se contenta de leur fournir un véhicule discret pour transporter leurs affaires sur le court trajet qui mènerait jusqu'à la maison qu'ils avaient louée et qui garderait la navette à leur disposition.

* * *

 

Les deux pilotes rallièrent leur nouveau logement au beau milieu de la nuit. Une fois qu'ils eurent fait rapidement le tour des lieux, ils entreprirent de vider la voiture. Autant le faire dans le noir quand ils pourraient paraître les moins suspects possibles.

Cette fois, la petite maison de plain pied disposait de deux petites chambres, leur permettant non seulement de ne pas avoir à partager un lit, mais leur offrant également l'occasion d'avoir chacun un espace dédié et donc d'être un peu moins l'un sur l'autre.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent bouclés, Duo qui était préoccupé par l'état du premier pilote lui proposa directement de la morphine qu'il avait gardée à portée de main dans son sac personnel. Certes, on pouvait considérer qu'ils étaient en mission et non en récupération, mais on était cette fois sur une tâche de longue haleine pas sur une intervention musclée et imminente, et Maxwell espérait sincèrement qu'Heero accepterait un minimum d'antidouleurs.

S'il lui avait envoyé un regard qu'on aurait pu qualifier de surpris – le soulager était-elle vraiment la première préoccupation de Duo ? – Heero n'avait pas rechigné et accepté la proposition. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient ensuite préparé les lits dans le but d'aller se coucher. Si le natté avait enfin proposé d'une voix moins sûre d'appliquer de la pommade sur les traces de coups, Heero avait immédiatement refusé. Outre son envie très réduite de subir ce genre de soins, il n'avait pas oublié la réaction de Duo la dernière fois. Si assurément le pilote du Wing Zero n'était pas le plus psychologue de leur groupe, il s'était tout à fait aperçu du trouble et de la culpabilité de Duo le soir de leur départ. Et il n'était pas question qu'il affronte ça de nouveau. Il était plus simple pour tout le monde d'admettre que les deux corrections qu'il avait reçues n'étaient que les conséquences de ses propres actes. Dans tous les cas, lui ne le voyait pas autrement et il ne tenait pas à ce que Duo rumine ce genre de pensées plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Surtout qu'ils avaient maintenant du travail sur la planche.

* * *

 

Cinq jours plus tard, la mission sur L1 était maintenant presque terminée. Toutes les informations concernant les commandes et dirigeants du réseau avaient été récupérées. Ainsi, la mission telle que définie à la base avait été accomplie et les deux pilotes devaient attendre, en théorie, de nouveaux ordres. Cela n'avait pas été mentionné lors de leur réunion de façon si claire, mais c'était en tout cas ce qu'Heero Yuy avait compris là où Duo Maxwell avait vu un vide dans les ordres permettant d'exercer leur libre arbitre et de faire au mieux.

Concrètement, il ne restait plus qu'à détruire les installations, les pièces de Mobiles Dolls déjà manufacturées, et mettre les hommes hors d'état de nuire, suite logique qu'avait proposée Duo dès le départ. Les deux pilotes avaient donc passé une partie de l'après-midi à peser le pour et le contre et à défendre leur point de vue. Par honnêteté intellectuelle – et parce qu'il se rendait bien compte que sa position était plus motivée par ce qu'il avait subi récemment que par la logique – Heero avait accepté d'aider Duo à préparer un plan d'action correspondant à son idée. Seulement, quand fut le moment de positionner un créneau théorique pour l'application de l'action, le pilote du Deathscythe Hell avait proposé le soir même – plus exactement une heure très tardive de la nuit. Si cela pouvait sembler précipité, c'était en réalité le premier créneau réalisable et cela permettrait d'empêcher une livraison supplémentaire d'avoir lieu.

Si Duo n'avait pas du tout proposé ce créneau pour mettre son camarade au pied du mur et le forcer à faire un choix rapide, c'était pourtant ce qui se produisait.

« Nous détournons les ordres. » Répéta pour l'énième fois le brun, phrase qu'il avait recasée au moins une fois par heure depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à mettre au point le plan d'action.

« Non, nous les complétons nous-mêmes. » Dit Duo avec la même sérénité dont il avait fait preuve depuis le début, se doutant bien que ce n'était pas en se dirigeant vers un conflit qu'il convaincrait l'autre pilote.

« On risque d'avoir des problèmes. » Rappela Heero, quoique dans les oreilles du natté ça sonnait plus comme un « je vais avoir des problèmes, toi pas ! ».

« Avec qui ? Ils ont été emprisonnés par la Romefeller, les vieux cons ! » Signala Duo, faisant ainsi étalage de tout le respect qu'il portait auxdits vieux cons.

Et puis quoi ? Respecter ces manipulateurs de première ? Très peu pour lui. Le respect ça se méritait, et les cinq scientifiques méritaient plus un pied au cul que de l'estime dans l'optique de Duo. En prenant un peu de hauteur, il apparaissait clairement qu'ils avaient accumulé les coups tordus à l'encontre de leur entourage, et que leur parti pris tout du long de la guerre était étrange, changeant de camps et cédant dès qu'ils étaient menacés directement. Sans oublier les saloperies qu'un d'entre eux avait fait vivre à Heero – ce qui était pour Duo sans doute encore plus impardonnable que le reste.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont prisonniers de guerre d'après les informations de nos ennemis qu'ils ne le sauront jamais. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai précisé que je t'avais aidé dans mon rapport à Dr. J ? »

« Heu… »

« Parce que s'il l'avait découvert lui-même, ça aurait été encore pire. » Conclut simplement le brun. Et puis… Il y avait l'habitude aussi. On mettait tellement en lumière la moindre de ses erreurs qu'à la fin lui-même finissait par les souligner.

Duo serra brièvement la mâchoire avant de froncer un peu les sourcils, rendu soucieux par le contenu du discours de son camarade. Ils avaient peu reparlé entre eux de ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédente. D'ailleurs, Heero avait refusé tous nouveaux soins et avait pris garde à ne plus lui laisser voir les traces de coups, se contentant de quelques doses minimales de morphine les premières trente-six heures suivant leur arrivée avant de tout stopper. Le jeune homme s'était indubitablement aperçu de son trouble le dimanche soir et avait réagi en conséquence. Duo ne lui en voulait pas. En plus, il savait pertinemment que le pilote du Wing Zero aurait mis le holà à un moment donné, et certainement dans le même timing que ce qu'ils avaient vécu là.

« Je ne vois pas comment il l'aurait découvert. » Se contenta de remarquer Duo après quelques secondes de silence, se retenant de relever le « encore pire » mentionné. Il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure il était possible de faire pire, et à vrai dire, pour l'instant il n'avait pas la moindre envie de le savoir.

« Tu aurais pu le mentionner dans une conversation avec un autre pilote, pendant la réunion stratégique, ou bien l'indiquer dans ton rapport sans penser que ça pouvait avoir de l'importance. » Lista-t-il mécaniquement, preuve qu'il y avait réfléchi déjà à ce moment-là et avait fait son choix en conséquence.

« Ok, mais là ? » Admit Duo, tâchant de le ramener sur leur problème actuel.

Le docteur n'était pas tout le temps derrière le dos de son soldat, alors comment pourrait-il apprendre le détail de leurs actions en étant emprisonné ? C'était sans compter les différentes prises d'initiative qui avaient été les leurs, celles d'Heero, par le passé. La plupart avaient été judicieuses et il était inimaginable pour Duo qu'on les leur reprochât.

« Ils verront bien le résultat. » Souffla Heero avec défaitisme.

Duo aurait bien rétorqué quelque chose, seulement il avait bien conscience du côté bidon de certains motifs, et s'il n'y avait pas pensé auparavant, ça faisait sens.

« Faire du zèle, c'est désobéir ? » Préféra-t-il demander à la place.

« Hn… »

« Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis quand tu m'as ramené sans me tuer quand j'ai été capturé ? »

Duo ne savait que trop bien que le jeune homme avait changé les ordres en plein milieu de la mission. Lui-même avait assisté aux doutes du brun : ce dernier aurait dû le tuer, mais avait changé d'avis pour une raison qui lui demeurait inconnue. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre, mais il n'avait jamais eu d'explication concernant ce revirement. Dans un premier temps, il s'était gardé de poser trop de questions, suffisamment heureux d'avoir la vie sauve. De plus, son état de santé d'alors ne l'avait pas incité à tenir de grandes discussions. Au final, Heero avait toujours complètement esquivé la question et Duo avait fini par se dire qu'il l'avait certainement délivré pour lui rendre la pareille du coup de main qu'il lui avait fourni lors de sa propre capture dans un hôpital de l'Alliance de la zone JAP, peu après leur rencontre.

« Pas sur le coup. Tous nos supérieurs étaient entre les mains d'OZ. » Rappela-t-il avant de poursuivre. « Je pense que j'ai payé cette note là en même temps que la dernière. »

Digérant l'information, Duo reprit néanmoins la parole dès qu'Heero eut terminé sa phrase.

« Justement, ils sont de nouveaux entre leurs mains. C'est leur plan. Et il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils retrouvent la liberté, cette fois. »

« … »

Heero tapota les touches pour obtenir un agrandissement du secteur qu'ils avaient nommé arbitrairement secteur E3, et tout aussi nerveusement, passa au secteur A3. Certains entrepôts de stockage de pièces étaient très proches des vieux immeubles de L1… trop proches à son goût. En plus, les bâtiments datant des années vingt de la colonisation étaient moins solides que maintenant. Défaut technique. On avait créé L1 dans les années AC020, et à l'époque les connaissances sur la construction dans l'espace étaient encore assez réduites.

« Heero, que veux-tu qu'il t'arrive ? » S'enquit Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules, n'ayant aucune envie de répondre à la question de l'autre pilote, feignant l'indifférence.

Duo soupira silencieusement en voyant qu'il n'obtenait plus rien du pilote du Wing Zero. L'air neutre qu'il affichait ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Le natté avait eu l'occasion de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière le masque, et il n'était plus dupe depuis un bon moment maintenant.

« Éloigne-toi. C'est l'occasion, ils ne peuvent plus rien contre nous. » Assura une nouvelle fois Duo avec toute la force de conviction qu'il put trouver.

« Duo, quand OZ les avait capturés et que nous étions prisonniers sur la base lunaire avec Wufei… Tu as bien vu qu'ils collaboraient avec l'ennemi. » Reprit Heero, l'air passablement contrarié.

« Oui, mais… »

« On a laissé nos Gundams à des inconnus pendant presque une semaine. Revérifie les systèmes de ton Gundam avant de piloter. Tous, sans exception. » Coupa Heero avec presque de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

« Excuse-moi, je ne te suis pas. » Admit Duo ne comprenant pas quel pouvait être le problème avec les Sweepers. Si Heero ne les connaissait que très peu, ce n'était pas son cas. Il faisait partie de l'organisation depuis des années et il n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes de trahison. La mise en garde l'avait étonné mais commençait également à lui faire peur, car lui rappelait l'échange téléphonique qu'Heero avait eu avec le Professeur G au sujet de sa sécurité.

« Le Pr. G ne maîtrise pas tout. Un autre de nos mentors aurait pu donner un ordre qui aurait paru légitime à l'un des hommes. »

Un autre… Sans doute par loyauté, Heero n'avait pas cité le Docteur J, mais il était suffisamment explicite pour que Duo comprenne très bien l'insinuation.

« Si je ne laisse personne et surtout pas nos mentors toucher au Wing Zero ce n'est pas par possessivité maladive. » Ajouta Yuy en conservant le même ton.

« Attends, ce sont juste des craintes ou tu as déjà été victime de sabotages ?! » S'exclama alors Maxwell mi surpris, mi-énervé.

Parce que le premier pilote ne présageait sans doute pas de choses aussi graves sans raison. Il était parfois paranoïaque, mais le peu que le natté savait du personnage de J le poussait à donner tout son crédit aux paroles de Heero.

« Il a bien fait débrancher mon système d'autodestruction lors du lancement de l'Opération Météore. » Justifia le premier pilote pour que 02 prenne bien conscience de ce dont était capable le vieil homme pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Eh bien, il aura au moins fait une bonne chose dans sa vie ! Si tu le sais, c'est que tu as essayé de te faire sauter ! » Rétorqua Duo, ne retenant que l'énième tentative de suicide.

Quoique non, pas de suicide. Heero n'accordait simplement aucune valeur spécifique à sa propre vie. Cela serra le cœur de Duo de se le rappeler, mais pourtant il fallait qu'il soit réaliste à ce sujet. Si le jeune homme mettait le plus souvent sa vie dans la balance, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il voulait perdre la vie bêtement. Il voyait toujours un intérêt quand il agissait en kamikaze. Mais ça n'excusait pas son geste qui paraissait a priori plus insensé qu'autre chose à Duo. A quoi bon descendre sur Terre pour mourir illico ?

« Tu ne sais pas quels étaient pas mes paramètres. » Trancha Heero, n'appréciant pas de s'être fait reprendre de volée. « Il pourrait tout aussi bien ordonner une altération du système pour que Zero explose si j'active une commande précise. Ou faire modifier ton Deathscythe. Tu surveilles moins que moi, et comme j'ai pris la décision de te secourir deux fois…»

« Comme tu m'as aidé deux fois ? »

Duo haussa les sourcils et laissa fleurir une esquisse de sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Il doit trouver ça singulier. » Laissa tomber Heero d'un ton détaché.

« Singulier ? » Répéta le natté, largement amusé par le choix de vocabulaire du premier pilote.

« Etrange, si tu préfères. » Clarifia le brun, se méprenant sur la réaction de Maxwell.

« Je sais ce que ça veut dire. » Indiqua Duo, les yeux pétillants.

Il attendit un bref instant avant de reprendre.

« Et toi, tu trouves ça singulier ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

« …simple concours de circonstances. » Lâcha Heero sans apparente émotion.

« Je me méfierai plus et je ferai ce que tu m'as conseillé. » Rassura finalement le natté en souriant réellement cette fois, cessant d'asticoter son camarade.

Après un léger silence Duo reprit sur le sujet de base.

« On fait comment alors pour la mission ? »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Je peux essayer de le faire en solo sinon… » Essaya Duo pour le convaincre. Ce devait être adaptable en conséquence avec un peu de travail et une couverture extérieure plus réfléchie.

« Pas question. » Refusa encore Heero, intraitable.

« Pourquoi non ? Je suis pas sous ta responsabilité, mec. »

Le premier pilote le foudroya du regard à ces paroles, faisant dans un premier temps lever les yeux au ciel à Duo qui prit ensuite le parti de soutenir le regard sans ciller. Certes, Yuy n'avait pas prononcé un mot, mais tout dans son attitude réitérait le « non » qu'il lui avait opposé juste avant.

« Si tu crois que me regarder de travers changera quoi ce que soit ! Sérieux, t'es pénible quand tu fais ça. Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres. » Lança le natté d'un ton ferme, histoire de remettre l'église au milieu du village.

Heero, quant à lui, n'était pas plus heureux que le pilote du Deathscythe. Humainement, il n'était juste pas question que Duo effectue seul le plan de mission qu'ils avaient conçu en encourant plus de risques. Surtout que le natté se retrouverait alors dans cette situation parce qu'Heero aurait été trop lâche pour prendre ses responsabilités et le soutenir. Le pilote du Wing Zero ne savait pas comment le Docteur J interpréterait les choses si elles se déroulaient ainsi, mais lui le verrait clairement comme un manque de courage de sa part, un abandon, voire une désertion. Il aurait volontiers opposé que Duo lui-même ne se privait jamais de l'abreuver de conseils et de diverses allégations quant à sa sécurité ; cependant, il ne prenait presque jamais en considération les inquiétudes des autres à son égard. Et connaissant 02, il n'hésiterait sans doute pas à l'envoyer balader, lui renvoyant à la face le fait que lui-même ne l'écoute pas en pareil cas. Et Heero en avait juste marre de se faire reprendre pour l'une ou l'autre chose cette après-midi.

C'était clair et net, cette mission était trop risquée pour une personne seule. Et Heero ne voulait pas prendre le risque de dire quelque chose qui pouvait donner des arguments à Duo en faveur de son idée.

Duo soupira profondément, agacé par le silence qui lui était opposé et l'absence de solution qui se profilait.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? …on ne peut pas ne rien faire. Je vais quand même pas te frapper pour que tu cèdes. Peu importe ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. C'était stupide. » Dit-il aussi calmement qu'il put malgré la frustration, ne se rendant pas forcément compte des implications de ses paroles.

Aussitôt, Heero se figea, sidéré par le contenu complètement inattendu. Duo ne l'avait pas menacé directement, mais il se sentait tout comme. N'arrivant plus à réfléchir et à réagir correctement, incapable de formuler quoi que ce soit, même pas un « non » ou des paroles qui auraient pu informer le natté du fait qu'il venait de commettre une sacrée bourde, Heero trouva la force de se lever brusquement, s'éloignant de l'ordinateur où figuraient les données et plans détaillés qu'ils avaient obtenus la veille à peine. Puis il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre, fermant fermement la porte derrière lui. Il avait besoin de s'isoler. Ou mieux, de s'écrouler dans un coin, le temps de reprendre pied. Déjà avant la phrase malencontreuse, il était un peu perdu dans ce qu'il devait faire pour se conformer à ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais aussi à ce que sa conscience lui dictait. Mais avec ça par-dessus, il était juste paumé.

Duo s'était lui aussi figé un bref instant en voyant Heero se lever pour quitter la pièce, il reprit cependant vite la parole, réalisant qu'il avait de nouveau commis un impair.

« Hey, Heero ! »

Il se passa brièvement la main sur la nuque avant de se décider à bouger.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je suis con. »

En quelques enjambées, il avait rejoint la chambre qu'occupait l'autre pilote et frappa doucement à la porte. Au bout de quelques instants sans réponse, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence, Heero ne lui ouvrirait pas. Soupirant, il se décida à lui parler à travers la porte close. Il n'allait pas encore en plus l'agresser en pénétrant dans la pièce sans y être invité.

« Pardon, j'aurais pas dû mentionner ça. » Commença-t-il d'un ton où on pouvait percevoir les regrets. « J'aurais même pas dû dire un truc comme ça à la base. » Ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas.

Non seulement le jeune homme ne lui répondait pas, mais Duo ne parvenait même pas à entendre le moindre bruit à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Jamais je ne lèverai la main sur toi. C'est une promesse. » Conclut-il avant de se forcer à quitter le seuil de la porte.

Peu importe les sentiments d'Heero à son égard à cet instant précis, ce n'était pas en le harcelant que cela s'améliorerait. La seule chose intelligente à faire était de le laisser tranquille pour qu'il puisse se sentir en sécurité et pas sous pression.

Sentant que Duo s'éloignait, Heero, toujours tendu et dos appuyé contre la porte se laissa glisser vers le bas, finissant par s'asseoir à même le sol, adossé contre la porte. Le lit était à environ à un mètre cinquante de l'endroit où il s'était affalé et il aurait pu aller s'y installer en moins de deux, s'il l'avait voulu. Cependant, cette possibilité ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Il se focalisa sur sa respiration afin de la garder aussi régulière que possible et essaya peu à peu de regagner son calme. Au bout de quelques courtes minutes, un calme intérieur en partie regagné, il ne put s'empêcher de porter un regard critique sur la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce qu'il ressentait toujours, mais il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir réagi par la fuite. Bon Dieu, mais de quoi avait-il l'air en réagissant de façon aussi incohérente ?

Depuis le début d'après-midi, beaucoup trop de choses dans cette mission lui rappelaient sa dernière mission test avant le lancement de l'opération météore. Il avala très péniblement sa salive en y repensant. La situation géographique, la topographie des lieux, la vétusté du secteur ; plus encore l'usage d'explosifs dans le milieu fermé des colonies. Tout lui rappelait le massacre de mars dernier. Un massacre de centaines de civils qui habitaient les immeubles adjacents à la base et dont il était le seul et unique responsable. Si 01 ne connaissait pas le nombre exact de pertes humaines, une au moins avait un visage connu, celui d'une fillette qui promenait son chien. Il ferma les yeux un court moment. La culpabilité était toujours là, présente comme lorsque c'était arrivé. Il avait voulu se tirer une balle, suite à ça. Sans doute aurait-il dû, au demeurant.

Pourquoi avait-il écouté les propositions de Dr. J, cette fois-là ? Pour une fois qu'il faisait une vraie belle connerie, qui plus est qui avait eu des conséquences dramatiques, le docteur lui avait procuré du soutien, à sa façon. Il était venu le chercher quand il était retourné sur les lieux. Il l'avait défendu devant Dekim Barton, leur commanditaire. Il avait même organisé une espèce de simulacre de punition, lui faisant infliger à peine la moitié de la dose minimale de coups de lanières qu'il recevait en temps normal et présentant cela comme une sanction exemplaire ayant pour but de lui faire regretter ce qui avait été appelé par Barton « faiblesse » et « sentimentalisme ». Encore après, Dr. J lui avait permis de finir la journée au calme, dans ses quartiers, et lui avait même envoyé Ben Harper, sans doute pour essayer de le consoler. Sur ce point, cela avait été un échec cuisant. Heero avait été trop focalisé sur les évènements, sa culpabilité et le poids de ses actes pour ne serait-ce que communiquer avec qui que ce soit, quand bien même ce fut quelqu'un qu'il aimât bien. Bien sûr, sur le coup, Heero n'avait pas pleinement réalisé tout cela, mais au bout de quelques jours avait pris conscience de tout ce qui s'était joué ce jour-là.

Cependant, en toute honnêteté intellectuelle, tout cela ne justifiait pas sa réaction aux paroles de Duo. Peu importe combien les évènements en question le hantaient encore et étaient ravivés présentement.

Il se remémora les paroles qui avaient tout déclenché. C'était risible. Duo ne l'avait pas menacé directement, il avait juste évoqué une idée stupide. Enfin, Heero aurait bien aimé la considérer comme stupide et inoffensive. La vérité, c'est que la proposition lui filait une frousse pas possible. Il retint un frisson en pensant au nombre de personnes qui avaient été amenées à lui flanquer des coups ou à abuser de lui dans le cadre de son entraînement. Dans les faits, Dr. J n'était que celui qui donnait les ordres. Et Heero avait bien conscience que les personnels de sécurité concernés ne formaient pas un ensemble monolithique où chacun était interchangeable et dont l'opinion serait calquée sur celle du docteur. La preuve en était les deux extrêmes qu'étaient Girard et Ben – et qui à eux deux centralisaient facilement quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent des coups reçus. Tous ces hommes avaient avant tout obéi à des ordres, exactement comme lui.

A part Girard qui était assez marginal et, qui plus est, avait eu un rôle central tout du long de son entraînement, tous ces personnels avaient une famille, des amis. Il s'agissait d'individus normaux à qui on avait donné, selon, un droit ou un ordre : celui de faire quelque chose de mal en toute impunité. Tous les hommes en question savaient pertinemment que leur patron n'était pas clean, voire qu'il versait dans le terrorisme. Ils n'étaient certainement plus à une entorse près. Ils étaient aussi payés pour ça.

Si Girard, et dans une moindre mesure Ben, connaissaient pertinemment les raisons des corrections de par leurs rôles et leurs fonctions, ce n'était le cas d'aucun des quelques autres. Ils avaient l'ordre de faire ce que le Docteur J leur demandait, on leur donnait le droit, et il n'y avait pas à craindre de représailles. Là, tout ce qui pouvait retenir quelqu'un de maltraiter une autre personne disparaissait. Ce qui empêchait certains, comme Ben, de passer à l'acte sans se poser de questions était un vécu ou des valeurs qui n'étaient pas totalement annihilés par les aspects attractifs qu'étaient le pouvoir et le sexe. Heero avait aussi clairement subi le fait qu'il y avait extrêmement peu de femmes dans leur organisation – à vrai dire, Yuy n'en avait connu que deux, dans le service technique dédié à l'élaboration du Wing. De plus, le Docteur J incitait son personnel à vivre dans ses locaux de façon autarcique, fournissant volontiers logement de fonction gratuit à qui le lui demandait parmi les locations des hauts étages. Sans Ben, qui lui avait parfois parlé de sa famille et avait toujours gardé un pied à terre ailleurs, Heero n'aurait sans doute jamais réalisé combien ce système était malsain. Et pourtant, à l'évidence c'était le cas, et il en avait lui-même subi une partie des conséquences.

Sans rien excuser, de telles circonstances expliquaient aussi en grande partie les viols collectifs qu'il avait pu subir. Loin d'être rassurants, ces faits étaient en vérité terrifiants pour Yuy. Si ceux qui avaient agi de cette façon étaient des « monsieur tout le monde », cela signifiait qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. L'Homme était très primaire et bestial sur certains aspects. Et ça, Dr. J l'avait très bien compris et en avait usé à plein régime.

S'il ne s'était agi que de ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus ou aux gens que l'on connaissait peu, cela aurait pu être gérable. Cependant, Heero était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance non plus à ses proches. Si ses relations avec Girard n'avaient jamais été excellentes et qu'il avait toujours reçu beaucoup de coups de sa part, rien ne l'avait préparé à la terrible soirée d'AC191 qu'il avait racontée à Duo. Peu importe les autres, il avait eu confiance en Girard, les premières années. Pas une confiance aveugle, mais une confiance quand même. Il le fallait bien, pour qu'ils travaillent correctement ensemble. Ça n'avait pas empêché l'homme de lui passer dessus, puis comme si cela n'avait déjà pas été assez atroce en soi, il l'avait laissé tomber, laissant leur tour aux autres. Ses souvenirs de la fin de la nuit, après l'arrivée de Ben, n'étaient pas parfaitement clairs, mais il se souvenait bien que si Dr. J et Girard avaient débarqué à ce moment-là, c'est parce qu'ils s'étaient enfin souvenu – ou avaient enfin réalisé – la nuit qu'ils lui avaient fait passer. Ils avaient ordonné ça pour l'un et l'avait violenté des heures avant de l'abandonner pour l'autre, pour au final oublier que cela continuait. Il lui arrivait de se demander dans quelle mesure ils auraient laissé à Ben le temps de finir son affaire si lui aussi avait décidé de lui passer dessus.

Heero soupira silencieusement. Encore une fois, il se trouvait dégueulasse de comparer Duo de près ou de loin à ses bourreaux. Le natté n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Heero savait qu'il avait pris peur très rapidement à l'instant. Seulement, il ne savait pas contrôler et réfréner ça. Ben Harper s'était toujours très bien comporté à son égard et n'avait jamais démérité la confiance qu'Heero lui accordait. Des gens dignes de confiance existaient, c'était un fait. Mais la vie avait appris au premier pilote que ces personnes étaient très rares. C'était sans compter que sa relation avec Ben était entachée par les corrections que l'homme lui avait administrées sur l'ordre de Dr. J. Toujours pour éviter que ce ne soit Girard qui s'en charge avec toutes les conséquences que ça impliquait. Heero ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, il était globalement très reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il n'en restait pas moins que depuis la mort d'Odin Lowe, il n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'avoir une relation de confiance avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas gâchée par des violences quelles qu'elles soient.

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, Heero ne reprochait pas cela aux personnes qu'il était amené à fréquenter. Il savait que de très nombreux êtres humains arrivaient à avoir des relations normales avec leurs pairs. Si lui se retrouvait dans de telles situations de façon quasi-systématique, c'était forcément que cela venait de lui. Il ne savait pas si cela venait de sa personnalité, de sa façon d'être, ou encore de son physique. Peut-être des trois. Dans tous les cas, s'il n'avait pas mieux, c'était certainement qu'il ne méritait pas mieux. Avoir été dans le rôle de victime tant de temps n'arrangeait rien. Peu importe ses efforts, il y avait des faiblesses qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher de façon systématique quand des personnes commençaient à devenir proches de lui. Dans ces circonstances, comment ne pas être persuadé qu'il ne retomberait pas sur des gens qui n'hésiteraient pas à prendre l'ascendant sur lui dans le but d'en tirer un profit ?

Au final, tout cela n'avait aucun lien avec son problème initial : quoi faire pour la mission. L'opinion d'Heero sur la question n'avait pas changé. Il était hors de question qu'il lâche 02 et le laisse se débrouiller seul. Maxwell n'était pas aussi ouvert à la discussion qu'il le laissait paraître. Qu'Heero l'aide ou non, il prendrait les mesures qui lui semblaient nécessaires. Et d'autre part, il ne semblait pas disposé à postposer le début de l'intervention sans bon argument. Pour le coup, Heero aurait bien aimé disposer d'un tel argument. Seulement, toutes ses raisons étaient circonstancielles et non pas liées au timing proposé. Il avait aussi conscience que repousser ne lui rendrait pas les choses plus faciles. Au contraire.

Se faisant une raison, il entreprit de se redresser pour rejoindre l'autre pilote et lui dire qu'il marchait, chose qui devrait certainement le ravir, ou du moins le soulager. Heero ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé seul à réfléchir, mais ça avait dû être un peu plus que ce qu'il avait cru car en rouvrant la porte de la chambre, il s'aperçut d'emblée que Duo n'était plus dans la pièce. Il craignit une fraction de seconde que 02 n'ait quitté la planque pour commencer l'action, mais l'idée le quitta aussi vite qu'elle l'avait traversé : Duo ne serait jamais sorti sans le prévenir et il faisait encore complètement jour, le timing ne pouvait donc pas être adéquat.

Si Duo n'était pas dans la pièce à vivre, c'était qu'il s'était également isolé dans sa chambre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il alla frapper à la porte, imitant le geste de Maxwell lorsqu'il s'était lui-même isolé.

« Duo ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix résignée.

Duo, de son côté, avait passé l'heure qui avait suivi à déprimer, allongé sur le dos sur son lit, bras croisés derrière la nuque. Vu comment les choses avaient tournées, il n'avait plus du tout eu le cœur à travailler, profondément dépité d'avoir poussé son coéquipier dans ses retranchements. Ça n'avait pas du tout été son but et cela le minait. Il cilla rapidement en entendant frapper à sa porte, y reportant son regard.

« Ouais, entre. » Dit-il, légèrement soulagé de voir qu'au moins l'autre pilote avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

Si la porte s'était ouverte, Heero ne pénétra pas pour autant dans la pièce.

« C'est d'accord. » Statua-t-il avec le ton qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire en mission.

« De quoi ? »

Duo fronça les sourcils et s'interrompit brusquement. Son coéquipier ne voulait quand même pas la fessée promise ? Lui avait lâché ça bêtement, sur le coup, réfléchissant plus à voix haute qu'autre chose et sans se rendre compte de là où cela pourrait le mener. De plus, vu la réaction importante mais légitime qu'avait eue Heero peu avant, voire la frayeur que cela avait engendré, il était hors de question qu'il fasse ça. Surtout après la promesse qu'il avait faite et qu'il entendait bien tenir. Et même sans ça, il ne voyait pas ce qu'agir ainsi lui apporterait sinon de se faire détester et craindre par le jeune homme.

Aussitôt, Heero le rassura sans le savoir.

« Pour ce soir, tu voulais intervenir et empêcher les échanges, c'est d'accord. » Lâcha-t-il en commençant à faire demi-tour.

Loin de rassurer Duo, cette affirmation lui fit de nouveau froncer les sourcils avec inquiétude. Ce changement d'opinion, s'il l'arrangeait dans les faits, n'était pas rassurant du tout a priori.

« Hein ! Attends, Heero… Je veux pas que tu te forces si tu n'as pas envie. » Commença 02.

Il aurait bien justifié cela autrement que par un manque d'envie. Après tout, les motifs d'Heero semblaient plus tenir de la crainte et de la pression que lui infligeait sa hiérarchie en la personne de J que de l'envie ou de la volonté. Seulement, Duo n'était pas idiot, poser les mots justes aurait cruellement manqué de diplomatie.

« J'ai fait le point, c'est la meilleure solution. Ça ou autre chose. Ça reviendra au même niveau conséquences. »

C'était terrible à dire, mais dans les faits, si Dr. J avait besoin d'un motif, il l'inventerait, se basant sur n'importe quel détail qui lui déplaisait de près ou de loin. Cela avait été sa ligne de conduite pendant la majeure partie de l'entraînement de son pilote. Si Heero avait supposé un temps que les choses avaient changé avec la guerre, on lui avait prouvé que l'épée de Damoclès était toujours présente au-dessus de sa tête.

« Quelles conséquences ? »

« … »

« 'ro, c'est fini. » Tenta Duo, reprenant la parole d'une voix calme. « On ne redescendra sans doute pas sur Terre prochainement. Encore moins aux USA. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu retournes là-bas, que tu recroises ces gens-là. »

A ces mots, le regard d'Heero se voila légèrement.

« Dr. J en vie, ce ne sera jamais fini. Et même s'il disparaissait… »

Même s'il disparaissait, il n'était que le commanditaire. Ça ne changerait rien à sa relation avec Girard, s'il le recroisait. Si physiquement il pouvait en théorie avoir le dessus sur l'homme, dans les faits, il était incapable de s'en prendre à lui. Psychologiquement, il ne tenait pas le coup en sa présence et n'avait malheureusement jamais eu d'autres solutions que de se laisser faire. Pas qu'on l'ait incité à se battre non plus. La seule fois où il avait essayé de se défendre était toujours cette même fois, en AC191 ; et on pouvait dire qu'on lui avait largement fait payer cette décision. C'était sans compter les quelques autres qui avaient abusé de lui. Si la faiblesse ressentie n'était heureusement pas à la hauteur de celle qu'il ressentait en présence de Girard, le malaise était réel.

« Heero ? Ça va ? Tu es drôlement pâle. » Remarqua Duo, inquiet par l'attitude de nouveau renfermée et le mutisme du brun. N'attendant pas plus avant, il se leva dans le but de le rejoindre.

« Je vais bien. » Statua Heero avant de prendre la direction du salon.

Décidément, cette après-midi il ne cessait de remuer des choses pas très joyeuses et cela ne lui réussissait pas.

En quelques pas vifs, Duo l'avait rattrapé et lui avait gentiment saisi le poignet.

« Non, ça ne va pas. Viens t'asseoir. »

Heero libéra quasi aussitôt son bras – Duo ne chercha d'ailleurs pas à le retenir – mais céda et se posa sur le siège qui faisait face à l'ordinateur qu'il ralluma. En cet instant, il ne se sentait pas suffisamment bien pour se relâcher en présence de Duo. Pas que ce soit la faute du jeune homme, il avait trop ressassé et cela s'impactait sur son moral. Il ferma les yeux un court instant. C'était absurde. Il avait peut-être tort, mais au fond de lui, il avait confiance en Duo.

Maxwell, quant à lui, s'assit non loin, visiblement concerné par l'état de Yuy.

« Ça ira pour la mission ? On peut décaler. » Proposa encore Duo en posant un regard soucieux dans le dos du jeune homme.

« Oui. Autant en finir dès que possible. »

Duo ouvrit de nouveau la bouche avant de la refermer. Il ne savait juste plus quoi dire, ni comment faire passer son inquiétude pour l'autre pilote sans qu'il ne le prenne comme un manque de confiance en ses capacités. Certes il était pâle, certes Duo se demandait s'il ne risquait pas d'avoir un malaise en allant en mission dans cet état, mais l'exprimer aurait juste été terriblement vexant pour Heero. 01 avait largement fait ses preuves, il l'avait déjà vu piloter et exécuter des actions dans un sale état, alors il ne pouvait pas lui faire cet affront-là. L'exprimer aurait pu vouloir dire qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Heero et pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui.

Duo se mordilla les lèvres en réalisant que c'était même peut-être l'inverse. Un flash se fit dans son esprit, et si Heero avait cédé parce qu'il aurait eu l'impression de le laisser tomber en le laissant y aller seul ? Il baissa brièvement les yeux vers le sol. Vu les discussions qu'ils avaient eues avant leur départ vers les colonies, ça ne l'étonnerait de fait qu'à moitié.

« Ok. » Admit le natté en rapprochant son siège de celui de Heero et de l'ordinateur. « Le paiement doit avoir lieu un peu avant cinq heures du mat', je propose d'intervenir à deux heures. Il n'y aura pas encore trop de gardes. J'avais proposé de poser des bombes à chaque extrémité dans le secteur E3 et dans le secteur A3 pour… »

Heero qui avait validé mentalement les horaires proposés intervint.

« Pas dans le secteur A3, il est trop proche des habitations. Plutôt là. » Dit-il en pointant un autre secteur.

« C'est vrai, mais le C2 est excentré, tout ne sera pas détruit, ça en laisserait deux intacts. On ne peut pas se permettre de le faire en plusieurs fois. »

« Il suffit d'en poser trois : dans le secteur C2, le secteur E4 et le secteur F2. »

« 'Ro, je vais manquer de temps à l'intérieur. Je vais me faire choper si je dois tourner là-dedans pendant une heure. »

« Je peux te gagner du temps en faisant diversion. »

« Laisser tomber la surveillance extérieure, ok, mais j'ai besoin que tu leur envoies des images, qu'ils ne me voient pas à la vidéosurveillance. »

« Je devrai pouvoir mettre une routine en place. Au pire, ils auront assez à faire avec moi. »

Duo hocha la tête, essayant de se figurer ce que ça donnerait sur place.

« Tu penses faire quoi comme diversion ? »

Heero haussa les épaules.

« Lance-roquette. »

Duo haussa les sourcils.

« Tu vas leur balancer des roquettes pendant que je pose des explosifs à l'intérieur ? »

« Je viserai l'entrée principale. »

Plus détendu, Duo laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Ouais, ça va être un beau bordel. »

Les deux pilotes posèrent ensuite les derniers détails concernant l'action et prirent les dispositions nécessaires à leur fuite. Ils se donneraient ensuite vingt-quatre heures dans les locaux des Sweepers pour procéder à une vérification de leurs Gundams et se trouver une nouvelle planque.


	14. Chapitre 14

Leur mission avait été un franc succès. Les choses s'étaient passées comme l'avaient souhaité les deux pilotes, lesquels avaient pu fuir rapidement vers le spatioport où les attendait la navette qu'ils avaient empruntée à l'aller et qu'ils avaient pris soin de charger de leurs affaires et matériel non nécessaire dans la soirée. N'étant pas suivis par les personnels survivants des entrepôts, ils n'avaient rencontré aucun autre problème.

Dans les Colonies, les habitants étaient massivement pro White Fang et n'avaient que faire des installations soutenant les forces terrestres. Les indépendantistes de la White Fang avaient fait le soir même de la destruction des entrepôts par les deux pilotes une annonce au grand public et recueillaient les faveurs des colons grâce à leur nouveau commandant, Milliardo Peacecraft, alias Zechs Merquise.

Ces récents évènements et l'attention qu'ils avaient portée sur l'espace avaient contraint Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell à laisser les Gundams dans la base Sweepers dans laquelle ils les avaient placés précédemment. L'espace étant davantage surveillé, il avait été jugé préférable par chacun de rester sur place, même si la situation n'était en soi pas satisfaisante car ne respectant pas les normes de sécurité auxquelles ils s'efforçaient de se plier. Ils n'avaient cependant pas poussé le vice jusqu'à séjourner sur place, préférant une ancienne planque du Professeur G que Duo connaissait et qui était toute proche de la base sans en faire partie.

Une fois ces problèmes logistiques réglés, les deux garçons avaient débattu de la marche à suivre. Le rapport correspondant à l'ordre initial de leur dernière mission avait été rédigé par Heero dans la matinée qui avait précédé leur intervention. Ils avaient donc tous deux pris le temps de clôturer ce rapport en y adjoignant les détails de leur intervention de la nuit. Finalement, ne sachant que faire de ce rapport, sur proposition de Duo, ils avaient fini par l'envoyer via le canal des Gundams à leurs trois camarades. En effet, ils étaient les premiers intéressés par le contenu de leurs actions après leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques. De plus, ce rapport ne contenant rien d'impliquant mais juste des faits, 01 et 02 s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'était pas dangereux de le partager aux trois concernés, d'autant plus sur un canal hautement sécurisé. Aucun d'eux deux n'ayant une idée de la marche à suivre à présent ou de future mission qu'ils pourraient mener à bien, ils avaient ensuite décidé d'attendre de voir ce que la White Fang et la Romefeller décidaient chacune pour y réagir, ainsi que les éventuelles propositions de leurs coéquipiers. Ils ne resteraient de toute façon pas inactifs, les deux organisations réclamant une surveillance constante s'ils désiraient intervenir en faveur d'un camp.

Globalement, il avait été défini que Heero serait celui qui surveillerait leurs ennemis pendant que Duo assurerait le lien avec les Sweepers et les autres pilotes. Ils avaient fait des tours la première journée pour permettre à Heero de vérifier l'état du Wing Zero et de procéder à une révision le temps d'une petite demi-journée. Mais pour le reste, le jeune homme ne tenait nullement à fréquenter les hommes du Professeur G ou même à s'entretenir avec les autres pilotes. Quoiqu'il n'aurait pas vu d'inconvénient à échanger avec Trowa, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'adresser la parole à Quatre ou Wufei. D'ailleurs, Duo s'entendait bien mieux avec ces deux-là que lui-même.

Pour être certain de tenir le coup, Heero s'était en quelque sorte bloqué en mode mission, se consacrant tout entier aux surveillances qu'il devait effectuer et à l'étude qui en découlait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réfugiait dans le « travail » et cela avait le bénéfice de lui éviter de se regarder le nombril et de penser à ses propres perspectives. Le peu d'introspection qu'il avait effectuée quelques heures avant leur dernière mission n'avait franchement pas été une réussite. A vrai dire, cela avait dans les faits plus réussi à le fragiliser qu'autre chose. Il se serait cru revenu à l'état mental dans lequel il avait été au début de l'Opération Météore.

Certes, contrairement à cette période, il connaissait les autres pilotes et une sorte de travail d'équipe se mettait peu à peu en place, ce qui dans l'absolu était encourageant. Sans doute aussi qu'il tirait une certaine confiance des choix qu'il avait faits ces derniers mois, qu'ils soient personnels à l'image de sa rencontre avec les différents membres de la famille de feu le Maréchal Noventa, ou bien qu'ils aient trait à leur combat, tel son choix de combattre aux côtés des partisans de Treize Khushrenada en Europe.

Seulement, pendant tout ce temps, il se rendait compte que depuis son autodestruction et sa mort supposée, il avait agi sans contraintes, comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'avait été sa vie avant ça. Et il ressentait d'autant plus le poids de ce rappel sur ses épaules. Cela aurait largement été suffisant pour le déprimer durablement s'il s'était laissé aller à penser et à oublier qu'il avait un rôle à tenir et des choses à accomplir qui se devaient de passer avant sa petite personne.

Comme les deux pilotes étaient arrivés la veille dans la matinée en provenance directe de L1, ils ne s'étaient pas accordés de vraie pause avant le soir et leur but avait alors été d'aller se coucher dès que possible pour récupérer de leur intervention nocturne sur les entrepôts. Du coup, le lendemain, Heero fut surpris de voir revenir Duo sur le coup des treize heures, deux sandwiches à la main. Sourire aux lèvres, il en tendit un à son coéquipier qui l'accepta de bonne grâce. Si Heero ne remercia pas le natté de son attention, il s'en sentait néanmoins reconnaissant et appréciait l'occasion de partager un peu de temps autrement que pour parler mission. Duo avait comme souvent entretenu seul la conversation, l'informant de l'avancée de sa révision du Deathscythe Hell et évoquant le fonctionnement des Sweepers.

« Et toi, quoi de neuf ? » Demanda Maxwell en se levant pour aller se servir à boire.

Heero étant resté bouclé, il avait de fait bien moins de choses à raconter.

« Rien de décisif. » Statua-t-il en jetant l'emballage de son sandwich dans la poubelle située non loin derrière lui.

« Rien de décisif, ce n'est pas rien du tout. Tu as remarqué un truc ? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, nos mentors étaient de nouveau retenus sur la base lunaire. »

« Et ? »

« Elle a été saisie par la White Fang. »

Duo grimaça légèrement.

« J'espère qu'ils les auront exécutés. On n'a pas besoin qu'ils soient contre nous. » Râla-t-il, dépité de savoir que les scientifiques étaient peut-être de nouveau en position de leur pourrir la vie en contribuant à l'évolution technique de ce nouvel ennemi.

Heero lui lança aussitôt un regard réprobateur.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Ils avaient pris des risques pour vous construire de nouveaux Gundams à 05 et toi. »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par l'assertion de Yuy.

« Que j'exagère ? Je ne crois pas, non. On a déjà vu ce que ça donnait quand ton Dr. J était aux commandes. Des lâches dans leur genre qui cèdent dès que l'on met leur sécurité personnelle en jeu, qui sont infoutus de résister à l'appel d'un projet technologique qui nous mettrait dans la merde, clairement, je les préfère crevés. »

« C'est mon supérieur… » Commença à justifier Heero avant d'être coupé par son vis-à-vis.

« C'est surtout un connard qui te maltraite depuis des années. » Dit plus calmement Duo, la rancœur côtoyant clairement le chagrin dans sa voix.

Une fois encore, il donnait l'impression de se reprocher les récentes décisions que le docteur avaient prises à l'encontre de son pilote. Outre le personnage qu'il ne supportait pas en lui-même, l'attitude respectueuse d'Heero à l'égard de l'homme continuait à l'ébranler. Sincèrement, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre cette loyauté et cette quasi-absence de remise en cause de ce que Yuy subissait sous sa férule.

La détresse de Duo avait sans doute été suffisamment transparente pour qu'Heero en prenne conscience et ne prenne pas contre lui l'emportement du natté.

« Peut-être qu'il est ce que tu dis. » Commença-t-il, s'attirant un regard perplexe de Duo qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Heero lui donne raison. « Malgré tout, sans lui, je serais peut-être encore à la rue, en admettant que je sois toujours en vie. »

Le ton calme, autant que le contenu, apaisèrent Duo qui se contentait de l'écouter. Laissé à réfléchir quelques instants, il se permit finalement de reprendre la parole.

« C'est sûr qu'il ne peut pas être mauvais à cent pourcent… » Commença-t-il.

Les paroles d'Heero l'amenaient à réfléchir à sa propre relation avec G, qui sans être idyllique, restait indubitablement meilleure que celle qu'entretenait Heero avec J, du moins selon lui.

« Je dois bien à G ma formation de pilote et de mécano. » Admit-il finalement, se doutant qu'Heero ne développerait pas sa pensée s'il ne disait lui-même rien de personnel.

Duo fut récompensé de son aveu en voyant passer un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis. Tous, peu importe leur niveau de base et ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant leur enfance, avaient eu à apprendre des choses à un moment donné. Qu'il s'agisse de pilotage, d'utilisation d'armes à feu, d'explosifs, de matériel technique, ou plus bassement de mathématiques, de physique ou d'informatique.

Ils étaient également tous bilingues, maîtrisant aussi bien la langue universelle que l'anglais. L'usage de deux langues pouvait paraître étrange, cependant la langue anglaise était restée très présente sur Terre et dans les Colonies. Pour beaucoup de régions – et notamment L2, L4 ou les USA – il s'agissait de la langue locale en usage antérieurement et langue maternelle de la majeure partie de la population de ces secteurs. D'ailleurs, ce n'était sans doute pas par hasard que les deux pilotes échangeaient habituellement en anglais, langue maternelle de Duo mais certainement pas de Heero.

« Et la langue universelle ? » Questionna Heero, rebondissant sur l'aveu de Duo.

« Nan, ça j'avais déjà largement commencé à apprendre. » Sourit le natté au souvenir.

« Apprentissage scolaire ? »

« Même pas ! »

Au regard étonné que lui lança Heero, il reprit.

« J'ai vécu une année dans une église, avec des religieux. »

Un pincement lui serrant le cœur, Duo préféra ne pas évoquer nommément le père Maxwell et Sœur Helen. Il n'avait pas envie de repenser à leur décès, dont il se considérait comme responsable. Ni qu'Heero ne fasse le lien avec son nom de famille et le tristement célèbre massacre de l'église Maxwell sur L2.

« Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. J'avais sept, huit ans, on ne me laissait pas toujours aider. J'aimais bien lire, j'ai vite pigé que les bouquins étaient un bon moyen d'apprendre des trucs, mais on n'avait que des bibles. J'en ai vite fait le tour, je lisais vite. Par contre, on en avait dans les deux langues, donc j'ai fini par comparer et retenir des mots, la façon de construire les phrases. Les religieux me donnaient les prononciations. »

« La lecture, c'était eux ? » Ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Heero, plus intéressé par les confidences du second pilote qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

« Non, ça c'était l'école. » Soupira Duo, montrant l'intérêt limité qu'il y portait. « J'ai fait les trois niveaux de classes en un an. Ils avaient commencé par me mettre au premier niveau avec des plus jeunes que moi, comme si j'aurais été incapable de rattraper ceux de mon âge parce qu'à l'époque je ne savais pas lire… Tu parles, j'étais tellement vexé que je me suis donné à fond pour savoir lire et écrire le plus vite possible et les obliger à me mettre dans le bon niveau. Au final, j'ai fini dans la classe encore au-dessus et je me suis fait détester par tous les autres gosses. » Conclut-il un peu plus sèchement au souvenir.

Il en avait tellement fait que ses camarades en avaient été jaloux et il s'était attiré leurs foudres, engendrant insultes et bagarres auxquelles il avait clairement participé n'étant pas du genre à se laisser faire et étant plus fort qu'eux de par son enfance dans la rue.

Duo fut coupé dans ses pensées par Heero qui reprit la parole.

« Je ne suis jamais allé à l'école. Sauf ponctuellement en couverture, depuis mes onze ans. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais apprécié. » Trancha-t-il.

Si Heero avait toujours considéré très positivement l'opportunité laissée par Dr. J d'assister à des cours dans diverses écoles et pays et l'ouverture d'esprit que cela lui avait procuré – surtout en histoire, en lui montrant ce qui se disait à la jeunesse au sujet des colonies spatiales et des évènements des deux derniers siècles – il était par contre certain qu'il aurait détesté effectuer une scolarité complète, ou même de seulement plusieurs mois dans un même endroit. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les enfants de son âge, ayant toujours été amené à fréquenter des adultes. La vie qu'il avait eue faisait aussi qu'il avait une maturité et des points d'intérêts très différents de ceux d'un adolescent normal.

« Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

Pour avoir eu une couverture scolaire en Chine en compagnie d'Heero, il savait très bien que le jeune homme peinait vraiment à s'intégrer dans ce genre de contexte. Outre leurs difficultés communes liées à leur statut de pilote et leur enfance hors du commun, Heero était clairement plus introverti et asocial que lui, ce qui ne devait pas faciliter.

« Du coup, tu avais des professeurs particuliers ? »

Heero hocha la tête et son regard se voila légèrement, surprenant Duo.

« Un en histoire et un en escrime. Quelqu'un de l'équipe technique pour la mécanique. Je suis autodidacte en informatique. Tout le reste, c'était Girard. » Avoua-t-il un ton plus bas.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Duo. Bien que cette révélation éveillât sa curiosité, il décida de garder ses questions sur Girard pour lui. L'homme semblait vraiment polyvalent et dangereux. Si Heero n'avait rien omis, cela signifiait quand même qu'il avait a priori tout appris à 01 en matière de manipulation d'arme, de tir, de combat au corps à corps, voire de pilotage. Quoique, s'agissant de cela, il pouvait avoir juste accompagné Heero à des cours sur simulateur comme lui-même en avait reçus avant de ne serait-ce que monter dans un Mobile Suit appartenant aux Sweepers.

« De l'escrime ? » Dit-il à la place, souhaitant ramener Heero sur une base plus saine sans pour autant clôturer la discussion.

Il fut remercié de son intervention en voyant le regard du brun s'éclaircir un peu, comme s'il venait de couper une réflexion désagréable.

« Hn. J'en ai fait trois ans. »

Il se coupa un instant, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait ou non poursuivre.

« Ce n'était pas purement sportif. Ce n'est pas un hasard si le sabre était l'arme principale du Wing. » Ajouta-t-il comme justification.

« Et tu étais bon ? » Rempila Duo pour entretenir la conversation.

Il eut la surprise de voir un léger sourire satisfait fleurir sur les lèvres de Yuy, qui, à lui seul, était une réponse à la question.

« C'est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais vu pratiquer. »

Le commentaire autosuffisant fit sourire Duo, bien qu'il ne doutât pas un instant qu'il soit justifié. Il se souvenait bien de l'habileté d'Heero à piloter son premier Gundam. Vu ainsi, c'est vrai que la question s'avérait stupide.

Soudain, une petite sonnerie provenant du portable d'Heero les coupa. Se levant, il s'installa devant la machine qui venait de le prévenir que le résultat d'une recherche avait été trouvé ou qu'une nouvelle alerte venait d'arriver.

Voyant l'humeur du premier pilote changer du tout au tout, Duo s'approcha pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

La lecture de la transmission que le jeune homme venait de recevoir et décrypter lui fit également perdre le sourire et froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude. Un message de leurs mentors, qu'ils avaient sans doute envoyé en douce et transmis avec un tel cryptage que seul un pilote aurait pu y porter attention et en comprendre le contenu. Le court message informait le lecteur du fait que les cinq hommes prisonniers avaient changé de geôliers et qu'il fallait à toute fin détruire le vaisseau Libra qu'ils avaient aidé à remettre en marche malgré le danger incommensurable que cela était et pour la Terre et pour les Colonies. Le postscriptum précisait que tous les moyens nécessaires devaient être employés, y compris d'éventuelles attaques suicides, le danger étant maximal pour les civils.

Voyant Heero fermer le message et commencer à rassembler des informations sur le positionnement du Libra, preuve évidente qu'il effectuait le travail préalable à la création d'une mission, le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour et il interposa son bras entre le clavier et son propriétaire.

« Alors là non ! Pas moyen qu'on marche là-dedans. »

Au vu du regard que lui lança Heero, Duo reprit la parole sans toutefois enlever son bras.

« C'est hors de question. Ils merdent encore une fois en aidant à réparer des armes dangereuses pour le monde entier et c'est nous qui devrions jouer aux kamikazes ? Non, Heero. Juste, non. Je vais transmettre ça aux autres et on réfléchira à une solution ensemble, mais pas question que tu obéisses à cet ordre-là ! »

Le regard courroucé du premier pilote le tançait, mais il n'était pas question pour Duo de céder.

« Tu crois que je ne te connais pas ? Tu vas te ficeler un plan solo bien tordu et avec des chances de réussite réduites. Il faut qu'on agisse groupés pour diminuer les risques. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si ma vie avait de la valeur ou que je comptais survivre à la guerre. » Statua Heero d'un ton sec. « En plus, ce que je vais faire ou non ne te regarde pas. Ce n'est pas une assignation commune. »

Duo fut séché par la répartie qui était encore pire que ce qu'il avait soupçonné et enleva partiellement son bras du clavier de l'ordinateur.

« Tu ne peux pas considérer aussi peu ta propre vie. »

« Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? » Répondit Heero sur le même ton défaitiste et provocateur à la fois.

Soudain le poing de Duo tomba brutalement sur la table à quelques centimètres de lui et de la machine, le faisant tressaillir et écarquiller les yeux.

« Non mais tu t'écoutes parler ? Tu te rends compte, un peu, de ce qu'on a tous ressenti quand on t'a cru mort pendant un mois, en juin dernier ? Trowa n'aurait pas envoyé un message à Quatre via le canal des Gundams à ta sortie de coma, ça aurait même fait plus de deux mois avant que je sache que tu t'en étais sorti. »

Heero détourna le regard.

« Aie l'honnêteté d'admettre que vous étiez inquiets par la perte d'une machine et d'un pilote. Peu importe que cela ait été moi ou un autre. »

Phrase qui fit de nouveau exploser Duo.

« Mais quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'on tient à toi ? A toi ! C'est Heero qui m'intéresse, ça a toujours été Heero, pas 01. …Oh, et puis merde ! » Craqua finalement le natté en faisant demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce et se rendre au Deathscythe Hell. Ou n'importe où ailleurs. Il fallait vraiment qu'il quitte la pièce avant qu'il ne parvienne plus à retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Ce n'était pas le spectacle qu'il voulait offrir, ni ce qu'il voulait qu'Heero retienne.

Sans doute qu'il donnait l'impression de prendre les paroles d'Heero trop à cœur. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'un tel discours venant d'un de ses proches – car clairement Heero avait une place si importante que ça – lui brisait le cœur. Duo avait juste perdu trop de personnes à qui il tenait tout du long de son existence, pour qu'il supporte qu'une des rares personnes à qui il s'était permis de s'attacher aujourd'hui n'exprime ce genre de choses.

Peut-être qu'il ne se protégeait pas assez, en témoigne sa réaction à l'instant. Mais Duo restait un être humain, et un de ceux qui aimait les gens. Ne s'attacher à personne, il n'aurait pas su. Il avait trop besoin de contact et d'entretenir des liens avec les autres.

C'était sans doute stupide de sa part, mais il se sentait quelque part coupable qu'Heero pense et exprime de telles choses. Ces derniers temps, c'est de lui dont il avait été le plus proche, et il avait l'impression de lui porter la poisse. Sérieusement, Duo se rendait bien compte que si Heero était dans un état dans lequel il trouvait facilement acceptable de donner sa vie au combat, c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait subi récemment ou même pendant ses années d'entraînement. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il se sentait comme s'il avait une part de responsabilité quant à l'état psychologique du jeune homme.

Au fond de lui, Duo n'avait sans doute toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il n'ait rien pu faire pour prévoir ou empêcher l'autodestruction de 01 alors que c'est avec lui qu'Heero avait passé le plus de temps alors, partageant la même couverture. Il avait été incapable de soulager le mal être du jeune homme. Et là, ce n'était pas loin d'être exactement pareil.

De son côté, Heero, ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison d'être de ce coup de sang. La valeur qu'il accordait à sa propre vie ne regardait que lui. Il ne voyait pas non plus tout ce que ce pseudo attachement et ces sentiments d'inquiétude venaient faire dans la discussion. Enfin, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Duo de donner un coup de poing sur la table. Faire de grands gestes, à la limite, mais montrer un tel agacement… Il se tendit en réalisant que le geste n'était peut-être pas passé près de lui sans raison.

Une sensation de malaise monta en lui. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu supposer, ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir compris que Duo n'avait pas été loin de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure qui le perturbait, mais plutôt le motif du geste. Il ne voyait juste pas ce qui avait pu pousser à ce point l'autre pilote dans ses retranchements. Et concrètement, il s'en voulait plus d'avoir provoqué ça chez Duo dans ces circonstances que s'il s'était effectivement pris un coup.

* * *

 

Duo, une fois qu'il eut gagné la base Sweepers, erra un moment dans les couloirs avant de se diriger vers l'entrepôt où étaient dissimulés leurs Gundams et spécialement son Deathscythe Hell. Il avait essayé de faire le point en marchant mais n'était parvenu à rien qui n'ait pu le rassurer. Sa sécurité affective ayant été remise en cause, il avait donc décidé de se rendre dans son cockpit, endroit où il s'était toujours senti à l'aise. Il devait de toute façon envoyer un message textuel pour informer les trois autres de la découverte d'Heero. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, ils auraient reçu des informations d'un des autres pilotes. Cette pensée lui fit du bien. Peut-être devrait-il parler quelques minutes avec Quatre ? Pas de ce qui venait de se passer ni des évènements des deux dernières semaines, mais parler de tout autre chose lui ferait vraiment du bien.

Une fois qu'il eut grimpé et se fut enfermé dans le cockpit, Duo rédigea rapidement son communiqué, puis il se décida à vérifier s'il avait reçu des messages. Sans grand étonnement, il n'en avait pas eu. Le moral toujours bas, il prit le parti de passer un appel à Quatre via le canal. Compte tenu du fait qu'il faudrait au minimum plusieurs minutes pour que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de l'appel et lui réponde, Duo lança quelques systèmes dans le but de vérifier leur bon fonctionnement et sortit du cockpit pour commencer son travail. Comme il l'avait promis à Heero, il effectuait une révision complète de tous les systèmes. Le travail induit étant considérable, Duo avait fait le plus gros le premier jour et depuis s'y astreignait au fur et à mesure, pour s'occuper tout en surveillant les communications.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une communication en attente qui venait d'être acceptée. Sans tarder, il remonta dans le cockpit, le sourire aux lèvres avant de se figer un instant en voyant que contrairement à son attente, ce n'était pas Quatre mais Trowa qui apparaissait sur l'écran.

« Je me suis trompé de numéro ? Je pensais appeler Quatre. » Commença Duo, pince sans rire, pour cacher la pointe de déception qu'il avait ressentie en voyant 03. S'il tâchait de s'entendre avec tout le monde, Trowa restait celui avec lequel il avait le moins d'atomes crochus.

Trowa le rassura rapidement.

« Nous avons peut-être une piste pour la suite. Quatre est en discussion avec l'ancien Lieutenant Noin. Vu le message que tu nous as envoyé, quand il a vu l'appel, il m'a demandé de te prendre. Un souci ? »

« Oui, enfin, non… Mon appel était plus d'ordre privé, en fait. Sans offense. » Rajouta-t-il pour ne pas vexer l'autre pilote.

« Un souci avec Heero ? » Élucida Trowa, le visage un peu moins impassible.

Duo écarquilla les yeux un bref instant, trop surpris par la justesse de la proposition pour masquer sa réaction.

« Il va bien ? » Insista Barton en ne le voyant pas répondre.

« Heu, oui, je suppose. Il y a une heure ça allait. » Finit par lâcher Duo avec aplomb, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore remis de sa surprise.

Trowa hocha la tête, accueillant la réponse vague favorablement. Remis de sa surprise, Maxwell se ferma légèrement, tout en gardant le même sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Quatre s'inquiétait pour lui. » Reprit Trowa, entretenant la conversation, chose assez rare venant de la part du méché pour être notée.

Duo encaissa la remarque, son sourire se figeant de nouveau à l'entente de la phrase qui n'était pas neutre du tout.

« Y avait pas de quoi, pourtant. »

« Je sais. Je lui ai dit que tu gérais. »

Cette fois, Duo cessa de sourire, trop choqué par ce qu'il entendait là.

« Pardon ? Gérer quoi ? Je te suis pas, mec. »

Une lueur vaguement amusée naquit dans le regard vert. Décidément, Quatre avait raison, mentir ou du moins tourner autour de la vérité n'était pas le fort de Maxwell.

« Je ne suis pas dupe. J'ai vécu H24 avec lui pendant deux mois. Quatre a senti qu'il était perturbé dès son retour à la planque avant la mission commune. C'était encore pire quand on vous a revus le jour de la réunion, selon lui. »

« … »

« Tu sais comment est Quatre, il s'en serait bien mêlé. » Le ton de Barton se fit presque affectueux en prononçant ces paroles. « Comme tu faisais barrage, ça n'aurait rien apporté. Et puis, le connaissant, il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir tout le monde sur le dos. »

Autant Duo avait envie de répondre, voire de poser des questions à Trowa, autant il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il aurait eu l'impression de trahir Heero en discutant de lui derrière son dos. A la façon dont il le disait, il apparaissait assez clairement que Trowa avait sans nul doute remarqué des traces de sévices et de blessures psychiques durant sa cohabitation avec Heero. Sans savoir exactement quelle organisation avait été la leur pendant les deux mois en question, Duo supposait sans peine que Trowa avait sans doute vu l'autre pilote déshabillé plusieurs fois, permettant de constater la présence éventuelle de cicatrices reconnaissables, mais aussi de remarquer certaines réactions lors des soins ou de l'aide quotidienne qu'il avait dû lui fournir à sa sortie du coma.

Duo expira fortement. Il se sentait parfois très seul tandis qu'il essayait de soutenir Heero. Enchaîner parfois les bêtises ne l'aidait pas non plus à avoir confiance en lui-même et en ce qu'il pouvait apporter au jeune homme. Alors, autant il ne souhaitait pas répondre, autant ce dont l'informait Trowa prouvait d'une part que les deux autres pilotes étaient attentifs à eux deux et s'inquiétaient de ce qui leur arrivait, et d'autre part que leurs deux coéquipiers avaient eu confiance en lui, avaient toujours confiance en lui pour veiller au grain. Et ça faisait beaucoup de bien à Duo de s'en apercevoir.

« Merci. » Se contenta-t-il de dire à l'attention de Trowa.

Un bref hochement de tête lui répondit.

« C'était sympa de m'expliquer ça, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous dise quoi que ce soit. » Continua Duo afin de mettre les choses au point concernant la situation.

« C'est normal. » Répondit aussitôt Barton.

La façon dont il l'avait dit laissait clairement entendre qu'il le pensait et ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. En soi, c'était agréable d'échanger avec Trowa. Quatre aurait sans nul doute plus insisté, son caractère le poussant à s'inquiéter directement pour les autres et à comprendre le mieux possible ce qu'ils vivaient. Son don d'empathie était certainement la principale raison de cette façon d'être qui était devenue une seconde nature chez le blond.

« Quatre appellera demain matin. » Ajouta-t-il. « Pour vous exposer la proposition de Noin. Ce serait bien que vous soyez tous les deux présents. »

03 détourna le regard en dehors du champ, comme s'il venait de voir quelqu'un arriver.

« Je dois couper. » Conclut-il après un léger signe de tête.

Se sentant mieux suite à sa discussion avec Barton, Duo put reprendre son travail de vérification des systèmes avec plus de sérénité. Bien sûr, il était toujours soucieux de ce que les paroles d'Heero lui avaient laissé voir sur l'état réel du pilote, mais il se sentait plus calme et ragaillardi par la confiance que ses coéquipiers semblaient lui témoigner. Il n'en restait pas moins que Duo avait besoin de faire le point et aussi de réfléchir à la façon dont il pourrait relancer le dialogue avec Heero, ce qui n'était pas forcément évident.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'excuser pour son coup de sang. S'il aurait effectivement pu, en théorie, exprimer ses sentiments autrement, présenter des excuses risquait trop de décrédibiliser le contenu de son discours. Peut-être – sans doute – que s'énerver comme il l'avait fait ne servait à rien. Encore plus avec quelqu'un comme Yuy qui avait tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête lorsqu'il estimait avoir raison. Mais il était plus que temps qu'Heero entende certaines vérités, pour Duo. Si lui ne lui disait pas qu'il y avait des personnes pour qui sa vie comptait, qui le ferait ? Certainement pas J.

En même temps, il lui fallait être réaliste. Même si cela lui déchirait la poitrine de l'admettre, ils étaient en guerre, ils étaient des soldats, et leur but restait avant tout la protection et la libération des Colonies. De faire obstacle aux organisations malintentionnées qu'étaient la Romefeller ou la White Fang. Et en l'occurrence, on parlait de la mise en service d'un gigantesque canon dont un tir pouvait pulvériser sans mal une Colonie ou avoir de très graves conséquences à l'échelle planétaire si la Terre était visée. Au vu de ces éléments, il n'était pas illogique de considérer que la mise hors service du Libra et de ses armes était une priorité absolue qui méritait de prendre des risques par rapport à leur sécurité personnelle.

Heero faisait juste de son mieux pour accomplir leurs missions. Duo ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être dévoué à leur cause et prêt à prendre les mesures qui s'imposent.

Bien sûr, tout cela n'entrait pas en contradiction avec le fait que si le jeune homme avait eu meilleur moral et plus de considération pour sa vie, son positionnement aurait sans doute été différent. Mais ils étaient en guerre, et Duo n'avait pas d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux et d'admettre que les circonstances étaient telles qu'il était inconcevable de se pencher sur l'état psychologique d'Heero et le fait qu'il n'accorde aucune importance à sa vie. C'était hors contexte.

Par contre… s'ils survivaient tous deux à la guerre, quand celle-ci prendrait fin, Duo se promit d'essayer d'être là pour le premier pilote, de faire son possible pour le maintenir en vie. Clairement, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions, si Heero considérait si peu sa vie et était si prêt à la mettre en jeu lors d'une action terroriste, c'est sans doute qu'il y avait une volonté suicidaire là-dessous, laquelle serait toujours là en temps de paix si 01 était encore là pour en profiter.

* * *

 

Malgré toutes ces réflexions, Duo n'était pas très à l'aise quand il revint à la planque en milieu de soirée. L'heure du dîner était passée et Maxwell avait préféré finir les révisions qu'il avait lancées l'après-midi. Il aurait bien eu envie de rapporter de nouveau à manger de l'extérieur, mais la plupart des magasins étaient alors fermés, tout comme la cafétéria des Sweepers d'où provenait la nourriture rapportée le midi. Rapporter à manger aurait pourtant facilité les choses à Duo pour lancer la conversation. En plus, c'était un rôle qu'il appréciait et qui l'aidait à se sentir bien et en phase avec les autres, conséquence de son enfance passée dans la rue où la nourriture se volait et où il était une fierté d'avoir assez pour nourrir les plus jeunes. Bien sûr, dorénavant Duo n'avait plus besoin de voler pour manger et il payait la plupart de la nourriture en question, quand il ne l'obtenait pas gracieusement – comme les sandwiches – mais le rôle lui plaisait toujours autant qu'à l'époque.

Dans tous les cas, Duo n'en menait pas large en rentrant ce soir-là. Dès son entrée, il put constater qu'Heero était installé sur la même table que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté plusieurs heures avant. En revanche, chose assez inhabituelle, une assiette vide et des couverts trainaient non loin de l'ordinateur, preuve que 01 avait pris le temps de manger mais pas de débarrasser et laver sa vaisselle. Cela lui fit une petite pointe de cœur de voir que s'il avait eu l'idée d'apporter de la nourriture, celle-ci aurait été inutile. Duo se rabroua aussitôt mentalement à cette pensée. Il était ridicule. Heureusement qu'Heero avait pris la peine de manger à vingt-et-une heures passées. Il devrait plutôt se réjouir du fait qu'il ait pensé seul à se sustenter, preuve qu'il ne négligeait pas complètement sa santé.

Heero jeta un bref coup d'œil au second pilote qui, étonnement, n'avait toujours rien dit. C'était inhabituel de sa part. La plupart du temps, Duo le sollicitait dès qu'ils passaient un peu de temps séparés, lui racontant l'une ou l'autre chose. Bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, Yuy ne voyait pas vraiment quoi faire à ce sujet. Il comptait travailler encore un peu moins d'une heure avant d'aller se coucher. Il couperait ensuite sa nuit en deux, prévoyant de reprendre l'ordinateur un petit moment pendant la nuit pour ne pas tout laisser trop longtemps sans surveillance. Il se contenta donc de prendre brièvement la parole avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche.

« Il reste de quoi manger dans la cuisine. Tu peux réchauffer si tu as faim. »

Duo cilla à l'entente de la proposition, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Heero lui adresse la parole.

« Je vais faire ça, merci. » Répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Un peu rassuré, il se rendit dans le coin cuisine voir ce qu'il y avait de prêt. Il haussa un peu les sourcils en voyant une casserole contenant une sorte de riz cuisiné, preuve que le premier pilote avait pris la peine de cuisiner et pas de se contenter de réchauffer un plat tout prêt. Si le plat restait basique et peu chronophage, cela restait de la cuisine. Duo se serait bien demandé s'il y avait un sens à tout ça, mais se rabroua aussitôt mentalement. Si Yuy avait pris dix minutes pour faire cuire du riz, c'est certainement parce que les plats à réchauffer qu'ils avaient en leur possession – essentiellement des pâtes en sauce – ne lui faisaient pas envie.

Faisant réchauffer brièvement le plat, Duo se servit une assiette et retourna vers la table de la pièce principale, n'ayant pas envie de manger seul dans la cuisine. En plus, il avait des informations à communiquer à Heero.

« Je peux ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant mine de s'installer en face du jeune homme qui était toujours fixé à son ordinateur.

Heero lui lança un nouveau coup d'œil suspicieux, ne comprenant pas bien que Duo lui demande subitement son avis alors qu'il s'installait habituellement là où il en avait envie. Comme le natté semblait vraiment attendre une réponse, Heero finit par faire un signe de tête dans sa direction pour lui signifier son accord.

Maxwell se mit alors à manger silencieusement. Heero commençait à se demander s'il lui faisait la tête, quand, arrivé à la moitié de son assiette, Duo lui adressa la parole.

« J'ai transmis le message que tu as décrypté aux trois autres cet aprem. »

« Et ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu de réponse de Wufei. Par contre, j'ai eu Trowa en ligne. Il est avec Quatre, au fait. Ils n'avaient pas encore pris le temps d'analyser ça, mais apparemment ils ont une piste pour la suite. Ils doivent nous en parler demain matin, ce serait bien que tu sois là. »

« Je viendrai. » Acquiesça Heero sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Si Heero s'était demandé un peu plus tôt si Duo lui faisait la tête, il n'avait pas conscience que son comportement particulièrement renfermé faisait la même impression à son vis-à-vis.

Perturbé par son attitude, Duo finit par poser sa fourchette, prenant son courage à deux mains pour évoquer leur altercation.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Cette fois, la phrase fit quitter l'ordinateur des yeux à Heero qui ne voyait pas de quoi le second pilote voulait parler.

« De quoi ? »

« De t'avoir crié après, tout à l'heure. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. » Statua Heero sans comprendre, faisant grimacer Duo à la phrase.

« Non mais c'est encore pire, là. T'essayes pas de me réconforter en me disant ça, j'espère ? »

Heero lui lança un regard incrédule qui fit grimacer un peu plus le natté.

« Sérieux, je suis si pénible que ça ? » Râla Maxwell, de plus en plus dépité par le tournant que prenait la conversation.

Heero se mordit légèrement les lèvres pour retenir le sourire amusé qui menaçait de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Si je te dis que j'ai l'habitude, ça ne te plaira pas non plus. »

Duo eut un léger sourire en coin en voyant l'air amusé qu'arborait Heero.

« Vas-y, fiche-toi de moi, je t'en prie ! »

Cette fois, il ne reçut qu'un regard narquois du premier pilote qui avait clairement fait exprès de jouer avec ses nerfs.

Secouant la tête, Duo lui lança un regard désabusé, sourire aux lèvres avant de recommencer à manger.

* * *

 

Le lendemain en milieu de matinée, Heero avait accompagné Duo dans l'installation Sweeper, curieux de voir ce qui pouvait être proposé par 03 et 04.

L'entretien n'eut lieu qu'entre les quatre pilotes, Lucrezia Noin n'ayant pas été invitée à assister aux discussions. Quatre présenta la proposition de l'ancien lieutenant d'OZ. Celle-ci s'avérait assez convaincante au vu des évènements.

L'idée était en fait une idée commune à Noin et à l'ancien major et médecin de l'Alliance Sally Po que tous connaissaient de nom et avaient déjà croisée. Le but des deux jeunes femmes était de proposer aux cinq pilotes de se réunir afin de pouvoir synchroniser leurs actions et attaquer de concert leurs nouveaux ennemis.

Elles avaient déjà convaincu Howard, dont Duo n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis un moment. Il apparaissait que le Sweeper avait un temps soutenu Zechs Merquise et avait du mal à encaisser le revirement de l'homme qui était maintenant le leader de la White Fang. Bien sûr, le connaissant, Howard était persuadé que Merquise avait un plan en agissant de la sorte. Seulement, il ne voyait pas lequel et en l'état n'envisageait pas de le soutenir. Surtout en sachant que son collègue, le Professeur G, était prisonnier du groupe armé.

Quant à Sally, elle intercédait apparemment auprès de Wufei qui au vu de ses arguments et de son insistance avait fini par lui accorder un essai.

Stratégiquement, l'idée des deux ex-militaires était excellente. Aucun des pilotes n'avait vraiment été entraîné dans le but de travailler en équipe, leurs mentors préférant de toute façon qu'ils agissent indépendamment et avec des méthodes différentes. Peu importe ce que Duo ou Quatre avaient pu essayer d'impulser, leurs tentatives étaient arrivées trop tôt pour fonctionner.

De façon concrète, elles leur proposaient le soutien logistique du groupe de résistants de Sally, et surtout l'assistance d'Howard qui mettrait à leur disposition son vaisseau spatial. Le Peacemillion était un chantier ambulant, apte à réparer et réapprovisionner les Gundams si nécessaire, ainsi que le Taurus de Noin. Il possédait une équipe technique professionnelle et de confiance, et disposait de navettes et d'un transport d'assaut.

La décision en faveur de ce plan fut unanime. Les quelques heures qui suivirent furent donc consacrées à la mise en place de la logistique pour que le Peacemillion puisse passer prendre pilotes et Gundams sur L2 et sur L4. Le plus dur viendrait ensuite. Mais au moins, les choses prenaient un tour plus optimiste que la planification d'une attaque suicide.


	15. Epilogue

_Un mois plus tard_

La guerre était terminée. C'était l'information qui défilait en continu dans les médias colons et terriens depuis maintenant plusieurs heures.

La nouvelle n'avait pas encore été complètement officialisée et quelques jours passeraient encore avant qu'un armistice ne soit signé par les différents représentants des organisations et politiciens. Relena Peacecraft aurait sans nul doute un grand rôle à jouer de par le rôle de dirigeante qu'elle avait eu dans son pays, puis par celui de représentante de la Nation terrestre – héritière de la Romefeller – avant d'être évincée au bénéfice de Treize Khushrenada.

En revanche, une autre information importante avait été rendue officielle. Le très apprécié chef de la Nation terrestre, Treize Khushrenada, avait perdu la vie sur le champ de bataille en combattant l'Altron, Gundam 05. Il y avait eu des pertes colossales parmi les rangs de la Nation terrestre. Si pas en termes d'hommes, en termes de Mobiles Suit. Les autres leaders de la Romefeller ayant été tués pendant les dernières semaines, la Terre recommençait donc sur de nouvelles bases, ce qui était porteur d'espoir pour le futur armistice. D'autant plus que Lady Une, qui avait repris les rênes suite au décès de Treize Khushrenada, prônait d'ores et déjà une démilitarisation d'ampleur.

Du côté de la White Fang, le nombre de survivants était également assez faible. La supériorité numérique de l'organisation dans son combat contre la Nation terrestre était due quasi uniquement à la centaine de Mobiles Doll et systèmes automatisés dont elle faisait usage. Les pertes humaines, de leur côté, étaient dues aux dommages causés au Libra. La White Fang avait également été étêtée, d'une certaine façon. Zechs Merquise était présumé mort dans l'autodestruction de l'Epyon. Quant à Quinze, la tête pensante de l'organisation, il était à bord du Libra lors de sa destruction.

Toutes ces disparitions, en plus de laisser un large espace ouvert pour quelqu'un comme Relena Peacecraft, avaient aussi eu pour conséquence de placer sous le feu des projecteurs les cinq pilotes de Gundams, qui eux avaient tous survécus.

Chacun avait pu assister au combat d'Heero et Zechs, commenté en direct par Lady Une qui avait interpellé le peuple quant au sens de cette guerre. La scène avait d'ailleurs été mainte fois rediffusée sur les chaînes d'informations, tout comme les images du sauvetage de la Terre par le Wing Zero. Si dans les faits les terriens n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur et de paniquer, il n'en restait pas moins que si la section du Libra s'était effectivement écrasée sur la planète, il y aurait eu au moins des centaines de milliers de morts et pire encore, des conséquences climatiques considérables qui auraient mis en cause la survie de l'ensemble de la population terrestre. Pour la première fois, les médias s'étaient intéressés aux pilotes de Gundam de façon moins négative, presque neutre. Sans doute que le fait que la Romefeller, et avant elle l'Alliance terrestre, n'aient plus été à même de contrôler et manipuler les médias avaient permis à cette évolution d'avoir lieu. De fait, les cinq jeunes gens étaient les vainqueurs inattendus de ce combat tripartite.

Heureusement, les pilotes, tout comme l'équipage du Peacemillion, mais aussi Lady Une accompagnée de plusieurs soldats et Relena se trouvaient tous sur le satellite minier MO-II, ce qui les tenait éloignés de ce genre de distractions.

* * *

 

Si l'isolement géographique avait permis aux pilotes une relative intimité, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient éloignés des réalisations de la fin de la guerre. Bien sûr, on pouvait considérer que cette guerre avait commencé le 7 avril AC195, lors du lancement de l'Opération Météore et de l'arrivée sur Terre des pilotes. Cependant, cette croyance commune pour les hommes vivants sur Terre n'était pas celle de ceux des Colonies. La guerre s'était préparée longtemps avant cela, vingt années exactement, avec l'assassinat du leader politique Heero Yuy. De fait, d'une certaine façon, les pilotes avaient toujours vécu dans une ambiance de guerre latente, et ne connaissaient pas réellement ce que l'on appelait la paix. Ils restaient des enfants soldats et avaient tous vu et participé à des combats armés avant de devenir pilotes de Gundam.

La direction que les cinq pilotes avaient prise était certes marginale si on prenait l'ensemble des adolescents de quinze, seize ans, de leur génération. Mais ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans leur enfance, une trop large partie de la jeunesse des Colonies y avait été confrontée, même si de moins près qu'eux. Il leur était donc difficile d'appréhender ce qu'était réellement la paix et les conséquences que celle-ci aurait sur leur vie.

Duo, solitaire pour une fois, faisait le point sur sa propre situation. A vrai dire, au départ, il cherchait des coupes à champagne dans une grande remise. Au vu des paroles échangées au combat, il s'était dit qu'il serait amusant de s'en procurer pour fêter leur victoire avec les autres pilotes.

Il devait rejoindre Quatre qui était à l'infirmerie, Trowa à son chevet, mais il pouvait bien se consacrer quelques minutes. En effet, l'état de Quatre était stable. L'épée que Dorothy Catalonia était parvenue à lui planter dans l'abdomen n'avait touché aucun organe vital. La blessure restait néanmoins douloureuse et avait été jugée assez grave pour qu'il soit mis au repos forcé jusqu'à nouvel ordre par Sally Po.

Comme chacun des autres pilotes, Duo était bien entendu surpris par la tournure prise par les évènements. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours vécu dans les Colonies et des soldats de l'Alliance avaient toujours été là pour chercher des noises. Les courants révolutionnaires qu'il avait pénétrés de l'intérieur et qui, pour beaucoup, s'étaient regroupés autour de la White Fang, ne disparaîtraient pas non plus du jour au lendemain.

Avec la mort du Professeur G, d'une certaine manière, c'était également une page de sa vie qui se tournait. Le Deathscythe avait été un fidèle compagnon et Duo était assez attaché au Gundam. Seulement, il avait bien conscience que le conserver en temps de paix serait mal vu et compliqué à gérer. Quant à le piloter, il vaudrait mieux définitivement oublier.

Cela lui faisait se poser la question de son devenir en temps de paix. Sans doute qu'il pourrait suivre Howard et être intégré – ou plutôt réintégré – aux Sweepers, s'il le désirait. Il aurait alors les infrastructures nécessaires pour gérer le Deathscythe. Cependant, dans un premier temps au moins, Duo n'envisageait pas d'abandonner son amie Hilde Schbeiker. L'ex-soldat d'OZ avait été sérieusement blessée lors de son combat contre le Vayeate et le Mercurius lors de sa fuite depuis le Libra, dont elle avait volé les plans. La jeune femme leur avait fourni des informations inestimables. Sans elle, ils n'auraient même pas su que Relena Peacecraft était retenue prisonnière sur le vaisseau ennemi, et cela aurait été terrible si elle avait perdu la vie là-bas.

Malgré tout, Duo se sentait profondément coupable de l'état de Hilde. S'il ne l'avait pas autant rembarrée pour essayer de la protéger et l'éloigner du front, elle n'aurait sans doute pas accompli cette mission seule, sans en parler à personne. Heureusement, elle était depuis plusieurs jours totalement hors de danger. Si sa blessure au bras droit n'était pas très préoccupante, ce n'était pas le cas du traumatisme et de la fracture crânienne dont elle souffrait. Certaines séquelles passaient peut-être encore inaperçues pour Sally qui effectuait également le suivi médical de la jeune femme.

En y réfléchissant, Duo n'avait pas tellement d'incertitudes concernant son futur, ou du moins son futur proche. Comme souvent, il définissait ses envies et sa ligne de conduite en fonction de ceux à qui il tenait. Cette pensée abattit légèrement Duo quand son esprit flasha vers Heero. Duo ne se faisait pas de souci pour Trowa qui avait le cirque et Quatre à qui il restait de la famille. Cependant, la situation d'Heero et Wufei était très différente.

Wufei avait littéralement tout perdu dans cette guerre : son clan avait été massacré, tout comme sa colonie d'origine. Il avait aussi été contraint de tuer Treize Khushrenada, homme que Wufei respectait beaucoup. Après, Duo n'avait pas été à même d'échanger seul à seul avec le cinquième pilote. Ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps libre à bord du Peacemillion pour partager des moments de détente et les avaient passés tous ensemble. Et à l'évidence, ce n'était pas devant tout le monde que Wufei aurait parlé de choses aussi sensibles. Duo espérait qu'il avait au moins eu l'occasion d'évoquer ces choses avec Sally qui avait passé un long moment avec lui avant qu'ils ne se regroupent. Quant à Heero, eh bien, Duo n'avait pas eu plus d'occasion de lui parler qu'avec Wufei.

Sans se sentir coupable de la situation, Duo réalisait que s'il devait essayer de se montrer amical avec les deux concernés, c'était maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient encore tous réunis. Au vu des évènements des derniers mois, à choisir – et au vu de l'engagement qu'il avait pris avec lui-même – Duo savait qu'il ferait passer Heero en priorité. En plus, il se sentait dans l'absolu plus concerné par le sort du pilote du Wing Zero que par celui de l'Altron, qui malgré la dureté de sa situation avait toujours fait bande à part et était, au final, peut-être plus proche de Sally Po que de ses pairs.

Duo secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Il avait assez perdu de temps pour le moment. Se saisissant de trois coupes à champagne qu'il avait trouvées dans la remise, il se décida à prendre la direction de l'infirmerie où il avait prévu de se rendre, ayant promis à Quatre de passer le voir courant de l'après-midi. A coup sûr, les flûtes à champagne l'aideraient à changer les idées des deux pilotes autant qu'elles leur apporteraient du réconfort par rapport à la suite. Ils avaient gagné, il fallait voir le positif. S'ils ne se réjouissaient pas alors, quand le feraient-ils ?

Passant près de l'endroit où étaient entreposés les Gundams, il jeta un œil voir si Heero ou Wufei s'y trouvaient. Il eut la surprise de voir que le Wing Zero avait subi de nombreuses réparations et aurait presque pu être considéré comme en état de combattre si l'on omettait les ailes et une partie des pièces de carrosserie qui recouvraient les membres. A l'évidence, elles étaient trop abîmées pour qu'on puisse les réparer sans pièces de rechange.

Parcourant le reste du hangar du regard, il remarqua aussi l'absence de l'Altron. Wufei avait, sans grande surprise, joué les filles de l'air. Bon. Au moins, cela réglait la question le concernant. Duo se fit la remarque qu'il ne devrait pas trop trainer. Il ne faudrait pas que Heero file également à l'anglaise avant qu'il ne soit allé parler un peu avec lui.

* * *

 

Heero, quant à lui, s'était isolé dans une salle adjacente au hangar où étaient stockés les Gundam sitôt ses réparations avancées au mieux. Les combats avaient été épuisants physiquement et mentalement. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dormi. Assurément, cela remontait à avant son départ du Peacemillion pour aller délivrer Relena.

Certes, les combats avaient cessé maintenant, mais comme les autres pilotes, il était encore sous le coup de la tension, de l'adrénaline et ses sens étaient trop en éveil pour qu'il puisse dormir. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer, portant de nouveau la combinaison de combat qu'il avait revêtue la veille. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il se sentait en sécurité dans la station. Il y avait trop de gens alentours, dont certains étaient leurs anciens ennemis.

Alors, à défaut de vraiment se reposer, il avait pris le parti de s'isoler et d'essayer de calmer ses nerfs à fleur de peau en observant le vide spatial, la Terre et ses satellites. Il s'était installé sur une sorte de muret le long de la baie vitrée, jambe droite étendue le long de la vitre et l'autre ramenée contre lui, les bras reposant au niveau de ses genoux.

Après un temps indéfini, sa solitude fut rompue par le bruit du sas que l'on ouvrait. Tournant la tête, Heero fut relativement soulagé de voir que le nouvel arrivant n'était autre que Duo. Quitte à être dérangé, il aimait autant que ce soit par lui. Se désintéressant de l'arrivée du second pilote, il reporta de nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur.

Même s'il ne le regardait plus, il pouvait sentir à sa présence que le jeune homme se rapprochait de lui. Duo s'adossa finalement le long de la paroi, avant le début de la baie vitrée à peut-être un demi-mètre de lui.

Un moment passa encore, sans doute plusieurs minutes, avant que Duo ne lui adresse la parole.

« Ça va ? » Se contenta de dire Maxwell d'un ton qui sembla amical, bien que soucieux, à Heero.

Bizarrement, plus que la phrase bateau et insipide, Heero apprécia l'inflexion dans la voix de son camarade. Cela lui faisait réaliser que Duo, comme les autres, avait été en mode mission depuis des jours entiers sans décrocher, et cela lui plaisait de retrouver l'ami plus que le coéquipier en face de lui.

« Hn. »

« Tu as l'air préoccupé… On t'a à peine vu. Tu aurais pu venir nous voir, Quatre, Trowa et moi, tu n'aurais pas dérangé. » Expliqua-t-il, pensant qu'Heero s'était sans doute senti de trop.

N'étant pas très proche de Quatre, il avait dû supposer que celui-ci n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à le voir. Sans compter qu'avec Trowa au chevet du blond, cela ne laissait guère la place à d'autres visiteurs. Duo se doutait que le cas échéant, Heero n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir un défilé dans sa chambre, la preuve en était son attitude actuelle d'évitement. Et il était logique qu'il ne fasse pas pour les autres quelque chose qui l'aurait lui-même gêné ou agacé.

« Ça va. » Explicita Yuy, le dos raide et le regard toujours fuyant.

Bien que son comportement se veuille rassurant, Duo n'était pas dupe. Si Heero essayait de faire l'effort de faire bonne mesure, la tension qui l'habitait transparaissait dans sa posture.

« Arrête, depuis qu'on est revenu, tu as travaillé sur ton Gundam et tu es resté bouclé ici. »

Voyant un léger tic nerveux apparaître sur le visage d'Heero, comme s'il allait prendre la parole pour nier tout ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, Duo reprit immédiatement.

« Pas la peine de mentir. »

Un autre tic nerveux apparut sur le visage d'Heero, semi-sourire désabusé qu'il retint de justesse. Décidément, le pilote du Deathscythe le connaissait trop bien pour prévoir le mensonge qu'il aurait à coup sûr prononcé pour maintenir les apparences. Cela lui rappelait aussi le fait que Duo désamorçait ses tentatives de mensonge depuis de longues semaines, ne jouant le jeu de temps à autres que par sympathie et pour ne pas le heurter.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » Interrogea-il en reportant son regard vers l'intérieur de la salle, dans la direction approximative où se trouvait le pilote du Deathscythe.

Il aurait pu essayer de regarder Duo dans les yeux, mais celui-ci s'était positionné dans son angle mort, ce qui signifiait qu'il aurait dû tourner complètement la tête ou changer de position pour se faire, ce dont il n'avait pas envie.

« Voir comment tu allais. » Répondit Duo du tac au tac.

Heero lui aurait volontiers rétorqué qu'il ne l'avait certainement pas pisté rien que pour ça. Mais avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres, il réalisa que si, justement, cela ressemblait bien à Duo de le chercher juste pour savoir si tout allait bien. Il laissa passer quelques instants avant de se décider à répondre sincèrement à la question sous-entendue.

« Ça va. » Répéta-t-il avant de compléter après une légère hésitation. « Surpris d'être encore en vie. »

« Tu ne regrettes pas, au moins ? » Lui demanda Duo un ton plus bas.

Heero sentit la tristesse sous-jacente et les efforts que devait faire le pilote pour accuser le coup de sa réponse.

« Je ne sais pas. …On verra bien. » Dit-il comme pour clore le sujet, ponctuant sa réponse d'un haussement d'épaule.

Le silence se fit de nouveau quelques minutes avant que Duo ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu sais, je suis désolé pour J, G et les trois autres. »

Heero écarquilla légèrement les yeux à cette déclaration inattendue. Duo lui présentait ses condoléances, ou quoi ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu sais, enfin… c'est moi qui les ai conduits à la mort, en les emmenant détruire le réacteur du Libra. »

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. » Statua Heero, sans comprendre.

« Mouais. » Commença Duo avant d'être interrompu par le pilote du Wing Zero.

« Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et connaissaient les risques. Tu ne les aurais pas trouvés et conduits là-bas, ils seraient de toute façon morts à bord du Libra. Je peux comprendre que tu regrettes la mort du Professeur G, c'est lui qui t'a entraîné, mais tu n'as jamais aimé Dr. J et les autres. Ça n'a aucun sens de te culpabiliser pour ça. »

Duo baissa les yeux à ces paroles puis prit quelques instants pour les assimiler, appréciant le fait qu'Heero pose des mots pour le soulager un peu de sa culpabilité.

« Je détestais ce type, mais toi pas. » Reprit-il.

S'il avait dit ça, à la base, c'était justement par rapport à l'attachement qu'Heero semblait avoir pour son mentor. Ce n'était pas parce que lui n'aimait pas l'homme qu'il ne devait pas témoigner de sympathie à Heero ni regretter d'avoir été celui qui avait amené les cinq hommes à la mort.

« C'était juste mon supérieur, pas mon grand-père. » Lâcha Heero, avant de se couper, son esprit ayant flashé vers Sylvia Noventa, petite-fille du Maréchal Noventa, qui elle adorait son grand-père. Du moins, avant qu'il ne soit tué par un pilote de Gundam. Lui, en l'occurrence. Il fronça les sourcils brièvement pour chasser l'image, et reprit la parole. « Je préfère largement qu'ils soient morts lui et les quatre autres plutôt que l'un d'entre vous. »

Cette dernière déclaration finit de rassurer Duo qui hocha la tête avant de se décoller du mur pour aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin sur le muret, ayant envie de se rapprocher du premier pilote. Le voyant faire, Heero remonta sa jambe étendue pour lui laisser la place.

Un nouveau silence se fit sentir. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, ces silences n'étaient pas tendus et il n'y avait aucun malaise entre les deux pilotes. La situation était juste telle qu'ils appréciaient également de passer un moment ensemble, sans discuter à bâtons rompus. Heero n'avait de toute façon jamais été un grand bavard. Quant à Duo, les circonstances l'amenaient à prendre une certaine distance et à apprécier le calme ambiant.

Heero avait de nouveau tourné la tête vers l'extérieur depuis quelques minutes quand Duo relança la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

L'expression d'Heero se figea à l'entente de la question, preuve que c'était un sujet qui le préoccupait. Dans l'absolu, il avait une bonne idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il lui fallait quitter MO-II dès qu'il le pourrait et trouver un lieu pour entreposer son Gundam afin de finir de le réparer.

Certes, il n'était pas encore fixé exactement sur la localisation de sa future planque, hésitant entre la base du Docteur J dans les colonies du point L1 dont le principal avantage serait de lui permettre de fondre de nouvelles pièces pour son Gundam, et la base américaine qui serait à terme bien plus sûre et discrète. Le Docteur J avait toujours trouvé particulièrement malin de s'installer sur Terre, au nez et à la barbe de l'Alliance terrestre, et de profiter de locaux spacieux et d'une grande liberté qu'il n'aurait jamais eue dans les Colonies qui étaient surveillées de près. En plus de cela, si le Docteur J lui avait laissé des consignes, que ce soit sous forme écrite ou vidéo, ce serait sur Terre puisque c'était là qu'il avait passé ses derniers instants de liberté avant sa mort.

Seulement, Heero n'était pas persuadé que ce soit une bonne idée de confier ça à Duo. Il se doutait bien du fait que le second pilote prendrait mal le fait qu'il redescende sur Terre dans ces conditions. De plus, dans l'absolu, il ne souhaitait pas communiquer sa future adresse à qui que ce soit. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en Duo. Néanmoins, il estimait ne pas avoir de comptes à rendre. Surtout maintenant que son mentor était mort.

L'absence de réponse, en plus de l'air qu'affichait Heero, inquiétèrent Duo qui reprit rapidement la parole.

« Tu n'as pas prévu de te suicider quand même ? » Demanda-t-il avec nervosité. A vrai dire, si tel était le cas, le pire serait encore de ne pas en parler.

« Bien sûr que non. » Statua Heero, en fixant son regard sur son vis-à-vis.

Il avait été surpris par l'assertion, et réalisa seulement ensuite la portée de ses paroles. Ça ressemblait fichtrement à un engagement. Or, on était là sur un sujet sur lequel il aurait aimé ne rien dire qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à une promesse. Bon, dans l'absolu, il avait juste signifié que ce n'était pas ce qu'il comptait faire à l'heure actuelle, et ça au moins était véridique. Autant ne pas s'appesantir sur cette phrase qui était sortie trop vite.

Réalisant que c'était à lui de faire la conversation s'il ne désirait pas que Duo continue à creuser dans ce genre de direction, il se décida à répondre à la question de l'autre pilote.

« Je dois remettre Zero en état. …Au cas où. » Ajouta-t-il à contretemps pour que Duo ne croit pas qu'il soupçonnât que quelque chose se tramait. « J'en profiterai pour faire le point. » Conclut-il.

Duo hocha la tête, semblant partiellement rassuré par sa déclaration.

« Et toi ? » Lança finalement Heero pour orienter la conversation sur autre chose que sa personne.

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de partir dans un rire clair.

« Certainement la même chose que toi, au final. »

Heero lui lançant un regard suspicieux, Duo s'expliqua.

« Je vais rester avec Hilde, au moins le temps de sa convalescence. Tu sais, Hilde Schbeiker, la fille qui nous a rapporté les plans du Libra… »

Heero ayant hoché la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il voyait de qui il s'agissait, Duo se coupa et reprit sur sa première idée.

« Au final, il va falloir que je trouve une solution sûre pour dissimuler le Deathscythe pas loin de chez elle. C'est peut-être stupide, mais j'y tiens et je préfère l'avoir sous la main en cas de besoin. En plus, ça va être le seul moyen d'être en contact avec vous, les premiers temps. …Tu me donneras des nouvelles, hein ? »

Une fois encore, la fin du discours de Duo était parvenue à le sécher, l'empêchant de fournir une réponse cohérente immédiatement. En fait, Heero ne savait pas s'il avait envie ou non de rester en contact avec Duo, ne s'étant jamais posé la question. En réfléchissant à son plan, il avait complètement occulté le fait qu'il risquait fortement de ne plus jamais revoir aucun des autres pilotes, et maintenant qu'il l'avait réalisé, c'est vrai que l'idée lui pinçait le cœur, s'agissant de Duo. Après, il ignorait également s'il serait une bonne idée de conserver des liens. Il ne voyait même pas comment ils pourraient s'y prendre pour garder contact, et encore moins ce qu'ils pourraient se dire. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils partageaient grand-chose à part les missions.

Sans le savoir, Duo répondit à ses interrogations.

« Il suffit de passer par le canal des Gundams pour que ce soit sûr. Écoute, je me fais pas de film à imaginer que tu me raconteras tes journées ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ; mais en cas de besoin, si tu veux parler de ce qu'on a vécu pendant la guerre, ou d'autre chose, je serai là. »

L'attention et la main tendue touchèrent Heero bien qu'il ne le montrât pas.

« Je te donnerai des nouvelles, si tu y tiens. » Céda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre que ce ne serait pas une corvée de le faire même s'il n'y aurait pas pensé de lui-même.

La phrase décrocha un nouveau sourire à Duo.

« Par contre… » Commença-t-il de nouveau, s'interrompant pour se garantir l'écoute de son vis-à-vis.

« Oui ? »

« Garde mes coordonnées pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me retrouve. » Prévint-il, ayant à l'idée que Duo garderait sans doute contact avec tous les pilotes voire certainement d'autres personnes tel Howard et peut-être même des personnes externes à leur organisation, comme son amie Hilde et pourquoi pas Sally et Noin. Il ignorait dans quelle mesure Duo était proche de chacune de ces personnes, mais en tout cas, ne sachant pas ce qu'il en était, il préférait prendre ses précautions.

Duo acquiesça pour lui signifier son accord.

« Ne t'isole pas trop non plus, c'est pas bon. » Grimaça-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Si Heero ne lui avait pas promis de donner des nouvelles, il se serait posé de sérieuses questions sur cette volonté de disparaître.

« Je sais ce que je fais. » Certifia Heero sans prendre ombrage de l'avertissement. Il estimait avoir déjà pris en compte ce conseil en ayant consenti à rester en contact avec Duo.

« On dirait que tu cherches à faire le vide. »

« C'est le cas. »

« Y a une raison ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de retomber sur un malade. » Admit le premier pilote à voix plus basse mais en conservant de la force dans sa phrase.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce serait le cas ? »

« Mon manque de personnalité. » Répondit Heero du tac au tac, déclenchant de nouveau les rires de Duo.

« Ça c'est la meilleure ! Pas de personnalité ? Y a pas plus décidé que toi ! »

« Ce n'est pas si simple que tu le crois. » Siffla Yuy, pas loin d'avoir pris la remarque contre lui.

« Non. C'est vrai, tu as raison. » Admit Duo en reprenant son calme. « Personne n'est à l'abri de prendre une mauvaise décision. Mais je crois qu'on apprend de nos expériences passées. Tu n'as plus huit ans. Pour le reste, c'est juste une question de force et de volonté et tu as les deux. » Dit-il plus gentiment.

Se levant, il déposa une main sur le genou d'Heero, autant pour attirer son attention sur ses paroles que pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

« Si jamais tu as ce type de problèmes, tu m'en parles, ok ? Tu ne restes pas à serrer les dents dans ton coin pour prouver on ne sait quoi. »

Avant qu'Heero n'ait eu le temps de réagir au contact inhabituel, Duo avait retiré sa main et avait pris la direction du sas, conservant sa main en l'air quelques instants en signe d'au revoir.

Heero réalisa qu'il avait fixé le dos du jeune homme tout du long, sans bouger lui-même ou trouvé quelque chose à dire, quand le sas se referma automatiquement derrière Duo.

Il ne regrettait pas vraiment de n'avoir rien dit, n'ayant rien à ajouter à l'échange qu'ils avaient eu. Il soupira silencieusement. Ce moment passé avec Duo lui avait fait du bien. Cela était d'autant plus vrai qu'il lui avait permis d'évoquer quelques points importants et d'ajuster son plan en conséquence.

Cependant, même s'il avait confiance en Maxwell, sa cache découverte, il ferait mieux de ne pas traîner plus longtemps dans le coin.

S'accordant cinq minutes supplémentaires pour ne pas sortir directement à la suite de Duo, Heero se leva finalement et effectua quelques étirements avant de quitter la pièce. Ses articulations accusaient encore le coup des nombreuses heures de pilotage et surtout de la poussée dans l'atmosphère qu'il avait faite pour être en position de détruire le fragment du Libra en passe de s'écraser sur Terre. Cela irait sans doute mieux une fois qu'il aurait eu l'occasion de passer une nuit correcte.

De retour dans le hangar où étaient entreposés les Gundams, il parcourut la salle des yeux pour constater qu'elle était vide de toute présence humaine. Satisfait de cet état de fait, Heero se dirigea vers le Wing Zero et grimpa sur un des échafaudages à proximité pour regagner son cockpit. Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il fallait qu'il dégage du satellite minier.

Rien ne garantissait qu'il aurait toujours cette possibilité dans les jours à venir, les négociations vers un armistice approchant. Peut-être bien qu'aujourd'hui on aimait à les considérer comme des héros, mais on les avait traités en terroristes et en criminels de guerre avant cela. Et Heero était très lucide à ce sujet. Tous avaient du sang sur les mains. Tous avaient détruit des installations, des armes appartenant à l'Alliance terrestre, organisation dirigeante avant le début de la guerre. Des terroristes, des criminels de guerre, objectivement, c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Ce que lui était. Sans doute que c'était lâche, mais il ne comptait pas rester sur place assez longtemps pour assumer les conséquences de ses actes si l'opinion du public changeaient de nouveau et que le peuple ou ses dirigeants venaient à ne plus les considérer comme des sauveurs ou des libérateurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de fin :
> 
> Avant tout, un grand merci à ceux qui auront pris le temps de lire - ou bien de relire - cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !
> 
> Cela fait une drôle d'impression de publier à nouveau cette histoire, presque dix ans plus tard, et donne une impression de finition, de tourner une page. Sachez que je reste disponible si vous souhaitez me faire part de vos impressions ou de vos interrogations, même si je ne suis plus aussi fan de Gundam Wing que j'ai pu l'être et que je me déplace doucement vers d'autres fandoms.
> 
> Ceux qui étaient là à l'époque savent peut-être que l'histoire se prolongeait dans l'après-guerre et était encore en cours avant que je ne la retravaille. Il n'est pas exclu qu'une seconde partie revoit le jour en réexploitant les problématiques soulevées, mais cela prendra une forme et un cadre très différent ce que j'avais pu écrire à l'époque. Pas mal d'idées sont d'ailleurs posées, mais rien n'est complètement rédigé à ce jour. Si l'occasion se présente, je ferai une annonce sur mon profil, et qui sait, peut-être que cette suite viendra plus tôt que je ne le pense ! ^-^


End file.
